What Love Can Do?
by Serenity Jennifer West
Summary: 3 years after the pharoah left them to enter his own world. Tea leaves japan to go to New York. she hads been there for 2 year. Tea becomes a model. She need money and she is beautiful... then she mets seto once again... how will these 2 even get along...
1. Take a Picture

Until the end of time (remixed) by Justin Timberlake & **Beyonce**

Listen  
Verse 1 (Justin):  
Woke up this morning  
Heard the TV sayin' something  
'Bout disaster in the world and  
It made me wonder where I'm going  
There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you girl  
And what you give me makes me know  
That I'll be alright

Chorus:  
Because if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time

Hook:  
You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah

Verse 2 (Beyonce):  
No if you're ever wondering  
About the way I'm feeling  
Well baby boy there ain't no question  
Just to be around you is a blessing  
Sick and tired of trying to save the world  
I just want to spend my time with no girl  
And what you're giving me  
Makes me know that we'll be alright.

Chorus:  
Because if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time

Hook:  
You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah

Bridge:  
J-This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
B-This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)  
J-This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
B-his one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)

J-Oh whoa yeah  
B-Oh whoa yeah  
Both-Oh whoa yeah  
J-Oh whoa yeah  
B-Oh whoa yeah

Ending Chorus:  
Cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
That would be enough  
Until the end of time

CH 1

"We need more light… turn the camera that way…" Mr. McKenzie directed.

"Now Ms. Gardner smile…" he told the beautiful woman.

Tea smile to the camera looking beautiful in the Baby Phat outfit she was in.

"Now Ms. Gardner! Please turn to the left."

Tea does whatever the director say.

"Okay were good. Your done Ms Gardner."

Tea was so happy at the fact that she is done with her photoshoot was over. Tea walks past a bunch of photographers and other model to go to sit in her chair. Tea decides to call it a day and go home. Once she got home she pulled out her phone to call yugi.

"Hello!" a young boy on the other end answer.

"Hey Yugi its me Tea." Tea said with some excitement.

"Oh hey Tea…. Its been a few months since you called me. How's life in New York?" yugi asked

"New York is good. But the phototshoots are killing me. 14 hours day, plus school. I'm always so tired yugi. So how is everyone in Japan doing?" Tea asked wanting to know how life is going without her.

"Well Joey finally got the guts to ask Mai out!" yugi said

"Really when?" Tea asked shocked at the news.

"About a week ago. Joey was scared and Mai was shocked."

"What happen?" Tea wanting to know.

"Well Joey wants to get to Mai so we told him that he should go out with her. But Joey didn't think Mai even likes him so we told Joey she does, so Joey finally made up his mind." Yugi explain

"Wow! So Mai is going out with him?" Tea spilled out.

"Yea when Joey asked Mai out she was shock and right there Mai kissed him. I mean hardcore kissing. Me and Tristan saw it" yugi said.

"Whats! That's crazy. Well at least some could beat up joey now. Mai's tough" Tea said.

"And Tristan and Serenity have been together for 7 months now. Serenity is going to live with

Tristan since he has his own apartment." Yugi explain

"Well what about you?" Tea asked.

"Well the 3 of us r going to college. I'm doing great." Yugi said.

"No girlfriends for you?"

"Nah, I'm just worried about school. what about you, any boyfriends?" yugi asked Tea.

"Nah. I got a busy life, school and work and the conference too much going on" Tea said.

"Well ok.. lunch's over got to go to class. Talk to you later. And call more often. " Yugi insisted.

"Ok! Talk to you later. Bye!" Tea said.

"Bye!" Yugi said.

Tea remembers that she has school tomorrow. A new semester. Hopefully a new beginning she hopes.

CH 2

"Okay getting my new schedule" Tea said (I can do this!) Tea thought.

Schedule

Period 1 Religion

Period 2 American History

Period 3 English

Period 4 economics

Period 5 lunch

Period 6 Dance

(My schedule is alright. To bad my dance class is at the end. May be the will end good. Plus I won't go to another class tired.) Tea thought.

The two first classes when uneventful. But then Tea went to her 3rd period class was English.

"Class I know today is the first day back. For the most of you. But today we have a new student that you all know." The Teacher said

Tea's thought(who can this be. Who is so important that, they need an introduction.)

"Please welcome Mr. Seto Kabia to our school! You may come in Mr. Kabia." When Mr phoenix turned his head to the door.

Seto Kabia comes in with his cold harden blue eyes with his addictive ego.

(Seto Kabia!) Tea begins her thought (why is he here?)

Seto looks for a seat which was in the back of the room. But on his way up the stairs. He sees no other than Tea Gardner.

Seto's thought. (why is she here. What! Wasn't she suppose to be in Japan… wait. Mokuba said "She went to new York." But I cant believe she goes to this school. This is crazy.)

(Kabia! I cant stand the guy. Et alone him being in my class.) Tea's thought.

So class started and end with them staring at each other from time to time. when the bell rang Seto left and waited for Tea to leave. Tea leaves 2 minutes later due to having 3000 students leaving the classroom. Tea walks out the room. Seto goes behind her and says, "what the hell are you doing here Gardner?"

"Cant you tell" Tea response "I go here, been since Frenchman year. Beat that."

"Well, geek, don't waste my time. The rest of the geek squad is not here are they? " Seto question.

"No I'm here by myself. Wait since I'm by myself so your going to bully me Kabia? " Tea asked.

"No I'm not Gardner. So now stop wasting my time. I don't want for you to talk to me and courageous about that friendship bullshit! Got it!" Seto said with his cold eyes.

"Oh, why will I even bother. But today you came up to me. And I wont bother u! so you should leave me alone. " Tea stated facts.

"I'm just making this clear Gardner so GOODBYE !" Seto yelled.

"BYE ASSHOLE!" Tea yelled back.

(I cant believe this guy. First he comes up to me and I need to leave him alone. He makes me so mad. I wish I could kill him, eeeerrrr!) Tea was fuming thinking as she heads to her economics class.

(That's great! I'm having fun ruining her day.) Seto with his evil thought.

Tea's 4th hour class was boring. Which this topic made no sense to her. But the time the bell rang Tea was already out to go get lunch. Since this is college Tea went to jack in the box. Where she met up with Nick, Sofia, Rachel, Eric, Kevin, Aaron and, Melissa over there. "Hey guys" Tea greeted.

"Hey!" everyone greeted Tea's appearances.

"So how's everyone first day so far?" Tea asked.

"Okay! Kinda boring." Kevin wanting something to happen.

"Me and Melissa have computers together." As Nick grin at the fact that his girlfriend is in his class.

"We live together. So it matter. So it matter." Melissa stated wondering why he cared.

"Because I want to see you at school to babe." Nick proudly announced. As he kisses her on the forehead.

"That's good!" Tea commentated.

"I have Spanish and I need help. Sofia do you think you can help me?" Aaron asked but also wanted to be with Sofia.

"Sure, I'll work u to death!" Sofia said happily.

"Geez Sofia, I don't wanna die. Can I get school finish first." Aaron trying to deafened himself.

"Just kidding. Aaron sure ill help you." Sofia playing around, but being nice.

"Kill me. I have Mr. Sullivan. He gives a lot of work." Eric complained.

"Sucks to be you!" Kevin being a smartass he is.

"What about you Tea!" Melissa asked.

"It was going good until, I ran into someone I knew." Tea remember that sense with Seto Kabia

Tea remember that sense with Seto Kabia..

"Who did you run into? Your ex right… right?" Rachel tease.

"No! its that damn bastard Seto Kabia. I cant stand him!" Tea finish but was fuming again.

Everyone was in their own conversation drop it to listen to Tea.

"Wait! The Seto Kabia? Here at our school?" Eric questioned wondering if that's the right guy.

" Oh he's here. I have him in my trigonometry. " Sofia seems ok with this." oh all the girls were all gocking at him like he's Robert Patterson there are happy that he's in our class."

"What. I have to see for my self." Rachel said wait to see. Seeing is believing

"Wow! Kabia's here now you don't hear that everyday." Kevin shocked.

"Why do you hate him?" Melissa questioned.

"I have a lot of reason. I known him 4 a few years. He always thinks he's way he treated me and

guy. " Tea summed up her little story.

"Wow that's a lot on your plate. I do say so myself."Eric stated feeling sorry 4 sorry for Tea.

"Hey lets eat something what do you guys want to eat?" Kevin asked always food on his mind.

"Ill take the jumbo jack meal. Large coke." Tea order to Kevin.

"How about the Asian salad for me." Melissa order.

"I want the ultimate cheese burger large. Dre Pepper ." Eric order.

Sofia wanted 10 tacos and some ice Tea.

"Ill have what Eric's getting but I want coke. Got that. Kevin." Aaron said.

"Yeah I got it!" Kevin said as he wrote down everyone's order. Then went to the counter To place the order for everyone like a waiter.

"So Tea, hows the model business going for you?" Aaron asked trying to get everyone talking again.

"Its good. Making allot of money right now." Tea answered.

Just then Keshia comes in to take a seat next to Tea. "Sorry I'm late y'all!"

"What happen?" Tea asked.

"Nah, just some family bullshit drama. You feel me." Keshia said with the ghetto black girl talk.

"Oh is everything ok?" Tea questioned.

"Yeah its kool Tea. I can take a nigga out all by my damn self. don't worry gurl I got this. "

"Are you sure" Tea making sure.

" Gurl, I from da ghetto, I can take anything out. I'm from Brooklyn . I got this. Fasho, Fasho Ok! Baby gurl don't worry about me ok." Keshia finish

"Ok! Then." Tea said hoping shes right.

Then the food came. Mean while everyone talk about stuff they did over break. How spent the holidays apart. And the drunk party they had on new years eve. which Tea was there drunk but didn't do damn thing. Everyone else either got laid or smoke some weed. But Tea passed out. After watching everyone doing everything illegal. This is college. Tea thought (college you do a lot of crazy shit. people who went to college always have crazy stories to tell. But I don't mind not doing all that crazy shit. I just want to have a good time.)

"Oh we better head to school . 6 hour is going to start in 15 minutes." Rachel reminded everyone.

"Well, lets all head back. Sofia see you after school then." Eric asked to make sure she'll be there.

"See you after school. Ill text guys see ya." Sofia said as she gets in her car.

Everyone gets into their own car to head back to the school.

Tea went to her dance class. The rest of the class saw looking forward too. so she got dress and danced. Being taught some movers. When class was over Tea changed and was get ready to go to her job.

"Once again. From the top." Tea's director told her to do.

This time she was modeling for some Victoria's serest. All dressed in undergarments. Then she was taken to another photo shop for a car adds. Tea was dressed in the black dressed pretending to drive the Honda pilot. Then another studio. This time Loreal Paris. Tea has been going around doing photoshoots for a lot of different brand names. A lot of commercial. She has did this when she starts living in America.

"Ms. Gardner. Your done for the night." Mr. miller said seeing that she's tried.

"Thank you Mr. miller. You help me so much." Tea said thankfully.

"Ms. Gardner. Thank you for thinking well of me. oh yes Ms Gardner. Honda the car company is having a convention this Friday. Will you be able 2 make it?" Mr. miller asked hoping she'll say yea.

"Yeah ill go. You'll be there right?" Tea wondering if her manner is going.

"Yes ill be there. Ill pick you up at 6:30 be no later." Mr. miller informed.

"Ok ill be home." Tea reminded him.

CH 3

The week went on. When 3 hour was over. Seto left as quick as he can. As if I was going to go after him. Thinking I would. Tea would met up with her friends at other places to eat. Eric would always text them where they should eat. so going to different restaurants was cool. School would go by the Tea would be do other photoshoots. So the week flew by and its already Friday. So Tea left school to go get ready for that party. She picked Atelier Versace blue. Dash of sparkles then it has a bit of a train. Just because it's a party doesn't being you can casual. This was one of the formal onces. Most of the ones Tea goes to are formal.

Ding dong. Tea heard the door bell Mr miller must be here. so Tea goes to answer the door. "Mr Miller your right on time." Tea said knowing that he was going to be here 6:30 on the dot.

"Wow! Ms Gardner you look great." Mr. miller commenter.

"Thank you!" Tea is grateful of his commented.

"Oh let me grab my purse and, we'll be off. " Tea said going to get it.

"That's ok." Mr. Miller not wanting to rush her.

Tea comes back with a shale and her purse. Tea locked the door and close and push to make sure its locked. So both Tea and Mr Miller walked to the limo. "ladies first." Mr. miller let Tea get in first. Tea went right. Mr Miller follow in after her. The drive shut the door went to his approve seat and start to head to their designation.

When they were there. The driver went around to open the door to let the guess out. Mr. miller got out and help Tea out of the limo. As they head to there entrance. The to them when inside. The place was beautiful decorated. They were people that were dancing. Tea and Mr miller went to sit in their assign table. Paparazzi were flashing pictures of everyone.

Jessica Alba was there when she saw Tea she greeted her.

"Hello Tea. Love that Baby Phat shoot." Jessica Alba commented.

"Why thank you! Love that new movie you did "The Eye" great movie." Tea commented back.

"Oh yea. It was good. But I have done better movies. " Jessica Alba informed.

"But I still love it. " Tea added.

Jessica Alba's phone goes off.

"Oh I gotta take this. Nice seeing you." Jessica Alba said as Tea and Jessica Alba gave a quick hug and left to take that phone call.

Then Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson came to see Tea.

"Hey Tea. Always working and seeing you everywhere."

"Hey Kristen and Robert . I love the twilight saga. New moon looked great. Hows the third one coming along." Tea questioned.

"I'm having fun. I'm doing most of the work am I Robert." Kristen Stewart teased.

"Hey I'm working too! Just because I'm not in new moon very much doesn't mean anything. I'm working more on Eclipse." Robert Pattinson deafened himself.

"Eclipse is good. I'm having fun with the boys trying to get to me. Jealous Robert." Kristen Stewart teased again.

"Oh I'm not worry. Ill have why all to my self." Robert Pattinson added with a smile.

"I saw your interview. Fun as hell." Tea comment thinking about the interview.

"Oh yea! We had fun there too! So how's the modeling? You looked great playing Rock Band." Kristen Stewart mention.

"Yea good times." Tea remember the time she had fun with the commercial.

Then Mr Miller waved Tea over. Tea knew another future photoshoot. "hey I gotta go. My manner is calling bye over." Tea wishing she could talk to them a little longer.

"Don't worry. Tea see ya. Stop by when you get the chance. I know that you're a busy woman." Kristen Stewart remind her how life can be.

So Tea walk over to her manner. "ah Ms. Gardner ." Mr Miller greeted her. "This is Mr Peterson"

As Mr. Peterson rises his hand to shake hers. Tea grabs the hand and shake it. Then lets go and let it fall to their hips.

"Ms. Gardner. Mr. Peterson was you to do a photo shoot for American express. Do you to do it?" Mr. Miller questioned

"Yes I would be more than happy to do it. When will you be needing me?" Tea question want to know went she can get it over with the soon the better.

"Next Tuesday will be good. Is it alright with you Ms. Gardner "Mr. Peterson answered her question.

"Yes that will be fine. Excuse me me ill going to sit down. If you need me ill be over there."Tea want to sit. Her legs were killing her.

"Yes ok Ms. Gardner" Mr. Miller was fine with that. An hour past by as Tea talk to celebrities and so forth. Then an unexpected guess show up.

Tea was all by her self sipping her glass of wine when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Well, well, well… I didn't expect they let homeless people in. but I guess I'm wrong."

Tea turn her head to locate the voice. it was no other than Seto Kabia.

"Wow I guess Kabia can leave the company after all." Tea said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here? " Seto question like a cop.

"Well I'm with my manner is that a problem. So what are you doing here? Since you love to question me?" Tea ashed in a harsh tone.

"Well if you really want know. Kabia crop has donate a lot too! Honda and help with the tech work." Seto said with pride.

"Wow you did such a honorable thing. Are you dying then. Just to kill some of your guilt." Tea insulted him.

"Never mind Gardner. You stick to those stupid model shit ill do what I do best." Seto with his comebacks.

"Oh. So you been watching me or something." Tea said getting back at him.

"No. they burn my eyes when I see you in those ridiculous pictures." Seto said as with those cold eyes without any emotion. "have fun loser." Seto said as he walked away.

"That asshole!" Tea mummer under her breath.

"I see you still can manage to get on his nerves" Another voice but more friendlier.

Tea looked around to see who was talking than Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba. Long time no see." Tea manage to get up and give Mokuba a hug.

"I'm good Tea. Don't listen to Seto I love how you model. Gets Seto mad every time. "Mokuba comment knowing that his brother is wrong.

"Why thank you Mokuba ." Tea felt great. But Tea see that Mokuba has a date. Dakota Fanning herself. They're about herself. They're about the same age "your Dakota Fanning!"

"Yes I am." Dakota Fanning insuring her identity.

"I'm Tea Gardner." Tea introduction herself. As Tea reaches up to grab her hand to shake.

"Oh I know who you are." Dakota Fanning pointed out and shaking her hand. They are meeting person.

"Mokuba is right. You do look good in those photostoot. " Dakota Fanning commented her.

"thank you! I try. I work very hard working person." Tea stated remembering those long hours.

"You can tell. You are a hard working person. Ms Gardener." Dakota Fanning said but want to be plight.

"Please call me Tea. I like it better that way." Tea insisted on that.

"Ok Tea. Beautiful name for a beautiful person inside and out." Dakota Fanning was able to see that Tea is a great person. No wonder everyone liked her. For who she was and that is what counts.

"I loved how you were in the movie Push and I really loved you in twilight." Tea said getting off her chest.

"Thank you. I too work hard. The opening night is sometimes around June you wanna. Mokuba is coming " Dakota Fanning just invited her to eclipse.

"Yea can I get your number so I know what day." Tea said because the opening night is not set on stone.

"Yeah ok!" Dakota Fanning agreed.

So they both exchanged number and Mokuba got Tea's number and Tea's got his. They promise to call each other later. Both Mokuba and Dakota Fanning both when to the dance floor and disappear in the crowned.

So Tea talk to a few more other people. Tea didn't see Seto and the rest of the limo. It was to in the morning. Thank god tomorrow is Saturday a day off. Mr. miller drop Tea off at her house.

The said their goodbyes. A hour later Tea was in bed. Thankful that today was over.

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.

(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.

CH 5

(Monday. I wish this day would never come. But is here.) Tea thought.

English was boring. Due to the fact Tea has to work with Seto Kabia. At the end of class Seto

was out before Tea. When Tea step out the class. Seto started, "Gardner!"

Tea knew who it was because the way he said her name.

"Yea Kabia!" Tea said coldly. Not even wanting to talk to him.

"Hey I know you hate it as much as I do but I have to work with you even though I hate it. Are you going to work on it or not?" Seto asked like take it or leave it.

"Fine I work with you but you might want to turn the jerkiness to a minimum. "Tea requested.

"Your asking to much Gardner. Meet me at Alhambra café after school." Seto order.

"Fine! But don't order me around Kabia." Tea order back.

"Whatever!" Seto said as he walk

Lunchtime

"Your actually going to meet up with him?" Sofia question.

"I have too I have no other choice." Tea debate.

"I think Tea is losing grip on life." Kevin tease.

"Well we been in this beffect long enough lets head backing to school." Nick reminded them.

(what am I going to do now. I hate this. If only Kabia wasn't such a jerk. Wait he'll always be a jerk no matter what… eeeerrrreeerrerr!) Tea's thought.

Seto's thought (I cant believe t have to work with her. This is crazy. I want to bribe him. But I could fail the class. Or get kick out of school and it will go on my record. I'm not about to get in trouble for this bitch. But then again I'm going to try to have fun. Maybe Teasing her will do.)

Dancing class end and now Tea is about to go meet with the devil. His here early. Tea goes over to the booth where Seto is sitting. Tea sits on the opposite side. As if there going to due. "so you got any ideas to get this paper started." Tea ask to get things more along quick.

"Yea. Here read the first paragraph." Seto demand as he hands her the laptop.

Tea reads it. "not bad. now we have to talk about some of poets." Tea said putting her part in.

"Poets?" Seto questioned.

"Yeah we have to Mr. phoenix said we have to talk about the poets too!" Tea add in.

"like who?" Seto question . Seto hates poems. Thinks there a waste of time. Poems don't matter.

"Well like, Edgar Allen Poe, Emily Dickinson and Shakespeare." Tea said. She loves poems. Its art of people feel. If it weren't for poems life would be boring.

"Okay fine lets get it going. " Seto said thinking this is a waste of time.

While Tea is telling Seto what to write. Seto is trying it. They got 6 page completed. 14 more to go.

"Well its already 10:00 so I'm going to go. You should gets so sleep too. Bye " Tea said leaving.

Seto didn't say bye back (what the fuck is wrong with me. I was suppose to be mean to her. Why didn't I not be mean. I don't understand. I don't know. Ill try tomorrow.)

CH 6

Tea went to school sand Seto intimating her. Which Tea didn't care. Tea's phone on vibrate. Tea's phone had one text.

[meet Me at Alhambra café again tonight after school.] Tea's text from a unknown number.

Tea text back. [How the fuck did you get this number?] Tea clicks ok to have the text send. Tea want to know if it was Kabia the sent her that fucking text. So Tea turns her head to see if Seto was the one who sent the text to her.

Seto picks up his to see his phone and get the rude model text. Seto a message and sends it to Tea's phone.

[I gt it from Mokuba's phone. Why? Is that a problem. Since we work together I needed your number. I didn't think you will hand it to me.] Seto texts back.

(so it was him that is texting me. Fucker. Well did Kabia asked Mokuba or did he just went through it.) Tea thought.

[well did u went through his phone or asked your brother?] Tea questioned text.

[I got it from the phone. Don't worry. Ill lose it after the project.] Seto text to Tea.

[whatever. Ill meet you at that café after school.] Tea text hating to text that bastard.

Seto didn't text her back. The bell rang and Tea went to her 4 hour. Tea hated this subject. It reminds of the days she was in Economics with Seto Kabia in high school.

(why am I wasting time thing about that bastard. I cant stand that asshole.) Tea's thought.

Meanwhile in Seto's class trigonometry.

(Math is so fucking easy its crazy. T hate the fact I have to work with a dumbass. But today. I would make her cry. I make her wish that she should never work with me. Ill be her biggest nightmare.) Seto with his evil thoughts.

Lunch time.

"I cant believe that fucking bastard gt my number. What right did he have… who does he think he is?" Tea was fuming.

"uuuuuummmmm! Maybe Seto Kabia, he does have connections. He can get it anyway he wants." Kevin being a smartass.

"Shut the fuck up!" Rachel raised her voice to Kevin and elbow him in the stomach hard.

"Ouch. Son of a bitch." Kevin said as he was rubbing where Rachel hit.

"So how did he get the number?" Nick wanting to know how crazy is Seto Kabia.

"Well I talk to Mokuba. That's Kabia little brother. Well I gave my number to him. And Seto just went into Mokuba's phone and got it. " Tea explain.

"Still that's crazy honey." Melissa said stating what she thinks.

"Well is bothering you all the time?" Aaron asked wondering if Tea is getting harassed by Seto Kabia.

"No but he text me this morning and that was it. How else would I know he has my number? But

he hasn't text me since." Tea said looking at her phone.

"Well after the project if he still text and won't leave you alone then get a new phone number." Sofia suggested.

"Yeah ill do it!" Tea agreed on.

So the group left subways. To go back to school.

"Okay remember Robert Frost needs to be compared to Edgar Allen Poe. How are they different?" Tea explain to Seto.

Both of them doing comparing the similarities and differentiates. By the time is to wrap this up for the night. Tea left Seto. Tea said bye, but Seto did not say good bye back .

(why didn't make her cry. Or make her run back to her mommy or something. I really wanted to hurt her. And hurt bad too. I want to see her cry. But when we were working together. It really great to get away from my company's work. That's all I seem to do now days. Do I have to deal with this bitch. But it feels kinda of nice working with her. She's not like the other geeks. NO! I'm getting too soft. She's the emery. I cant get to close to her. Tomorrow Gardner. Watch out. Heres comes your worst nightmare. ) Seto's thoughts fighting against themselves.

CH 7 Hurt (I'm sorry!)

Seto text Tea to meet him at that café. Tea agreed. To was uneventful.

"So what do you think of that Kabia?" Tea said seeing to get his approval.

"You know what? I'm tried of this shit. This stupid paper. These stupid poems. I hate it all."Seto spans.

"Poems are apart of life. Its art. Only certain people can do this kind of thing." Tea shot back.

"This fucking shit is gay. Its almost sounds like your little cheerleading speech you use to do a few years back. this is childish shit. The world isn't all that pretty. This is a hard cold world Gardner." Seto is bitching now.

"Poems are good. It shows feeling and what they went through Life is hard. But when you read one of their poems, you can understand. Is it hard for you to understand." Tea yelled at him.

"Now… why would a slut need poems. Sluts just want to get fucked. Do you fuck for money Gardner." Seto said putting her down.

"No! I'm a model. I don't sleep around." Tea said protecting her pride.

"That's not what I heard. Some model fuck to get that job. Or even sleep with their own manner. Which you and Mr miller seems very close." Seto backing up his information.

"No me and Mr. Miller are good friends. I cant believe your calling me a slut. " Tea said in shock.

"Well you always with those boys at lunch." Seto said with a bow raised.

"Are you spying on me… I have eaten lunch with my friends. I'm not that kind of girl. I have to be in love with someone to sleep with them." Tea informs Seto.

"That's not what I hear. Are you bi?" Seto question.

"No, I'm straight " Tea yelled back.

"Get out of here you slut." Seto yelled so the whole café could hear.

Tea ran out meanwhile the event going through her mind. She left quickly. Tears were beginning to form as she started to drive out and away fro that evil bastard Kabia.

(I insult her. I'm her worst nightmare. But I feel a little hurt too! Why is that?) Seto thinking he kinda of feel bad.

Tea gets home and cried (I can believe he said that. That's fucked bastard. What an asshole. I I cant believe he did that. Now everyone is going to think I'm a slut. Nice job asshole.)

The next day Tea was not focused in her classes too much. When 3rd hour hit. Seto dogged the hell out of Tea. But Seto didn't text Tea.

"I cant believe he call you that." Aaron said.

"The news is all over the school that you and Kabia got in a fight. " Melissa informed.

"Now I'm talked about. Great!" Tea said. (as if they have nothing else to talk about.)

"Don't listen ti dat nigga bullshit. Fuck them, and fuck him." Keshia said.

"Easier said than done." Tea said thinking about it.

"So what going to happen to the project?" Nick asked.

"I don't know? Right now. But we did get a lot dome so I don't know." Tea wondering about her grades now.

"Don't worry! You still got plenty of time." Sofia seeing the good side.

"I hope so?" Tea asked her self and prayed.

The next 3 days Seto didn't contact Tea. And Tea didn't bother to contact him.

Then one day the end of 3 hour. "Gardner……..Gardner." he called out.

Tea turn around. "what? wanna insult me again. Have you had enough?" Tea question with her pain but also her mask of coldness.

"Look! I didn't mean to be mean. I shouldn't have done that. It was rude. I'm…I'm…I'm…

sorry!" Seto said as he put his head down.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again." Tea said turning her head way.

"Well how about we met at your house is that ok with you?" Seto questioned.

"Yeah I see you after school then." Tea made sure. They both know what's going on.

"Yea see you there." Seto walked off.

(Did he just say he's sorry. What happen why did he do that?) Tea does not know the answer.

(I seem to feel a little bit better but not much. T feel bad by hurting her. Feeling gets in the way of things. But she made me feel good. Now I madded her like shit. Whats happening to me?)

Seto question himself wondering. What is going on?

After school at Tea's house.

"So you want to talk about Romero and Juliet. Are you sure?" Seto asked.

"Yeah since we are talking about Shakesphere. There is a lot of poems in that story." Tea pointed out.

"Yea ok." Seto said.

So both of them worked on the paper. Which Tea was happy that she's getting some work done.

"I have to use the restroom." Seto told Tea so she can tell him were he needed to go.

"I can show you!" Tea got up.

"No! I can find it myself." Seto said as he got up to find the restroom.

So Seto goes to the restroom to calming down. (Why am I happy to be here? This place looks more like a home but still. I want to stay here. .. With her. WHAT!!! What am I thinking? What the hell is happening to me?) Seto is thinking as he exits the restroom. He was going downstairs

when this little mini table caught his eyes. Seto walks over to the mini table then trips into the glass table.

"Kabia! What happening?" Tea question hearing noises and is on her way up.

"I'm fine." Seto said seeing Tea is coming. While getting up.

"No your not fine. Look at the cut on your arm. Its huge. It might need stitches." Teas said looking at the cat.

"No I'm not going to the hospital to get stitches. Plus it would be in the papers by morning so, no." Seto demanded.

"At least let me clean the cut. Come on. back to the restroom." Tea pulls Seto to the restroom.

Which he didn't fight her on it?

"What happen? You not the falling type last time I check." She said running water on his cut.

"I haven't been sleeping for a few days." Seto said.

"Why? People need sleeps that means you too Kabia." Tea said wondering why he ain't sleeping.

"Well. After this I have 2 work. I been working a lot more since I go to school." Seto stated his dilemma.

(But the real reason is I cant get my mind off of you Tea Gardener.) Seto thoughts.

While Tea grabs the badges for her restroom to warp Seto's cut. Plus adding some medicine.

"Now go home and get some sleep." Tea worried about his sleep.

"What about the paper?" Seto not wanting to leave.

"Don't worry about it. We'll do it to morrow. Now go home and some sleep." Tea order.

"Ok! Thanks." Seto told her and grab his coat and left.

(What was that look in his eyes. It was almost like kindness. Kabia's getting weird on me.)Tea thought.

Seto thought (I have a meeting after school. Ill tell her ill be late to morrow. But when she

banged me up. It was like she cared. Does she care?)

Seto pull up to his mansion. Seto walks inside and goes his room and takes off the jacket to see the badge cut that Tea wrapped for him.

(Tea…) Seto started to thinking when he was interrupted with a knocked at the door. "who is it?"

Seto question the knocker.

"Its me big brother!" Mokuba answered.

"Oh come in." Seto tell his brother through the door.

Mokuba walks in and see Seto but also see the banged up left arm Mokuba points to the arm,"What happen? " Mokuba questions know Seto doesn't get hurt easily.

"Oh I fell in some glass." Seto aid trying to brush it off.

"But your with Tea. Did she get hurt?" Mokuba asked trying to get all the facts."no she didn't get hurt." Seto said.

"So she was there?" Mokuba seeing if anyone else could tell him the story.

"Yea she was there." Seto said wondering why his little brother would want to know to know.

"Find! Ill get the story from her. if you don't tell me what happen."Mokuba was going to find out one way or another.

"Ok! I was at her house. I fell.... I mean trip and broke a table and she nursed me." Happy. Seto confessed.

"So why didn't wanted me to know huh?" Mokuba wondering if his brother has something to hid.

"Does it matter?" Seto question as he was stating to turn pink.

"What! You like her. Don't you! Admitted it Seto. You like her." Mokuba shocked at the fact that he has a crush on her.

"No its not like that." Seto wanting to not show his feelings thinking its show his weakness.

"Did you guys do anything?" Mokuba ask wanting them do something.

"No. I didn't. Now time for me to sleep Seto said trying to shoo his brother away before he started asking a lot of question.

"I been telling you to go to sleep for years. Why now?" Mokuba ask wondering was gotten into his brother's behavior. "wait did Tea said for you to go to sleep?" Mokuba being cleaver.

"Good night Mokuba."Seto said.

"We'll finch this tomorrow." Mokuba said and went to his room.

CH 8

Mokuba keep bugging his brother about what happen Friday nights event. But Seto never talked about the events. Mokuba kept asking the whole weekend.

Monday Seto told Mokuba that he had to go to school. So Mokuba left to school. So Seto left and went to school.

Seto texted Tea [sorry about breaking the table.] so send it. (since I broke the table. I should buy

her new one. Its only fair. I wont tell her tho.) Seto thought.

Tea saw her text [its ok! Don't worry about it. :) ] Tea sends it.

Five minutes later Tea gets another text by Seto. [hey. About after school. I'm going to be late.

Can you start some of it without me.]

[yea! Do you know how late your going to be?] Tea text back.

[I don't know! I have a meeting so it might be a couple hours.] Seto's text came in.

[yea ok! Ill start without you. Met at my place.] Tea text wanting to know where to meet.

[your place sounds good. Oh can you sit next to me in class today.] Seto text a weird request.

[um. Yea sure.] Tea thought (maybe he needs to talk to me. Oh thats not a good thing.) Tea sends her text.

[alright see you in 20 minutes then.] Seto text.

[cool then.] Tea text knowing this the last text for now.

So when 3 hour started. Tea saw Seto and sit next to him as promise while class is going on Seto and Tea were in the very very very far back. So they could talk and on one will pay attention. Mr. Phoenix made everyone take notes and talking to the class.

"So hows the modeling business going? I still see you can make time for your work even tho I leave around nine. How you do it?" Seto question.

"Well sometime ill do it around lunch time. But they are times I do it before school. A few times after you leave." Tea's secrets is out.

"So thats how you do it. Your just like me. I have to squeezed time so I can work. But a lot do it while I'm in class." Seto making small talk.

"So why did you come to New York? " Seto question.

"Well I want to be on Broadway. Dancing is a passion for me. So after this I want to dance. You probably think I'm silly." Tea said a little embarrassed.

"No its ok. We all have dreams. Even I once did." Seto Admitted but a little sad by it.

"What was your dream?" Tea said as her eyes look into eyes into his soul.

"I wanted to get away from my step father and fly away on a blue eyes white dragon. But now I got that. So I don't know what I want?" Seto said. Seto doesn't know him own self.

"How about a friend. You got so many people who hate you. A friend is good friends can help." Tea wanted to be his friend.

"People use me and betray me so no thanks. " Seto said not wanting not to get hurt again.

"How about me? Can we be friends or do you think I betray you too!" Tea push trying to see hope.

"I'll just watch my back." Seto said accepting her to be close to him.

So Tea and Seto talk for a while. Like their interest est. so the bell rang. Seto waled Tea to her class.

(Things are getting weird. First Kabia wanted me to sit next to him. Then we talked as if we haven't talked in years. Then he walked me to class. This is weird Maybe he'll go back to normal tonight or maybe tomorrow.) Tea's thoughts.

"Then he walked me to class. I don't know!" Tea finish telling her friends todays events.

"What?" Rachel questioned.

"This is some trippy shit." Keshia commented.

"Next we'll going to her that your pregnant." Nick joked. "by him!"

"FUCK NO!" Tea said cant believe he said that.

All the boys were laughing at the joke . Finally the laughing died.

"your an asshole Nick." Tea said with a tone. (this is nuts. Seto's acting weird now my friends. whats wrong with everyone. what is this world coming to.) Tea's thought.

So after lunch was over. The day seems to go by slow. But Tea bear it. So when Tea got home. Tea got started on it. But it wasn't the same when he's not here. (it feel kind of weird all by my self. I kinda of wish he was here.) Tea thought. (how about some food.) Tea gets up and makes some food.

Seto in his meeting (I want this meeting to be over right now. I want to be with her. But I don't know why? It hurts not being with her. But why does it hurt? But when I'm with her. She makes me feels like me. Like my self again. Mokuba said I like her. I had crushes. But none like this before. What is this feeling? And on top of that. I cant stop thinking about her. Why?) Seto's thinking while one of the manners talking about how much the system work, and how it is debugged.

(This meeting is such a drag.) Seto screaming in his head while rubbing his temples. Finally after an hour and 45 minutes the time was 6:15. (I need to get over there.) Seto rush to his office to get is belongings. (finally the meeting is over. Now to get over. Now to get over there.) Seto thoughts as he gets in his Sanderson ford. To Tea's place. (oh wait. Didn't I broke her table. I should get her a new one.) Seto last thought as he goes.

(Man! Whats taking so long. I wish he was here now.) Tea thoughts as she keeps daydreaming of Seto.(Why do I keep thinking about him. I only started talking to him for a week and I cant get my mind off of him. Am I falling in love...What, this is too soon too crazy. I barely know they guy. Well kind of, but still...What am I going to do. ) Tea's thought.

Ding dong (Oh that must be him.) Tea hoping she's right. She walks to open the door. It was on other than the president of KabiaCorp.

"Oh, come in." Tea move to let him.

He comes in but he first picked up the table. It was the one he broke. He brought it in her house.

"Since I broke the other one so I brought a new one." Seto said feeling guilt that he broke the first table.

"You didn't have to do that." Tea said shock that he went out of his way to do this.

"Yes I did. I broke it. I have to get a new one." Seto said making Tea uncomfortable "I'll go put it where it belongs." Seto picks up and takes in to where the first table was set. Seto picked up the table and carried up there all by himself. He never bitched if it way heavy. Plus, he didn't ever struggle to bring the table up.

(Wow! His so strong Girl stop daydreaming.) Tea told herself.

So Tea and Seto talked worked talked work. It was near 11.

"Okay Bye Kabia." Tea said.

"Please I hope I'm not asking too much. But call me Seto. Please and can I call you Tea." Seto said wanting to get on a first name bases.

"Yeah Okay Kab--" Tea caught herself. "ok Seto."

"Well bye Tea. Text you tomorrow." Seto said.

"Ok!" Tea said as she remember the she has to call him Seto now. (this getting weird. Am I in the Twilight zone or something.)

Tea pushes those thoughts to a cornered went to take a shower and go to sleep.

CH 9

For the past 2 weeks, Seto and Tea work together. Spending time together. They will always met after school. And go to her house. Seto was opening up. A little crack but still. Seto is trusting her a little. But the friends think what the hell is going on. Tea use to talk shit about Seto. Now she doesn't. The friends think something weird is going on. But Tea still has her modeling business too!

"Hey Tea. Since you have to go to the Canon convention tomorrow. How about we go together. Is that cool or you have someone else to go with?" Seto asked wanting to go with her.

"Well , Mr miller gots a date. And I'm getting tired of going with him every time. So I can go with you. Its cool!" Tea accepts a date with Seto.

Tea and Seto were happy at first that they were going together.

Then Seto and Tea talked in class. "can you dance Seto?" Tea asked.

"Why do you ask it like that?" Seto asked.

"Well I never seen you dance." Tea is wondering if he can.

"We will see who's the better dancer tonight." Seto said like he is going to beat her.

"Yes we will." Tea said.

Later that night Seto arrived in a limo a 6:00 to pick up Tea.

Ding dong

"Coming!" Tea called out. Tea opens the door. "oh your right on time. Well, I'm ready." Tea said ready to go.

"Ok!" Seto responded

Tea locks the door behind her.

"Ladies first." Seto said, letting Tea go first. The driver close the door. Gets in his seat and drives the limo. Tea and Seto talk about the other conventions they have attended to. Finally they get there. So the driver opens the door. Seto exits out first so he could help Tea out of the limo When they were walking close to the door. The paparazzi where snapping shot. Tea is a model so she's use to it. Once they get inside. Tea and Seto saw Hugh Jackman walked up to them.

"Ah! Mr. Kabia and this beautiful model, Tea Gardener. May I?" Hugh Jackman asked to kiss the model's hand.

Tea held out her hand so Hugh Jackman can kiss it. He lifted his hand to touch her. So he kissed it. Then their hands fell back to where they should be.

"Well Mr. Kabia. Long time since I last seen you. Hows the company?" Hugh Jackman ask to start talking.

"Oh. Its great. Work is stressful." Seto complained

"So is this lovely girl your date?" Hugh Jackman questioned.

"Yes she is. I known her for 5 years now. She's a good friend." Seto telling his little life story.

"Lucky you! Mr. Kabia. Oh I gotta go nice seeing guys. Bye." Hugh Jackman said leaving.

"Shall we dance." Seto asked.

"Yes." Tea said wanted a dance. They were moving to the beat.

**Secretly by JLO.**

It's like I'm lost  
I don't know  
This feeling  
That I have  
About You  
Will you ever know

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

Whatever I see (when I look at you across the room)  
Whatever I hear  
Whatever I do (I just think about you for hours)  
Ohh Baby has got me thinking' of you(its crazy

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

It's like I'm lost  
I don't know  
But this feeling that I have about you  
Will you ever know

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

Whenever you speak  
Whenever you move  
Oooh  
Whenever you breath  
Baby  
Let me touch you  
Please

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

It smells so good  
I just wanna ... kiss you  
I wanna ... lay with you

Tea can smell the cologne on him. The song is beautiful. Like the dancers, they were lost in the song. Tea can feel her heart beat faster. She can feel Seto hand around her waist. Tea lead up against him. She try to keep her breathing normal Seto was trying to keep his beating normal His heart beating so fast.

(Why am I feeling this away. I can understand this song so well. It like I'm the music and his the _lyrics_.) Tea thought

(Do I feel this way because I am in love love. How do know what love is?) Seto question.

They body heat melting each other While there dance. We are on this dance floor. The world prefect. They wish it can be this way forever. Not wanting the song to end. Both wanting to be together. But unaware of the other person feelings. Thinking and stay at each other embrace. Wanted to b connected like this. Lost in this moment. Loving the beautiful melting hear, melting while the song is being singed. Tea started to cry. Happy to be lost in this moment.

"Whats wrong?" Seto question softly.

"This song is so beautiful. I can understand what the song means. That's all." Tea whisper into his ear.

"Its Okay" Seto said. " I want to protect you. I want nothing to happen to you. Let me protect you. Please." Seto making her a promise.

"Ok. Thank you." Tea said.

Then song ended. Letting them stare into each others eyes. The another song come on.

**Come over by JLO.**

One, you come to my room for a little game  
Two you, I'll do very erotic things

I wanna make love, babe, very slowly  
Three times in a row, all night I'll go

I love when you come over  
Please come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever

Body next to mine  
Love dance syncopated time  
Sugar rush keeps me high  
Sweet kiss on my thigh  
I wanna make love, baby, very badly  
Feels good in the air every time you're here

I love when you come over  
Please come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever

Don't keep me waiting, anticipating  
Love, I am saving for you  
Hear what I'm saying  
You I am craving  
Love is here waiting for you  
All day you're staying  
Please no delaying  
Patiently waiting for you  
Don't keep me waiting  
No time for playing  
Sitting here waiting for you  
come over

I love when you come over  
Please come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever

I love when you come over  
Please come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever  
come over

I love when you come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever

I love when you come over

So the two started dancing again.

(I wish Seto could come over to my heart. I wish I could tell. I feel. How I feeling. Its taking me over. Like this song. I do love it when you come over. I get so happy. I do get fevers when you come over.) Tea thoughts.

(I feel overwhelm when I come over. To your place. I want to be with you. Is this what love feels. I want to make love to you! No see, but make love to you. But do you fell the same way as I do. I don't want to be without you! I want you!) Seto thoughts.

The song burns deeply in their souls. The song is reaching into their soul. The love dance of their soul kisses would be enough to satisfy the love is waving out and touching their soul.

The song ends.

**Alive by JLO.**

Time goes slowly now in my life  
Fear no more of what I'm not sure

Searching to feel your soul  
The strength to stand alone  
the power of not knowing and letting go

I guess I've found my way it's simple when its right  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight  
and happy just to be me and be alive.

Love, in and out, of my... my heart,  
And though life can be strange I can't be afraid

Searching to feel your soul, the strength to stand alone,  
The power of not knowing and letting go

I guess I've found my way it's simple when it's right  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight  
and happy just to be me and be alive  
I guess I've found my way it's simple  
when its right feeling lucky just to be here tonight and  
happy just to be me and to be alive.

(I happy to be alive with you Tea. I wouldn't want it other way. In all my years being alive, I never felt this way about anyone. You are the only one that could make me fell this way. U got me spelled Tea. I want to give my heart to you!) Seto's thought.

(I feeling lucky to be here with you, Seto makes me the happiness woman alive. I want this to stay like this forever. I feel safe with you! I can die happy here. I'll have no regrets dying with you Seto.) Tea's thought.

Both saving and listening to the song. Lovers will find alway to be together. Comforting each other to the song.

(it this true love or is this lust. But the way I fell its so overwhelming.) Seto thoughts.

The song ends.

**No air by Jordin sparks and Chris brown.**

**Jordin Sparks**  
If I should die  
before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world  
with no air  
Ohhh…

**Chris Brown**  
I'm here, alone  
didn't want to leave  
My heart won't move  
it's incomplete  
wish there was a way  
that I can get you to understand

But How  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

**Chorus**  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's No Air No Air

No air air ohhhh  
No air air noooo  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air

**Chris Brown**  
I Walked  
I Ran  
I Jumped  
I Flew  
Right off the ground  
To float to you  
Theres no gravity  
To hold me down  
Foreal

**Jordin Sparks**  
But Somehow  
I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath  
But I survived  
I don't know how  
But I don't even care

So How .. How

Do you expect me .. Me  
To live alone with just me .. Ohh  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

**Chorus**  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air ohhh  
thats how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me .. Without Me Yeah  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air No More

uhh uhh uhh  
No Air ohhh  
uhh uhh uhh Baby  
No Air ohhh  
uhh uhh uhh  
No Air

Its No Air No Air  
Heyyy..  
Oooooo..  
No Aiiiiiir  
Oooooo..

Ooooohhhhhhh

**Chorus**  
Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me … Without Me Yea  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

**Chorus**  
Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air

**Jordin Sparks**  
Got me out here and the water so deep

**Chris Brown**  
Tell me how you gon be without me

**Jordin Sparks**  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe

**Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown**  
Its No Air No Air

No air air ohh  
No air air ohh  
No air air No air

**Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown**  
No Air…

Both dancers keep dancing to the song. But they both having a hard time. breathing with each others arms. Tea can still feel Seto's strong arms around her. Both not wanting to ever stop dancing the song connects to their souls.

The song ends.

**Dangerously in love by **Beyonce

I love you

Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrop  
I am the sea  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud  
So proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion  
Go all away  
From this cold and messed up world

I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me

And I know you love me  
Love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am  
Baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy  
Easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
From you to me  
Later on in my destiny  
I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife  
And I see my whole future in your eyes  
Thought of all my love for you  
sometimes make me wanna cry  
Realize all my blessings  
I'm grateful  
To have you by my side

Every time I see your face  
My heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good  
It hurts sometimes  
Created in this world  
To love and to hold  
To feel  
To breathe  
To love you

Dangerously in love  
Can't do this thing  
I love you , I love you, I love you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep on loving me  
I'm in love with you  
I can not do  
I cannot do anything without you in my life  
Holding me, kissing me, loving me  
Dangerously  
I love you  
Dangerously in love

(Dangerously in love with you Seto. I can never be able to live without me. I want you to be always by my side) Tea thoughts.

(Don't ever change Tea. Love is acting like a drug. I'm addicted to you, Tea. Yea its dangerous But I ratter have that then lose you forever.) Seto thought. (I ratter be dead then live a life without you. I love you!...Tea.)

(I love you!.. Seto! And only you. Seto!) Tea thought.

The song ended.

"the singers and musicians will take a 15 min break. Thank you!" the host said sending

All the dancers back to their seats. The singer and musicians go to the back.

"Lets go to the balcony." Tea insisted.

"First. I go get something to drinks. Ill met you over there. What would like to drink?" Seto question.

"I'll take red wine." Tea wanted one.

"I wont be long." Seto said as he leaves to go get drinks.

Tea goes to the balcony. "if I can tell him. I dnt think he feels the same way." Tea whisper to herself.

One min later.

"Bravo, bravo,bravo Tea." a male 20 steps away clapping his hands. Looking at Tea.

"Well if it isn't Glen Garris!" Tea called out the man. "what hell are you doing here?" Tea asked.

"My,my, such languages. For such a pretty girl." Glen stating disappointed in her attitude towards him.

"Like I said what HELL are you doing here?" Tea asked again impaction.

"I was invited. Why? Are you not happy to see me?" Glen asked.

"No! Now get out of my face." Tea said coldly.

"My,my, I still want you." Glen stated hoping she'll go to him.

"I dnt want nothing to do with you! " Tea raising her voice. "now leave me alone."

"ooooo! I love it when a girl plays hard to get." Glen said happy.

"I dnt want nothing to do with you." Tea said turning around wanting to kill him.

Just then "who the hell are you?" Seto asked. Tea didn't even seen Seto coming. Seto and Tea walk closer to each other

"Oh yes. My, my, I love how you two were dancing. It was lovely." Glen comment.

"Who the fuck are you harassing my date?" Seto questioned madly.

"Oh, I'm Glen Garris. And I have known Tea for a long time." Glen said. As he lick his lips in a circular motion.

Tea grabs Seto's arms getting grossed out by that motion. Seto figure out that Tea dnt like him like that. Or even likes him period.

"Well you might known for a long time. But if she doesn't want to talk to you. Then go away and don't bother her." Seto protecting her.

"You Tea? You chose him over me." Glen disappoint.

"I said leaving!" Seto threated.

"Oh I'm scared of Mr. Kabia. What are you, her body guarded? " Glen insulted him.

"No! I'm her boyfriend." Seto said as grab her by her waist.

Tea looks at him. Seto was serious looks strong. Seto look so manly and sexy. Then Tea look at Glen.

"Fine I'll leave, Mr. Kabia I get you Tea. Ill get you all to myself." Glen said as he leaves them.

"Thank you! Seto." Tea said softly.

"don't worry about it. We should leave just in case he wants to try something. Or if I see him again. I would love to kick his ass." Seto said as they take there leave. And head strait for the limo.

"Seto Tea. Since you know him. Tell me how you know a bastard like him?" Seto question.

"Well before Mr. miller. Glen use to be my manner. Glen was always a player. Always to get every girl. So he try to get me. He would always ask me on dates. But I didn't like that. But I didn't like him like that. So one day I was on a shoot and we were in a room together. He try to fuck m…" Tea breaks off. Tears starting from her eyes.

(He fucked her. He raped her that her that bastards going to die.) Seto thoughts but jumping to jump to the wrong conclusion.

"I fight him as he trying to kiss me. I kicked him at his dick and ran. Seto you probably think I'm a coward For running away from him." Tea said.

"No , I'm don't think that. You did the right thing. You need to get away from him." Seto said. Holding Tea to comfort her.

Seto was sorry at the fact she's hurt and he cant do anything to stop the pain. All he can do is comfort her.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight. So I can make sure. He doesn't hurt you."

"No ill stay at my place. Ok." Tea lied.

"Do you want me over there instead." Seto wanting to watch here.

"No! Mokuba me will wonder where your at. I'm fine. Really Seto." Tea said wanting to be alone.

" Mokuba will understand. He'll not a little kid anymore." Seto said "are you sure you don't want with you?"

"ill be fine. Don't worry about. Go home gets some sleep. You wont be able to sleep if your at my place. Ill be ok." Tea said finding reason for him not to stay.

"Okay Ill walk you to the door." Seto said.

"Okay" Tea agrees to that.

Both walk to Tea's door.

"Good night Seto." Tea said as she hugged him. Seto was soft right there.

"Good night Tea." Seto said. Tea unlocks the door and walks righting. Tea close the door. Seto turn his heels. Back into the limo. Seto pulls out his phone. "yea its me. I want to put a car out and watch Gardner. House. " Seto order over the phone. "alright. Good all the way to tomorrow afternoon." Seto shuts the phone. The limo pulls up to the mansion.

CH 10

When Seto saw Tea. She seem fine. But was she. Tea seems to move on from that part of that. So Tea and talked, hangout.

Flashback.

'hey Seto. Spring break is coming. You don't u Tea go somewhere for vacation.' Mokuba suggested.

"but I don't know where she wants go?" Seto going against that idea.

"how I text her and ask her what she's doing for spring break?" squamous waited for his approval.

"sure if you want too. But but didn't put you you up to this." Seto said.

"sure things. Big brother." Mokuba said.

Two days later.

"she said. She inst doing anythings. For spring break." Mokuba said.

"well did she say where she wanna go?" Seto asked.

"yea London. But if you asked her. Go with you. That would be fishy." Mokuba worry that he might he might gave to much info

"nah. I just say I have to meet some people over." Seto thinking a lie. That should work.

End of flashback.

At the last day Seto finally ask. "Tea. I'm going to London to have a meeting with some corps at my branch over there. But I don't want to go there busy. I want to go on vacation too.

But I don't know if you made other plain but do you wish to come with me" Seto asking hoping she'll said yes.

"yeah, ill come. I always wanted to go to London. But I like to go with people.

Not by my self. But are you sure. Will I be in the way of your work?" Tea asking wondering if going is a good a good is a good thing.

"don't worry about that. So are you coming?" Seto making sure he hears yes or no.

"yes. Ill go. When are we going. Sunday night. Will you be packed by then?" Seto asked.

"yea ill." Tea said.

"well. Speaking about meetings I'm having in to hours. So ill see you Sunday night." Seto making sure she got the info

"yeah. Ill text you later then." Tea said.

"bye." As Seto gave Tea a hug. Tea hugged him back.

Sunday

(ok. Brush, 12 undies, 12 bras, 20 shirts, 15 pants, 16 pairs of socks, make up kit, 3 evening gowns, 5 pairs of shoes, camera, batteries, hair ties , sunglasses, shampoo, conductor, toothbrush, toothpaste, iPod and 2 coats. "Seto said just in case." I think I got everything.)

Ding dong.

(oh that must be him.) Tea happy as she is going somewhere with Seto. "hey. I'm packed" as she tips toe to give her a hug.

"great." Seto said. Seto wearing a whit t and wearing blue jeans.

(god. He so fucking hot in the white t. I want to take a bit… control your self Tea.) Tea thoughts.

"I go get my bag." Tea said trying not to be in the way.

"is it heavy?" Seto asked. Seeing if he should do it instead.

"I..dnt.. think .it..is" Tea grabbed the bag struggling to carry it.

"ill get it. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Seto said as he takes the luggage

"thanks." Tea said.

Both get the house locked up. Tea gets in the limo. Seto let her in first. Both getting to the airport. To get on Seto's private jet. Both watching movies. Like the new "Sherlock Holmes" movie and "its complicated." Those moves are till in theaters. But Seto gets those movies because who he is.

"wow it not a long flight" Tea shock that time went fast.

"lets check in here. The Rembrandt hotel." Seto said.

So both go to checking in. Seto got twos rooms. Suites room.

(I wish I can pay for my own room. But Seto said that his paying. He insisted) Tea thought.

Both go to there rooms.

"I'm tired." Tea complain.

"well. Time for you to sleep. It 5 minutes the morning in new York." Seto ordered.

"you too! Good night." Tea said going into room. She 2 rooms away fro Seto.

Tea went to bed and feel asleep.

Tea work up and saw the clock. It said 2:00 pm. So Tea went to take a shower. When Tea was done. She walk to her phone. A couple of text messages. But Seto sent ten minutes ago.

[r u awake?] Seto texted.

[yeah im wake.] Tea reply back.

[I didn't wake u did I?] Seto feeling bad if he did.

[no I was in the shower.] Tea text back.

When Seto saw the text. Seto turned very red. It took him a min to reply back.

[get dress. I can your hungry.] Seto text back.

[yea. Be ready in 10. C u then. ] Tea text putting her phone to pick an outfit. What is it causal or formal. So Tea grabs the phone. [causal or formal.] send the message. While Tea debating an outfit for both waiting for Seto reply.

Seto text [ahahahahaha…….dnt worry. Causal.]

(ffeewwe that good.) [ok thanks.] Tea sent the text.

So Tea picks an outfit. Some apple bottom jeans. With a black t and a little while half shirt. And Jordon shoes. She looking real good. As she grab her purse and goes to Seto's door.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Tea knocks that Seto's door.

"oh your ready I see. It took 8 minutes." Seto said.

"were you timing me." Tea thought of it very strangely.

"yea. Let go." Seto close the door. So they both walk walked down the street to an outside eating place to Brompton Bar & Grill.

"what you want go to first." while finishing her BLT sandwich.

"How about big Ben then some of the churches. I like some of the art." Tea excited but she came back down to earth.

"Wait! You don't like paints do you?" Tea said not wanting to have Seto do something that he don't want to do.

"no I like paints. We'll let go." Seto said.

Both them go to see big Ben. Tea and Seto taking pictures of themselves. Playing and joking around .being like kids. Then went to a church to see some off the wall paintings. After that they both went to eat again. This time it was inside.

They get hungry and go to **The Portrait Restaurant**

"its still cold even tho we're inside. Plus, its spring." Tea said cant believe its cold.

"you left your coat back at the room. Didn't you?" Seto notice that she don't have one. He get up and places his jacket on her.

"thank you. But aren't you cold?" Tea asked.

"no I'm good!" Seto lied to be a gentleman.

"so have you ate here before?" Tea wondered.

"yea a few times. It good here. I think its one of the best ones." Seto opinionated.

"oh if you say so." Tea believe him.

They order their food. They look good. So they talk about how today was a lot of fun. No worries. Get away from all that bullshit.

"theres a beach here right. Do you think we should go to that tomorrow." Tea brainstorming idea of what to do tomorrow.

"that sounds great but I got a meeting tomorrow. So I think the day after that sounds good." Seto said but didn't want to disappoint her.

"yea I'm cool with that. Work is important. So I don't mind." Tea said (as long I'm with you. Its good enough.)

So they both left after they were done with their meal. Seto paid. Since Tea got colder when she exit the Restaurant. Seto put his arms into the jacket. To grab Tea by her waist and brought her a little closer to his body. "your cold. I can warm you up." Seto add so not to freak Tea out.

So both walk back to the hotel Walk as if they were a couple walking so close together. When they got to the hotel Seto walked her to her room. Seto told her good night. Tea reply back with good night. As she hands his jacket goes inside. They called it night.

CH 11

Tea stayed in her room. Since she doesn't know her way around here. So she order room service and watch TV, and movies, (this isn't so boring. I'm still entreated.) Tea thought.

As few hours later Seto knocks on the door. Tea asking. "who is it?"

"its me." Seto said through the door.

Tea open the door to let him in. but when she saw Seto. He looked mad. "come in… whats wrong?" Tea asked closing the door.

Seto turns around and dodged her.

"I'm sorry." Tea said very fast. His company is non of her business.

"no Tea I'm sorry. You didn't do anything. I shouldn't have looked at you like that." Seto said regretting what he did.

"so can I asked what happen or you want to keep it to yourself?" Tea asked.

"its those dumbass that is starting to put this branch in debt. We had a lot to fight about. Like, where the money should go." Seto bringing it up.

"is there more." Tea asked sitting in a chair. Seto follows what she does.

"yeah! But is probably the last thing you want to hear." Seto said not wanting to bored her.

"ill listen." Tea said.

"ok! Here goes...." Seto begins.

Seto explain the fight between him and the other guy. Seto spent 45 minutes explain it all to her. Tea listen the whole time. "Was it boring?" Seto questioned.

"no! I and your right. You should fired him but thats my opinion." Tea said.

"yea I give him a month to fix this. And if he doesn't fix it then ill fired him. Seto promise himself. "oh I got you something." Seto puts out a heart shape necklaces from inside the box. The heart is all around the heat. Seto hand it to her.

"oh. I cant take it Seto...its so beautiful. And it looks expressive" Tea said rejecting it.

"please! I really want you to have it." Seto said.

Both look into each others eyes. Tea could see that he really wanted to give her the necklace.

"Okay But. But do you think you can be help me put it on?" Tea asked.

"yes. I can." Seto go behind her. He takes the necklace swings it past her head and puts the necklace on. He smell her hair. Strawberries.

They both walk to the mirror. Seto still behind her.

"its beautiful." Tea commentated.

"it looks more beautiful on you." Seto commentated. (this would be the best time to kiss her neck. But I don't know if she feels the same way as I do.) Seto's thought.

Well time to hit the shower. We'll go to the beach tomorrow. Ok! Seto said leaving the room.

"ok! See you tomorrow then." Tea said.

Seto leaves tog go to his room.

Tea thought (did he give me a necklace. Does he like me. Nah. He probably sees me more like a sister. I wish he know. But a part of me is scared. If he doesn't share the same feelings and I do.)

Tea watches TV and falls a sleep.

CH 12

Tea wakes up to take a shower. Then after that Tea texts Seto [r u up?]

one min later [yea.] Seto text back.

[I didn't wake you did I?] Tea replied.

[no! I bn watchin tv.] Seto text.

[r u ready?] Tea text wondering if he is

[give me 2 mins.] Seto texted.

[ok! :) ] Tea text.

Two mins later.....,knock,knock,knock

"Man take was fast!" Tea said opening the door. So she exits and let the door close behind her.

"Well I'm a guy!" Seto comments on his sex.

So they both walk down the beach with some ice cream. Talking. Then after that Seto wanted to go in the water. Tea didn't want to go in the water so Seto picks Tea up and runs into the water.

"Seto!" Tea yelled. "put me down."

"Whatever you said." Seto and Tea both fall in to the water. "now you wanna play in the water?" Seto asked smiling evilly.

"Oh hell! I'm wet anyway. Tag your it." Tea said running away from him.

Both going back and forth the game. So they swam for a bit. So while getting out of the water Tea pushed Seto, Seto pushed back. So now they are sand wrestling. Seto was on top of Tea. Almost in a fuck position then Seto Seto grabs her hands. "Say uncle" Seto said.

Tea was breathing hard like she was getting pounded. But she was out of breath due to the running.

Seto saw how she was breathing and right then and there Seto gets a flashback to his fantasies about Tea. Then Seto and Tea realize what type of position that they are in. Seto then gets off of her quickly. "I'm sorry. I did mean for that to..." Seto trying to finish the sentence.

"It's ok. I didn't know that you could be this playful." Tea said.

"Me and Mokuba use to play like this until I ran KabiaCorp. I haven't had this fun in ages." Seto finished

"Oh look at the sunset. Its so beautiful." Tea said.

(Your much more beautiful than the sunset. Your my sunset. I have been living with clouds all of of my life until you came is as my sun. I should tell her.) Seto's thoughts.

"Tea!" Seto said being serious "there is something I got to tell you!" Seto said with all his might.

"What?" Tea questioned.

"Well... I--" Seto was cut off when a volleyball hit him is the back of his head. "ow! ... son of a bitch!" Seto yelled bitching.

"Yo! Sorry mann. Yourr alright mann?" a big blond surfer dude with a Mohawk.

"Tea I'm fine." Seto said rubbing his head.

The blond dude took the ball " I hope you don't get a headache mann. Sorry bro." he said. The goes back to play volleyball with his friends.

"Are you really ok?" Tea asked doubtfully.

"I'll live!" Seto said.

"So what was it that you were going to tell me?" Tea question if they were going to pick up where they left off.

"Um. You got a branch in your hair. Let me get it." Seto said getting the branch out of her hair.

"Was that all?" Tea asked.

"Yea." Seto lied.

"You sounded so serious for a min." Tea said.

"I didn't mean it that way." Seto said. (why the hell am I lying for? If it weren't for that fucking surfer dumbass. He looked stoned or blown, or whatever the term is used. I would of told her. But I not in the mood right now.) "lets go get something to eat. Suns going down." Seto said.

"Yea sure." Tea said.

So they both go to sea, rest,stop. To eat a lot of lobsters. After the lobsters and joking around. They walked back to the hotel.

"Oh I got a surprise for you." Seto teased.

"What is it?" Tea asked.

"You will c when we get to my room." Seto said so when they were at his room. He use the room key to open the door to let Tea in first. So when the door shut close behind them. "close your eyes. No peeking!" Seto said.

Tea close her eyes. While Seto pulled out the surprise.

"You can open now."Seto said as Tea opens them.

Tea see tickets. But then Tea reads them out "**Beyonce! Are you serious? You remember that I like her." Tea remember that days too.**

"**Yea were both going to that but thats not all." Seto teased.**

"**What else." Tea's eyes open widely.**

"**We also have Katt Williams tickets for this Friday show." Seto confess.**

"**Oh my god! I love his stuff They are funny. I cant believe it. Thank you Seto." (I could kiss him right now. Still, that might creep him out.) Tea thought.**

**(I wanna kiss her. But she might think I want to get laid or something.) Seto thought.**

"**Well I'm beat from all that swimming so I'm going to crash. Good night. Seto." Tea said waving her hands.**

**Both took a shower and went to sleep.**

**CH 13**

"**I can believe we also get VIP statues too! " Tea said happy.**

"**See we don't have to wait in line." Seto said pointing to the line that looks like a 3 hour wait.**

**As they both walk in and have a seat reserved for them. Both of them watch the concert**

**Beyonce preformed.**

**Ego**

**Sweet dreams**

**Diva**

**Telephone**

**Crazy in love**

**Baby boy**

**Naught girl**

**Me, myself and I**

**Yes**

**Signs**

**Dangerously in love**

**Daddy**

**Nothing out there for me.**

**Beautiful liar**

**Irreplaceable**

**Halo**

**Up grade**

**Dejavu**

**Check up on it**

**Lose my breath**

**Single laddies**

**Were the song she sang. Tea was so lost. Tea was taking pictures Shes VIP. Seto Kabia. plus she with so it was ok.**

**After the show. "you want to met her in person?" Seto asked Tea.**

"**Yeah sound. Cool." so Seto leads her to were Beyonce was at.**

"**Hello Mrs. Knowles ." Seto greeted Beyonce.**

"**Oh hello Mr Kabia." Beyonce greet him in return."thank you for the tech stuff to make this show happen." Beyonce . Looked at Tea "honey you do you look so familiar?" Beyonce looking at Tea.**

"**This is Tea Gardener. She models, so you might have seen her in an add or commercial." Seto said.**

"**Oh now I remember you. You were in that new Honda add. Beyonce point out.**

"**Yeah that would be me." Tea said as Beyonce hugged her.**

"**You look good in that add girl." Beyonce commentated.**

"**Why thank you!" Tea thanked.**

**Seto gets the camera and calls a guy over to take a picture of the 3 of them. The guy takes a picture of them. So then Seto gets the camera back and takes a picture of Tea and Beyonce. So the 3 of them talk for a while. It was getting late. So Tea and Seto said there goodbyes to Beyonce. Tea wished her luck for the rest of the tour. The two young adults leave.**

"**Wow. I never forget this night." Tea said.**

"**Neither will I." both agreeing**

**Seto n Tea got in the limo to go back to their hotel.**

"**thank you Seto. For making this night happen for us." Tea said.**

**(I wish there is an us.) Seto's thought. "oh your welcome. Now get some sleep. And we will talk in the morning. Ok!" Seto said wishing her good night.**

"**Good night to you too!" Tea said.**

**Tea enter her room. (I cant wait for tomorrow. Katt Williams. This vacation went went so fast. I want some more time with me and him. When we get back to school it wont be the same. Well time to turn in.) Tea thoughts'**

**CH 14**

**(Seto hasn't been answering his text messages I sent him. Maybe his still sleeping.) Tea's thought.**

**The phone starts vibrating. Tea looks at her phone. Text from Seto.[sorry I was in the shower.]**

**Tea blushes. (I wonder what he looks like without a shit. When he wears the tight shirts. I can see a break on the toper part of his chest.) Tea thoughts. (girl get your mind out of the gutter.)**

**[Well since I been here. I have done no shop pin. U don't have to come its ok! I can go by myself. Ur not the shopping type anyway. So if u wanna come tell me now.] Tea texted.**

**A few mins later. (I might be going by my self. Seto's not the shopping type anyway.) Tea's thought.**

**Seto text back [I'm coming 2! I need 2 pick a gift 4 Mokuba U dnt mind do u?] Seto asked in the text.**

**[No not at all!] Tea text.**

**[Kool! Meet u there in 5! :) ] Seto texted.**

**5 mins later... knock, knock, knock**

"**Oh hey." Tea greet him with a hug. Hugged back.**

"**Are you sure u want to go shopping with me? I can shop." Tea said.**

"**Thats ok. As long as I'm not hauling anything of yous then I'm ok." Seto him pet-peeve**

"**Don't worry you won't." Tea agree on that. So the limo takes Tea and Seto to the mall.**

**Tea's see all kinds of different stores. "Ok! I'm going to Macy's meet me here went you done. You might be done before me. So if you are done text me so I dnt keep you waiting to long. Got it?" Tea asked.**

"**Got it!" Seto 10-4 {copy that.}**

**Tea shops for a friend first. Then goes shopping for herself. Tea get a lot of money because of the model in. Plus doing so many at a time.**

**3 hours later comes out the spot that she was going to meet Seto at. (what! He is already there. I hope he didn't wait too long. If he did ill feel bad.) Tea's thought now she is standing in front of him.**

"**Have you been waiting long?" Tea asked.**

"**Just an hour. Seto said causally."**

"**Why didn't you text me?" Tea wondering why?**

"**Well, I didn't want to rush you because if I would have texted you, you would be out an hour earlier. Knowing you, you would rush out because I hate shopping. And you didn't want to be like those other girls that have the man waiting for hours. Your unselfish. You think for other. So didn't text you because you would have fun. So I decide to let you shop. I can be a patient man.**

**Comes with running a business." Seto explain.**

"**You didn't have to do that." Tea feeling bad.**

"**I want to ok!" Seto said.**

"**Ok then. If you ok with it." Tea **insisted

"We'll is someone deciding to take the whole mall." Seto said joking.

"Shut up. If my hands weren't fall full. Ill hit you." Tea treated.

"Shut up. If my hands weren't fall ill hit you." Tea threaded.

"Glad your hands are full then." Seto teased smile.

"I can still kick if you keep pushing it." Tea warmed.

"Oh scary.." Seto teased.

"Just wait Seto ill get you." Tea warmed.

So when both Tea and Seto both leaving the mall. The driver open the trunk and help set everything in place. It took 5 minutes. Driver close the then the door. Then they back to the hotel to go the Katt** Williams show.**

** 6:30 is went they have to get ready by Tea want to take shower and Seto went to take a shower. In his own Tea had to shave her legs to. So after the shower. Tea puts coconut lotion on. Then put on a **looks stunning in an **Armani Prive** gown**. Blue to match her eyes. Then she applies make up. Lip liner. Lip stick, perfume, eye shadow, eye liner, foundation, mascara and blush. Tonight was to look glamorous. Tea also puts on the necklace that Seto gave her.**

**Meanwhile Seto wearing a blue tuxedo. spread cologne everywhere. Adjusting his tie. Everything is blue. Seto took in the mirror to see if he has any shaving cream on his face. (nope I'm stunning) Seto thought Seto pulls out his to text Tea. [I'm on my way.]**

**Knock knock knock.**

"**Hey." Tea opened the door to give him a hug. (Wow, his cologne is very strong it reminds me him.) So Tea moves so Seto can enter. The door shut and Tea goes to the mirror to put the earrings in her ear. Tea struggles to put on her bracelet. So Seto decides to help her put on the bracelet."How do I look? I'm not over killing it am I?" Tea question.**

"**No your perfect. We're needed to get going if we want to get there on time." Seto rushing Tea. "Remember Friday traffic."**

"**Ok! Ill grab my purse and go." Tea follow went to grab her purse and heads out down to the first floor so they can get to the limo. Once they got in the limo . Then the driver started racing them over to the show.**

"**I have a gift for you!" Tea said, as she reaches in her purse with her right hand. Giving it to Seto with her two hands "here all yours." Tea said hoping he would take it.**

**Seto grabs it and opens the box. It was a watch, Rollex watch.**

"**I know you got a phone and it tells time. But you would look good with a watches." Tea commented. "plus its blue. It would match your eyes." Tea said.**

"**Thank you!" Seto said as he put the watch on and gave Tea a hugged. Seto retreat so he could look into her eyes. He was about to lean into her so he can kiss her. But then the driver did a sharp left turn. Send Seto no his back and sent Tea on top of him.**

"**Sorry." Tea said. Getting off him very quickly embarrassed.**

"**No its ok! It not your fault." Seto said not try to upset Tea. "smith do that again and your pay gets cut." Seto warned.**

"**Sorry. Boss. Car went crazy. It I didn't do what I did. We'll still be stuck there." the driver tries to justify his move.**

"**Well don't try to kill us!" Seto yell.**

"**Sorry boss! Wont happen again." the driver said**

**(why is it that I try to kiss Tea something happens. This my 2****nd**** time. Is god working against me. Well hopefully when I do it again I get it this the 3****rd**** time hopefully I get to kiss her.) Seto's thought.**

**Finally they get to the Katt Williams show with ten minutes to spare. Seto and Tea are VIP. Because Seto get VIP statues. So no waiting in line. So they go to their seats.**

"**Hello, I'm Kelly I'm your waitress, this evening. So what you live to drink Mr Kabia?"**

"**I'll take a capt. Morgen double shot." Seto order.**

"**And you Ms Gardener?"**

"**A dirty Martini. Please." Tea oder nicely.**

"**Coming right up."the waitress Kelly went to the bartender to place the order.**

**The lights do down and out.**

** Keshiya Cole comes out to the microphone. "good evening ladies and gentlemen. Today we are here to have a good time and laugh our asses off. Now I will advised that if you get offend easily or have small children that you should not be here. Just a warning to everyone. Now stand up and put your hands together for Mr Katt Williams. "**

**The whole audience stand while clapping. Seto and Tea even stand up to welcome Katt Williams**

**play "**Shots by Lil John**" for 30 sec. Meanwhile Katt Williams is dancing his way to the mike.**

"**alright y'all can sit make yourselves at home. Even tho' its not my home." Katt Williams starting his show.**

"**Wow. This my first time in London. N' nigga I'm still having fun. Today, I got to meet the king n queen. N still to this motha fuckin day. There still treat like royalty. I wish I was treated like that. I feel absolute royally fucked." Katt Williams finished his joke.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**White people n black people are different. We ain't the same." Katt Williams yells as he stomps his feet at the end.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**We niggas feel insulted went you people say y'all from America. So we must be the same. Can you see the mother fucker, he's white and I'm black. Can you see the mother fucking difference" Katt Williams lends closer to the audience.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**ARE YOU FUCKING COLOR BLIND!" Katt Williams yells with attitude.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**We are day and night difference." Katt Williams points out.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**God, people can be so fuckin stupid. These mother fucker these dayz. Now how many of y'all heard of Kid Cudi. The rapper. The song day and night?" Katt Williams questioned to see if everyone know Kid Cudi to talk about him. Enough people raised their hands.**

"**So theres some of y'all that don't. Well the ones that don't know who Kid Cudi is, go find out. All you need is day and night. Day and night. All you need is that day and night song and you;ll find him. And if you don't remember. Remember this: whites, blacks, whites, blacks. Day and night." Katt Williams shouted. "NOW for the ones mother fuckers that do know, who the fuck is Kid Cudi is, how many of you niggas seen da video of day and night?" Katt Williams asked.**

**A few people raised their hand, including Tea.**

"**Only a few of y'all. K. Karen can you please play the video?" Katt Williams asked.**

**So some of Kid Cudi video was shown.**

"**Ok! wouldn't that just get fucked up just watching the god damn video. God damn who needs the blunt. FUCK THE BLUNT!" Katt Williams shouted.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

** take these scene out**

"**Kid Cudi, some of us want dat Clush blunt. Lets get ourselves high. Fuck the video. Kid Cudi. I got a message for you. CHANGE DAT GOD DAMN VIDEO!" Katt Williams shouted to prove a point.**

**Meanwhile**

"**here are your drinks Mr Kabia and here Ms Gardener. Push that button if you need anything and ill come." Kelly info them.**

"**Thank you" Tea said**

**The crowns laugher is dying down.**

"**I keep telling people and telling people. White people your crazy. I don't know if you know him, but I do. The nigga name is Kurt Wanner, he's a football player for the Cardinals. He represented phoenix, Arizona . He just retired. why are you retiring my nigga. You don't have any serious injured and he woulda made anotha 25 million dollars if he stayed. Why would ya give up that good bread. You still need dat bread to feed tho' 8 children you got. FEED THE GOD DAMN IT! " Katt Williams yelled over the laugher of the crown.**

"**People say never give up. But ain't retiring is the same thing as giving up, my nigga. What the fuck. You thought I was born yesterday. I might be short. But I ain't FUCKING STUPID!" Katt Williams yell shaking his head.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**God damn niggas these dayz! God damn them." Katt Williams tripping about people.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Im just sayin what I see, and if you don't agree with me. And I don't give a fuck, cuz I'm the one standing on this stage, not u. be a motha fuckin hater cuz. I don't give a motha fuckin shit." Katt Williams paused. "I don't see you up here and if you think you got what it takes. Then you a fool and I'm trippin on Reggie. SOME ONE PLEASE PASS ME THEN BLULT."**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**People say weed does this and week does that. If that was da case, then why isn't able to help people with their cancer. Weed ain't all that bad. Have you ever... have you ever heard people died from weed? NO! The drugs at the pharmacy get you more fucked up than the blunt And it does more damage. Dat pharmacy shit you gotta make, kind of like a Meth lab. You gotta make the shit. Weed grows. Its a plant. You just throw the seeds add water. A month later you got yourselfs a weed lab. You got business." Katt Williams twist it.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Go ahead make dat bread nigga!" Katt Williams shouted at the crowned.  
take these scene out**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Stack you bricks high nigga. Get those benjamins. Sometimes they maybe your best fried. U feel me." Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**America should legal the weed. God grew it. It does not hurt us. We nigga got fucked up lives. What are they going to tell us to do see a coulsteor" Katt Williams said with his disbelieve face.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**I cant stand talking about coulsteor, let along talking with one." Katt Williams said. Shaking his head with wide eyes.**

"**I hate it when they ask 'how are you feeling?' 'like shit!' " Katt Williams waited for everyone to calm down. " 'why do you feel that way?' .....'ummm. Lets see. I don't have a blunt and I'm talking to your ugly ass.' " laugher roars. Katt Williams waits. "and on top of that I'm wasting my dumbass talking to you. Which I ratter makes some break rite now."**

**Everyone's laugh!**

**Katt Williams said. "I would over thurr starting shit. What nigga you think you tough. Ill beat the brakes off of you nigga. Say something smart. I might be mini me to your big giant ass. But ill get you... see ill be starting trouble. Getting into fights. They will have to put me in the crazy house. Dats right I'm crazy. Mr fuckin crazy to you . I cant deal with no counsela. Weed is my coulsteor. And I bet it a lot of other niggas coulsteor to!" Katt Williams waits**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**How many of y'all know Snoop Dogg? He goes way back, my nigga. " Katt Williams asked.**

**A lot of people raised their hands. Even Seto and Tea raised their hands.**

"**That nigga is always high 24/7. you could cut that niggas finger off. Light it and theres your blunt" Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**You don't even need to roll a blunt Just smoke da finger." Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Snoop Dogg is my nigga. We get blown every motha fuckin day."Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh take these scene out**

"**Me and Snoop rolled up to da club one time. These Mexican dudes rolled to the club too. Well the Mexican dudes have so many tatts. Everywhere, arms, chest, legs, hands fingers and some on the face. What the fuck is this, wanna be Lil Wayne my nigga." Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

**Oh I haven't told you the best part. The better part is the the Mexican niggas tries to act hard. Then one of his home boyz yell out "wat up essay' I was thinking essay. And I didn't know wat da fuck tat mean. But the way he was tatted up. He looked an essay. YOU FUCKING PAPER!" Katt Williams yelled out. While everyone laugh. "now Mexican... there a group of feisty motha fuckers. Those Chicano motherfuckers. Feisty as fuck. Don't fuck with them mother fuckers if you wanna keep you legs my nigga."**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Y'all wanna who who the baddest. Those Jamaicans, they'll rip head with their bare hands." everyone's laugh at Katt Williams exaggeration.**

"**Let me tell y'all something. We are all people. We eat, shit and breath. And other niggas bleed.**

**But that ain't the point."**

**everyone's laugh!**

"**but we all have haterz. All of us. Ain't one person in here that ain't got hater Females if you have 7 right now. You need 21 hater by the time 4 of July. Get them hater . Niggas, and I holla at all you dudes. If you have 25 hater right now. But the time 4 of July hits you need 78 hater Let niggas and bitchez hate." Katt Williams preached.**

**Everyone was agreeing and cheer the idea.**

"**We all been to parties. Illegal or legal where some niggas cant hang. Go to a white person party where the people don't even give a fuck what there drinking as they don't give a fuck. The next they know, they are in box and have a hangover the size of Texas. "**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**But we nigga drink that one drink. And you stick with it. If a nigga drinks drone that nigga drinks on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, your birthday. His birthday, his dad birthday, Jesus birthday. " Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Hell he might use Skyy as a back up. But all dat nigga drinks is drone." Katt Williams said.**

"**and the Mexicans. All they need is boyz and gurls and Coronas their music and there is their party." Katt Williams said. take these scene out**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**But those Mexican parties never end. 3 months later. Man what the fuck I'm still doing the same bullshit. I wanna go home now." Katt Williams imitating the Mexicans.**

"**Im a club type of person. But what the fucking pissed me off so no owns dancing. Sometimes you get to see a gurl dancing. If your lucky. But next time you roll up to the club. Smoke some bud and make up your own dance moves. When a son like this comes on."**

**damn by Lil john.**

**Katt Williams started dancing but acting, playin golf, basketball, bowling and baseball.**

**Lil john comes out to give a coke to Katt Williams .**

"**Can I do it for the people." Lil John said that you could barely hear.**

**Katt Williams gives Lil John the microphone. "gotta give this pimp something to drink. No niggas need to dying to night. I got katts back. NOW! CAN I GET A WHAT? "**

"**WHAT!" the crown says back..**

"**CAN I GET A WHAT?" Lil John said again.**

"**WHAT" he crown says again.**

"**OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK!" Lil John stretched it.**

"**OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK!" the crown says back..**

"**Good night my niggas." Lil John said exiting the stage.**

"**Damn right I'm the pimp. Ill be going hard. Ain't no niggas could or try to put me out. I might be short, but ill be DAMNED to pussy out. "Katt Williams said.**

**Seto and Tea didn't do that whole Lil John scene.**

"**Alright I like to close this by saying thank you family. You feel me though rough times. I like to thank my niggas, whose been with me. Good times and bad times. I would like to thank the staff. And you guys who came to watch my show. I also thank Lil john. His kool and helped me too! Also Keshya Cole your were a great host thank you. plus there is one man in this room that made this event happen, Mr Seto Kabia. He made this happen. Mr Kabia please stand."**

**Seto Kabia stands.**

"**If it weren't for this nigga. Y'all wouldn't seen me here talking shit and acting a fool. Cuz good the show would have got canceled. So thank you. Well y'all have a safe way home. Good night." Katt Williams walks off stage. take these scene out**

"**Lets go. My cheeks are hurting too much from laughing." Tea said.**

"**Ok! Lets go." Seto said as they both heading toward the **limo

CH 16

Tea and Seto talking about **Katt Williams.**

"**He's so funny and I cant believe he's so short tho." Tea comment about the event.**

"**He's alright but he did make me crack a few smiles." Seto admitted.**

"**You cracked at the haters thing weren't you?" Tea questioned.**

"**Busted." Seto admitted.**

**Seto and Tea were looking at some of the pictures that Tea took of Katt Williams.**

"**So why did Katt Williams give you such a big thanks!" Tea questioned.**

"**Well he originally got from out company were defected. So I sent a team out to find the problem. But they couldn't find the problem. So I had a similar machine sent. There and it worked. So Mr Katt Williams himself came to thank me personally. Then he gave me a ticket. I told Mr Williams that I have a female with me. So he gave me 2 tickets." Seto explain what happen.**

"**Oh. Thats so nice of you Seto. Do you think helping people is a bad thing? Seto" Tea asked wanting to know if his changed of still cold Seto she hopes to never see again.**

"**it has its draw backs but sometimes when I help people. I feel good. But theres time I fell that they are here to rip me off." Seto confront himself.**

"**It not easily. But work at it. Take it slow, if you have to. ok." Tea suggested.**

"**Ok!" Seto said (I know its not easily. But you Tea make it looks easily. Your so caring, friendly, unselfish and helpful. I'm nothing like that. Do I truly deserved to be with her. But your kindness is one of the many reasons I have fallen in love with you.) Seto thought.**

**Tea and Seto went to hang out in Seto's room.**

**Tea phone vibrating.**

"**Who is it?" Seto questioned.**

"**Its Mokuba...sssshhhh!"Tea's way of saying shut up.**

"**Hello?" Tea said.**

"**Hey Tea its me. Are you alone?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Yea I'm alone but there someone at the door. Let me see know it is. Just a sec." Tea told Mokuba.**

**Meanwhile Tea muted the phone. "your brother is asking if I'm alone. There might be something wrong? Ill talk to him. There must be a reason he wants to talk to me." Tea tells Seto then walks to the restroom to talk more private. (Seto wont listen in even tho its his brother. Nah Seto will respect that.) Tea's thoughts**

"**Sorry it was the maid. Whats up Mokuba?" Tea asked.**

"**how is the vacation?" Mokuba asked.**

"**is great! But I know you didn't call me to ask about my vacation. Did you?" Tea asked.**

"**no it isn't! I'm going to go straight to the point. I want to know something. I notice you and Seto been getting closer. Every time I see you with him. You used to be mad every time you hanging out with Seto. But I see how you act differently with him now. I'm wondering are you falling in love with my brother?" Mokuba asked wanting to know.**

**Meanwhile Seto wondering (why did he call Tea. I should find out what they are talking about? Should I ear drop?) Seto makes up his mind and stand at the door to hear the talk.**

"**I don't know. I am. I am falling in love with him but I don't think Seto is in love with me. I don't think he feels the same way as I do. Every time I'm with him I feel safe. I love Seto. I want to tell him. But if he don't have the same feelings as I do. I don't want to push me away because I am in love him. I don't want to be without him. I ratter die than be without him. All the stuff I'm telling you. I wish I could tell him." Tea said crying.**

"**I think you should tell him. Seto wont tell me anything. But I think you should tell him." Mokuba said**

"**I don't know it I should I want to tell him. It hurts not telling him. But it hurt me more if he pushes me away because of that. Seto isn't good at showing his feelings. I never feel this way about a guy before." Tea said.**

"**Well time will tell. Your coming back tomorrow right?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Yea we'll be back tomorrow." Tea confirmed.**

"**Well ill see yo tomorrow then. I just wanted to know Tea ok!" Mokuba **said

"Bye then." Tea said.

"Bye!" **Mokuba said.**

**Tea puts down the phone.**

"**Seto! I'm in love love with you. Would you push me away. Oh god, what am I going to do?" Tea talking to her self. She started to cry to herself.**

**Seto heard everything. Seto went back to sit down in a chair. (she has the same feelings for me. But she don't think I love her. She thinks if I told me and I didn't have the same feelings that I would push her away. Most other people would push them away if they don't share the same feelings. Ill tell her. Now that I know we have the same feelings toward each other now.) Seto's thought.**

**Tea leaves the restroom. Tea's eyes are red. Seto could tell that she's been crying.**

"**Whats wrong Tea?" Seto asked concerned.**

"**Nothing! I'm fine." Tea lied.**

**Seto gets up and puts his arms about her. "Tf you do want to tell me whats wrong. You don't have to. But don't pretend that Everything is ok. Which I can clearly see that is not. Cry if you must. But don't hid your pain. Tea." Seto said trying to comfort her knowing she's in pain.**

** (How am I going to tell him. That I love him. Love hurts. It hurts so much. If Seto had the same feelings. Then it wouldn't hurt this bad? Or would it still hurt? I don't know how to live life without you. I got so attach to him. I'm addicted to you Seto. You are my drug. I don't care. I want you.) Tea's thoughts as she puts her arms around him.**

** "Seto. I'm so tired, so I should be going back to my room." Tea said through her distorted voice.**

"**Are you sure. Do you want to stay here instead?" Seto asked softly.**

"**No I need some me time. Good night Seto" Tea said as she left to her room.**

** (I couldn't tell her... she would've known I was eavesdropping on the talk she had with my brother. I could even told her before she left. I see the pain she's in. if I told her it wouldn't stop the pain. It would've made it worst. Was it better off not knowing. Not listen to that convention. Tea's physical close. But shes mentally far away.) Seto thoughts. Seto falls to his knees. (I'm hurting her and I didn't even know it. I was supposed to protect her. Not hurt her. What so I do now...) his thoughts end.**

**CH 17**

**(I hardly got any sleep. Thinking about Seto way too much. I fell for him hard. Why does love hurts so much.) Tea thought.**

** Tea phone buzzing. Tea reaches for it. She got a text from Seto. [I hope hope ur up. We leaving in 2 hrs. hope u r pcked.. if u dnt come with in 2 hrs. I'm coming 2 find u. I dnt want 2 do that. So plz come back so we can get 2 NY.]**

** (Oh than I start packing then.) Tea gets up. Start packing slowly. A hour later she was packed.**

**Tea text [where r u?]**

**Seto text [I'm in my rm. Cove over plz.]**

**Tea thought (hell, why not!) so Tea knock on his door. Opening to let her in. Tea doesn't hug him**

**So Seto didn't force her.**

"**Are you all packed?" Seto asked.**

**Tea nodded her head.**

"**Ok! Then I'm calling the bellhop to get out bags. Then we can check out. ok." Seto planned.**

**Tea nodded her head again. Tea didn't feel like talking. Seto understand. So 5 mins later the bellhop comes for their bags. Seto did all talking. Seto even called the driver to meet them in front of the hotel. Seto and Tea checked out in about 20 mins. So then the bellhop and the driver help put their bags into the limo. When both got checked Seto lets Tea in first. Then Seto then driver took them to the airport. It was so was a quite ride there.**

**(I want to tell her. Maybe when we get back I could talk to her. Ill think of something...) Seto thought.**

**(What am I going to do when I get back I cant tell.) Tea thought.**

**When the broad the plane. "gets some sleep Tea. I can tell you didn't get some last night."**

**Tea nodded her. Tea was out. Seto walked passed her seeing that she is asleep. Seto picks her up and takes to a guest room in the plane. Seto lays her on the bed. Then put some blankets on her.**

**And kissed her on her forehead. (If only I can kiss your lips.) Seto thought. "sweet dreams" Seto said Seto sits in the chair and falls asleep.**

"**Mr Kabia... Mr. Kabia! " his bodyguard.**

"**Plane landed sir." Mr Crossan said.**

**Seto wakes up. Seeing the Tea's still asleep on the bed. "how long have we landed?" Seto asked Mr Crossan.**

"**About 5 mins sir. We already took your and Ms. Gardner personal idem in the car." Mr Crossan inform Seto.**

"**Thank you." Seto told him. Seto gets up to wake Tea up. "Tea. Tea we landed." Seto said waking her.**

**Tea slow opens her eyes. "wat happen?" Tea ask.**

"**Nothing during the beginning of the flight you fell asleep on those chairs so I brought you in this room so you can sleep better. Did I do something wrong Tea?" Seto ask.**

"**The plane landed?" Tea asked.**

"**Yeah. You still didn't answer my question. Did I do something wrong?" Seto asked.**

"**No it not you." Tea said as she walks off to exit the plane.**

**The limo is going to drop Tea at her place. When the limo pulled up to her place. "can I walk you to the door?" Seto ashed feeling like Tea is pushing him away.**

"**Yea!" Tea agree.**

**The drive and the guy in the passage sit get out to open the door with the guy gets the trunk. Seto gets out first then helps Tea out of the limo.**

"**Don't worry let them do it." Seto told Tea know where shes going. "sorry if you didn't have a good time with me." Seto said feeling bad thinking its his fault..**

"**Oh no Seto had a great time. Thank you for putting up with me." Tea said.**

"**Oh your not a problem at all" Seto said as they both get closer to the door.**

**When they both a feeling away from the door. They can see that the is opened to by 2 inches. But Tea locked the door. Seto Seto even checked. But now Seto looking that they force the door to open. "Tea! go to limo." Seto whisper.**

"**No! This is my house." Tea said.**

"**Yea but the guy who broke in may still be in there. I cant let you get hurt. Please." Seto whisper. So Seto goes in there, 5 mins later Seto walks out the house. "Tea. I need to show you something." both of them went through the living. Tis trashed. The whole house is trashed.**

"**You know that this is a mess." Seto comment.**

"**Thanks Seto, I can figure that out." Tea shot back.**

"**No, what I mean the thief could of taken anything, but your plasma TV and DVR is still here.**

**The house is turned upside down. Meaning they were looking for something that they believed you have. They may have it or not. And you don't even know it. Plus, I have a clue who might have done this." Seto said**

"**Who? Lets go to your room and see." Seto points out a message.**

**The message says: What are you, her bodyguard?**

"**Only one person said that to us and that was Mr. Garris. Plus, is this yours or not?" Seto questions Tea.**

"**That's not mine. Why would I have a picture in a frame?" Tea quoted**

"**That was the same suit that Mr. Garris was wearing at the Canon Convention. Remember the little pin right there? Tea" Seto in attempt to re jog her memory. **

"**Oh, yeah." Tea says and continues "that bastard is the one who turned my house upside down." Tea coming up with the same conclusion as Seto.**

"**Well, I don't to mingle here anymore" Seto replies. "Tea, Lets go"**

**Tea answers back "What are you talking about?" She continues with "This is my house."**

"**Well I have a bad feeling that you have been spied on and have not taken notice of it. Do you really want to stay here? You want to see Mr. Garris again? Plus I promised to protect you. Will you let me keep my promise? So, can you please come with me?" Seto begged.**

"**I'll come." Tea Said**

**So they both go into the limo. Seto asked Tea "You can stay at my house."**

"**Yeah Ok" Tea Said (Am I doing the right thing to still be around him?) Tea thought.**

"**Ms. Ward" Seto talks to her through his cell phone.**

"**Yes." she answered.**

"**Can you set up the guest room for Ms. Gardener? She will be staying with us for a while." Seto said.**

"**Right away boss." replied Ms. Ward.**

**So after Seto show Tea her room Seto told Tea that someone is calling him. So Seto leaves to his study room where Seto makes a call. "Rolland." I need your men to pack everything and send it here, got it? Good." Seto hangs up the phone. (Now how is it like to have her here in this house?)**

**Seto thought.**

**For two days Tea stayed in her room. Seto did not like how this was going Tea locked into her room, so Seto makes up his mind to confront her. Seto knocks at her door.**

"**Come in." Tea said.**

**Seto opens the door. "Tea, we got to talk"**

"**What is there to talk about?" Tea asked.**

"**How have you been acting. I'm worried about you." Seto said worrying.**

"**Tea, what's wrong? You been treating everyone else the same but you been treating me different every since Friday. Did I do anything to you? Did I hurt you? Please tell me, what did I do wrong?" Seto asks curiously.**

"**It's not you! Ir's me." Tea said**

**Seto walks up to her and sits right next to her. "Can you look at me, please?" Seto asked. Tea turns her head a little. But could not bear to look at him because of the pain. Seto touches the chin to lift up her face to his face. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" So Seto puts a CD in to track 11.**

**Secretly by JLO starts to play.**

"**You like to dance, so lets dance." Seto pulls Tea up. The song spell starting to work on Seto and Tea. So their heart starts to beat faster. Wanting to be together once again they are lost in each other.**

"**Tea." Seto whispers in her ear.**

**Seto got her eyes on his. Seto grabs her hand and places the hand on his heart. Tea could feel**

**Seto's heartbeat faster than normal.**

"**Seto, your heart, it's beating so fast." Tea said.**

"**That's because you have a spell on me." Seto whispers in her ear again.**

**(The Spell of Love) Tea thought.**

"**If I die tomorrow, what will you do?" Tea asked.**

"**I'll follow you without any regrets." Seto confessed.**

"**You will, why?" Tea asked.**

"**Because I love you, Tea!" Seto admitted.**

**Tea started to cry. "Don't cry love." Seto looks in to her eyes, and letting Seto glance linger there. The Seto starts kissing her. Passion took them over. Tea kissed back. Seto starts to bring her closer, bodies touches. Into each others body heat. The kissing is touching the soul. Seto moves down to her neck...**

**Tea's breasts pushing again Seto's harden chest. More sensation erupted, like lava ****of a volcano**** oozing out from the top. Seto goes back to kissings her pouring everything into that kiss. The sensual taste of each others tongue. Seto's fingers tracing her throat. Tea's lips is so sweet to Seto's blood pressure. She kiss him lightly on the lips, as if thanking him for that refreshing treatment she just received from Seto. Seto kisses is driving Tea wild, each kiss becoming deeper and deeper with passion.**

**The passion of love is hitting them hard and it's getting harder and harder.**

"**Seto" Tea moaned.**

"**Yes." Seto sounding breathless.**

"**Can you.... make me yours. And only yours." Tea desired**

"**Are you sure?" Seto questioned.**

"**I wouldn't want it any other way. Do you want to...." Tea was cut off.**

"**Yes, I would be happy to." Seto said**

**Seto kisses her with passion like no other, soft lips. Seto unbuttons Tea's shirt. Tea takes off the shirt. Seto takes her bra off and lets it fall to the ground. The bra has fulfilled its purpose. Seto works his way sliding his hand down her back. Keeping his left hand on the right side of her back. The left hand unbuttons the pants. Letting it slide down to show ninety percent of her body. Tea unbuttons his pants both Seto and Tea both kissing while taking the pants off. Seto takes off his boxers, while sucking her neck. She moaned, is something Seto wants to hear. All Tea left on is her G-String. Seto picks up Tea, threshold style. Both heading to the bed, Tea on bottom. Seto's head touches her breast working his way to the stomach down all the way to the G-String. Seto removes the G-String. Seto puts his finger in the vagina. Seto could feel the tightness. Tea moans more. Tea could feel his penis on her right side of her leg. Seto grabs his penis and get ready to slam it in. Seto pushes in hard so his penis can get inside her. Seto starts to pound into her. 1-2-3 Seto to feel warm liquid oozing out of her vagina on to his leg. Seto looks down and sees red.**

"**Wait, you were a...." Seto begins to ask**

"**Yeah, I was. You are my first and you are special to me. Please make me yours." Tea said.**

**Seto continues to pound her. Tea's throat tightens with excitement. Seto kissing Tea while pounding harder. Body heats rising. The fire of love burns in their soul while he strokes in more and Seto starts sucking the sweetness of her breast. Tea's wraps her arms around him. (It's like we're melting into each other.) Tea thought.**

**Their breathing, hearts beating and everything is becoming one. Seto kissing her body. Like the kissing raining on her body. (His scent is overwhelming. But I want it. I want everything of him.) Tea thought. Tea could feel Seto's strong arms squeezing her sweet pain defusing. Tea could feel his pulse rushing every cell in her body of the warmth piercing of desire. Seto could feel her cum pouring out of her on to him. Seto could feel that he is connecting to her soul. Seto pounds more and more. Tea is making a sex face. Motivating him to keep going. Seto's heart rate accelerates. Seto's and Tea's hearts melting to become the loving beautiful melting heart. As Seto holds her ass to gets some good pounding into her. Satisfying each other with pleasure.**

"**I love you." Seto whispers in her ear.**

"**I love you, to!" Tea replies.**

**Seto making love to Tea. Both can feel the love burning deeply in their souls. Their touches reaches into their soul. Breath starts to mingle with in each others grasp. As the limbs intertwines with each others nature of love and their souls interacting. As Seto and Tea holding hands now Tea's downward. Seto still pounding into her. Seto holding her hands while nibbling on her ear. Breathing into Tea's ear. As he pounds and goes back to nibbling on her ear. Tea could feel Seto' s powerful body. Seto reaches down to touch her breast gripping the one on the left side giving Tea a lot of pleasure. Seto is pounding, while feeling on her tits nibbling on her ear and still holding her hand. Seto is tearing her up. She was a virgin this is still her first time. But Tea wants it. Even though it hurts. She doesn't want it to end. She wishes it could stay like this forever. They want each other, they are fulfilling each others needs and even their cravings for each other. Urning to give each other everything. Everything that they were holding back is not coming out. Everything that they were keeping secret will be exposed. This time not holding anything from each other. Their limbs slowly intertwining into each others bodies. Both lovers feeling pleasure and raining pain. Through their kisses twinkling all over. These emotions are overwhelming them, but they can take it. The two lovers creating their own shape of love.**

**So Seto pulls out, he is not hard anymore. Tea flips around and kisses him putting her hands into his hair. Then using his tongue and starts sucking her breast. Seto picks her up with his strong arms to set her on top of him. Tea sitting on top of him while he still sucking her breast. Wrapping around each others embrace. These emotions touching their souls. Twenty minutes later. After Seto was done sucking her breast, they were cuddling.**

"**I didn't know that you were a virgin, until today." Seto says with his arms wrapped around her.**

"**I'm glad that you are my first. Why, you thought I was not a virgin." Tea said.**

"**Nah, most people are not. I'm surprised you kept it this long." Seto said.**

"**Well there wasn't anyone that was special like you." Tea said "But you are not a virgin"**

"**No, I gave mines up before I met you." Seto said.**

"**So that's why you are so good at it." Tea replies happily and cheerfully.**

"**I only three other times." Seto said.**

"**That's more than I have." Tea said.**

"**Why? You go for round two?" Seto insisted and was ready to go again. Then Seto's phone starts to ring.**

"**Where is your phone?" Tea wondered.**

"**In my pants." Seto answered surprisingly while he gently slaps himself on the forehead. "**

**Someone is looking for me" Seto said as he gets up naked and stand there answering his phone.**

"**Hello." Seto said**

"**I'll get down there." Seto said as he hangs up the phone.**

"**What happened?" Tea asked as she wrapped in the sheets.**

"**No, it's Mokuba. He's been looking for me." Seto said as he was getting dressed.**

**(God he looks so so sexy without his shirt on.) Tea thought.**

"**Well, I'm going to take a shower." Tea said heading towards the shower.**

"**Hey, wait a minute." Seto demands.**

"**What's up?" Tea asked.**

"**This...." He grabs Tea and starts making out with her. Tea touches his chest. Seto has his arms around his waist.**

"**I'll see you in an hour." Seto promised.**

"**Ok." Tea said.**

**Seto goes to meet Mokuba.**

"**What up kiddo?" Seto said happily.**

"**Are you ok?" Mokuba asked with one eyebrow up in suspicion.**

"**Yeah, why?" Seto asked.**

"**You seem a little off. Did you talk to Tea?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Um yea we talked." Seto said. "dnt worry . She's fine."**

"**Ok so where were you?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Talking to Tea. Why?" Seto asked.**

"**Did anything happen between you guys?" Mokuba asked wondering.**

"**Get off my back!" Seto said. Not wanting to lie to him. But not wanting to tell the truth.**

"**So, did you kiss her.... I know your on a first name bases. So, do you like her." Mokuba said.**

"**Drop it Mokuba!" Seto warn.**

"**Fine. Don't need to get mad over it ill be in my room. See you. Brother." Mokuba said.**

**CH 19**

**After dinner. Seto in his study. Seto pulls out his phone. [r u still awake babe?]**

**[yea. I miss u n I saw u less than an hr. ago.] Tea texted.**

**[I'm coming over!] Seto text. Seto get up and goes toward Tea's room.**

** Seto knock at the door and opens it to see Tea. Tea walking over to him. Meet each other in embrace and started kissing with each other soft lips. Affectionately, Seto, capturing her lips with a heated passionate kiss. Wanting more they started to undress each other wanting leave earth to enter their own world of passion. To forsake their own identity to be lost in each others touch. The physical part isn't enough. Their soul has to become one with each other moment of compassion. These feeling in their heart to heart moment. Their wait wait for each other has cause them to feel emotions like this. Seto passionately kissing Tea's legs working his way up to her thighs. Sucking the thigh leaving a mark, of todays event. A gift that is appropriate for this event. Then Seto eating her pussy making it wetter then it already is. Sucking the pussy using his tounge to working into click tasting her liquid. With he was enjoy. Seto can feel her pussy pulsing in his mouth. Tea can feel Seto tongue working in her click. Tea's pussy vibrate. In his mouth making Tea wanting more. So Seto stick hid 2 fingers of his right hand, sticking them in. Seto could feel the tightness in her cooch. Sliding in and out while the tongue is massaging her click. Then moves his fingers in a circular motion Tea moaned more. Seto believed that moaned gave it away that she like what he doing to her.**

** After a while Seto takes a takes a break. So Tea sucks his dick hard. Sucking like a lollipop. Seto laying on the bed make Seto mound loud when Tea goes up and down and nibbing it on it. Tea goes deeper, and deeper, close to her throat. Seto started breathing irregular being pleased by the motion.**

** Seto flip Tea over so he can ride her and Seto can ride. Ride good, making Tea squeezing his hand. Seto sucking the tits with his warm mouth on her nipples.**

**He trailed down butterfly kisses sensual contact. Temperature rising. Desires being pleased. Wanting nothing else more than their passion. Giving their all to their partner. Losing their mind... their selves, to this moment. It feels like time has frozen from them. Waves taking over their cells. These feeling can cure hurt and loneliness. Their drug taking over over letting them be their forever. Their touch losing their way, in their place were nothing else matter. Their soul flying within each other. By each others side.**

** One hour later. They cuddling within each other.**

"**I wish it can be like this forever." Tea said.**

"**I wish it can too." Seto agree.**

**Tea touching his harden chest loving it. Tea could see his arm, his strong arms around her**

**protecting her from the world.**

"**I love you! And your the only that can make me said it. Ive never said it to Mokuba but you make me feel this way. Your the only one." Seto said.**

"**I love you too Seto! I been with so many people and none of them could ever made me feel this way." Tea said.**

"**Good night my love." Seto said kissing her on her lips.**

"**Good night, my knight of shining armor." Tea said after kiss was finish.**

**Both of them sleeping arms together. Warmth still with in their body. Them sleeping right next to each other. Letting them have the best sleep in their life.**

**CH 20**

**Seto wakes up. Seeing that Tea is still asleep. Seto looking at Tea's body. Laying there beautifully. She's right next to him. Seto remembering last night. When she lays there peacefully. Light piercing through the window shining in the dark room. But the sun isn't the only thing thats shining. So Seto could that Tea is shining. Light glistening her body. Tea started to open her eyes.**

"**Oh your awake." Tea waking up her throat.**

"**Yeah. We have to go to school soon. Which I ratter lay here with you." Seto said.**

"**Me too!" she said sitting up.**

**Seto start kissing her.**

** Tea goes in the restroom to take a shower. Tea examines her body. She see all the hater marker. {hickeys. On her tits,stomach and legs. Well he had fun. After that she got dress. She went down stirs to get breakfast and to see Seto. After breakfast, both Seto and Tea go to school in the limo.**

** When both get school Seto and Tea holding hand. Everyone seeing them together.**

**Everyone started to stare and talk.**

"**Wow! Everyone is staring." Tea said.**

"**Let them stare." Seto said.**

"**Ok! Gotta go to class see you at 3****rd**** period honey." Tea said kiss him on the lips.**

**Both left to go their ways. To their class.**

**Both class were boring. Both Seto and Tea were texting each other while they are in class and the teacher is teaching.**

**3****rd**** hour. Seto and Tea talking, making jokes. Happy that they are together. Seto kisses her, but didn't want to make it offensive that they are not pay attention. So after class.**

"**So what are you go to do now?" Seto asked.**

"**Go to lunch! You?" Tea asked.**

"**I'm going to office to see somethings. You go have lunch with your friends. I have you to my self and tonight." Seto said.**

"**Ok! See you later, then" Tea said then Seto touch her chin and kissing her.**

"**See ya then." Seto said.**

**At lunch.**

"**you and Kabia." Nick said shock.**

"**Damn. Dats trippy shit, didn't you hate dat nigga." Keshia said.**

"**Well I did but now...I love him." Tea said**

"**And I thought I got issues." sofa said.**

"**I can believe you and Kabia are going out. How long?" Rachel asked.**

"**Since yesterday." Tea said.**

"**What! You guys look like you went out for 6 months. You guys or serious, are you?" Melissa asked.**

"**Yea you could say that!" Tea said.**

"**Next we'll hear dat they fucked!" Keshia joked.**

**Tea face becomes tomato red.**

"**Wait...! you gave him dat business." Keshia said.**

"**Whats the business?" Tea asked not understand what Keshia mean.**

"**Oh my god! It means you fucked him." Keshia said.**

"**Why do you call it the business?" Tea asked.**

"**Its not me! Have you not heard the business by Young berg ft. casha?" Keshia said.**

**Keshia pulls out her phone and plays the song.**

**Give Me The Business Long Version by Young Berg Feat Casha**

"**So you gave him dat business" Keshia said again.**

"**No!" Tea said looking away still red. Thinking about last night.**

"**Yea you did. Someone got some dick last night." Keshia joked.**

"**Its not like that." Tea said.**

"**Sure, and I'm ti's husband." Keshia said sarcastically.**

"**Well. If dats what you did then get it gurl." Keshia said. Putting her hand mincing slapping someones ass.**

"**Whatever." Tea said. Wanting to end this.**

"**Oh! I think we should rolled to the club. Your down" Keshia said hoping everyone can come.**

"**Wat club." Aaron asked.**

"**The ???????????? club. Its has liquored, dance floor, drug and men." Keshia said excited.**

"**Keshia. I already have a man." Tea said.**

"**Come everyone lets roll the club." Keshia said. "is everyone down? "**

"**I'll go!" Aaron said.**

"**Me too! I haven't been clubbing for a min." Sofia said.**

"**Me and Nick will go, kool Kesh." Melissa said Nick shock his head.**

"**Well maybe I can get a few girls." Kevin said.**

"**And you Tea?" Keshia asked.**

"**I don't know! Seto might not wanna come. He's not the club kind a guy. And I don't want to leave him all by himself. How about if I ask him. If he wanna go then ill go." Tea said.**

"**Are you sure? He might ruined it. Can you just roll with us." Keshia disagree.**

"**I don't want to leave him by himself plus. I wont have fun if I miss him" Tea said.**

"**Ok! But tell me by tomorrow if your rollin with us. K?" Keshia said.**

"**Alright then!" Tea said.**

**Lunch time end. Then later that night.**

"**Tea. Whats up?" Seto asked while watching tv.**

"**Nah. Is just my friend Keshia, she wants to go to the club. I kind of don't want to to.**

"**Why?" Seto asked.**

"**Well I do but, I leave you by yourself. And I don't think ill have any fun knowing you wont be**

**there." Tea said.**

"**You can go without me. Go have fun." Seto said.**

"**I don't think I can. All the guys will be hitting on me. Plus I wont be able to have fun know your not there. Plus, you would be on my mind all day. I wont have fun so whats the point. I shouldn't go. Tea said.**

"**Oh you going!" Seto protested.**

"**Are you going to force me or something? No sex for a get me?" Tea said knowing he threats.**

"**No! I taking you!" now are you going?" Seto said.**

"**Are you sure? I know clubs aren't really your thing." Tea said wondering what made him wanted to go. "your not going to fun?"**

"**I'm going! Anyway ill go with you, is going to be fun. Ok! So do you want to go?" Seto asked.**

"**Yeah sure. Ill go." Tea said.**

**So they are both now going to the club.**

**CH 21**

**So Friday comes Keshia told Tea that she's got some friends from out of town. That they are coming with them. Tea told Keshia that Seto was going. Keshia didn't like the idea. But when along with it anyway. School was boring. Seto and Tea did their thing. So Tea and Seto rolled to the club.**

"**I think everyone know who this is? Seto this is, Nick, Melissa, Sofia, Aaron, Rachel, Eric, and Kevin." Tea said pointing everyone out.**

**Everyone said hi to Seto.**

"**Where is Keshia?" Tea asked.**

"**Oh she'll be here in 5 mins. Got stuck in traffic" Sofia said.**

**5 mins later.**

"**Sorry! Traffic... what up everyone." Keshia said.**

"**Seto, this Keshia." Tea said.**

"**Hi." Keshia said being nice.**

"**Hello!" Seto said.**

"**Oh! Theze are my homiez from Arizona. This is Kya Calvin. She's cousin this is her home gurl Lisa West. We've known each other from back in the day. " Keshia said. Keshia introduce everyone else.**

"**Wat up." Kya said.**

"**Wat up!" Lisa said tilting her head up. Her way to say hi.**

**They all went into the club. All getting VIP statues.**

"**Were getting VIP? Whats up?" Kya asked.**

"**Of course you getting VIP. Your with me. Seto Kabia." Seto said with his ego.**

"**Ah! Yea sure?" Lisa said sarcastically to him.**

**Everyone goes in the club.**

**(I know I have seen him before. Seto Kabia. That name rings a bell.) Lisa thought.**

"**Did y'all know Lisa over here knows 3 languages?" Keshia said.**

"**Don't talk about me." Lisa told her.**

"**Ur Chinese Ain't you?" Keshia said.**

"**Yea I am but I suck at Chinese and I'm ok at Spanish. So don't think I'm smart. I Ain't!" Lisa**

**said.**

"**Thats good that you know 3 languages." Tea said very proud at that fact.**

"**Look! Lets not talk about me. Last I check. I came to get crump." Lisa said.**

"**I feel ya!" Kya said.**

"**So where you from again?" Melissa asked.**

"**AZ. You know it!" Lisa said.**

**Everyone did get it.**

"**Arizona." Kya explain.**

"**Wat part?" Sofia asked.**

"**Phoenix." Kya said.**

"**Oh, I got family down there." Sofia said.**

"**I probably know them." Lisa said.**

"**Lisa, you know everyone!" Kya joked.**

**Everyone laugh.**

"**You too honey!" Lisa said to Kya.**

"**So how so you know Keshia?" Tea asked.**

"**Well, she used to live in Arizona her being my cousin. She use to live with me. But Lisa comes by the house everyday.**

**So Lisa and Keshia became kool." Kya explain the story. "then Keshia came back out here to go to college."**

"**Oh I see! So how long have you know Lisa?" Tea asked.**

"**Lisa is my neighbor. Lisa's lived at that house all her. And we lived there for over 20 year. And we lived there for 20 years but a few years differences. But Lisa has been there for me when my own family wasn't there. Lisa is like my sister to me. Without here life would be different. I tell ya!" Kya said.**

"**So what happen?" Tea asked.**

"**Its a long story." Kya said. Not want to tell.**

"**Ok! I understand." Tea said thinking it is her first time meeting her that she is not going to tell her everything.**

"**Hey I'm going to hit the drink ill see you in a min." ****Lisa said to head to the bar.**

"**Ok!" Kya said**

**Lisa was drinking on her 3****rd**** drink. Then ****Melissa**** followed her to get a drink.**

"**Lisa! Right?" Melissa question wondering if she got her name right.**

"**Yea! What up chicka!" Lisa greeted it her.**

"**So you drink I see. Jack Daniels, thats hard shit!" Melissa pointed out.**

"**Yeah. I'm a bartender. I live for drinks." Lisa said as she pulls out a Prime Time {which is a different kind of Cigarettes.} lights it up. Lisa blows the smoke out.**

"**So your her visiting?" Melissa said.**

"**Yeah! Been here for 2 days. I need to do something." Lisa said.**

"**So is this the 1****st**** time in NY?" Melissa asked.**

"**No, its my 3****rd**** time. I been here before." Lisa said.**

"**So do got any boyfriends." Melissa asked.**

"**Nah! I don't fuck with them. They are just to much fuckin drama. You gotta do dis and you gotta do dat. Fuck them. What about me... you feel me?" Lisa opinion. "u gotta man?"**

"**Yea, I do. But his sweet. Not like those other men." Melissa said.**

"**Most gurls said that. Sorry but its true. Gurls say dat, he does dis or does dat. Men are men. Don't forget dat honey. They eat, they drink beer. They love women and luve to fuck." Lisa said.**

"**So when is the last time you had a boyfriend?" Melissa asked.**

"**Its been a min!" Lisa said.**

"**A min? You mean the last time you had a boyfriend was a min ago?" Melissa said confused.**

"**No! What I mean I mean is dat. Its been a while." Lisa said.**

"**How long?" Melissa asked.**

"**About 9 months." Lisa said.**

"**What happen?" Melissa asked.**

"**He had a trick on dat side. So I told him duces! " Lisa said.**

"**So whats a trick?" Melissa questioned.**

"**A hoe!" Lisa said.**

"**Wow! That sucks. Well Nick is waiting for me. Lets go to them. Bring the drink too." Melissa order.**

"**Ok!" Lisa said. She didn't mind being told that. As the two girls walk to their private room. To**

**where the rest of the group is at.**

"**Oh there you 2 are." Rachel said.**

"**Oh Lisa here is a bartender. This like her 7 drink and doesn't have a buzz." Melissa said.**

"**Oh really whats your favorite drink?" Rachel asked.**

**I stick to da Screwdriver. I love it!" Lisa said as she pulls out another prime time.**

"**So how long have you been bartender for?" Nick asked.**

"**About 5 years." Lisa said.**

"**Oh! Lisa doesn't only bartender. She owns a club in Phoenix." Kya said.**

"**What!" Everyone said.**

"**There's Kya, running her mouth. I do own club. Ill be making dat good bread too!" Lisa said.**

"**Bread?" Everyone questioned.**

"**Yea! She'll be making dat money ching ching." Kya explain.**

"**Wow! So your set!" Sofia said.**

"**Yeah. I'm good." Lisa said.**

**Right now they start to play **Shots by Lil John.

"**Hey lets hit da dance floor." Lisa said loving the song.**

"**Ok!" everyone said. Everyone moves to the dance floor.**

** Tea starts dancing with Seto. Tea facing for ward. Seto behind her. Nick and Melissa dancing face to face. Sofia dancing with Aaron. Which Sofia can dace and Aaron was loving it. Every min of it. Kevin dancing with 2 other girl that he just met. Keshia was dancing with a black guy. Dirty dancing. Then Lisa dancing which tripped everyone out. Lisa can dance. And she can dance good.**

** Then play the song **Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls.

**Lisa moving promiscuous"get it gurl." Keshia said sees Lisa going crazy. Lisa singing the song working the dance floor. A guy from behind her try to dance with her. Lisa pushed him and kept dancing. Lisa losing her self in the music. Lisa than started doing hat tricks. Which Tea thinks if she see talented.**

** Then the song **Do It to It by Cherish & Sean Paul**. Lisa goes along with the song. Lisa bounces with it drop it lean with it rock with it. And snap with it and she popes her back with it. Then she tips her hat with it. Lisa throw her hands work her body to the floor. Tea tries to copy the way she rocks her hips. Tea tried but it was hared than it looked. Then Lisa saw that Tea wasn't doing right so Lisa dances her way to Tea and said, "pretend your fuckin him dat shoulda help." then Lisa dances away look like her legs doing the chicken dance.**

** Then the song **Get It Shawty by Lloyd

**Lisa starts her hip hop moves. Swart, pop, swwart, pop, then starts dancing very close to the floor.**

"**she can dance." Tea talks to Kya. Who is next to her.**

"**Oh yea! She can dance. She been since she was 10." Kya said.**

"**Wow. She can move." Tea said. As everyone started to see her dance. And work to the dance floor.**

** Then the song **Pon de Replay by Rihanna

**Lisa look at the DJ and sing the song. Hoping the DJ would listen. The DJ turn the song up. Lisa then start to run it. Moving prefect to the beat. Let the song take over body. Lisa's body goes with the song.**

** Then the song **Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani

**Lisa gets it. Throwing her hand to go along with the beat. Lisa giving attitude along with the song. Everyone was watching her.**

** Then the song **Shake That Monkey by Too Short

**all the guys when crazy when she dance to this song. Everyone was imoressed how she moved to that song. The way Lisa drop the ass. Most of the players wanted her. Wondering how she would be in bed. Lisa keeps moving. She's doing that pussy popping dance. Even pussy popping it when her ass was close to the floor. Making everyone trip on how dirty she can get. A lot of guys might thinks she's a stripper or a hoe. "yea gurl! Shake da monkey!" Keshia yelled so Lisa could hear her.**

** Then the song **Upgrade U! (Remix) by Beyonce Ft Jay-Z

**Lisa start do some of Beyonce moves. Adjusting her hat to tilt to the side. Then pops her collar and at the end of the song. Lisa started to do that Beyonce thing at the end of the video. Lisa working the shoulders. Meanwhile a lot of bitchez started to hate. Because she could dance like Beyonce. And it looked good. Even Seto was looking as she was working the dance floor. Lisa is now have a good sizes crown that stop dancing to watch her moves.**

** Then the song **Low by Flo rider and T-Pain

"**Get da dance floor. Go mama!" Kya cheered.**

**Lisa has the dance floor. And she using it. Lisa does her steps and her moves like shaking that ass. The rest of the group stop dancing to watch Lisa. Lisa is having a good time. Even the DJ was watching and see that she can dance. Then the song end. There was a group of boyz wanted to battle. So Lisa took them on. The song was Hood Nigga by Gorilla Zoe.**

** So the boyz went first doing their break dancing. Everything from working it to the floor to doing the worm. The song end with some people cheered, liking their dance. Then Lisa had her turn.**

** The song **Shake That Ass for me by Eminem

** working it like a stripper and working it back up. Working the floor exotic. Lisa able to do some of Shakira and Beyonce moves. Which trip the crown Then doing the worm better then them. Then Lisa said, "Beat Dat!"**

**everyone in the club went, "oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" with the statement.**

**So so all 8 boys. Trying to beat her moves.**

** The song Y**eah by Usher (feat. Ludachris & Lil John)

**the 8 boyz did their little flips and hand stand. Some ass shaking. Walking with their hand. Just trying to show off. They dance through the whole song.**

** Then the song **Can't Deny It by Fabolous

**Lisa starts doing the cribs walk. Works it down still doing the crib walk and worked it back up still doing to walk. Then do a hand flip. With one hand. Then starts to do the sea walk. Then did the legs kicking in the air and her arms holding her up. Doing the spin as her legs in the air. She gets up and said, "I thought your suppose to whipping my ass!" **

** Then the song **Balla Baby by Ching

**the 8 boyz did almost the same shit just in different order. Nothing original. Lisa said something smart. "well y'all Ain't ballas. So why did you play dat song. I don't feel you. " everyone heard Lisa diss.**

"**Are you dissin' us." one of the boyz said.**

"**Maybe I woulda need to dis if dat person thaught they dat shit. " Lisa said looking at the boyz.**

"**I don't see you on the dance floor." another boy said.**

"**Play Get up by Ciria " Lisa yelled out to the DJ.**

** Then the song **Get up By Ciria (feat. Chamillioare)

**the DJ starts to play the song. Lisa started to wimp the floor. Lisa does the whole Ciria bending backwards, then pops it to the floor. Clawing dogg style and still popping. Then works her way up and does a hand stand. One hand on the ground while the left hand is holding her AZ hat. Doing tricks with her feet in the air. Doing flips by herself , does a body spin an the floor. Then gets back up and throws the west side.**

"**oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone said.**

**Then when the boyz got in the center of the stage. Everyone "booed" them. But when Lisa gets on stage. Everyone clapped cheered and some loud Whistling at her.**

**Lisa walks to her party. Kevin does the gangsta hand shake.**

"**yeah, baby gurl represent. We from the dubbs. Homes." Kya yelled so the whole club can hear. Proud from where she's from.**

"**Gurl you smashes them." Nick said.**

"**Nah, nah, nah, she smoked them!" Keshia corrected him.**

"**Well if they wanted to battle me. Then you better be good. They were alrite."**

"**Maybe you can teach me how to move like that?" Tea asked.**

"**Why? You cant dance." Lisa asked.**

"**Yeah she does...but a different type if style." Melissa said.**

"**Well, what kind?" Lisa asked.**

"**Ballet.." Tea answered.**

"**Oh well you got some moves. But I can teach you." Lisa offered.**

"**great!" Tea said happily.**

"**So how about we hit up da dance floor for same more." Lisa said.**

**All of them started dancing. Havin a good time. Seto and Tea grinding on each other. Kissing each other here and there.**

**Lisa went to take a break. She sits at the bar. Watching her party. Seto and Tea catches her eyes.**

**(Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner) Lisa in her thoughts (they look so familiarizer, why? Then Seto Kabia, everyone is treating like **** royally. uuuummmm!****)**

"**Cant you believe it... Seto Kabia's here. The president of KabiaCorp" another party goes talking to someone with her. But it was close enough for Lisa to hear.**

"**Yea. That's him. He's hot!" the other girl said.**

"**Yea. That's him and his girlfriend, Tea Gardner the model. She's beautiful." the 1****st**** girl said.**

"**They are a cute couple." the 2****nd**** girl said.**

"**Oh! Lets go. Ben is over there." the 1****st**** girl said them leaving.**

**(So Seto Kabia is the CEO. Figures KabiaCorp is named after Kabia. Then Tea Gardner a model, for what? And why does she look so familiarizer. Like I met her before.) Lisa's thoughts. While she drinks drone. At the bar while she lights prime time. while play the song bartender by t-pain.**

** Dancing, drinking having fun. Slow people stared to leave. First was Kevin with those 2 girls. Then Sofia and Aaron left together. Next was Rachel. Then Lisa, Kya, Keshia, Tea and Seto left.**

**Everyone walked home. Everyone was to drunk to drive. So away from the club.**

**Then a limo pulls up to block them to go forward. The guy in the limo rolled down the window.**

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't my sweet lovely woman." A guy said.**

"**Garris!" Seto said his name with hate, recognize the voice. "go home or ill kick your ass!"**

"**Well Mr Kabia, I don't think thats possible. See for yourself." Garris said.**

**A group of men. About 10 men show up out of no where. "see I'm taking her tonight." Garris said.**

"**Over my dead body. She's mine for life." Seto said putting Tea close to him.**

"**All the better. She so we so sweet. So, I have to force, I hate playing these games." Garris said tiredly. "do you force me to get her myself?"**

** Lisa, Kya and Keshia looked at each other. Saying in their eyes. That they are ready to fight.**

"**Well... your going to have through us first." Lisa said as the 3 girls surrounds Tea and Seto. Their backs facing the 2 lovers.**

"**Wow! Girls. You think you can take them on, well GO AHEAD!" Garris said as the men surround the group.**

** They all leap up to attack. Lisa dodges it. Punch to the stomach the spin a kick o the guy behind her. Kya punches him in face. Then head butts the guy. A man garbs Kya's forearm. Kya swings hits the guy in the jaw. Causing it to break. He falls to the ground. Kya stomps his face into the ground. Keshia hits a guy with her purse. Then upper cuts him in the jaw. Then Keshia kicks him at his dick making him fall to the ground begging for mercy. Then Lisa gets a guy in a head lock kicking his knees. Then lets him go before she punched him in the throat. Then she high kicks the guy in the face. The Kya is beating another guy. Punch after punch. Keshia gets the guy head. And knees him in the face. Then Kya grabs a guy the going for Lisa. Kicked him in the ass. And punches him in the throat. Lisa kicked him. He falls to the ground.**

"**Now, got any more niggas to do your dirty work. Fucker! " Lisa said not scared of him.**

"**Why you....!" Garris said.**

"**SUCK MY DICK! BITCH" Lisa yelled.**

**Some of the men started to get up.**

"**I didn't want to use this but you make me have to" Lisa said kind of quietly but Seto and the 3 girls hear what she said. Lisa pulls out a gun from her behind her and points it at Garris.**

"**You better dip now." Lisa threating. **The hand gun Lisa hand was a 9 millimeter Smith & Western with a bright sliver that you can see the gun even in the dark. A little bit of light you could see Lisa little hands making the gun bigger than it already is. Lisa loves smith & Western. She will always have a gun because she is front the hood.

"**Wow a bitch has a gun." Garris said with sarcastically thinking that she's bluffing.**

"**Ill tag your limo with bullets." Lisa said with the gun pointed at him.**

"**You wouldn't shoot me, Glen Garris!" Garris said thinking she's bluffing.**

**Lisa starts to shoot. About the fourth bullets the limo with Garris in it took off. While the limo is driving Lisa still shooting. When the gun ran out with bullets. Lisa quickly puts a new clip. But the 10 men took off during the whole shooting scene.**

"**Fuck! Dat limo was bullets prove. Damn. I wanna kill him "**

"**Nothing like the good old dayz rite, Lisa." Kya said.**

"**Rite!" Lisa replied.**

"**How do you guys fight like that?" Tea asked.**

"**Easy. We from the ghetto. We had to learn how to fight. When your from the hood." Lisa said.**

"**Wow! Impressing." Seto said to them.**

"**Well I told them I was going to spray those niggas. They shoulda listen then." Lisa said remembering the event.**

"**Where did you have the gun at?" Tea asked.**

"**Oh! Behind me! I have to carry it. If it wasn't for this baby. Your gurlfriend might have got nabbed, n' we woulda not have dis convention." Lisa ****stretches the n in the last sentence.**

"**Your right." Seto admitted. "Nice pistol!"**

"**I know!" Lisa said.**

"**Do you always carry a gun?" Tea asked scary because Lisa breaking the law.**

"**Only places da I'm searched. Otha dan dat. I always have it. Its either ride or die. You feel me. " Lisa point a view in life.**

"**Is it heavy?" Tea asked.**

"**Used to be! Not any more!" Lisa said used to it behind her back. And puts it away.**

"**Let's get y'all home before that dumb stupidass nigga rolls up in here again. And we don't need any of da nigga bullshit. Letting dip." Lisa said as everyone start to walk Tea and Seto back to that mansion. They get in ok. "I wonderin' if hes gonna fuck with them again. I have a bad feeling about dis." Lisa said. Watch two lover birds enter the mansion.**

** "I Ain't liking how this is going my nigga. Tea I finally happy n' then dat white motha fucka." Keshia said. "Oh... no offense Lisa, since you are white."**

"**Dnt trip. Its kool. I'm good. Hey about we head back to dat crib. Kya you're rolling a blunt when we get there." Lisa order.**

** "I got you!" Kya said as all 3 of them go back to their hotel.**

**While Seto and Tea creating a mystical illusion with their glow. The night has been evil to the tonight. So Seto and Tea makes it up in the bedroom. Mean while glen Garris comes up with an evil plan...**

**CH 22**

** Tea has to work Saturday. Her phootshoot job last a good portion of the day. Seto went to the office. Seto was thinking about her... when he comes up with and idea. "Britney come in for a min." Seto calls his secretary into the office.**

"**yes, Mr Kabia!" Britney said.**

"**I want to sent a dozen of roses and a 32 inch hot pink bear that says 'I love you' on it. And a card. I want you to get them and sent it to my girlfriend Tea Gardner. You got that, Britney " Seto requested.**

"**I'll get it to you as soon as possible. Mr. Kabia." Britney said going do start her mission.**

**Britney goes to the store. To pick up the item that Seto requested. A hour l later, Britney comes back with the items and delivers the items to Seto. Seto gets the card. He writes what he feels in the card.**

You Are My Number One!

**Oh, you are my love,**

**You are my only love to me.**

**It will never change!**

My Heart!

**You always love me,**

**You showed it with all your heart,**

**You love I feel it!**

I Will Always Remember You!

**I remember you,**

**I can never forget you,**

**Now come out of here!**

**Then Seto puts the card in the envelope and told Britney to get it to his girlfriend.**

**Mean while. Tea at the photoshoot.**

"**Ok... now get closer to the dog." Mr. Douglas directed. "Perfected! Take 30."**

**(Thank god I finally get to take a break.) Tea's thought. Tea goes to her chair. Glad to be off here feet. Then Britney comes through the studio to drop off Seto's little surprised gift. "Britney! What's up?" Tea asked as Britney gets closer to Tea.**

"**Nothing just...........Mr. Kabia wanted to give you this... " Britney said as she gives her an bag of gifts.**

** Tea takes the items and looks at them. Tea saw the roses and can feel that Seto is thinking about her. Tea sees the teddy bear and feels the joy of his personality. And when Tea sees the card and reads it to her self. She could feel the emotion of their love. Tea wants to leave here to go kiss Seto right now. But she must remain her to do her job. "Thank you, Britney!"**

"**Your welcome." Britney said as she left.**

**Tea pulls her phone out [thank u 4 the gifts.]**

**[ur welcome. I luv u!] Seto text.**

**[I luv u 2! I have 2 work now. C u at home 2nite!] Tea text.**

**[k! bye.] Seto texted back.**

**Oh I should text Lisa. To see when she is free. [hey what up!]**

**[what up! So what r u doing rite nw?] Lisa text.**

**[wrkin r u doing any thing 2morrow?] Tea text.**

**[no! Y?] Lisa text.**

**[do u think u can teach me how 2 dance 2morrow?] Tea asked in her text.**

**[yea I can. Dat bfs place 2morrow? Its kool rite?] Lisa wanting to know where.**

**[yea sounds good.] Tea texted back.**

**[kool c u 2morrow thn!] Lisa said.**

**[duty calls. C u 2morrow then.] Tea said.**

**[alright kool! C ya!] Lisa texted.**

**So Tea pulls down her phone and goes back to work. Leaving her stuff that Seto gave her. Thinking nobody will mess with it. Garris goes undercover and sneaks into the studio to Snoop around. So Garris sees the teddy bear. And sees who it was from. So Garris gets the bear and sets up a hidden camera into the bear. He had a hard time to get the camera into the bear's eyes. It took an hour to mess with the bear. So Garris puts the bear back. And leave the bear back to where it's supposed to be there. Looked like it's untouched. The bear's ears had a mini microphone and the bear's eyes have a mini camera.**

**Tea was done 2 hours after Garris left. Tea doesn't even know that he was there at all. So Tea grab her stuff and heads out to go to the mansion. Tea texted [I'm home.]**

**[I'll b there in 10 mins.] Seto texted back.**

**[plz come soon.] Tea texted. Tea puts her stuff away. setting the bear on the shelf. The bear will have a good view of their love making scene. Tea gets ready for Seto.**

**10 mins later.**

**[I'm home.] Seto texted.**

**[come on up! :) ] Tea texted.**

**So Seto followed the text and goes into her room. The room was dark. Seto turns on they light.**

"**Honey I'm home." Seto said. "Where are you?"**

"**Right here..." Tea said behind the door wearing a night robe. Tea lets the robe slide off showing her lingerie Seto attacks her and start making out with her. After a long day of work this is a great day. Seto picks her up and both head to the bed. Tea helping Seto to get undress than Seto takes Tea's lingerie off. Both losing themselves again. Letting their bodies interacted. The soul knows this feeling too! Seto pounded her. Letting that stressful day at work go and loses himself into the motion. Seto goes faster,and faster. And harder and harder. Seto likes it that Tea is a freak. Tea is liking the pounding and the speed that Seto is going at. Cum oozing out fast making the bed wet and cold if you lay on that spot. Even tho they fuck everyday. Tea cooch is still tight. Seto likes the tightness. Giving him pleasure. Then Tea is on top riding him like a pony. Seto's hand on her ass as she bouncing up and down on his dick...**

**Meanwhile**

"**Are you able to record this?" Garris asked one man thats watching it takes place.**

"**Yea it's recording. What are you going to do with this?" The man asked.**

"**That's none of your concern!" Garris spat out. "This is going to be great."**

**(I'm going to do some evil things with this......you will never seen it coming Kabia. Tea will be mine. I'll see to it. **_**Oh don't worry Kabia. I'll take good care of her.**_**) Garris in his evil thoughts. (Pay back is a bitch. And you're going to agree with me, Kabia.)**

"**Have this footage by tomorrow morning! Understand!" Garris ordered.**

"**Wait your not going to ruin Gardner are you?" the man asked.**

"**IT NONE OF YOU BUSINESS!" Garris yelled. "Ask that again and you're fired."**

**The man just shuts up.**

**CH 23**

**Tea wakes up with Seto next to her. Tea lays there happy that she is with him. Seto lays there. Peacefully. He looks so manly. Just to think this man sleeping there peacefully could make her feel like this. Those strong arms can protect her are here with her. (If this a dream, I never want to wake up. Never, as long I'm with you I don't care. I want you! I'm glad that you are my soul mate. I feel complete with you. Life has been different since you love me. And I don't think I can ever go back to that life. Not that I want to. I'm happy I'm with you. I wouldn't want it any other way.) Tea's thought.**

**Tea's phone vibrated**

**[hey I'm 10 mins away. I'll call u wen I'm there.] Lisa texted that she's on her way.**

**[ok I'm wake. I'll meet u outside then!] Tea texted.**

**[K!] Lisa texts back.**

**Tea mets Lisa in the front. Lisa rolls up in a big black Escalade ESV. With the black gloss and spinners. Tea walks up to then Lisa greeted her. "wats popin' chicka" Lisa holla.**

"**Nothing, having fun" Tea said knowing she is doing so many things.**

"**Yea!" Lisa stretched the yea. "Y'all been gettin dat business, Ain't you!" Lisa laughs.**

"**Why everyone does keeps asking that." Tea complains.**

"**Dats just life, nigga. Y'all have to deal with it. You feel me. Let them ask. Don't trip over stupid nigga bullshit. U feel me." Lisa said.**

**Tea could see that Lisa's eyes are blood shot red. Tea didn't notice until Lisa took off her sunglasses. "Are you high Lisa?" Tea asked.**

"**Oh shit!" Lisa said as she puts her sunglass back on quickly.**

"**Well are you?" Tea asked.**

"**If I am den you don't want me as a teacher. Do you?" Lisa asked disappointed that the answer was going to be no.**

"**Wait I still want you teach me high out not!" Tea said meaning it.**

"**Fo' real fo' real!" Lisa said. "kool than."**

"**Yea, you're a good person even if you get high!" Tea said shaking her head yes.**

"**Kool Tea ur a one ofa kind." Lisa said. "no smokin in the house rite." Lisa said confirm if is ok or not.**

"**Sorry! Seto's rules." Tea said.**

"**Nah I'm good lets gets inside the poe-poes could roll up anytime." Lisa is panicking.**

"**Wats that?" Tea questioned**

"**Da cops. Let's get inside."**

**So they both go inside. Lisa start to teach her how to move her ass. Tea was having a hard time. She was so stiff. So Lisa puts on **Right Thurr by Chingy**. Tea didn't know this song.**

"**Gurl, are u serious?" Lisa said in shock.**

"**Wat I'm not doing it right." Tea asking knowing she's not doing it right.**

"**Ok we are going to do it a little differently. You have fucked before rite?" Lisa asked.**

"**Why? Does that have to do with anything?" Tea asked.**

"**Yea it does. You know how you move in the bedroom?" Lisa asked.**

"**Wat?" Tea questioned.**

"**Da way you fuck Seto... move your ass lik dat." Lisa ordered.**

**Tea moves like Seto would fuck her. She goes a little to the beat. But its something.**

"**Ok! You know when you ride him? Do dat!" Lisa ordered.**

"**Ride?" Tea asked.**

"**When you're on top. When you bounce on his dick. Getting it now?" Lisa questioned**

"**Yea I got it. How do you know so much?" Tea asked.**

"**Gurl, you really gotta asked. Yea I fucked before. I know. da better you are at dis type of dancing da better you are in bed. Not my sayin' otha niggas had said da. U feel me." Lisa said her little story.**

**(The better I'm in bed. Means Seto would be happy. I don't want to be boring. This is good I'm learning this. Thank you Lisa.) Tea thought.**

"**So let's work on dis." Lisa said. Now play the song **I'm Very Very Hot by Missy Elliot.

"**Now work it!" Lisa ordered.**

**Tea moved, but Lisa watches whats wrong. Lisa would corrected her dance. Lisa put her hands on Tea's hips to get them to rock correctly. Then when Lisa let go to get Tea's hips to do it on its on. So Tea's body can do it by its self. Lisa leading her into it. Step by step. Making Tea do it over again. Until she can do it without thinking about which way her body should go. It should go on its own.**

** Seto already awake watching the two girls dancing. The one he's really watch it Tea. Seto stayed where he was at. Seto didn't wanted the 2 girls to know that he is rite their. Seto is getting a hard on watching Tea do the rocking of her hips.**

"**Move em hips. Right, left right left... move them to da rite, all da way. Move it to da rite da middle n rite. Keep working at dat. Now grinding on the wall. Press against it hard. Very hard on da wall. Now work those hips on it baby gurl... pop da pussy." Lisa instructing Tea**

**Seto turn very read that the last statement. And has a big ass boner.**

"**There you go not bad, by the time I'm done with you you will actually know more than Seto n know how to please him." Lisa teased.**

**Seto heard that and likes the idea. Seto wonder how Tea would get but how well will she be able to keep his sex drive. Seto is wondering what will Tea know by the time she done with her.**

"**Ok Tea, lets take a break. Do you got any food in dis crib ma?" Lisa asked rubbing her stomach.**

"**Yeah, we'll order some pizza right now." Tea said as she picks up the phone to make the order.**

"**Pepperonis!!!" Lisa yelled across the room.**

**Tea orders the pizza while Seto has to go take care of some "business." So Lisa starts dancing to **Lose Control by Missy Elliot**. Fucking around with the stereo and coordinating some dance moves for Tea to work with.**

**After the pizza comes, they start watching (You Got Served). Tea watching the movie seeing how some of the dances should be. Tea in attempt of learning starts to imitate them. In her best effort, Lisa was proud of her.**

"**Man gurl, show them what uer working with. Yeah!!" Lisa shouted while eating her pizza.**

"**Do you still have the munchies?" Tea asked wondering if Lisa if still high as a kite.**

"**I still fuckin do!" Lisa said. "I'm blown."**

**A few minutes later Seto pops in and sees her working it. Seto amazed at how well she was doing it, he grabs her and starts making out with her with his huge ass boner in the way.**

"**Damn, don't y'all have a bed?" Lisa asked jokingly.**

"**Yes, we do and we use it every night." Seto responded quick wittily.**

"**Well, can't y'all use it tonight?" Lisa insisted.**

"**That's the plan." Seto quoted and continued. "Let's go Tea." Tea and Seto presume to the bedroom. You can guess what happens next. Yes, Seto makes the bed rock. Lisa left alone to watch the movie all by herself.**

"**Man, we got sum fuck'd up niggas up in dis joint. Leaving my ass behind to watch da movie. Man I wish I had a blunt to smoke." Lisa said and continues. "Fuck that, I need one to smoke right now, shit, got me twisted." Lisa finishes and continues to watch the movie and finish the pizza.**

**CH. 24**

**It is Monday morning, both Seto and Tea getting ready for school. Seto and Mokuba encountering each other in the kitchen. Mokuba decides to questions Seto, yet again.**

"**Soooo, what happened last night?" Mokuba asked curiously.**

"**Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Seto responded.**

"**What happened? Didn't get laid last night?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Go to school, Mokuba." Seto ordered to shoee him away.**

"**When you answer my question." Mokuba argued.**

"**What question?" Seto asked while playing stupid.**

"**I see how you and Tea have been acting the past couple of weeks." Mokuba said. "I think I might have a nephew on the way at the rate your going."**

"**Shut up Mokuba and go to school before I kick your ass." Seto said angrily in attempt to end the conversation.**

"**Well, aren't you gonna take me there?" Mokuba asked.**

"**I think your old enough, can't you go on your own?" Seto asked.**

"**Awwww, am I taking your time away from Tea?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Come here you little brat." Seto saying in attempt to reach him. Mokuba at being his size skillfully dodges and runs out the door flipping Seto off.**

"**I'm gonna kill that kid later." Seto promised to himself. Tea come from upstairs a few moments later and wraps her arms around Seto.**

"**What was all the commotion?" Tea asked.**

"**It was nothing, my little brother just trying to horseplay with me. You will have to excuse him for that, he is only fifteen." Seto answers. (Should I do some dirty talking right now? I am really in the mood for it. Nah fuck the talk!!) Seto thought to himself.**

**Seto picks up Tea and place her on the counter. Using his right hand, squeezing her tit on the left side, squeezing them not letting them breath. Tea moans in response to that, meaning she liked it. Then Seto using his long fingers, and sticking them up the vagina once again, massages inside her begins to turn her on. Tea moans "More baby, More." Seto is pinching a tent in his pants. Tea unbuttons his pants while **macking** with him. His pants fall down and Seto moves his legs in order to have them removed from his ankles. Meanwhile, Tea had no undies, so Seto slams it in the oven extremely maximum full potential Extremo Maximo hardcore. Making Tea moan louder than black people in an orchestra at church on a Sunday morning. Seto enjoying that moan encouraged to pound like they do in porn movies. (But with more meaning.) Tea whispers in his ear "Is that all you got?" as a challenge. Seto hearing that grabs her ass and pounds the her like a jackhammer on concrete. Banging it on the floor, Tea's legs locked in the air with her eyes rolled back being fucked the shit out of as she moans for more.**

"**I don't think we should go to school today, what do you think?" Seto asked casually.**

"**I just wanna fuck, I don't give a fuck about school right now. All I care about is me and you, baby." Tea said breathlessly.**

"**Ok." Seto agrees and continues to pound like a jackhammer beating that tight ass pussy. He grabs that ass of hers using his hands and makes the pussy bigger than it was with his big long totem pole dick. Seto grabs her tits, squeezing the life out of them. Tea moans louder, Seto loves it when Tea moans, it motivates him more. Seto plays with her like a playground. Sliding in and out pounding harder. Tea making that sex face made Seto, go even crazier. Making Seto have a sex face. Seto is cumming on Tea and Tea's cum is all over Seto. All the way they do those nasty things that nasty people. Do all the nasty things they can do. Seto is bringing the freak out of Tea. Doing what nasty people do. Seto bits her tits. And Tea likes to be bitten. Seto and Tea are playing rough sex make it hurt game. This is their new love game...**

**After an hour of their love game. They cuddle on the kitchen floor.**

"**Man you can fuck!" Tea said**

"**I know!" Seto said. "today was better. Maybe is it causing of that little dance section with Lisa."**

"**Really! I didn't know!"Tea said.**

"**You can do it. You can get nasty and its so sexy." Seto said getting nasty.**

"**Your so sexy Tea." Seto said.**

"**And you're hot Seto. Very hot." Tea said.**

"**Hey wait a min. Where Lisa? Did she go home?" Tea asked.**

**Both get up. Tea calls Lisa phone but she not answering. Seto calls Mokuba.**

"**Mokuba said that a woman passed out and she's one the guest room. Seen we have not seen her, I going to see if she's there." Seto said.**

"**I'm going too!" Tea said both going to the guest room Lisa is still asleep.**

"**Why is she still asleep?" Seto asked as he checks if she's still alive, and breathing.**

"**Well yesterday when she came she was high. She said she smoke some weed. But she would be out this long because if weed?" Tea asked.**

"**That's not normal. Most people sleep it off." Seto said.**

**Lisa starts to wake up. "wats popin'?"**

"**Are you ok?" Tea asked.**

"**Yea why?" Lisa said.**

"**Well you been asleep for over 12 hours." Tea said.**

"**No after you guys went to take care of dat business I watched 2 other movies then I fell asleep." Lisa explains.**

"**We're you high?" Seto asked.**

**(Shit Tea musta told him. Mind as well not lie about it.) "Well I was. I lost my high before I crashed." Lisa said.**

"**Weed could be the cause." Seto said.**

"**No! It isn't. I smoked bud all my life. Isn't not da bud." Lisa defend the bud.**

"**Bud?" Tea questioned.**

"**Bud is weed. Its anotha name for it. Don't worry I'm kool." Lisa said how she feels. "dnt y'all have school to fuck with?" Lisa asked.**

"**Um! We're not going to school." Seto said.**

"**So y'all playin hookie or playin in the sheets." Lisa asked.**

**There was quite until Lisa broke it. "So a little of both, I see. Is kool, I wont trip. I Ain't you ma! But try not to do the hookie game too much. Too many niggas fucked up in da game. Alright the next thing I need to hear dat you get dropped n' it Ain't fun you feel me." Lisa said her speech.**

"**Yea it's only for today." Tea said.**

"**Just don't fuck up!" Lisa said. "Get dat bread for ull future." Lisa said.**

"**Don't worry! We won't!" Tea said.**

"**So when are the wedding blls. Y'all act like a married couple." Lisa said what she feels. "so are you ready for you dance or did he fucked you up." Lisa said looking at Tea.**

"**Why you say that?" Tea asked.**

"**Well one, da way you asked me. Two, your not sitting down and three, you look like ur havin a hard time standin up. So you want a day off den." Lisa ofter.**

"**I'll take the day off." Tea said.**

"**Figures any way I'm going to make something to eat." Lisa said leaving the room.**

"**I didn't hurt you did I?" Seto asked Tea concern.**

"**Nah I'm fine." Tea lied. She's in a lot of pain. She even had a hard time to see Lisa.**

"**I know when you lying I'm so sorry." Seto said.**

"**no! I didn't want you to hold back for my sake. I want all of you. I'm happy even if I'm in pain. As long I'm with you. I'm happy. I love you!" Tea said.**

"**I love you too! Since we're not going to school lets get some sleep" Seto said.**

"**Ok!" Tea said as Seto pick up Tea both heading to the room .**

"**OH Lisa!" Seto yelled.**

"**YEA!" Lisa asked.**

"**BE FREE TO STAY HERE FOR AWHLE!" Seto yell so Lisa could her.**

"**K! THANK YOU, I WILL" Lisa yelled back to be heard.**

**Then it was quite. Seto and Tea went to sleep. Lisa goes take a shower. And watch tv and goes to sleep.**

**CH 25**

**Seto goes to he kitchen and sees Lisa cooking Mexican food.**

"**morning!" Seto greeted**

"**oh mornin' " Lisa said.**

"**I need to talk to you about something?" Seto asked.**

"**wat up then?" Lisa asked.**

"**well I have been thinking about that night after the club and I was thinking sicne you can fight and I have to work. I cant always been there. So I was thinking can you stay in new york for a while longer. I dnt know how long this problem is going to stay but can you stay. Please protect Tea." Seto asked to get help without the word the help.**

"**I dnt know but I can stay a bit longer. Mean while I can get a club out here. Daey be bank out here." Lisa making plans here.**

"**thank you." Seto said. " so what are you making?"**

"**enchiladas. Dis shits bomb. You feel me." Lisa answered his question.**

"**why do you talk like that? I know you are smart. You know 3 languages, what are those languages?" Seto asked.**

"**well one you kno' is English, than is Chinese cuz of my ma n' I kno' is Spanish cuz I kicked it da Mexican from back in da day." Lisa said.**

"**plus you own your own club. So you are stupid your acting." Seto pointed/**

"**wat r you tripin on? Dat Reggie bullshit. I'm ghetto. I'm from da hood." Lisa fought back.**

"**but you can speak plain English. You dnt have to acted like that." Seto said.**

"**I aint fronting dis is how I'm me." Lisa defend herself.**

"**fronting?" Seto questioned**

"**yea! I aint fronting! 'Acting' " Lisa said. "dnt trip!"**

**Tea come fro the room to see the 2 of them talking. "hey honey."**

"**hey baby!" Seto says quickly.**

"**aaawwww! Y'll looking so cute together its beautifer!" Lisa comented. " I fonna cry! "**

"**your so tough. How can you be this tough?" Tea asked**

"**I gotta past... just like you." Lisa said.**

"**so Lisa why do you carry a gun. If your so tough!"**

" **I gotta srap. Its my life. A lot of niggas to got sracps so I gotta get one too! I'm a soulja in my life. I gotta srap wen I was in da hood. I cant fuck up in dis game. I dnt kno' urr story but. What I do kno' is da you didn't have to srap a nigga for sume beard. Did you? You didn't have to push bud just to get 20 dallars to go eat. You never banged. Never heard one of urr soulja fucked up in dat game. You never had to deal with hoodrats or hood bitchez. You never got urr cirb rated. You never been shot up before. Or even niggas fronting think dat they're hood. But we all got a story. Some got fucked u life. Sume are worst than othas. So dnt trip on my life." Lisa finished.**

"**well I got a fucked up life. I work to get up to the top! I came from an orgenferd. I had to get me and my brother out of there. So I made a deal with gozabro to adpot us and he did. He pushed me through school. And when I became of age. I took over then company and turn it into a game designing. Not making anything for the milteary. So I worked hard." Seto finished.**

"**well I worked hard to be a club owner. I didn't think I woulda make it this far. Less than 10 years ago. I banged. West side all da way. My n' da crew was kool. I had no otha family. We alwayz smoke drink n' shot a nigga if he dissed us. Always having eachothers backs no matta what thin n thin. But one day I was asleep after partying and I want at da cirb n' our rival gang the south side. Shot up the cirb. All my souljas died dat day. RIP homes. So dnt tell me urr life is more fucked up dan urrs." Lisa said.**

"**wow! You got me. Its it like there in Phoenix?" Seto asked.**

"**nah just places here n' here. New york is da same way. You feel me." Lisa said.**

"**oh! I see." Tea said. "well my parent didn't like I move here. And drama between my sisbing so nothing much happen to me."**

"**well enough about the past. I need to focse on the future. So Lisa is going to move in. is that ok with you?" Seto asked.**

"**till I get on mine feet its kool." Lisa agreed.**

"**well better get to school Seto." Tea said both leaving. "bye Lisa see you later."**

"**see you honey! Y'll have a good day tho'." Lisa hoped for them.**

**They leave to school when Lisa phone rings. The ring song it Shawty Get Loose Remix (Feat. T-Pain & Chris Brown) Lisa answers it.**

"**wats poping dogg?" Lisa answers the phone**

"**nuthin' you didn't show up last unite. You good." Kya on the other line.**

"**nah I'm good. I'm at Kabia's place." Lisa said.**

"**oh urr there." Kya said. "hey I'm heading back it phx tomorrow. Are you going?" Kya asked.**

"**nah I'm stayin here for a min. a going to get anotha club here my nigga." Lisa said.**

"**alrite if you want. Das kool hey come over here 'n smoke dis bowl with me." Kya said.**

"**alrite! I got you! Ill see you over there!" Lisa said on her way.**

**Lisa goes over to the hotel. To smoke that bowl with Kya.**

"**its clush isn't..." Lisa said. Blowing the smoke out.**

"**yep... it....is..." Kya said smoked out.**

"**its good shit... let me big stash of it..." Lisa said trying to get the buds.**

"**I got you!" Kya said as she goes gets the bud.**

"**thanks for hookin a nigga up Kya." Lisa said thankfully.**

**So Kya hooked Lisa up with 2 pounds of the clush bud.**

**So meanwhile both Seto and Tea in 3****rd**** hour class. They present they paper to the class.**

"**well Mr Kabia and Ms. Gardner thank you for the presentation. But it seems that the paper is not the only thing you been working on, it is Mr Kabia. " Mr phoniex said hinting about their relationship. "But i can tell you too hard been working hard."**

**Seto and Tea kept their silence and walked back to the back of the room. While everyones eyes were watching them walk to the back of the room to watch them sit. Seto wanted to kiss her but everyone was still looking at them. The class sees what Mr phoenix means. Watching both Seto and Tea.**

**Lunch time.**

"**i cant believe Mr phoeinx said that. That so pissed me off..." Tea was getting mader by the min.**

"**i dnt think teachers are allow to say shit like that!" Rachel said thinking what the teacher did was crazy.**

"**well he did it." Tea said not happy.**

"**lets talk about something else." Melissa said changing that conversation. "oh, the new 90210 show it is great. I love that show.." Melissa said, trying to change the conversation.**

"**oh yea thats great... is it on tonight." Rachel said something to look forward tonight.**

"**Lisa said she is watching it tonight." Tea informed.**

"**how would you know?" Rachel asked.**

"**oh! She lives there now. 'Seto said its ok.' Seto feels guilt leaving there by my self." Tea said.**

"**aw! Thats sweet." meilssa said. "wow! She's living there. Thats cool."**

"**yea she's funny as hell. One of a kind. Even tho' she came from a messed up background." Lisa said kind of sad.**

"**how long is she going to be there." Kevin asked having something else on his mind.**

"**i dnt know? As long as Seto is ok with it." Tea said.**

"**thats good. Maybe i should visit her!" Kevin said think nasty.**

"**dnt Kevin!" Rachel said knowing wats on his mind.**

"**why not? You dnt a have a thing for me do you?" Kevin said. Looking at her evilly.**

"**as if!" Rachel said. Even tho' she does.**

**The food come. "hey look the foods here." Kevin said grinning.**

"**well you haven't changed." Rachel said knowing Kevin.**

"**nah never me." Kevin said digging in to his food.**

**Everyone shakes their head wisning the event. Everyone ate and left back to school.**

**So Tea did her dance class. Seto texted her earlier that he have to go to work and that he will be late. So Tea goes home after. Then Tea gets a call. "hello!"**

"**hey its me." the boy on the other side of the line said.**

"**yugi its been so long i've been busy. So how are you doing?" Tea asked her best friend.**

"**oh i have been good. Today was a half day so me and the gang our here at the shop. So how about you." yugi said.**

"**nothing. I'm living life and having fun. So is joey and Mai still going out?" Tea asked hoping they still are.**

"**yep! There great. They took pictures ill send you a copy." yugi promised.**

"**wat about tristian and serenity?" Tea asked wondering about them.**

"**oh there's still together. But you not believe this..." yugi broke off.**

"**believe what?" Tea wondered about the news.**

"**serenity pregnant! 2 months!" yugi inform her.**

"**wat is tristan happy?" Tea asked.**

"**yeah his is. Joey yes and no!" yugi said.**

"**maybe because serenity is his sister and so young." Tea think why joey is having a hard time with that.**

"**i see what you mean." yugi said understanding Tea.**

"**so you have a girlfriend yet You bactartor." Tea calls him.**

"**umm maybe?" yugi half ass answered the question.**

"**who is it? Come on tell me!" Tea wanting the answer.**

"**she's young though." yugi said shyly.**

"**come on.! I want to know!" Tea said inpanistly.**

"**its Rebeca! " Yugi finally answers the question.**

"**oh how nice. How long now?" Tea asked liking that he got a girlfriend.**

"**about a week and a half. Not long." yugi said. And goes on saying. "what about you? Do you finally found someone?" yugi asked.**

"**yeah...but i dnt think you guys will like it." Tea is debeait weither or not if she should tell him.**

"**no i wont say anything. Just tell me." yugi now wants to know.**

"**no you wont. You will think I'm crazy." Tea said thinking its best that she shouldn't tell him.**

"**is it someone i know?" yugi now playing the guessing game.**

"**uuummm! Yea." Tea cant lie.**

"**who then? Please tell me..." yugi said hoping Tea will tell him her boyfriend.**

"**ok! Dnt tell me i didn't warn you! Its Seto..." Tea told him who it is.**

"**YOU MEAN SETO KABIA !!!!!!!!!" yugi yelled over the phone. Could not believe it.**

"**yeah its him." Tea said rubbing her ear.**

"**are you sure. How did this happen? Kabia is so cold blooded. How did you and him get together?" yugi asked hoping to know what happen.**

"**well its a long story. But we fell in love." Tea said.**

"**well tell me the story!" yugi said.**

"**its kind of long." Tea said**

"**well i got time so can you tell me." yugi wanting to know more.**

"**ok..." Tea said as she starts telling. About how she raninto him and how they started to hang out. And the vacation. Tea also told him that they had sex. " so now Lisa is living here. She's so cool."**

"**wow! A lots benn happening. Well Tea i have to sleep. Ill talk to you later." yugi said as his eyes were getting heavy.**

"**ok yugi gets some sleep talk to you later then. Bye!" Tea said.**

"**bye!" yugi said as he hang up the phone.**

**(wow! I spent 2 hours talking to him....i wonder was Lisa doing?) Tea's thoughts as she calls Lisa.**

"**wat up baby gurl?" Lisa said over the phone.**

"**nothing." Tea said. "where are you?"**

"**in my car outside. Why?" Lisa asked.**

"**so your here then." Tea said trying to see if she's here.**

"**yea. Come to da car. Ill see you then."**

"**im on my way." Tea said. Tea as she walks out of the mansion and walks a little more to hear a Escalade stereo system blasting with loud rap music. When Tea got close enough Lisa saw her. So Lisa waved Tea to jump in the truck. So Tea enters the Escalade with the music loud and smoke comes pouring out where Tea open the the door. Tea could smell that it was weed. So she jumped in fast and closet the door fast.**

High All the Time by 50 Cent** playing. While Lisa is getting high to the song.**

"**wat poping gurl." Lisa said turning the music down because Tea is in the car.**

"**your smoking?" Tea could not beileve it.**

"**yep. Its dis dat good shit.!" Lisa said enjoying the blult. "gotta live life i wanna life. Cant live life without a blult. Life aint da same. U feel me." Lisa said.**

"**i guess..." Tea said.**

Hood Nigga by Gorilla Zoe**. Starts to play.**

"**Man She Say She Want A Hood Nigga ,I Keep The Purp By The Pound  
The Trunk Stay Bumpin, Yall Know We Run The Town  
Hood Nigga  
And I Keep A Bad Bitch Around  
Thick Bitch, Long Hair, Yellow, White, Red, Brown  
Hood Nigga  
And My Chevy Sittin On 24's  
Flats Look Like Flapjack, Pancake You Aint Know  
Hood Nigga  
I'ma Play The Game How It Go  
They Can Take Me Out The Hood  
But Im A Keep It Hood Folk****" Lisa start to sing as long with the song.**

"**dis shit would be going hard." Lisa said.**

Lost by Gorilla Zoe & Lil' Wayne

"**dis my shit..." Lisa said rocking the car. Lisa smoking the ****blunt . "wanna hit." Lisa offered.**

"**no. i dnt smoke." Tea rejects the ****blunt.**

"**its kool. If dat aint urr thang. Den it aint. I aint tripping. Yea blazz dis purple. Fuck yea." Lisa said.**

"**why do people smoke weed?" Tea asked.**

"**cuz it helps to live life. If it weren't for dis blunt . Life would be diffenrt. Like Gorilla zoe said. Lost. Dat would be me without a blunt. Me n' Kya smoke form way back in the dayz." Lisa said taking another hit.**

"**wat happen to Kya?" Tea asked.**

"**bout what?" Lisa asked back trying to see where Tea was getting at.**

"**about her past?" Tea asked.**

"**oh... a lot... her dad used to push bud means, he used to sell weed. Than he got caught up. Then locked up. Then her ma started G. then they got divorced which she was not happy about dat. But theres a lot of shit. She has a fucked up life too nigga! " Lisa said talking about Kya.**

"**wow so you guys grew up together." Tea said.**

**Lisa nodds her head.**

My Life by The Game feat Lil Wayne

"**listen to dis song." Lisa told Tea. Lisa sings along with the song so Tea could understand the song better.**

"**wow thats deep" Tea said understanding the song.**

"**my life... my life..." Lisa popping her collar.**

Put on for my city by Kanye West & Young Jeezy

"**Put on for my city...phx west side!" Lisa bangged. As she thorw up west side with her hand.**

"**how do you that?" Tea asked wondering how she did that.**

"**cross da middle finger over da ring fingers like dat!" Lisa said as she teaches her.**

"**like that?" Tea questioned.**

"**yea like dat. You got it." Lisa said.**

**Then Tea's phone rings. "hello"**

"**hey I'm home!" Seto said thruogh the phone.**

"**i be right there." Tea said.**

"**where are you?" Seto questioned over the phone.**

"**im with Lisa in her Escalade I'm on my way." Tea said. Both getting out of the Escalade. Lisa was done her blunt. Both going into the mansion.**

**Then Lisa pulls her phone and plays the song **She Got Her Own (Miss Independent Remix) by Ne-Yo Feat Jamie Foxx & Fabolous**. "wat do you kno' about dis." Lisa's phone in her hand. Lisa dancing p****romiscuous. Going with the song. Lisa popping her pussy.**

"**dis is you ****Tea,****Miss Independent. You definelly got your own. N' yes she does. Anit nuthin on da.****" Lisa said. "wait, dis is you." Lisa plays **Put It On Ya by Plies Ft. Chris J. **"dis is you." Lisa tease."someone is getting getting dat.... Tea is gotta put her legs over Seto's shoulder. Put. Put,put,put,put,put it on him,Put,put,put,put,put it on him,Put,put,put,put,put it on him." Lisa making fun of her. She is high so she didn't give a fuck.**

**Tea rolled her eyes. Then Seto comes over to Tea then. They start to macking.**

"**oh todayz popquiz hot spot oh find her wet boxz." Lisa teased.**

"**i already found it!" Seto told Lisa.**

"**there's more if you know where to look." Lisa said. Telling him.**

"**where?" Seto asked her hoping to get an answer.**

"**every gurl is different. You have to find them. You need to play with her more. Urr'll find them. Hopyfully you cand find them." Lisa teased incoruge them to fuck.**

**She plays the song Bring out the freak in you by Lil' Rob. Then Tea starts grinning on him.**

"**do da nasty y'all. y'all freaks. " Lisa said believe that they are. **112

"**and you are not!" Seto said.**

"**no why would think dat?" Lisa playing stupid.**

"**whose teaching my girlfriend how to be a freak and those dance moves? " Seto points out.**

"**not me! Of course not me." Lisa denys it. "well I'm gotta dip duess peoplz." Lisa said as she go into her room. Let the 2 love birds have the rest of the night themselves.**

**CH 26**

**Tea and Seto goes to school. Kya flight was leaving at 6:00 so after Seto, Tea and Lisa took Kya to the airport. When the plane was about to leave. Seto and Tea said their good byes to Kya. Lisa doing that gangsta hand shake and hugged her like a brotherz hugged. In the hood.**

"**too bad you aint comin back with me" Kya said sadly Lisa to go with her.**

"'**got nigga bullhit I gotta hand." Lisa said knowing what she has to do.**

"**I feel ya!" kya said**

"**ill call makin sure you kool." Lisa said.**

"**I got you!" Kya said as she leaves for her plane.**

"**I see why you see like a sister." Tea said**

"**dats my home gurl for life. Aint nothing in da worl can change dat." Lisa said.**

"**I can feel it." Tea said knowing the feeling.**

**So they all left the airport. Tea wanted to know more about Lisa. But Tea thinks that Lisa won't tell her anything.**

**Al lunch the next day.**

"**So what's Lisa story?" Tea asked.**

"**Lisa go a lot of shit. Lisa was young. Always getting into fights with her folks and in school. So she tried to live life. But she fell in love with a nigga. So Lisa didn't want to tell him. So Lisa didn't think she was good enough. While the nigga got a bitch. Then Lisa got depressed. So she turns to drugs and liquor. So she had friends. But those friends bang in a gang. So after a while kicking with. And Lisa knew the leader from back in da dayz. So Lisa joined them. In 2****nd**** command. You never get dat when you join a gang. But Lisa get hook ups. So Lisa was in in it for a few years. She robbed people, robbed stores. Jump rival gangs and so on. She did drops of pounds everything for bud, coke and more. She has killed a few nigga. Sumthing she aint to proud of. But day hanging out with Kya. The crib the gang used to kick it at got raided and got shot up. By but the time Lisa rolled up. There were already dead. Lisa was the only one not there, so she lived. Lisa got everything and called the poe-poes and left. She took the money. There was about 10,000 in the bag. So she used it to buy her club. She named it after her fallen gang.??????????. so that's how. She started. She felt bad dat she wasn't there. Like she left then to die. If you asked me. If she was there she'd be dead. She wouldn't be here with us. Lisa still keeps them in her hearts tho' but life has been better since she got out of dat gang. I met her when she was banging. She's like a whole different person now. She's more happier. It's better. Life has not been easy on her. She still deal with stupid niggas. But Lisa is trying to keep her repp clean. Lisa knows a lot of otha gangs dat are kool. With eachotha. Anytime Lisa needs something to happen. She can call up her home boyz. She can make anything happen. Dats the thug chapter in her life. Since she started with clubs. Its like a new chapter in her life." Keisha finished her story on Lisa. **

"**wow so she made the best of it!" Tea said looking on the brighter side of Lisa's life.**

"**yeah, lisa storg, she'll make it." Keshia said.**

"**yeah!" tea argreed.**

**So lunch ended. Dance class was over when tea phone vibrates after school. "hey Lisa."**

"**wats popping?" Lisa said over the phone.**

"**hey where are you at?" tea asked over the phone.**

"**keshia's cirb. Dip over here. I might gets sume ideas about da dance!" Lisa said wanting tea to stop by.**

"**your at keshia's place?" tea asked making sure she is at keshia.**

"**yeah gurl come over." Lisa told her.**

"**ok!" tea agreed.**

**So tea goes to keshia's house. Lisa and keshia are playing dominos black people style. Lisa smoking a clush blunt and keshia smoking a dobbey blunt. Keshia open the door to let tea in. "wat up honey." Keshia greeted her.**

"**nothing." Tea said.**

"**wats poping bay gurl." Lisa sound happy to see her. Lisa gets up to give her a hug.**

"**what are you guys ding?" tea asked.**

"**wer're playing dominos." Lisa said look at her dominos. Then sits down.**

**Tea takes a seat. "it looks weird." Tea said not understanding the game.**

"**Its easy. Washed em'" Lisa said.**

"**Wash them?" tea questioned.**

"**Yea! It means shuffle." Keshia said as she was washing the dominos.**

**As both touches the dominos them grabbing her 7 as well. You can feel the comtieve sprit running through the room. **

**Keshia slams down the big 6.**

**Lisa immediately. Slams down a 6-3. "15!" Lisa is now on broad.**

**Keshia slap the down the big 3 to get it out of her hand.**

**So Lisa plays a 6-4 10!"" Lisa calls her points leaving her with 25.**

"**10!" Keshia yelled out the same thing and plays a6-blank on the spinner.**

"**You feeding me Keshia…. 15!" Lisa played that blank-5.**

**Keshia was knocking, so Keshia started picking up the bones. {dominos}.**

**Keshia picks up other. "Someone is picking up!!!" Lisa yell teasing.**

**Keshia picked up 5 dominos and plays the big-4 on the 4-6.**

"**Damn I was hoping you get more bones gurl." Lisa said laugh at the fact the she was picking up.**

"**Fuck this." Keshia said as she is losing.**

**Lisa laughing then yells "20!" plays the 6-1 on the spinner. Then Keshia picks up more. "yea keep knocking, keep it going…" Lisa said liking that Keshia is picking up.**

**Keshia stops at the 2****nd**** domino and places it the 2-3 on 3-1.**

"**10!" Keshia called as she slams the dominos on the table. Play her 3-blank. **

**Lisa plays a blank-blank. "10! Domino" Lisa said to say she won this round. "show me wat up got."**

**So shows Lisa what she got. Keshia had that big 5, 4-5, 3-4, 6-2, 4-2, big 2, 6-1 and, 4-1.**

**So Lisa dominos with 56. Lisa having 130. Keshia having 20 points.**

**So Keshia waching the dominos again. Then Lisa picks up and starts again. Lisa plays the big 5. "10!" Lisa yelled getting her points.**

**Keshia plays the 5-3 on the spinner. **

**Lisa plays the 3-blank the 3-5. " I getting a dime!" Lisa said calling her 10.**

"**can I get that 10 too!" Keshia slam the double blank dominos down hard.**

"15!" Lisa said slapping the blak-5 and puts its on the double blank.

So Keshia pulls out the 5-4 on the spinner.

Lisa's turn, slams the 1-5 and put it on the spinner that is the big 5 "15!"

Keshia puts the big 4 to get that bitch out of her hand.

"oooohhhhhh! Urr feeding me. Im fonna make this bread. 20! Im makin da good bread." Lisa said. "urr gonea eat too!" Lisa said seeing if Keshia is going to get her points.

"tea im eating tonight." Keshia said. The slams down the 6-1 to the 6-5. 15! Im might not get as much as you. But im still getting da good bread."

Lisa plays the big one.

So Keshia picks up 3 bones. So she plays a 1-3.


	2. Class with him?

Until the end of time (remixed) by Justin Timberlake & **Beyonce**

Listen  
Verse 1 (Justin):  
Woke up this morning  
Heard the TV sayin' something  
'Bout disaster in the world and  
It made me wonder where I'm going  
There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you girl  
And what you give me makes me know  
That I'll be alright

Chorus:  
Because if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time

Hook:  
You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah

Verse 2 (Beyonce):  
No if you're ever wondering  
About the way I'm feeling  
Well baby boy there ain't no question  
Just to be around you is a blessing  
Sick and tired of trying to save the world  
I just want to spend my time with no girl  
And what you're giving me  
Makes me know that we'll be alright.

Chorus:  
Because if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time

Hook:  
You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah

Bridge:  
J-This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
B-This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)  
J-This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
B-his one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)

J-Oh whoa yeah  
B-Oh whoa yeah  
Both-Oh whoa yeah  
J-Oh whoa yeah  
B-Oh whoa yeah

Ending Chorus:  
Cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
That would be enough  
Until the end of time

CH 1

"We need more light… turn the camera that way…" Mr. McKenzie directed.

"Now Ms. Gardner smile…" he told the beautiful woman.

Tea smile to the camera looking beautiful in the Baby Phat outfit she was in.

"Now Ms. Gardner! Please turn to the left."

Tea does whatever the director say.

"Okay were good. Your done Ms Gardner."

Tea was so happy at the fact that she is done with her photoshoot was over. Tea walks past a bunch of photographers and other model to go to sit in her chair. Tea decides to call it a day and go home. Once she got home she pulled out her phone to call yugi.

"Hello!" a young boy on the other end answer.

"Hey Yugi its me Tea." Tea said with some excitement.

"Oh hey Tea…. Its been a few months since you called me. How's life in New York?" yugi asked

"New York is good. But the phototshoots are killing me. 14 hours day, plus school. I'm always so tired yugi. So how is everyone in Japan doing?" Tea asked wanting to know how life is going without her.

"Well Joey finally got the guts to ask Mai out!" yugi said

"Really when?" Tea asked shocked at the news.

"About a week ago. Joey was scared and Mai was shocked."

"What happen?" Tea wanting to know.

"Well Joey wants to get to Mai so we told him that he should go out with her. But Joey didn't think Mai even likes him so we told Joey she does, so Joey finally made up his mind." Yugi explain

"Wow! So Mai is going out with him?" Tea spilled out.

"Yea when Joey asked Mai out she was shock and right there Mai kissed him. I mean hardcore kissing. Me and Tristan saw it" yugi said.

"Whats! That's crazy. Well at least some could beat up joey now. Mai's tough" Tea said.

"And Tristan and Serenity have been together for 7 months now. Serenity is going to live with

Tristan since he has his own apartment." Yugi explain

"Well what about you?" Tea asked.

"Well the 3 of us r going to college. I'm doing great." Yugi said.

"No girlfriends for you?"

"Nah, I'm just worried about school. what about you, any boyfriends?" yugi asked Tea.

"Nah. I got a busy life, school and work and the conference too much going on" Tea said.

"Well ok.. lunch's over got to go to class. Talk to you later. And call more often. " Yugi insisted.

"Ok! Talk to you later. Bye!" Tea said.

"Bye!" Yugi said.

Tea remembers that she has school tomorrow. A new semester. Hopefully a new beginning she hopes.

CH 2

"Okay getting my new schedule" Tea said (I can do this!) Tea thought.

Schedule

Period 1 Religion

Period 2 American History

Period 3 English

Period 4 economics

Period 5 lunch

Period 6 Dance

(My schedule is alright. To bad my dance class is at the end. May be the will end good. Plus I won't go to another class tired.) Tea thought.

The two first classes when uneventful. But then Tea went to her 3rd period class was English.

"Class I know today is the first day back. For the most of you. But today we have a new student that you all know." The Teacher said

Tea's thought(who can this be. Who is so important that, they need an introduction.)

"Please welcome Mr. Seto Kabia to our school! You may come in Mr. Kabia." When Mr phoenix turned his head to the door.

Seto Kabia comes in with his cold harden blue eyes with his addictive ego.

(Seto Kabia!) Tea begins her thought (why is he here?)

Seto looks for a seat which was in the back of the room. But on his way up the stairs. He sees no other than Tea Gardner.

Seto's thought. (why is she here. What! Wasn't she suppose to be in Japan… wait. Mokuba said "She went to new York." But I cant believe she goes to this school. This is crazy.)

(Kabia! I cant stand the guy. Et alone him being in my class.) Tea's thought.

So class started and end with them staring at each other from time to time. when the bell rang Seto left and waited for Tea to leave. Tea leaves 2 minutes later due to having 3000 students leaving the classroom. Tea walks out the room. Seto goes behind her and says, "what the hell are you doing here Gardner?"

"Cant you tell" Tea response "I go here, been since Frenchman year. Beat that."

"Well, geek, don't waste my time. The rest of the geek squad is not here are they? " Seto question.

"No I'm here by myself. Wait since I'm by myself so your going to bully me Kabia? " Tea asked.

"No I'm not Gardner. So now stop wasting my time. I don't want for you to talk to me and courageous about that friendship bullshit! Got it!" Seto said with his cold eyes.

"Oh, why will I even bother. But today you came up to me. And I wont bother u! so you should leave me alone. " Tea stated facts.

"I'm just making this clear Gardner so GOODBYE !" Seto yelled.

"BYE ASSHOLE!" Tea yelled back.

(I cant believe this guy. First he comes up to me and I need to leave him alone. He makes me so mad. I wish I could kill him, eeeerrrr!) Tea was fuming thinking as she heads to her economics class.

(That's great! I'm having fun ruining her day.) Seto with his evil thought.

Tea's 4th hour class was boring. Which this topic made no sense to her. But the time the bell rang Tea was already out to go get lunch. Since this is college Tea went to jack in the box. Where she met up with Nick, Sofia, Rachel, Eric, Kevin, Aaron and, Melissa over there. "Hey guys" Tea greeted.

"Hey!" everyone greeted Tea's appearances.

"So how's everyone first day so far?" Tea asked.

"Okay! Kinda boring." Kevin wanting something to happen.

"Me and Melissa have computers together." As Nick grin at the fact that his girlfriend is in his class.

"We live together. So it matter. So it matter." Melissa stated wondering why he cared.

"Because I want to see you at school to babe." Nick proudly announced. As he kisses her on the forehead.

"That's good!" Tea commentated.

"I have Spanish and I need help. Sofia do you think you can help me?" Aaron asked but also wanted to be with Sofia.

"Sure, I'll work u to death!" Sofia said happily.

"Geez Sofia, I don't wanna die. Can I get school finish first." Aaron trying to deafened himself.

"Just kidding. Aaron sure ill help you." Sofia playing around, but being nice.

"Kill me. I have Mr. Sullivan. He gives a lot of work." Eric complained.

"Sucks to be you!" Kevin being a smartass he is.

"What about you Tea!" Melissa asked.

"It was going good until, I ran into someone I knew." Tea remember that sense with Seto Kabia

Tea remember that sense with Seto Kabia..

"Who did you run into? Your ex right… right?" Rachel tease.

"No! its that damn bastard Seto Kabia. I cant stand him!" Tea finish but was fuming again.

Everyone was in their own conversation drop it to listen to Tea.

"Wait! The Seto Kabia? Here at our school?" Eric questioned wondering if that's the right guy.

" Oh he's here. I have him in my trigonometry. " Sofia seems ok with this." oh all the girls were all gocking at him like he's Robert Patterson there are happy that he's in our class."

"What. I have to see for my self." Rachel said wait to see. Seeing is believing

"Wow! Kabia's here now you don't hear that everyday." Kevin shocked.

"Why do you hate him?" Melissa questioned.

"I have a lot of reason. I known him 4 a few years. He always thinks he's way he treated me and

guy. " Tea summed up her little story.

"Wow that's a lot on your plate. I do say so myself."Eric stated feeling sorry 4 sorry for Tea.

"Hey lets eat something what do you guys want to eat?" Kevin asked always food on his mind.

"Ill take the jumbo jack meal. Large coke." Tea order to Kevin.

"How about the Asian salad for me." Melissa order.

"I want the ultimate cheese burger large. Dre Pepper ." Eric order.

Sofia wanted 10 tacos and some ice Tea.

"Ill have what Eric's getting but I want coke. Got that. Kevin." Aaron said.

"Yeah I got it!" Kevin said as he wrote down everyone's order. Then went to the counter To place the order for everyone like a waiter.

"So Tea, hows the model business going for you?" Aaron asked trying to get everyone talking again.

"Its good. Making allot of money right now." Tea answered.

Just then Keshia comes in to take a seat next to Tea. "Sorry I'm late y'all!"

"What happen?" Tea asked.

"Nah, just some family bullshit drama. You feel me." Keshia said with the ghetto black girl talk.

"Oh is everything ok?" Tea questioned.

"Yeah its kool Tea. I can take a nigga out all by my damn self. don't worry gurl I got this. "

"Are you sure" Tea making sure.

" Gurl, I from da ghetto, I can take anything out. I'm from Brooklyn . I got this. Fasho, Fasho Ok! Baby gurl don't worry about me ok." Keshia finish

"Ok! Then." Tea said hoping shes right.

Then the food came. Mean while everyone talk about stuff they did over break. How spent the holidays apart. And the drunk party they had on new years eve. which Tea was there drunk but didn't do damn thing. Everyone else either got laid or smoke some weed. But Tea passed out. After watching everyone doing everything illegal. This is college. Tea thought (college you do a lot of crazy shit. people who went to college always have crazy stories to tell. But I don't mind not doing all that crazy shit. I just want to have a good time.)

"Oh we better head to school . 6 hour is going to start in 15 minutes." Rachel reminded everyone.

"Well, lets all head back. Sofia see you after school then." Eric asked to make sure she'll be there.

"See you after school. Ill text guys see ya." Sofia said as she gets in her car.

Everyone gets into their own car to head back to the school.

Tea went to her dance class. The rest of the class saw looking forward too. so she got dress and danced. Being taught some movers. When class was over Tea changed and was get ready to go to her job.

"Once again. From the top." Tea's director told her to do.

This time she was modeling for some Victoria's serest. All dressed in undergarments. Then she was taken to another photo shop for a car adds. Tea was dressed in the black dressed pretending to drive the Honda pilot. Then another studio. This time Loreal Paris. Tea has been going around doing photoshoots for a lot of different brand names. A lot of commercial. She has did this when she starts living in America.

"Ms. Gardner. Your done for the night." Mr. miller said seeing that she's tried.

"Thank you Mr. miller. You help me so much." Tea said thankfully.

"Ms. Gardner. Thank you for thinking well of me. oh yes Ms Gardner. Honda the car company is having a convention this Friday. Will you be able 2 make it?" Mr. miller asked hoping she'll say yea.

"Yeah ill go. You'll be there right?" Tea wondering if her manner is going.

"Yes ill be there. Ill pick you up at 6:30 be no later." Mr. miller informed.

"Ok ill be home." Tea reminded him.

CH 3

The week went on. When 3 hour was over. Seto left as quick as he can. As if I was going to go after him. Thinking I would. Tea would met up with her friends at other places to eat. Eric would always text them where they should eat. so going to different restaurants was cool. School would go by the Tea would be do other photoshoots. So the week flew by and its already Friday. So Tea left school to go get ready for that party. She picked Atelier Versace blue. Dash of sparkles then it has a bit of a train. Just because it's a party doesn't being you can casual. This was one of the formal onces. Most of the ones Tea goes to are formal.

Ding dong. Tea heard the door bell Mr miller must be here. so Tea goes to answer the door. "Mr Miller your right on time." Tea said knowing that he was going to be here 6:30 on the dot.

"Wow! Ms Gardner you look great." Mr. miller commenter.

"Thank you!" Tea is grateful of his commented.

"Oh let me grab my purse and, we'll be off. " Tea said going to get it.

"That's ok." Mr. Miller not wanting to rush her.

Tea comes back with a shale and her purse. Tea locked the door and close and push to make sure its locked. So both Tea and Mr Miller walked to the limo. "ladies first." Mr. miller let Tea get in first. Tea went right. Mr Miller follow in after her. The drive shut the door went to his approve seat and start to head to their designation.

When they were there. The driver went around to open the door to let the guess out. Mr. miller got out and help Tea out of the limo. As they head to there entrance. The to them when inside. The place was beautiful decorated. They were people that were dancing. Tea and Mr miller went to sit in their assign table. Paparazzi were flashing pictures of everyone.

Jessica Alba was there when she saw Tea she greeted her.

"Hello Tea. Love that Baby Phat shoot." Jessica Alba commented.

"Why thank you! Love that new movie you did "The Eye" great movie." Tea commented back.

"Oh yea. It was good. But I have done better movies. " Jessica Alba informed.

"But I still love it. " Tea added.

Jessica Alba's phone goes off.

"Oh I gotta take this. Nice seeing you." Jessica Alba said as Tea and Jessica Alba gave a quick hug and left to take that phone call.

Then Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson came to see Tea.

"Hey Tea. Always working and seeing you everywhere."

"Hey Kristen and Robert . I love the twilight saga. New moon looked great. Hows the third one coming along." Tea questioned.

"I'm having fun. I'm doing most of the work am I Robert." Kristen Stewart teased.

"Hey I'm working too! Just because I'm not in new moon very much doesn't mean anything. I'm working more on Eclipse." Robert Pattinson deafened himself.

"Eclipse is good. I'm having fun with the boys trying to get to me. Jealous Robert." Kristen Stewart teased again.

"Oh I'm not worry. Ill have why all to my self." Robert Pattinson added with a smile.

"I saw your interview. Fun as hell." Tea comment thinking about the interview.

"Oh yea! We had fun there too! So how's the modeling? You looked great playing Rock Band." Kristen Stewart mention.

"Yea good times." Tea remember the time she had fun with the commercial.

Then Mr Miller waved Tea over. Tea knew another future photoshoot. "hey I gotta go. My manner is calling bye over." Tea wishing she could talk to them a little longer.

"Don't worry. Tea see ya. Stop by when you get the chance. I know that you're a busy woman." Kristen Stewart remind her how life can be.

So Tea walk over to her manner. "ah Ms. Gardner ." Mr Miller greeted her. "This is Mr Peterson"

As Mr. Peterson rises his hand to shake hers. Tea grabs the hand and shake it. Then lets go and let it fall to their hips.

"Ms. Gardner. Mr. Peterson was you to do a photo shoot for American express. Do you to do it?" Mr. Miller questioned

"Yes I would be more than happy to do it. When will you be needing me?" Tea question want to know went she can get it over with the soon the better.

"Next Tuesday will be good. Is it alright with you Ms. Gardner "Mr. Peterson answered her question.

"Yes that will be fine. Excuse me me ill going to sit down. If you need me ill be over there."Tea want to sit. Her legs were killing her.

"Yes ok Ms. Gardner" Mr. Miller was fine with that. An hour past by as Tea talk to celebrities and so forth. Then an unexpected guess show up.

Tea was all by her self sipping her glass of wine when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Well, well, well… I didn't expect they let homeless people in. but I guess I'm wrong."

Tea turn her head to locate the voice. it was no other than Seto Kabia.

"Wow I guess Kabia can leave the company after all." Tea said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here? " Seto question like a cop.

"Well I'm with my manner is that a problem. So what are you doing here? Since you love to question me?" Tea ashed in a harsh tone.

"Well if you really want know. Kabia crop has donate a lot too! Honda and help with the tech work." Seto said with pride.

"Wow you did such a honorable thing. Are you dying then. Just to kill some of your guilt." Tea insulted him.

"Never mind Gardner. You stick to those stupid model shit ill do what I do best." Seto with his comebacks.

"Oh. So you been watching me or something." Tea said getting back at him.

"No. they burn my eyes when I see you in those ridiculous pictures." Seto said as with those cold eyes without any emotion. "have fun loser." Seto said as he walked away.

"That asshole!" Tea mummer under her breath.

"I see you still can manage to get on his nerves" Another voice but more friendlier.

Tea looked around to see who was talking than Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba. Long time no see." Tea manage to get up and give Mokuba a hug.

"I'm good Tea. Don't listen to Seto I love how you model. Gets Seto mad every time. "Mokuba comment knowing that his brother is wrong.

"Why thank you Mokuba ." Tea felt great. But Tea see that Mokuba has a date. Dakota Fanning herself. They're about herself. They're about the same age "your Dakota Fanning!"

"Yes I am." Dakota Fanning insuring her identity.

"I'm Tea Gardner." Tea introduction herself. As Tea reaches up to grab her hand to shake.

"Oh I know who you are." Dakota Fanning pointed out and shaking her hand. They are meeting person.

"Mokuba is right. You do look good in those photostoot. " Dakota Fanning commented her.

"thank you! I try. I work very hard working person." Tea stated remembering those long hours.

"You can tell. You are a hard working person. Ms Gardener." Dakota Fanning said but want to be plight.

"Please call me Tea. I like it better that way." Tea insisted on that.

"Ok Tea. Beautiful name for a beautiful person inside and out." Dakota Fanning was able to see that Tea is a great person. No wonder everyone liked her. For who she was and that is what counts.

"I loved how you were in the movie Push and I really loved you in twilight." Tea said getting off her chest.

"Thank you. I too work hard. The opening night is sometimes around June you wanna. Mokuba is coming " Dakota Fanning just invited her to eclipse.

"Yea can I get your number so I know what day." Tea said because the opening night is not set on stone.

"Yeah ok!" Dakota Fanning agreed.

So they both exchanged number and Mokuba got Tea's number and Tea's got his. They promise to call each other later. Both Mokuba and Dakota Fanning both when to the dance floor and disappear in the crowned.

So Tea talk to a few more other people. Tea didn't see Seto and the rest of the limo. It was to in the morning. Thank god tomorrow is Saturday a day off. Mr. miller drop Tea off at her house.

The said their goodbyes. A hour later Tea was in bed. Thankful that today was over.

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.

(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.

CH 5

(Monday. I wish this day would never come. But is here.) Tea thought.

English was boring. Due to the fact Tea has to work with Seto Kabia. At the end of class Seto

was out before Tea. When Tea step out the class. Seto started, "Gardner!"

Tea knew who it was because the way he said her name.

"Yea Kabia!" Tea said coldly. Not even wanting to talk to him.

"Hey I know you hate it as much as I do but I have to work with you even though I hate it. Are you going to work on it or not?" Seto asked like take it or leave it.

"Fine I work with you but you might want to turn the jerkiness to a minimum. "Tea requested.

"Your asking to much Gardner. Meet me at Alhambra café after school." Seto order.

"Fine! But don't order me around Kabia." Tea order back.

"Whatever!" Seto said as he walk

Lunchtime

"Your actually going to meet up with him?" Sofia question.

"I have too I have no other choice." Tea debate.

"I think Tea is losing grip on life." Kevin tease.

"Well we been in this beffect long enough lets head backing to school." Nick reminded them.

(what am I going to do now. I hate this. If only Kabia wasn't such a jerk. Wait he'll always be a jerk no matter what… eeeerrrreeerrerr!) Tea's thought.

Seto's thought (I cant believe t have to work with her. This is crazy. I want to bribe him. But I could fail the class. Or get kick out of school and it will go on my record. I'm not about to get in trouble for this bitch. But then again I'm going to try to have fun. Maybe Teasing her will do.)

Dancing class end and now Tea is about to go meet with the devil. His here early. Tea goes over to the booth where Seto is sitting. Tea sits on the opposite side. As if there going to due. "so you got any ideas to get this paper started." Tea ask to get things more along quick.

"Yea. Here read the first paragraph." Seto demand as he hands her the laptop.

Tea reads it. "not bad. now we have to talk about some of poets." Tea said putting her part in.

"Poets?" Seto questioned.

"Yeah we have to Mr. phoenix said we have to talk about the poets too!" Tea add in.

"like who?" Seto question . Seto hates poems. Thinks there a waste of time. Poems don't matter.

"Well like, Edgar Allen Poe, Emily Dickinson and Shakespeare." Tea said. She loves poems. Its art of people feel. If it weren't for poems life would be boring.

"Okay fine lets get it going. " Seto said thinking this is a waste of time.

While Tea is telling Seto what to write. Seto is trying it. They got 6 page completed. 14 more to go.

"Well its already 10:00 so I'm going to go. You should gets so sleep too. Bye " Tea said leaving.

Seto didn't say bye back (what the fuck is wrong with me. I was suppose to be mean to her. Why didn't I not be mean. I don't understand. I don't know. Ill try tomorrow.)

CH 6

Tea went to school sand Seto intimating her. Which Tea didn't care. Tea's phone on vibrate. Tea's phone had one text.

[meet Me at Alhambra café again tonight after school.] Tea's text from a unknown number.

Tea text back. [How the fuck did you get this number?] Tea clicks ok to have the text send. Tea want to know if it was Kabia the sent her that fucking text. So Tea turns her head to see if Seto was the one who sent the text to her.

Seto picks up his to see his phone and get the rude model text. Seto a message and sends it to Tea's phone.

[I gt it from Mokuba's phone. Why? Is that a problem. Since we work together I needed your number. I didn't think you will hand it to me.] Seto texts back.

(so it was him that is texting me. Fucker. Well did Kabia asked Mokuba or did he just went through it.) Tea thought.

[well did u went through his phone or asked your brother?] Tea questioned text.

[I got it from the phone. Don't worry. Ill lose it after the project.] Seto text to Tea.

[whatever. Ill meet you at that café after school.] Tea text hating to text that bastard.

Seto didn't text her back. The bell rang and Tea went to her 4 hour. Tea hated this subject. It reminds of the days she was in Economics with Seto Kabia in high school.

(why am I wasting time thing about that bastard. I cant stand that asshole.) Tea's thought.

Meanwhile in Seto's class trigonometry.

(Math is so fucking easy its crazy. T hate the fact I have to work with a dumbass. But today. I would make her cry. I make her wish that she should never work with me. Ill be her biggest nightmare.) Seto with his evil thoughts.

Lunch time.

"I cant believe that fucking bastard gt my number. What right did he have… who does he think he is?" Tea was fuming.

"uuuuuummmmm! Maybe Seto Kabia, he does have connections. He can get it anyway he wants." Kevin being a smartass.

"Shut the fuck up!" Rachel raised her voice to Kevin and elbow him in the stomach hard.

"Ouch. Son of a bitch." Kevin said as he was rubbing where Rachel hit.

"So how did he get the number?" Nick wanting to know how crazy is Seto Kabia.

"Well I talk to Mokuba. That's Kabia little brother. Well I gave my number to him. And Seto just went into Mokuba's phone and got it. " Tea explain.

"Still that's crazy honey." Melissa said stating what she thinks.

"Well is bothering you all the time?" Aaron asked wondering if Tea is getting harassed by Seto Kabia.

"No but he text me this morning and that was it. How else would I know he has my number? But

he hasn't text me since." Tea said looking at her phone.

"Well after the project if he still text and won't leave you alone then get a new phone number." Sofia suggested.

"Yeah ill do it!" Tea agreed on.

So the group left subways. To go back to school.

"Okay remember Robert Frost needs to be compared to Edgar Allen Poe. How are they different?" Tea explain to Seto.

Both of them doing comparing the similarities and differentiates. By the time is to wrap this up for the night. Tea left Seto. Tea said bye, but Seto did not say good bye back .

(why didn't make her cry. Or make her run back to her mommy or something. I really wanted to hurt her. And hurt bad too. I want to see her cry. But when we were working together. It really great to get away from my company's work. That's all I seem to do now days. Do I have to deal with this bitch. But it feels kinda of nice working with her. She's not like the other geeks. NO! I'm getting too soft. She's the emery. I cant get to close to her. Tomorrow Gardner. Watch out. Heres comes your worst nightmare. ) Seto's thoughts fighting against themselves.

CH 7 Hurt (I'm sorry!)

Seto text Tea to meet him at that café. Tea agreed. To was uneventful.

"So what do you think of that Kabia?" Tea said seeing to get his approval.

"You know what? I'm tried of this shit. This stupid paper. These stupid poems. I hate it all."Seto spans.

"Poems are apart of life. Its art. Only certain people can do this kind of thing." Tea shot back.

"This fucking shit is gay. Its almost sounds like your little cheerleading speech you use to do a few years back. this is childish shit. The world isn't all that pretty. This is a hard cold world Gardner." Seto is bitching now.

"Poems are good. It shows feeling and what they went through Life is hard. But when you read one of their poems, you can understand. Is it hard for you to understand." Tea yelled at him.

"Now… why would a slut need poems. Sluts just want to get fucked. Do you fuck for money Gardner." Seto said putting her down.

"No! I'm a model. I don't sleep around." Tea said protecting her pride.

"That's not what I heard. Some model fuck to get that job. Or even sleep with their own manner. Which you and Mr miller seems very close." Seto backing up his information.

"No me and Mr. Miller are good friends. I cant believe your calling me a slut. " Tea said in shock.

"Well you always with those boys at lunch." Seto said with a bow raised.

"Are you spying on me… I have eaten lunch with my friends. I'm not that kind of girl. I have to be in love with someone to sleep with them." Tea informs Seto.

"That's not what I hear. Are you bi?" Seto question.

"No, I'm straight " Tea yelled back.

"Get out of here you slut." Seto yelled so the whole café could hear.

Tea ran out meanwhile the event going through her mind. She left quickly. Tears were beginning to form as she started to drive out and away fro that evil bastard Kabia.

(I insult her. I'm her worst nightmare. But I feel a little hurt too! Why is that?) Seto thinking he kinda of feel bad.

Tea gets home and cried (I can believe he said that. That's fucked bastard. What an asshole. I I cant believe he did that. Now everyone is going to think I'm a slut. Nice job asshole.)

The next day Tea was not focused in her classes too much. When 3rd hour hit. Seto dogged the hell out of Tea. But Seto didn't text Tea.

"I cant believe he call you that." Aaron said.

"The news is all over the school that you and Kabia got in a fight. " Melissa informed.

"Now I'm talked about. Great!" Tea said. (as if they have nothing else to talk about.)

"Don't listen ti dat nigga bullshit. Fuck them, and fuck him." Keshia said.

"Easier said than done." Tea said thinking about it.

"So what going to happen to the project?" Nick asked.

"I don't know? Right now. But we did get a lot dome so I don't know." Tea wondering about her grades now.

"Don't worry! You still got plenty of time." Sofia seeing the good side.

"I hope so?" Tea asked her self and prayed.

The next 3 days Seto didn't contact Tea. And Tea didn't bother to contact him.

Then one day the end of 3 hour. "Gardner……..Gardner." he called out.

Tea turn around. "what? wanna insult me again. Have you had enough?" Tea question with her pain but also her mask of coldness.

"Look! I didn't mean to be mean. I shouldn't have done that. It was rude. I'm…I'm…I'm…

sorry!" Seto said as he put his head down.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again." Tea said turning her head way.

"Well how about we met at your house is that ok with you?" Seto questioned.

"Yeah I see you after school then." Tea made sure. They both know what's going on.

"Yea see you there." Seto walked off.

(Did he just say he's sorry. What happen why did he do that?) Tea does not know the answer.

(I seem to feel a little bit better but not much. T feel bad by hurting her. Feeling gets in the way of things. But she made me feel good. Now I madded her like shit. Whats happening to me?)

Seto question himself wondering. What is going on?

After school at Tea's house.

"So you want to talk about Romero and Juliet. Are you sure?" Seto asked.

"Yeah since we are talking about Shakesphere. There is a lot of poems in that story." Tea pointed out.

"Yea ok." Seto said.

So both of them worked on the paper. Which Tea was happy that she's getting some work done.

"I have to use the restroom." Seto told Tea so she can tell him were he needed to go.

"I can show you!" Tea got up.

"No! I can find it myself." Seto said as he got up to find the restroom.

So Seto goes to the restroom to calming down. (Why am I happy to be here? This place looks more like a home but still. I want to stay here. .. With her. WHAT!!! What am I thinking? What the hell is happening to me?) Seto is thinking as he exits the restroom. He was going downstairs

when this little mini table caught his eyes. Seto walks over to the mini table then trips into the glass table.

"Kabia! What happening?" Tea question hearing noises and is on her way up.

"I'm fine." Seto said seeing Tea is coming. While getting up.

"No your not fine. Look at the cut on your arm. Its huge. It might need stitches." Teas said looking at the cat.

"No I'm not going to the hospital to get stitches. Plus it would be in the papers by morning so, no." Seto demanded.

"At least let me clean the cut. Come on. back to the restroom." Tea pulls Seto to the restroom.

Which he didn't fight her on it?

"What happen? You not the falling type last time I check." She said running water on his cut.

"I haven't been sleeping for a few days." Seto said.

"Why? People need sleeps that means you too Kabia." Tea said wondering why he ain't sleeping.

"Well. After this I have 2 work. I been working a lot more since I go to school." Seto stated his dilemma.

(But the real reason is I cant get my mind off of you Tea Gardener.) Seto thoughts.

While Tea grabs the badges for her restroom to warp Seto's cut. Plus adding some medicine.

"Now go home and get some sleep." Tea worried about his sleep.

"What about the paper?" Seto not wanting to leave.

"Don't worry about it. We'll do it to morrow. Now go home and some sleep." Tea order.

"Ok! Thanks." Seto told her and grab his coat and left.

(What was that look in his eyes. It was almost like kindness. Kabia's getting weird on me.)Tea thought.

Seto thought (I have a meeting after school. Ill tell her ill be late to morrow. But when she

banged me up. It was like she cared. Does she care?)

Seto pull up to his mansion. Seto walks inside and goes his room and takes off the jacket to see the badge cut that Tea wrapped for him.

(Tea…) Seto started to thinking when he was interrupted with a knocked at the door. "who is it?"

Seto question the knocker.

"Its me big brother!" Mokuba answered.

"Oh come in." Seto tell his brother through the door.

Mokuba walks in and see Seto but also see the banged up left arm Mokuba points to the arm,"What happen? " Mokuba questions know Seto doesn't get hurt easily.

"Oh I fell in some glass." Seto aid trying to brush it off.

"But your with Tea. Did she get hurt?" Mokuba asked trying to get all the facts."no she didn't get hurt." Seto said.

"So she was there?" Mokuba seeing if anyone else could tell him the story.

"Yea she was there." Seto said wondering why his little brother would want to know to know.

"Find! Ill get the story from her. if you don't tell me what happen."Mokuba was going to find out one way or another.

"Ok! I was at her house. I fell.... I mean trip and broke a table and she nursed me." Happy. Seto confessed.

"So why didn't wanted me to know huh?" Mokuba wondering if his brother has something to hid.

"Does it matter?" Seto question as he was stating to turn pink.

"What! You like her. Don't you! Admitted it Seto. You like her." Mokuba shocked at the fact that he has a crush on her.

"No its not like that." Seto wanting to not show his feelings thinking its show his weakness.

"Did you guys do anything?" Mokuba ask wanting them do something.

"No. I didn't. Now time for me to sleep Seto said trying to shoo his brother away before he started asking a lot of question.

"I been telling you to go to sleep for years. Why now?" Mokuba ask wondering was gotten into his brother's behavior. "wait did Tea said for you to go to sleep?" Mokuba being cleaver.

"Good night Mokuba."Seto said.

"We'll finch this tomorrow." Mokuba said and went to his room.

CH 8

Mokuba keep bugging his brother about what happen Friday nights event. But Seto never talked about the events. Mokuba kept asking the whole weekend.

Monday Seto told Mokuba that he had to go to school. So Mokuba left to school. So Seto left and went to school.

Seto texted Tea [sorry about breaking the table.] so send it. (since I broke the table. I should buy

her new one. Its only fair. I wont tell her tho.) Seto thought.

Tea saw her text [its ok! Don't worry about it. :) ] Tea sends it.

Five minutes later Tea gets another text by Seto. [hey. About after school. I'm going to be late.

Can you start some of it without me.]

[yea! Do you know how late your going to be?] Tea text back.

[I don't know! I have a meeting so it might be a couple hours.] Seto's text came in.

[yea ok! Ill start without you. Met at my place.] Tea text wanting to know where to meet.

[your place sounds good. Oh can you sit next to me in class today.] Seto text a weird request.

[um. Yea sure.] Tea thought (maybe he needs to talk to me. Oh thats not a good thing.) Tea sends her text.

[alright see you in 20 minutes then.] Seto text.

[cool then.] Tea text knowing this the last text for now.

So when 3 hour started. Tea saw Seto and sit next to him as promise while class is going on Seto and Tea were in the very very very far back. So they could talk and on one will pay attention. Mr. Phoenix made everyone take notes and talking to the class.

"So hows the modeling business going? I still see you can make time for your work even tho I leave around nine. How you do it?" Seto question.

"Well sometime ill do it around lunch time. But they are times I do it before school. A few times after you leave." Tea's secrets is out.

"So thats how you do it. Your just like me. I have to squeezed time so I can work. But a lot do it while I'm in class." Seto making small talk.

"So why did you come to New York? " Seto question.

"Well I want to be on Broadway. Dancing is a passion for me. So after this I want to dance. You probably think I'm silly." Tea said a little embarrassed.

"No its ok. We all have dreams. Even I once did." Seto Admitted but a little sad by it.

"What was your dream?" Tea said as her eyes look into eyes into his soul.

"I wanted to get away from my step father and fly away on a blue eyes white dragon. But now I got that. So I don't know what I want?" Seto said. Seto doesn't know him own self.

"How about a friend. You got so many people who hate you. A friend is good friends can help." Tea wanted to be his friend.

"People use me and betray me so no thanks. " Seto said not wanting not to get hurt again.

"How about me? Can we be friends or do you think I betray you too!" Tea push trying to see hope.

"I'll just watch my back." Seto said accepting her to be close to him.

So Tea and Seto talk for a while. Like their interest est. so the bell rang. Seto waled Tea to her class.

(Things are getting weird. First Kabia wanted me to sit next to him. Then we talked as if we haven't talked in years. Then he walked me to class. This is weird Maybe he'll go back to normal tonight or maybe tomorrow.) Tea's thoughts.

"Then he walked me to class. I don't know!" Tea finish telling her friends todays events.

"What?" Rachel questioned.

"This is some trippy shit." Keshia commented.

"Next we'll going to her that your pregnant." Nick joked. "by him!"

"FUCK NO!" Tea said cant believe he said that.

All the boys were laughing at the joke . Finally the laughing died.

"your an asshole Nick." Tea said with a tone. (this is nuts. Seto's acting weird now my friends. whats wrong with everyone. what is this world coming to.) Tea's thought.

So after lunch was over. The day seems to go by slow. But Tea bear it. So when Tea got home. Tea got started on it. But it wasn't the same when he's not here. (it feel kind of weird all by my self. I kinda of wish he was here.) Tea thought. (how about some food.) Tea gets up and makes some food.

Seto in his meeting (I want this meeting to be over right now. I want to be with her. But I don't know why? It hurts not being with her. But why does it hurt? But when I'm with her. She makes me feels like me. Like my self again. Mokuba said I like her. I had crushes. But none like this before. What is this feeling? And on top of that. I cant stop thinking about her. Why?) Seto's thinking while one of the manners talking about how much the system work, and how it is debugged.

(This meeting is such a drag.) Seto screaming in his head while rubbing his temples. Finally after an hour and 45 minutes the time was 6:15. (I need to get over there.) Seto rush to his office to get is belongings. (finally the meeting is over. Now to get over. Now to get over there.) Seto thoughts as he gets in his Sanderson ford. To Tea's place. (oh wait. Didn't I broke her table. I should get her a new one.) Seto last thought as he goes.

(Man! Whats taking so long. I wish he was here now.) Tea thoughts as she keeps daydreaming of Seto.(Why do I keep thinking about him. I only started talking to him for a week and I cant get my mind off of him. Am I falling in love...What, this is too soon too crazy. I barely know they guy. Well kind of, but still...What am I going to do. ) Tea's thought.

Ding dong (Oh that must be him.) Tea hoping she's right. She walks to open the door. It was on other than the president of KabiaCorp.

"Oh, come in." Tea move to let him.

He comes in but he first picked up the table. It was the one he broke. He brought it in her house.

"Since I broke the other one so I brought a new one." Seto said feeling guilt that he broke the first table.

"You didn't have to do that." Tea said shock that he went out of his way to do this.

"Yes I did. I broke it. I have to get a new one." Seto said making Tea uncomfortable "I'll go put it where it belongs." Seto picks up and takes in to where the first table was set. Seto picked up the table and carried up there all by himself. He never bitched if it way heavy. Plus, he didn't ever struggle to bring the table up.

(Wow! His so strong Girl stop daydreaming.) Tea told herself.

So Tea and Seto talked worked talked work. It was near 11.

"Okay Bye Kabia." Tea said.

"Please I hope I'm not asking too much. But call me Seto. Please and can I call you Tea." Seto said wanting to get on a first name bases.

"Yeah Okay Kab--" Tea caught herself. "ok Seto."

"Well bye Tea. Text you tomorrow." Seto said.

"Ok!" Tea said as she remember the she has to call him Seto now. (this getting weird. Am I in the Twilight zone or something.)

Tea pushes those thoughts to a cornered went to take a shower and go to sleep.

CH 9

For the past 2 weeks, Seto and Tea work together. Spending time together. They will always met after school. And go to her house. Seto was opening up. A little crack but still. Seto is trusting her a little. But the friends think what the hell is going on. Tea use to talk shit about Seto. Now she doesn't. The friends think something weird is going on. But Tea still has her modeling business too!

"Hey Tea. Since you have to go to the Canon convention tomorrow. How about we go together. Is that cool or you have someone else to go with?" Seto asked wanting to go with her.

"Well , Mr miller gots a date. And I'm getting tired of going with him every time. So I can go with you. Its cool!" Tea accepts a date with Seto.

Tea and Seto were happy at first that they were going together.

Then Seto and Tea talked in class. "can you dance Seto?" Tea asked.

"Why do you ask it like that?" Seto asked.

"Well I never seen you dance." Tea is wondering if he can.

"We will see who's the better dancer tonight." Seto said like he is going to beat her.

"Yes we will." Tea said.

Later that night Seto arrived in a limo a 6:00 to pick up Tea.

Ding dong

"Coming!" Tea called out. Tea opens the door. "oh your right on time. Well, I'm ready." Tea said ready to go.

"Ok!" Seto responded

Tea locks the door behind her.

"Ladies first." Seto said, letting Tea go first. The driver close the door. Gets in his seat and drives the limo. Tea and Seto talk about the other conventions they have attended to. Finally they get there. So the driver opens the door. Seto exits out first so he could help Tea out of the limo When they were walking close to the door. The paparazzi where snapping shot. Tea is a model so she's use to it. Once they get inside. Tea and Seto saw Hugh Jackman walked up to them.

"Ah! Mr. Kabia and this beautiful model, Tea Gardener. May I?" Hugh Jackman asked to kiss the model's hand.

Tea held out her hand so Hugh Jackman can kiss it. He lifted his hand to touch her. So he kissed it. Then their hands fell back to where they should be.

"Well Mr. Kabia. Long time since I last seen you. Hows the company?" Hugh Jackman ask to start talking.

"Oh. Its great. Work is stressful." Seto complained

"So is this lovely girl your date?" Hugh Jackman questioned.

"Yes she is. I known her for 5 years now. She's a good friend." Seto telling his little life story.

"Lucky you! Mr. Kabia. Oh I gotta go nice seeing guys. Bye." Hugh Jackman said leaving.

"Shall we dance." Seto asked.

"Yes." Tea said wanted a dance. They were moving to the beat.

**Secretly by JLO.**

It's like I'm lost  
I don't know  
This feeling  
That I have  
About You  
Will you ever know

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

Whatever I see (when I look at you across the room)  
Whatever I hear  
Whatever I do (I just think about you for hours)  
Ohh Baby has got me thinking' of you(its crazy

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

It's like I'm lost  
I don't know  
But this feeling that I have about you  
Will you ever know

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

Whenever you speak  
Whenever you move  
Oooh  
Whenever you breath  
Baby  
Let me touch you  
Please

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

It smells so good  
I just wanna ... kiss you  
I wanna ... lay with you

Tea can smell the cologne on him. The song is beautiful. Like the dancers, they were lost in the song. Tea can feel her heart beat faster. She can feel Seto hand around her waist. Tea lead up against him. She try to keep her breathing normal Seto was trying to keep his beating normal His heart beating so fast.

(Why am I feeling this away. I can understand this song so well. It like I'm the music and his the _lyrics_.) Tea thought

(Do I feel this way because I am in love love. How do know what love is?) Seto question.

They body heat melting each other While there dance. We are on this dance floor. The world prefect. They wish it can be this way forever. Not wanting the song to end. Both wanting to be together. But unaware of the other person feelings. Thinking and stay at each other embrace. Wanted to b connected like this. Lost in this moment. Loving the beautiful melting hear, melting while the song is being singed. Tea started to cry. Happy to be lost in this moment.

"Whats wrong?" Seto question softly.

"This song is so beautiful. I can understand what the song means. That's all." Tea whisper into his ear.

"Its Okay" Seto said. " I want to protect you. I want nothing to happen to you. Let me protect you. Please." Seto making her a promise.

"Ok. Thank you." Tea said.

Then song ended. Letting them stare into each others eyes. The another song come on.

**Come over by JLO.**

One, you come to my room for a little game  
Two you, I'll do very erotic things

I wanna make love, babe, very slowly  
Three times in a row, all night I'll go

I love when you come over  
Please come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever

Body next to mine  
Love dance syncopated time  
Sugar rush keeps me high  
Sweet kiss on my thigh  
I wanna make love, baby, very badly  
Feels good in the air every time you're here

I love when you come over  
Please come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever

Don't keep me waiting, anticipating  
Love, I am saving for you  
Hear what I'm saying  
You I am craving  
Love is here waiting for you  
All day you're staying  
Please no delaying  
Patiently waiting for you  
Don't keep me waiting  
No time for playing  
Sitting here waiting for you  
come over

I love when you come over  
Please come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever

I love when you come over  
Please come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever  
come over

I love when you come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever

I love when you come over

So the two started dancing again.

(I wish Seto could come over to my heart. I wish I could tell. I feel. How I feeling. Its taking me over. Like this song. I do love it when you come over. I get so happy. I do get fevers when you come over.) Tea thoughts.

(I feel overwhelm when I come over. To your place. I want to be with you. Is this what love feels. I want to make love to you! No see, but make love to you. But do you fell the same way as I do. I don't want to be without you! I want you!) Seto thoughts.

The song burns deeply in their souls. The song is reaching into their soul. The love dance of their soul kisses would be enough to satisfy the love is waving out and touching their soul.

The song ends.

**Alive by JLO.**

Time goes slowly now in my life  
Fear no more of what I'm not sure

Searching to feel your soul  
The strength to stand alone  
the power of not knowing and letting go

I guess I've found my way it's simple when its right  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight  
and happy just to be me and be alive.

Love, in and out, of my... my heart,  
And though life can be strange I can't be afraid

Searching to feel your soul, the strength to stand alone,  
The power of not knowing and letting go

I guess I've found my way it's simple when it's right  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight  
and happy just to be me and be alive  
I guess I've found my way it's simple  
when its right feeling lucky just to be here tonight and  
happy just to be me and to be alive.

(I happy to be alive with you Tea. I wouldn't want it other way. In all my years being alive, I never felt this way about anyone. You are the only one that could make me fell this way. U got me spelled Tea. I want to give my heart to you!) Seto's thought.

(I feeling lucky to be here with you, Seto makes me the happiness woman alive. I want this to stay like this forever. I feel safe with you! I can die happy here. I'll have no regrets dying with you Seto.) Tea's thought.

Both saving and listening to the song. Lovers will find alway to be together. Comforting each other to the song.

(it this true love or is this lust. But the way I fell its so overwhelming.) Seto thoughts.

The song ends.

**No air by Jordin sparks and Chris brown.**

**Jordin Sparks**  
If I should die  
before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world  
with no air  
Ohhh…

**Chris Brown**  
I'm here, alone  
didn't want to leave  
My heart won't move  
it's incomplete  
wish there was a way  
that I can get you to understand

But How  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

**Chorus**  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's No Air No Air

No air air ohhhh  
No air air noooo  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air

**Chris Brown**  
I Walked  
I Ran  
I Jumped  
I Flew  
Right off the ground  
To float to you  
Theres no gravity  
To hold me down  
Foreal

**Jordin Sparks**  
But Somehow  
I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath  
But I survived  
I don't know how  
But I don't even care

So How .. How

Do you expect me .. Me  
To live alone with just me .. Ohh  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

**Chorus**  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air ohhh  
thats how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me .. Without Me Yeah  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air No More

uhh uhh uhh  
No Air ohhh  
uhh uhh uhh Baby  
No Air ohhh  
uhh uhh uhh  
No Air

Its No Air No Air  
Heyyy..  
Oooooo..  
No Aiiiiiir  
Oooooo..

Ooooohhhhhhh

**Chorus**  
Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me … Without Me Yea  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

**Chorus**  
Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air

**Jordin Sparks**  
Got me out here and the water so deep

**Chris Brown**  
Tell me how you gon be without me

**Jordin Sparks**  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe

**Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown**  
Its No Air No Air

No air air ohh  
No air air ohh  
No air air No air

**Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown**  
No Air…

Both dancers keep dancing to the song. But they both having a hard time. breathing with each others arms. Tea can still feel Seto's strong arms around her. Both not wanting to ever stop dancing the song connects to their souls.

The song ends.

**Dangerously in love by **Beyonce

I love you

Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrop  
I am the sea  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud  
So proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion  
Go all away  
From this cold and messed up world

I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me

And I know you love me  
Love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am  
Baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy  
Easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
From you to me  
Later on in my destiny  
I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife  
And I see my whole future in your eyes  
Thought of all my love for you  
sometimes make me wanna cry  
Realize all my blessings  
I'm grateful  
To have you by my side

Every time I see your face  
My heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good  
It hurts sometimes  
Created in this world  
To love and to hold  
To feel  
To breathe  
To love you

Dangerously in love  
Can't do this thing  
I love you , I love you, I love you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep on loving me  
I'm in love with you  
I can not do  
I cannot do anything without you in my life  
Holding me, kissing me, loving me  
Dangerously  
I love you  
Dangerously in love

(Dangerously in love with you Seto. I can never be able to live without me. I want you to be always by my side) Tea thoughts.

(Don't ever change Tea. Love is acting like a drug. I'm addicted to you, Tea. Yea its dangerous But I ratter have that then lose you forever.) Seto thought. (I ratter be dead then live a life without you. I love you!...Tea.)

(I love you!.. Seto! And only you. Seto!) Tea thought.

The song ended.

"the singers and musicians will take a 15 min break. Thank you!" the host said sending

All the dancers back to their seats. The singer and musicians go to the back.

"Lets go to the balcony." Tea insisted.

"First. I go get something to drinks. Ill met you over there. What would like to drink?" Seto question.

"I'll take red wine." Tea wanted one.

"I wont be long." Seto said as he leaves to go get drinks.

Tea goes to the balcony. "if I can tell him. I dnt think he feels the same way." Tea whisper to herself.

One min later.

"Bravo, bravo,bravo Tea." a male 20 steps away clapping his hands. Looking at Tea.

"Well if it isn't Glen Garris!" Tea called out the man. "what hell are you doing here?" Tea asked.

"My,my, such languages. For such a pretty girl." Glen stating disappointed in her attitude towards him.

"Like I said what HELL are you doing here?" Tea asked again impaction.

"I was invited. Why? Are you not happy to see me?" Glen asked.

"No! Now get out of my face." Tea said coldly.

"My,my, I still want you." Glen stated hoping she'll go to him.

"I dnt want nothing to do with you! " Tea raising her voice. "now leave me alone."

"ooooo! I love it when a girl plays hard to get." Glen said happy.

"I dnt want nothing to do with you." Tea said turning around wanting to kill him.

Just then "who the hell are you?" Seto asked. Tea didn't even seen Seto coming. Seto and Tea walk closer to each other

"Oh yes. My, my, I love how you two were dancing. It was lovely." Glen comment.

"Who the fuck are you harassing my date?" Seto questioned madly.

"Oh, I'm Glen Garris. And I have known Tea for a long time." Glen said. As he lick his lips in a circular motion.

Tea grabs Seto's arms getting grossed out by that motion. Seto figure out that Tea dnt like him like that. Or even likes him period.

"Well you might known for a long time. But if she doesn't want to talk to you. Then go away and don't bother her." Seto protecting her.

"You Tea? You chose him over me." Glen disappoint.

"I said leaving!" Seto threated.

"Oh I'm scared of Mr. Kabia. What are you, her body guarded? " Glen insulted him.

"No! I'm her boyfriend." Seto said as grab her by her waist.

Tea looks at him. Seto was serious looks strong. Seto look so manly and sexy. Then Tea look at Glen.

"Fine I'll leave, Mr. Kabia I get you Tea. Ill get you all to myself." Glen said as he leaves them.

"Thank you! Seto." Tea said softly.

"don't worry about it. We should leave just in case he wants to try something. Or if I see him again. I would love to kick his ass." Seto said as they take there leave. And head strait for the limo.

"Seto Tea. Since you know him. Tell me how you know a bastard like him?" Seto question.

"Well before Mr. miller. Glen use to be my manner. Glen was always a player. Always to get every girl. So he try to get me. He would always ask me on dates. But I didn't like that. But I didn't like him like that. So one day I was on a shoot and we were in a room together. He try to fuck m…" Tea breaks off. Tears starting from her eyes.

(He fucked her. He raped her that her that bastards going to die.) Seto thoughts but jumping to jump to the wrong conclusion.

"I fight him as he trying to kiss me. I kicked him at his dick and ran. Seto you probably think I'm a coward For running away from him." Tea said.

"No , I'm don't think that. You did the right thing. You need to get away from him." Seto said. Holding Tea to comfort her.

Seto was sorry at the fact she's hurt and he cant do anything to stop the pain. All he can do is comfort her.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight. So I can make sure. He doesn't hurt you."

"No ill stay at my place. Ok." Tea lied.

"Do you want me over there instead." Seto wanting to watch here.

"No! Mokuba me will wonder where your at. I'm fine. Really Seto." Tea said wanting to be alone.

" Mokuba will understand. He'll not a little kid anymore." Seto said "are you sure you don't want with you?"

"ill be fine. Don't worry about. Go home gets some sleep. You wont be able to sleep if your at my place. Ill be ok." Tea said finding reason for him not to stay.

"Okay Ill walk you to the door." Seto said.

"Okay" Tea agrees to that.

Both walk to Tea's door.

"Good night Seto." Tea said as she hugged him. Seto was soft right there.

"Good night Tea." Seto said. Tea unlocks the door and walks righting. Tea close the door. Seto turn his heels. Back into the limo. Seto pulls out his phone. "yea its me. I want to put a car out and watch Gardner. House. " Seto order over the phone. "alright. Good all the way to tomorrow afternoon." Seto shuts the phone. The limo pulls up to the mansion.

CH 10

When Seto saw Tea. She seem fine. But was she. Tea seems to move on from that part of that. So Tea and talked, hangout.

Flashback.

'hey Seto. Spring break is coming. You don't u Tea go somewhere for vacation.' Mokuba suggested.

"but I don't know where she wants go?" Seto going against that idea.

"how I text her and ask her what she's doing for spring break?" squamous waited for his approval.

"sure if you want too. But but didn't put you you up to this." Seto said.

"sure things. Big brother." Mokuba said.

Two days later.

"she said. She inst doing anythings. For spring break." Mokuba said.

"well did she say where she wanna go?" Seto asked.

"yea London. But if you asked her. Go with you. That would be fishy." Mokuba worry that he might he might gave to much info

"nah. I just say I have to meet some people over." Seto thinking a lie. That should work.

End of flashback.

At the last day Seto finally ask. "Tea. I'm going to London to have a meeting with some corps at my branch over there. But I don't want to go there busy. I want to go on vacation too.

But I don't know if you made other plain but do you wish to come with me" Seto asking hoping she'll said yes.

"yeah, ill come. I always wanted to go to London. But I like to go with people.

Not by my self. But are you sure. Will I be in the way of your work?" Tea asking wondering if going is a good a good is a good thing.

"don't worry about that. So are you coming?" Seto making sure he hears yes or no.

"yes. Ill go. When are we going. Sunday night. Will you be packed by then?" Seto asked.

"yea ill." Tea said.

"well. Speaking about meetings I'm having in to hours. So ill see you Sunday night." Seto making sure she got the info

"yeah. Ill text you later then." Tea said.

"bye." As Seto gave Tea a hug. Tea hugged him back.

Sunday

(ok. Brush, 12 undies, 12 bras, 20 shirts, 15 pants, 16 pairs of socks, make up kit, 3 evening gowns, 5 pairs of shoes, camera, batteries, hair ties , sunglasses, shampoo, conductor, toothbrush, toothpaste, iPod and 2 coats. "Seto said just in case." I think I got everything.)

Ding dong.

(oh that must be him.) Tea happy as she is going somewhere with Seto. "hey. I'm packed" as she tips toe to give her a hug.

"great." Seto said. Seto wearing a whit t and wearing blue jeans.

(god. He so fucking hot in the white t. I want to take a bit… control your self Tea.) Tea thoughts.

"I go get my bag." Tea said trying not to be in the way.

"is it heavy?" Seto asked. Seeing if he should do it instead.

"I..dnt.. think .it..is" Tea grabbed the bag struggling to carry it.

"ill get it. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Seto said as he takes the luggage

"thanks." Tea said.

Both get the house locked up. Tea gets in the limo. Seto let her in first. Both getting to the airport. To get on Seto's private jet. Both watching movies. Like the new "Sherlock Holmes" movie and "its complicated." Those moves are till in theaters. But Seto gets those movies because who he is.

"wow it not a long flight" Tea shock that time went fast.

"lets check in here. The Rembrandt hotel." Seto said.

So both go to checking in. Seto got twos rooms. Suites room.

(I wish I can pay for my own room. But Seto said that his paying. He insisted) Tea thought.

Both go to there rooms.

"I'm tired." Tea complain.

"well. Time for you to sleep. It 5 minutes the morning in new York." Seto ordered.

"you too! Good night." Tea said going into room. She 2 rooms away fro Seto.

Tea went to bed and feel asleep.

Tea work up and saw the clock. It said 2:00 pm. So Tea went to take a shower. When Tea was done. She walk to her phone. A couple of text messages. But Seto sent ten minutes ago.

[r u awake?] Seto texted.

[yeah im wake.] Tea reply back.

[I didn't wake u did I?] Seto feeling bad if he did.

[no I was in the shower.] Tea text back.

When Seto saw the text. Seto turned very red. It took him a min to reply back.

[get dress. I can your hungry.] Seto text back.

[yea. Be ready in 10. C u then. ] Tea text putting her phone to pick an outfit. What is it causal or formal. So Tea grabs the phone. [causal or formal.] send the message. While Tea debating an outfit for both waiting for Seto reply.

Seto text [ahahahahaha…….dnt worry. Causal.]

(ffeewwe that good.) [ok thanks.] Tea sent the text.

So Tea picks an outfit. Some apple bottom jeans. With a black t and a little while half shirt. And Jordon shoes. She looking real good. As she grab her purse and goes to Seto's door.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Tea knocks that Seto's door.

"oh your ready I see. It took 8 minutes." Seto said.

"were you timing me." Tea thought of it very strangely.

"yea. Let go." Seto close the door. So they both walk walked down the street to an outside eating place to Brompton Bar & Grill.

"what you want go to first." while finishing her BLT sandwich.

"How about big Ben then some of the churches. I like some of the art." Tea excited but she came back down to earth.

"Wait! You don't like paints do you?" Tea said not wanting to have Seto do something that he don't want to do.

"no I like paints. We'll let go." Seto said.

Both them go to see big Ben. Tea and Seto taking pictures of themselves. Playing and joking around .being like kids. Then went to a church to see some off the wall paintings. After that they both went to eat again. This time it was inside.

They get hungry and go to **The Portrait Restaurant**

"its still cold even tho we're inside. Plus, its spring." Tea said cant believe its cold.

"you left your coat back at the room. Didn't you?" Seto notice that she don't have one. He get up and places his jacket on her.

"thank you. But aren't you cold?" Tea asked.

"no I'm good!" Seto lied to be a gentleman.

"so have you ate here before?" Tea wondered.

"yea a few times. It good here. I think its one of the best ones." Seto opinionated.

"oh if you say so." Tea believe him.

They order their food. They look good. So they talk about how today was a lot of fun. No worries. Get away from all that bullshit.

"theres a beach here right. Do you think we should go to that tomorrow." Tea brainstorming idea of what to do tomorrow.

"that sounds great but I got a meeting tomorrow. So I think the day after that sounds good." Seto said but didn't want to disappoint her.

"yea I'm cool with that. Work is important. So I don't mind." Tea said (as long I'm with you. Its good enough.)

So they both left after they were done with their meal. Seto paid. Since Tea got colder when she exit the Restaurant. Seto put his arms into the jacket. To grab Tea by her waist and brought her a little closer to his body. "your cold. I can warm you up." Seto add so not to freak Tea out.

So both walk back to the hotel Walk as if they were a couple walking so close together. When they got to the hotel Seto walked her to her room. Seto told her good night. Tea reply back with good night. As she hands his jacket goes inside. They called it night.

CH 11

Tea stayed in her room. Since she doesn't know her way around here. So she order room service and watch TV, and movies, (this isn't so boring. I'm still entreated.) Tea thought.

As few hours later Seto knocks on the door. Tea asking. "who is it?"

"its me." Seto said through the door.

Tea open the door to let him in. but when she saw Seto. He looked mad. "come in… whats wrong?" Tea asked closing the door.

Seto turns around and dodged her.

"I'm sorry." Tea said very fast. His company is non of her business.

"no Tea I'm sorry. You didn't do anything. I shouldn't have looked at you like that." Seto said regretting what he did.

"so can I asked what happen or you want to keep it to yourself?" Tea asked.

"its those dumbass that is starting to put this branch in debt. We had a lot to fight about. Like, where the money should go." Seto bringing it up.

"is there more." Tea asked sitting in a chair. Seto follows what she does.

"yeah! But is probably the last thing you want to hear." Seto said not wanting to bored her.

"ill listen." Tea said.

"ok! Here goes...." Seto begins.

Seto explain the fight between him and the other guy. Seto spent 45 minutes explain it all to her. Tea listen the whole time. "Was it boring?" Seto questioned.

"no! I and your right. You should fired him but thats my opinion." Tea said.

"yea I give him a month to fix this. And if he doesn't fix it then ill fired him. Seto promise himself. "oh I got you something." Seto puts out a heart shape necklaces from inside the box. The heart is all around the heat. Seto hand it to her.

"oh. I cant take it Seto...its so beautiful. And it looks expressive" Tea said rejecting it.

"please! I really want you to have it." Seto said.

Both look into each others eyes. Tea could see that he really wanted to give her the necklace.

"Okay But. But do you think you can be help me put it on?" Tea asked.

"yes. I can." Seto go behind her. He takes the necklace swings it past her head and puts the necklace on. He smell her hair. Strawberries.

They both walk to the mirror. Seto still behind her.

"its beautiful." Tea commentated.

"it looks more beautiful on you." Seto commentated. (this would be the best time to kiss her neck. But I don't know if she feels the same way as I do.) Seto's thought.

Well time to hit the shower. We'll go to the beach tomorrow. Ok! Seto said leaving the room.

"ok! See you tomorrow then." Tea said.

Seto leaves tog go to his room.

Tea thought (did he give me a necklace. Does he like me. Nah. He probably sees me more like a sister. I wish he know. But a part of me is scared. If he doesn't share the same feelings and I do.)

Tea watches TV and falls a sleep.

CH 12

Tea wakes up to take a shower. Then after that Tea texts Seto [r u up?]

one min later [yea.] Seto text back.

[I didn't wake you did I?] Tea replied.

[no! I bn watchin tv.] Seto text.

[r u ready?] Tea text wondering if he is

[give me 2 mins.] Seto texted.

[ok! :) ] Tea text.

Two mins later.....,knock,knock,knock

"Man take was fast!" Tea said opening the door. So she exits and let the door close behind her.

"Well I'm a guy!" Seto comments on his sex.

So they both walk down the beach with some ice cream. Talking. Then after that Seto wanted to go in the water. Tea didn't want to go in the water so Seto picks Tea up and runs into the water.

"Seto!" Tea yelled. "put me down."

"Whatever you said." Seto and Tea both fall in to the water. "now you wanna play in the water?" Seto asked smiling evilly.

"Oh hell! I'm wet anyway. Tag your it." Tea said running away from him.

Both going back and forth the game. So they swam for a bit. So while getting out of the water Tea pushed Seto, Seto pushed back. So now they are sand wrestling. Seto was on top of Tea. Almost in a fuck position then Seto Seto grabs her hands. "Say uncle" Seto said.

Tea was breathing hard like she was getting pounded. But she was out of breath due to the running.

Seto saw how she was breathing and right then and there Seto gets a flashback to his fantasies about Tea. Then Seto and Tea realize what type of position that they are in. Seto then gets off of her quickly. "I'm sorry. I did mean for that to..." Seto trying to finish the sentence.

"It's ok. I didn't know that you could be this playful." Tea said.

"Me and Mokuba use to play like this until I ran KabiaCorp. I haven't had this fun in ages." Seto finished

"Oh look at the sunset. Its so beautiful." Tea said.

(Your much more beautiful than the sunset. Your my sunset. I have been living with clouds all of of my life until you came is as my sun. I should tell her.) Seto's thoughts.

"Tea!" Seto said being serious "there is something I got to tell you!" Seto said with all his might.

"What?" Tea questioned.

"Well... I--" Seto was cut off when a volleyball hit him is the back of his head. "ow! ... son of a bitch!" Seto yelled bitching.

"Yo! Sorry mann. Yourr alright mann?" a big blond surfer dude with a Mohawk.

"Tea I'm fine." Seto said rubbing his head.

The blond dude took the ball " I hope you don't get a headache mann. Sorry bro." he said. The goes back to play volleyball with his friends.

"Are you really ok?" Tea asked doubtfully.

"I'll live!" Seto said.

"So what was it that you were going to tell me?" Tea question if they were going to pick up where they left off.

"Um. You got a branch in your hair. Let me get it." Seto said getting the branch out of her hair.

"Was that all?" Tea asked.

"Yea." Seto lied.

"You sounded so serious for a min." Tea said.

"I didn't mean it that way." Seto said. (why the hell am I lying for? If it weren't for that fucking surfer dumbass. He looked stoned or blown, or whatever the term is used. I would of told her. But I not in the mood right now.) "lets go get something to eat. Suns going down." Seto said.

"Yea sure." Tea said.

So they both go to sea, rest,stop. To eat a lot of lobsters. After the lobsters and joking around. They walked back to the hotel.

"Oh I got a surprise for you." Seto teased.

"What is it?" Tea asked.

"You will c when we get to my room." Seto said so when they were at his room. He use the room key to open the door to let Tea in first. So when the door shut close behind them. "close your eyes. No peeking!" Seto said.

Tea close her eyes. While Seto pulled out the surprise.

"You can open now."Seto said as Tea opens them.

Tea see tickets. But then Tea reads them out "**Beyonce! Are you serious? You remember that I like her." Tea remember that days too.**

"**Yea were both going to that but thats not all." Seto teased.**

"**What else." Tea's eyes open widely.**

"**We also have Katt Williams tickets for this Friday show." Seto confess.**

"**Oh my god! I love his stuff They are funny. I cant believe it. Thank you Seto." (I could kiss him right now. Still, that might creep him out.) Tea thought.**

**(I wanna kiss her. But she might think I want to get laid or something.) Seto thought.**

"**Well I'm beat from all that swimming so I'm going to crash. Good night. Seto." Tea said waving her hands.**

**Both took a shower and went to sleep.**

**CH 13**

"**I can believe we also get VIP statues too! " Tea said happy.**

"**See we don't have to wait in line." Seto said pointing to the line that looks like a 3 hour wait.**

**As they both walk in and have a seat reserved for them. Both of them watch the concert**

**Beyonce preformed.**

**Ego**

**Sweet dreams**

**Diva**

**Telephone**

**Crazy in love**

**Baby boy**

**Naught girl**

**Me, myself and I**

**Yes**

**Signs**

**Dangerously in love**

**Daddy**

**Nothing out there for me.**

**Beautiful liar**

**Irreplaceable**

**Halo**

**Up grade**

**Dejavu**

**Check up on it**

**Lose my breath**

**Single laddies**

**Were the song she sang. Tea was so lost. Tea was taking pictures Shes VIP. Seto Kabia. plus she with so it was ok.**

**After the show. "you want to met her in person?" Seto asked Tea.**

"**Yeah sound. Cool." so Seto leads her to were Beyonce was at.**

"**Hello Mrs. Knowles ." Seto greeted Beyonce.**

"**Oh hello Mr Kabia." Beyonce greet him in return."thank you for the tech stuff to make this show happen." Beyonce . Looked at Tea "honey you do you look so familiar?" Beyonce looking at Tea.**

"**This is Tea Gardener. She models, so you might have seen her in an add or commercial." Seto said.**

"**Oh now I remember you. You were in that new Honda add. Beyonce point out.**

"**Yeah that would be me." Tea said as Beyonce hugged her.**

"**You look good in that add girl." Beyonce commentated.**

"**Why thank you!" Tea thanked.**

**Seto gets the camera and calls a guy over to take a picture of the 3 of them. The guy takes a picture of them. So then Seto gets the camera back and takes a picture of Tea and Beyonce. So the 3 of them talk for a while. It was getting late. So Tea and Seto said there goodbyes to Beyonce. Tea wished her luck for the rest of the tour. The two young adults leave.**

"**Wow. I never forget this night." Tea said.**

"**Neither will I." both agreeing**

**Seto n Tea got in the limo to go back to their hotel.**

"**thank you Seto. For making this night happen for us." Tea said.**

**(I wish there is an us.) Seto's thought. "oh your welcome. Now get some sleep. And we will talk in the morning. Ok!" Seto said wishing her good night.**

"**Good night to you too!" Tea said.**

**Tea enter her room. (I cant wait for tomorrow. Katt Williams. This vacation went went so fast. I want some more time with me and him. When we get back to school it wont be the same. Well time to turn in.) Tea thoughts'**

**CH 14**

**(Seto hasn't been answering his text messages I sent him. Maybe his still sleeping.) Tea's thought.**

**The phone starts vibrating. Tea looks at her phone. Text from Seto.[sorry I was in the shower.]**

**Tea blushes. (I wonder what he looks like without a shit. When he wears the tight shirts. I can see a break on the toper part of his chest.) Tea thoughts. (girl get your mind out of the gutter.)**

**[Well since I been here. I have done no shop pin. U don't have to come its ok! I can go by myself. Ur not the shopping type anyway. So if u wanna come tell me now.] Tea texted.**

**A few mins later. (I might be going by my self. Seto's not the shopping type anyway.) Tea's thought.**

**Seto text back [I'm coming 2! I need 2 pick a gift 4 Mokuba U dnt mind do u?] Seto asked in the text.**

**[No not at all!] Tea text.**

**[Kool! Meet u there in 5! :) ] Seto texted.**

**5 mins later... knock, knock, knock**

"**Oh hey." Tea greet him with a hug. Hugged back.**

"**Are you sure u want to go shopping with me? I can shop." Tea said.**

"**Thats ok. As long as I'm not hauling anything of yous then I'm ok." Seto him pet-peeve**

"**Don't worry you won't." Tea agree on that. So the limo takes Tea and Seto to the mall.**

**Tea's see all kinds of different stores. "Ok! I'm going to Macy's meet me here went you done. You might be done before me. So if you are done text me so I dnt keep you waiting to long. Got it?" Tea asked.**

"**Got it!" Seto 10-4 {copy that.}**

**Tea shops for a friend first. Then goes shopping for herself. Tea get a lot of money because of the model in. Plus doing so many at a time.**

**3 hours later comes out the spot that she was going to meet Seto at. (what! He is already there. I hope he didn't wait too long. If he did ill feel bad.) Tea's thought now she is standing in front of him.**

"**Have you been waiting long?" Tea asked.**

"**Just an hour. Seto said causally."**

"**Why didn't you text me?" Tea wondering why?**

"**Well, I didn't want to rush you because if I would have texted you, you would be out an hour earlier. Knowing you, you would rush out because I hate shopping. And you didn't want to be like those other girls that have the man waiting for hours. Your unselfish. You think for other. So didn't text you because you would have fun. So I decide to let you shop. I can be a patient man.**

**Comes with running a business." Seto explain.**

"**You didn't have to do that." Tea feeling bad.**

"**I want to ok!" Seto said.**

"**Ok then. If you ok with it." Tea **insisted

"We'll is someone deciding to take the whole mall." Seto said joking.

"Shut up. If my hands weren't fall full. Ill hit you." Tea treated.

"Shut up. If my hands weren't fall ill hit you." Tea threaded.

"Glad your hands are full then." Seto teased smile.

"I can still kick if you keep pushing it." Tea warmed.

"Oh scary.." Seto teased.

"Just wait Seto ill get you." Tea warmed.

So when both Tea and Seto both leaving the mall. The driver open the trunk and help set everything in place. It took 5 minutes. Driver close the then the door. Then they back to the hotel to go the Katt** Williams show.**

** 6:30 is went they have to get ready by Tea want to take shower and Seto went to take a shower. In his own Tea had to shave her legs to. So after the shower. Tea puts coconut lotion on. Then put on a **looks stunning in an **Armani Prive** gown**. Blue to match her eyes. Then she applies make up. Lip liner. Lip stick, perfume, eye shadow, eye liner, foundation, mascara and blush. Tonight was to look glamorous. Tea also puts on the necklace that Seto gave her.**

**Meanwhile Seto wearing a blue tuxedo. spread cologne everywhere. Adjusting his tie. Everything is blue. Seto took in the mirror to see if he has any shaving cream on his face. (nope I'm stunning) Seto thought Seto pulls out his to text Tea. [I'm on my way.]**

**Knock knock knock.**

"**Hey." Tea opened the door to give him a hug. (Wow, his cologne is very strong it reminds me him.) So Tea moves so Seto can enter. The door shut and Tea goes to the mirror to put the earrings in her ear. Tea struggles to put on her bracelet. So Seto decides to help her put on the bracelet."How do I look? I'm not over killing it am I?" Tea question.**

"**No your perfect. We're needed to get going if we want to get there on time." Seto rushing Tea. "Remember Friday traffic."**

"**Ok! Ill grab my purse and go." Tea follow went to grab her purse and heads out down to the first floor so they can get to the limo. Once they got in the limo . Then the driver started racing them over to the show.**

"**I have a gift for you!" Tea said, as she reaches in her purse with her right hand. Giving it to Seto with her two hands "here all yours." Tea said hoping he would take it.**

**Seto grabs it and opens the box. It was a watch, Rollex watch.**

"**I know you got a phone and it tells time. But you would look good with a watches." Tea commented. "plus its blue. It would match your eyes." Tea said.**

"**Thank you!" Seto said as he put the watch on and gave Tea a hugged. Seto retreat so he could look into her eyes. He was about to lean into her so he can kiss her. But then the driver did a sharp left turn. Send Seto no his back and sent Tea on top of him.**

"**Sorry." Tea said. Getting off him very quickly embarrassed.**

"**No its ok! It not your fault." Seto said not try to upset Tea. "smith do that again and your pay gets cut." Seto warned.**

"**Sorry. Boss. Car went crazy. It I didn't do what I did. We'll still be stuck there." the driver tries to justify his move.**

"**Well don't try to kill us!" Seto yell.**

"**Sorry boss! Wont happen again." the driver said**

**(why is it that I try to kiss Tea something happens. This my 2****nd**** time. Is god working against me. Well hopefully when I do it again I get it this the 3****rd**** time hopefully I get to kiss her.) Seto's thought.**

**Finally they get to the Katt Williams show with ten minutes to spare. Seto and Tea are VIP. Because Seto get VIP statues. So no waiting in line. So they go to their seats.**

"**Hello, I'm Kelly I'm your waitress, this evening. So what you live to drink Mr Kabia?"**

"**I'll take a capt. Morgen double shot." Seto order.**

"**And you Ms Gardener?"**

"**A dirty Martini. Please." Tea oder nicely.**

"**Coming right up."the waitress Kelly went to the bartender to place the order.**

**The lights do down and out.**

** Keshiya Cole comes out to the microphone. "good evening ladies and gentlemen. Today we are here to have a good time and laugh our asses off. Now I will advised that if you get offend easily or have small children that you should not be here. Just a warning to everyone. Now stand up and put your hands together for Mr Katt Williams. "**

**The whole audience stand while clapping. Seto and Tea even stand up to welcome Katt Williams**

**play "**Shots by Lil John**" for 30 sec. Meanwhile Katt Williams is dancing his way to the mike.**

"**alright y'all can sit make yourselves at home. Even tho' its not my home." Katt Williams starting his show.**

"**Wow. This my first time in London. N' nigga I'm still having fun. Today, I got to meet the king n queen. N still to this motha fuckin day. There still treat like royalty. I wish I was treated like that. I feel absolute royally fucked." Katt Williams finished his joke.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**White people n black people are different. We ain't the same." Katt Williams yells as he stomps his feet at the end.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**We niggas feel insulted went you people say y'all from America. So we must be the same. Can you see the mother fucker, he's white and I'm black. Can you see the mother fucking difference" Katt Williams lends closer to the audience.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**ARE YOU FUCKING COLOR BLIND!" Katt Williams yells with attitude.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**We are day and night difference." Katt Williams points out.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**God, people can be so fuckin stupid. These mother fucker these dayz. Now how many of y'all heard of Kid Cudi. The rapper. The song day and night?" Katt Williams questioned to see if everyone know Kid Cudi to talk about him. Enough people raised their hands.**

"**So theres some of y'all that don't. Well the ones that don't know who Kid Cudi is, go find out. All you need is day and night. Day and night. All you need is that day and night song and you;ll find him. And if you don't remember. Remember this: whites, blacks, whites, blacks. Day and night." Katt Williams shouted. "NOW for the ones mother fuckers that do know, who the fuck is Kid Cudi is, how many of you niggas seen da video of day and night?" Katt Williams asked.**

**A few people raised their hand, including Tea.**

"**Only a few of y'all. K. Karen can you please play the video?" Katt Williams asked.**

**So some of Kid Cudi video was shown.**

"**Ok! wouldn't that just get fucked up just watching the god damn video. God damn who needs the blunt. FUCK THE BLUNT!" Katt Williams shouted.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

** take these scene out**

"**Kid Cudi, some of us want dat Clush blunt. Lets get ourselves high. Fuck the video. Kid Cudi. I got a message for you. CHANGE DAT GOD DAMN VIDEO!" Katt Williams shouted to prove a point.**

**Meanwhile**

"**here are your drinks Mr Kabia and here Ms Gardener. Push that button if you need anything and ill come." Kelly info them.**

"**Thank you" Tea said**

**The crowns laugher is dying down.**

"**I keep telling people and telling people. White people your crazy. I don't know if you know him, but I do. The nigga name is Kurt Wanner, he's a football player for the Cardinals. He represented phoenix, Arizona . He just retired. why are you retiring my nigga. You don't have any serious injured and he woulda made anotha 25 million dollars if he stayed. Why would ya give up that good bread. You still need dat bread to feed tho' 8 children you got. FEED THE GOD DAMN IT! " Katt Williams yelled over the laugher of the crown.**

"**People say never give up. But ain't retiring is the same thing as giving up, my nigga. What the fuck. You thought I was born yesterday. I might be short. But I ain't FUCKING STUPID!" Katt Williams yell shaking his head.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**God damn niggas these dayz! God damn them." Katt Williams tripping about people.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Im just sayin what I see, and if you don't agree with me. And I don't give a fuck, cuz I'm the one standing on this stage, not u. be a motha fuckin hater cuz. I don't give a motha fuckin shit." Katt Williams paused. "I don't see you up here and if you think you got what it takes. Then you a fool and I'm trippin on Reggie. SOME ONE PLEASE PASS ME THEN BLULT."**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**People say weed does this and week does that. If that was da case, then why isn't able to help people with their cancer. Weed ain't all that bad. Have you ever... have you ever heard people died from weed? NO! The drugs at the pharmacy get you more fucked up than the blunt And it does more damage. Dat pharmacy shit you gotta make, kind of like a Meth lab. You gotta make the shit. Weed grows. Its a plant. You just throw the seeds add water. A month later you got yourselfs a weed lab. You got business." Katt Williams twist it.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Go ahead make dat bread nigga!" Katt Williams shouted at the crowned.  
take these scene out**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Stack you bricks high nigga. Get those benjamins. Sometimes they maybe your best fried. U feel me." Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**America should legal the weed. God grew it. It does not hurt us. We nigga got fucked up lives. What are they going to tell us to do see a coulsteor" Katt Williams said with his disbelieve face.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**I cant stand talking about coulsteor, let along talking with one." Katt Williams said. Shaking his head with wide eyes.**

"**I hate it when they ask 'how are you feeling?' 'like shit!' " Katt Williams waited for everyone to calm down. " 'why do you feel that way?' .....'ummm. Lets see. I don't have a blunt and I'm talking to your ugly ass.' " laugher roars. Katt Williams waits. "and on top of that I'm wasting my dumbass talking to you. Which I ratter makes some break rite now."**

**Everyone's laugh!**

**Katt Williams said. "I would over thurr starting shit. What nigga you think you tough. Ill beat the brakes off of you nigga. Say something smart. I might be mini me to your big giant ass. But ill get you... see ill be starting trouble. Getting into fights. They will have to put me in the crazy house. Dats right I'm crazy. Mr fuckin crazy to you . I cant deal with no counsela. Weed is my coulsteor. And I bet it a lot of other niggas coulsteor to!" Katt Williams waits**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**How many of y'all know Snoop Dogg? He goes way back, my nigga. " Katt Williams asked.**

**A lot of people raised their hands. Even Seto and Tea raised their hands.**

"**That nigga is always high 24/7. you could cut that niggas finger off. Light it and theres your blunt" Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**You don't even need to roll a blunt Just smoke da finger." Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Snoop Dogg is my nigga. We get blown every motha fuckin day."Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh take these scene out**

"**Me and Snoop rolled up to da club one time. These Mexican dudes rolled to the club too. Well the Mexican dudes have so many tatts. Everywhere, arms, chest, legs, hands fingers and some on the face. What the fuck is this, wanna be Lil Wayne my nigga." Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

**Oh I haven't told you the best part. The better part is the the Mexican niggas tries to act hard. Then one of his home boyz yell out "wat up essay' I was thinking essay. And I didn't know wat da fuck tat mean. But the way he was tatted up. He looked an essay. YOU FUCKING PAPER!" Katt Williams yelled out. While everyone laugh. "now Mexican... there a group of feisty motha fuckers. Those Chicano motherfuckers. Feisty as fuck. Don't fuck with them mother fuckers if you wanna keep you legs my nigga."**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Y'all wanna who who the baddest. Those Jamaicans, they'll rip head with their bare hands." everyone's laugh at Katt Williams exaggeration.**

"**Let me tell y'all something. We are all people. We eat, shit and breath. And other niggas bleed.**

**But that ain't the point."**

**everyone's laugh!**

"**but we all have haterz. All of us. Ain't one person in here that ain't got hater Females if you have 7 right now. You need 21 hater by the time 4 of July. Get them hater . Niggas, and I holla at all you dudes. If you have 25 hater right now. But the time 4 of July hits you need 78 hater Let niggas and bitchez hate." Katt Williams preached.**

**Everyone was agreeing and cheer the idea.**

"**We all been to parties. Illegal or legal where some niggas cant hang. Go to a white person party where the people don't even give a fuck what there drinking as they don't give a fuck. The next they know, they are in box and have a hangover the size of Texas. "**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**But we nigga drink that one drink. And you stick with it. If a nigga drinks drone that nigga drinks on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, your birthday. His birthday, his dad birthday, Jesus birthday. " Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Hell he might use Skyy as a back up. But all dat nigga drinks is drone." Katt Williams said.**

"**and the Mexicans. All they need is boyz and gurls and Coronas their music and there is their party." Katt Williams said. take these scene out**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**But those Mexican parties never end. 3 months later. Man what the fuck I'm still doing the same bullshit. I wanna go home now." Katt Williams imitating the Mexicans.**

"**Im a club type of person. But what the fucking pissed me off so no owns dancing. Sometimes you get to see a gurl dancing. If your lucky. But next time you roll up to the club. Smoke some bud and make up your own dance moves. When a son like this comes on."**

**damn by Lil john.**

**Katt Williams started dancing but acting, playin golf, basketball, bowling and baseball.**

**Lil john comes out to give a coke to Katt Williams .**

"**Can I do it for the people." Lil John said that you could barely hear.**

**Katt Williams gives Lil John the microphone. "gotta give this pimp something to drink. No niggas need to dying to night. I got katts back. NOW! CAN I GET A WHAT? "**

"**WHAT!" the crown says back..**

"**CAN I GET A WHAT?" Lil John said again.**

"**WHAT" he crown says again.**

"**OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK!" Lil John stretched it.**

"**OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK!" the crown says back..**

"**Good night my niggas." Lil John said exiting the stage.**

"**Damn right I'm the pimp. Ill be going hard. Ain't no niggas could or try to put me out. I might be short, but ill be DAMNED to pussy out. "Katt Williams said.**

**Seto and Tea didn't do that whole Lil John scene.**

"**Alright I like to close this by saying thank you family. You feel me though rough times. I like to thank my niggas, whose been with me. Good times and bad times. I would like to thank the staff. And you guys who came to watch my show. I also thank Lil john. His kool and helped me too! Also Keshya Cole your were a great host thank you. plus there is one man in this room that made this event happen, Mr Seto Kabia. He made this happen. Mr Kabia please stand."**

**Seto Kabia stands.**

"**If it weren't for this nigga. Y'all wouldn't seen me here talking shit and acting a fool. Cuz good the show would have got canceled. So thank you. Well y'all have a safe way home. Good night." Katt Williams walks off stage. take these scene out**

"**Lets go. My cheeks are hurting too much from laughing." Tea said.**

"**Ok! Lets go." Seto said as they both heading toward the **limo

CH 16

Tea and Seto talking about **Katt Williams.**

"**He's so funny and I cant believe he's so short tho." Tea comment about the event.**

"**He's alright but he did make me crack a few smiles." Seto admitted.**

"**You cracked at the haters thing weren't you?" Tea questioned.**

"**Busted." Seto admitted.**

**Seto and Tea were looking at some of the pictures that Tea took of Katt Williams.**

"**So why did Katt Williams give you such a big thanks!" Tea questioned.**

"**Well he originally got from out company were defected. So I sent a team out to find the problem. But they couldn't find the problem. So I had a similar machine sent. There and it worked. So Mr Katt Williams himself came to thank me personally. Then he gave me a ticket. I told Mr Williams that I have a female with me. So he gave me 2 tickets." Seto explain what happen.**

"**Oh. Thats so nice of you Seto. Do you think helping people is a bad thing? Seto" Tea asked wanting to know if his changed of still cold Seto she hopes to never see again.**

"**it has its draw backs but sometimes when I help people. I feel good. But theres time I fell that they are here to rip me off." Seto confront himself.**

"**It not easily. But work at it. Take it slow, if you have to. ok." Tea suggested.**

"**Ok!" Seto said (I know its not easily. But you Tea make it looks easily. Your so caring, friendly, unselfish and helpful. I'm nothing like that. Do I truly deserved to be with her. But your kindness is one of the many reasons I have fallen in love with you.) Seto thought.**

**Tea and Seto went to hang out in Seto's room.**

**Tea phone vibrating.**

"**Who is it?" Seto questioned.**

"**Its Mokuba...sssshhhh!"Tea's way of saying shut up.**

"**Hello?" Tea said.**

"**Hey Tea its me. Are you alone?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Yea I'm alone but there someone at the door. Let me see know it is. Just a sec." Tea told Mokuba.**

**Meanwhile Tea muted the phone. "your brother is asking if I'm alone. There might be something wrong? Ill talk to him. There must be a reason he wants to talk to me." Tea tells Seto then walks to the restroom to talk more private. (Seto wont listen in even tho its his brother. Nah Seto will respect that.) Tea's thoughts**

"**Sorry it was the maid. Whats up Mokuba?" Tea asked.**

"**how is the vacation?" Mokuba asked.**

"**is great! But I know you didn't call me to ask about my vacation. Did you?" Tea asked.**

"**no it isn't! I'm going to go straight to the point. I want to know something. I notice you and Seto been getting closer. Every time I see you with him. You used to be mad every time you hanging out with Seto. But I see how you act differently with him now. I'm wondering are you falling in love with my brother?" Mokuba asked wanting to know.**

**Meanwhile Seto wondering (why did he call Tea. I should find out what they are talking about? Should I ear drop?) Seto makes up his mind and stand at the door to hear the talk.**

"**I don't know. I am. I am falling in love with him but I don't think Seto is in love with me. I don't think he feels the same way as I do. Every time I'm with him I feel safe. I love Seto. I want to tell him. But if he don't have the same feelings as I do. I don't want to push me away because I am in love him. I don't want to be without him. I ratter die than be without him. All the stuff I'm telling you. I wish I could tell him." Tea said crying.**

"**I think you should tell him. Seto wont tell me anything. But I think you should tell him." Mokuba said**

"**I don't know it I should I want to tell him. It hurts not telling him. But it hurt me more if he pushes me away because of that. Seto isn't good at showing his feelings. I never feel this way about a guy before." Tea said.**

"**Well time will tell. Your coming back tomorrow right?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Yea we'll be back tomorrow." Tea confirmed.**

"**Well ill see yo tomorrow then. I just wanted to know Tea ok!" Mokuba **said

"Bye then." Tea said.

"Bye!" **Mokuba said.**

**Tea puts down the phone.**

"**Seto! I'm in love love with you. Would you push me away. Oh god, what am I going to do?" Tea talking to her self. She started to cry to herself.**

**Seto heard everything. Seto went back to sit down in a chair. (she has the same feelings for me. But she don't think I love her. She thinks if I told me and I didn't have the same feelings that I would push her away. Most other people would push them away if they don't share the same feelings. Ill tell her. Now that I know we have the same feelings toward each other now.) Seto's thought.**

**Tea leaves the restroom. Tea's eyes are red. Seto could tell that she's been crying.**

"**Whats wrong Tea?" Seto asked concerned.**

"**Nothing! I'm fine." Tea lied.**

**Seto gets up and puts his arms about her. "Tf you do want to tell me whats wrong. You don't have to. But don't pretend that Everything is ok. Which I can clearly see that is not. Cry if you must. But don't hid your pain. Tea." Seto said trying to comfort her knowing she's in pain.**

** (How am I going to tell him. That I love him. Love hurts. It hurts so much. If Seto had the same feelings. Then it wouldn't hurt this bad? Or would it still hurt? I don't know how to live life without you. I got so attach to him. I'm addicted to you Seto. You are my drug. I don't care. I want you.) Tea's thoughts as she puts her arms around him.**

** "Seto. I'm so tired, so I should be going back to my room." Tea said through her distorted voice.**

"**Are you sure. Do you want to stay here instead?" Seto asked softly.**

"**No I need some me time. Good night Seto" Tea said as she left to her room.**

** (I couldn't tell her... she would've known I was eavesdropping on the talk she had with my brother. I could even told her before she left. I see the pain she's in. if I told her it wouldn't stop the pain. It would've made it worst. Was it better off not knowing. Not listen to that convention. Tea's physical close. But shes mentally far away.) Seto thoughts. Seto falls to his knees. (I'm hurting her and I didn't even know it. I was supposed to protect her. Not hurt her. What so I do now...) his thoughts end.**

**CH 17**

**(I hardly got any sleep. Thinking about Seto way too much. I fell for him hard. Why does love hurts so much.) Tea thought.**

** Tea phone buzzing. Tea reaches for it. She got a text from Seto. [I hope hope ur up. We leaving in 2 hrs. hope u r pcked.. if u dnt come with in 2 hrs. I'm coming 2 find u. I dnt want 2 do that. So plz come back so we can get 2 NY.]**

** (Oh than I start packing then.) Tea gets up. Start packing slowly. A hour later she was packed.**

**Tea text [where r u?]**

**Seto text [I'm in my rm. Cove over plz.]**

**Tea thought (hell, why not!) so Tea knock on his door. Opening to let her in. Tea doesn't hug him**

**So Seto didn't force her.**

"**Are you all packed?" Seto asked.**

**Tea nodded her head.**

"**Ok! Then I'm calling the bellhop to get out bags. Then we can check out. ok." Seto planned.**

**Tea nodded her head again. Tea didn't feel like talking. Seto understand. So 5 mins later the bellhop comes for their bags. Seto did all talking. Seto even called the driver to meet them in front of the hotel. Seto and Tea checked out in about 20 mins. So then the bellhop and the driver help put their bags into the limo. When both got checked Seto lets Tea in first. Then Seto then driver took them to the airport. It was so was a quite ride there.**

**(I want to tell her. Maybe when we get back I could talk to her. Ill think of something...) Seto thought.**

**(What am I going to do when I get back I cant tell.) Tea thought.**

**When the broad the plane. "gets some sleep Tea. I can tell you didn't get some last night."**

**Tea nodded her. Tea was out. Seto walked passed her seeing that she is asleep. Seto picks her up and takes to a guest room in the plane. Seto lays her on the bed. Then put some blankets on her.**

**And kissed her on her forehead. (If only I can kiss your lips.) Seto thought. "sweet dreams" Seto said Seto sits in the chair and falls asleep.**

"**Mr Kabia... Mr. Kabia! " his bodyguard.**

"**Plane landed sir." Mr Crossan said.**

**Seto wakes up. Seeing the Tea's still asleep on the bed. "how long have we landed?" Seto asked Mr Crossan.**

"**About 5 mins sir. We already took your and Ms. Gardner personal idem in the car." Mr Crossan inform Seto.**

"**Thank you." Seto told him. Seto gets up to wake Tea up. "Tea. Tea we landed." Seto said waking her.**

**Tea slow opens her eyes. "wat happen?" Tea ask.**

"**Nothing during the beginning of the flight you fell asleep on those chairs so I brought you in this room so you can sleep better. Did I do something wrong Tea?" Seto ask.**

"**The plane landed?" Tea asked.**

"**Yeah. You still didn't answer my question. Did I do something wrong?" Seto asked.**

"**No it not you." Tea said as she walks off to exit the plane.**

**The limo is going to drop Tea at her place. When the limo pulled up to her place. "can I walk you to the door?" Seto ashed feeling like Tea is pushing him away.**

"**Yea!" Tea agree.**

**The drive and the guy in the passage sit get out to open the door with the guy gets the trunk. Seto gets out first then helps Tea out of the limo.**

"**Don't worry let them do it." Seto told Tea know where shes going. "sorry if you didn't have a good time with me." Seto said feeling bad thinking its his fault..**

"**Oh no Seto had a great time. Thank you for putting up with me." Tea said.**

"**Oh your not a problem at all" Seto said as they both get closer to the door.**

**When they both a feeling away from the door. They can see that the is opened to by 2 inches. But Tea locked the door. Seto Seto even checked. But now Seto looking that they force the door to open. "Tea! go to limo." Seto whisper.**

"**No! This is my house." Tea said.**

"**Yea but the guy who broke in may still be in there. I cant let you get hurt. Please." Seto whisper. So Seto goes in there, 5 mins later Seto walks out the house. "Tea. I need to show you something." both of them went through the living. Tis trashed. The whole house is trashed.**

"**You know that this is a mess." Seto comment.**

"**Thanks Seto, I can figure that out." Tea shot back.**

"**No, what I mean the thief could of taken anything, but your plasma TV and DVR is still here.**

**The house is turned upside down. Meaning they were looking for something that they believed you have. They may have it or not. And you don't even know it. Plus, I have a clue who might have done this." Seto said**

"**Who? Lets go to your room and see." Seto points out a message.**

**The message says: What are you, her bodyguard?**

"**Only one person said that to us and that was Mr. Garris. Plus, is this yours or not?" Seto questions Tea.**

"**That's not mine. Why would I have a picture in a frame?" Tea quoted**

"**That was the same suit that Mr. Garris was wearing at the Canon Convention. Remember the little pin right there? Tea" Seto in attempt to re jog her memory. **

"**Oh, yeah." Tea says and continues "that bastard is the one who turned my house upside down." Tea coming up with the same conclusion as Seto.**

"**Well, I don't to mingle here anymore" Seto replies. "Tea, Lets go"**

**Tea answers back "What are you talking about?" She continues with "This is my house."**

"**Well I have a bad feeling that you have been spied on and have not taken notice of it. Do you really want to stay here? You want to see Mr. Garris again? Plus I promised to protect you. Will you let me keep my promise? So, can you please come with me?" Seto begged.**

"**I'll come." Tea Said**

**So they both go into the limo. Seto asked Tea "You can stay at my house."**

"**Yeah Ok" Tea Said (Am I doing the right thing to still be around him?) Tea thought.**

"**Ms. Ward" Seto talks to her through his cell phone.**

"**Yes." she answered.**

"**Can you set up the guest room for Ms. Gardener? She will be staying with us for a while." Seto said.**

"**Right away boss." replied Ms. Ward.**

**So after Seto show Tea her room Seto told Tea that someone is calling him. So Seto leaves to his study room where Seto makes a call. "Rolland." I need your men to pack everything and send it here, got it? Good." Seto hangs up the phone. (Now how is it like to have her here in this house?)**

**Seto thought.**

**For two days Tea stayed in her room. Seto did not like how this was going Tea locked into her room, so Seto makes up his mind to confront her. Seto knocks at her door.**

"**Come in." Tea said.**

**Seto opens the door. "Tea, we got to talk"**

"**What is there to talk about?" Tea asked.**

"**How have you been acting. I'm worried about you." Seto said worrying.**

"**Tea, what's wrong? You been treating everyone else the same but you been treating me different every since Friday. Did I do anything to you? Did I hurt you? Please tell me, what did I do wrong?" Seto asks curiously.**

"**It's not you! Ir's me." Tea said**

**Seto walks up to her and sits right next to her. "Can you look at me, please?" Seto asked. Tea turns her head a little. But could not bear to look at him because of the pain. Seto touches the chin to lift up her face to his face. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" So Seto puts a CD in to track 11.**

**Secretly by JLO starts to play.**

"**You like to dance, so lets dance." Seto pulls Tea up. The song spell starting to work on Seto and Tea. So their heart starts to beat faster. Wanting to be together once again they are lost in each other.**

"**Tea." Seto whispers in her ear.**

**Seto got her eyes on his. Seto grabs her hand and places the hand on his heart. Tea could feel**

**Seto's heartbeat faster than normal.**

"**Seto, your heart, it's beating so fast." Tea said.**

"**That's because you have a spell on me." Seto whispers in her ear again.**

**(The Spell of Love) Tea thought.**

"**If I die tomorrow, what will you do?" Tea asked.**

"**I'll follow you without any regrets." Seto confessed.**

"**You will, why?" Tea asked.**

"**Because I love you, Tea!" Seto admitted.**

**Tea started to cry. "Don't cry love." Seto looks in to her eyes, and letting Seto glance linger there. The Seto starts kissing her. Passion took them over. Tea kissed back. Seto starts to bring her closer, bodies touches. Into each others body heat. The kissing is touching the soul. Seto moves down to her neck...**

**Tea's breasts pushing again Seto's harden chest. More sensation erupted, like lava ****of a volcano**** oozing out from the top. Seto goes back to kissings her pouring everything into that kiss. The sensual taste of each others tongue. Seto's fingers tracing her throat. Tea's lips is so sweet to Seto's blood pressure. She kiss him lightly on the lips, as if thanking him for that refreshing treatment she just received from Seto. Seto kisses is driving Tea wild, each kiss becoming deeper and deeper with passion.**

**The passion of love is hitting them hard and it's getting harder and harder.**

"**Seto" Tea moaned.**

"**Yes." Seto sounding breathless.**

"**Can you.... make me yours. And only yours." Tea desired**

"**Are you sure?" Seto questioned.**

"**I wouldn't want it any other way. Do you want to...." Tea was cut off.**

"**Yes, I would be happy to." Seto said**

**Seto kisses her with passion like no other, soft lips. Seto unbuttons Tea's shirt. Tea takes off the shirt. Seto takes her bra off and lets it fall to the ground. The bra has fulfilled its purpose. Seto works his way sliding his hand down her back. Keeping his left hand on the right side of her back. The left hand unbuttons the pants. Letting it slide down to show ninety percent of her body. Tea unbuttons his pants both Seto and Tea both kissing while taking the pants off. Seto takes off his boxers, while sucking her neck. She moaned, is something Seto wants to hear. All Tea left on is her G-String. Seto picks up Tea, threshold style. Both heading to the bed, Tea on bottom. Seto's head touches her breast working his way to the stomach down all the way to the G-String. Seto removes the G-String. Seto puts his finger in the vagina. Seto could feel the tightness. Tea moans more. Tea could feel his penis on her right side of her leg. Seto grabs his penis and get ready to slam it in. Seto pushes in hard so his penis can get inside her. Seto starts to pound into her. 1-2-3 Seto to feel warm liquid oozing out of her vagina on to his leg. Seto looks down and sees red.**

"**Wait, you were a...." Seto begins to ask**

"**Yeah, I was. You are my first and you are special to me. Please make me yours." Tea said.**

**Seto continues to pound her. Tea's throat tightens with excitement. Seto kissing Tea while pounding harder. Body heats rising. The fire of love burns in their soul while he strokes in more and Seto starts sucking the sweetness of her breast. Tea's wraps her arms around him. (It's like we're melting into each other.) Tea thought.**

**Their breathing, hearts beating and everything is becoming one. Seto kissing her body. Like the kissing raining on her body. (His scent is overwhelming. But I want it. I want everything of him.) Tea thought. Tea could feel Seto's strong arms squeezing her sweet pain defusing. Tea could feel his pulse rushing every cell in her body of the warmth piercing of desire. Seto could feel her cum pouring out of her on to him. Seto could feel that he is connecting to her soul. Seto pounds more and more. Tea is making a sex face. Motivating him to keep going. Seto's heart rate accelerates. Seto's and Tea's hearts melting to become the loving beautiful melting heart. As Seto holds her ass to gets some good pounding into her. Satisfying each other with pleasure.**

"**I love you." Seto whispers in her ear.**

"**I love you, to!" Tea replies.**

**Seto making love to Tea. Both can feel the love burning deeply in their souls. Their touches reaches into their soul. Breath starts to mingle with in each others grasp. As the limbs intertwines with each others nature of love and their souls interacting. As Seto and Tea holding hands now Tea's downward. Seto still pounding into her. Seto holding her hands while nibbling on her ear. Breathing into Tea's ear. As he pounds and goes back to nibbling on her ear. Tea could feel Seto' s powerful body. Seto reaches down to touch her breast gripping the one on the left side giving Tea a lot of pleasure. Seto is pounding, while feeling on her tits nibbling on her ear and still holding her hand. Seto is tearing her up. She was a virgin this is still her first time. But Tea wants it. Even though it hurts. She doesn't want it to end. She wishes it could stay like this forever. They want each other, they are fulfilling each others needs and even their cravings for each other. Urning to give each other everything. Everything that they were holding back is not coming out. Everything that they were keeping secret will be exposed. This time not holding anything from each other. Their limbs slowly intertwining into each others bodies. Both lovers feeling pleasure and raining pain. Through their kisses twinkling all over. These emotions are overwhelming them, but they can take it. The two lovers creating their own shape of love.**

**So Seto pulls out, he is not hard anymore. Tea flips around and kisses him putting her hands into his hair. Then using his tongue and starts sucking her breast. Seto picks her up with his strong arms to set her on top of him. Tea sitting on top of him while he still sucking her breast. Wrapping around each others embrace. These emotions touching their souls. Twenty minutes later. After Seto was done sucking her breast, they were cuddling.**

"**I didn't know that you were a virgin, until today." Seto says with his arms wrapped around her.**

"**I'm glad that you are my first. Why, you thought I was not a virgin." Tea said.**

"**Nah, most people are not. I'm surprised you kept it this long." Seto said.**

"**Well there wasn't anyone that was special like you." Tea said "But you are not a virgin"**

"**No, I gave mines up before I met you." Seto said.**

"**So that's why you are so good at it." Tea replies happily and cheerfully.**

"**I only three other times." Seto said.**

"**That's more than I have." Tea said.**

"**Why? You go for round two?" Seto insisted and was ready to go again. Then Seto's phone starts to ring.**

"**Where is your phone?" Tea wondered.**

"**In my pants." Seto answered surprisingly while he gently slaps himself on the forehead. "**

**Someone is looking for me" Seto said as he gets up naked and stand there answering his phone.**

"**Hello." Seto said**

"**I'll get down there." Seto said as he hangs up the phone.**

"**What happened?" Tea asked as she wrapped in the sheets.**

"**No, it's Mokuba. He's been looking for me." Seto said as he was getting dressed.**

**(God he looks so so sexy without his shirt on.) Tea thought.**

"**Well, I'm going to take a shower." Tea said heading towards the shower.**

"**Hey, wait a minute." Seto demands.**

"**What's up?" Tea asked.**

"**This...." He grabs Tea and starts making out with her. Tea touches his chest. Seto has his arms around his waist.**

"**I'll see you in an hour." Seto promised.**

"**Ok." Tea said.**

**Seto goes to meet Mokuba.**

"**What up kiddo?" Seto said happily.**

"**Are you ok?" Mokuba asked with one eyebrow up in suspicion.**

"**Yeah, why?" Seto asked.**

"**You seem a little off. Did you talk to Tea?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Um yea we talked." Seto said. "dnt worry . She's fine."**

"**Ok so where were you?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Talking to Tea. Why?" Seto asked.**

"**Did anything happen between you guys?" Mokuba asked wondering.**

"**Get off my back!" Seto said. Not wanting to lie to him. But not wanting to tell the truth.**

"**So, did you kiss her.... I know your on a first name bases. So, do you like her." Mokuba said.**

"**Drop it Mokuba!" Seto warn.**

"**Fine. Don't need to get mad over it ill be in my room. See you. Brother." Mokuba said.**

**CH 19**

**After dinner. Seto in his study. Seto pulls out his phone. [r u still awake babe?]**

**[yea. I miss u n I saw u less than an hr. ago.] Tea texted.**

**[I'm coming over!] Seto text. Seto get up and goes toward Tea's room.**

** Seto knock at the door and opens it to see Tea. Tea walking over to him. Meet each other in embrace and started kissing with each other soft lips. Affectionately, Seto, capturing her lips with a heated passionate kiss. Wanting more they started to undress each other wanting leave earth to enter their own world of passion. To forsake their own identity to be lost in each others touch. The physical part isn't enough. Their soul has to become one with each other moment of compassion. These feeling in their heart to heart moment. Their wait wait for each other has cause them to feel emotions like this. Seto passionately kissing Tea's legs working his way up to her thighs. Sucking the thigh leaving a mark, of todays event. A gift that is appropriate for this event. Then Seto eating her pussy making it wetter then it already is. Sucking the pussy using his tounge to working into click tasting her liquid. With he was enjoy. Seto can feel her pussy pulsing in his mouth. Tea can feel Seto tongue working in her click. Tea's pussy vibrate. In his mouth making Tea wanting more. So Seto stick hid 2 fingers of his right hand, sticking them in. Seto could feel the tightness in her cooch. Sliding in and out while the tongue is massaging her click. Then moves his fingers in a circular motion Tea moaned more. Seto believed that moaned gave it away that she like what he doing to her.**

** After a while Seto takes a takes a break. So Tea sucks his dick hard. Sucking like a lollipop. Seto laying on the bed make Seto mound loud when Tea goes up and down and nibbing it on it. Tea goes deeper, and deeper, close to her throat. Seto started breathing irregular being pleased by the motion.**

** Seto flip Tea over so he can ride her and Seto can ride. Ride good, making Tea squeezing his hand. Seto sucking the tits with his warm mouth on her nipples.**

**He trailed down butterfly kisses sensual contact. Temperature rising. Desires being pleased. Wanting nothing else more than their passion. Giving their all to their partner. Losing their mind... their selves, to this moment. It feels like time has frozen from them. Waves taking over their cells. These feeling can cure hurt and loneliness. Their drug taking over over letting them be their forever. Their touch losing their way, in their place were nothing else matter. Their soul flying within each other. By each others side.**

** One hour later. They cuddling within each other.**

"**I wish it can be like this forever." Tea said.**

"**I wish it can too." Seto agree.**

**Tea touching his harden chest loving it. Tea could see his arm, his strong arms around her**

**protecting her from the world.**

"**I love you! And your the only that can make me said it. Ive never said it to Mokuba but you make me feel this way. Your the only one." Seto said.**

"**I love you too Seto! I been with so many people and none of them could ever made me feel this way." Tea said.**

"**Good night my love." Seto said kissing her on her lips.**

"**Good night, my knight of shining armor." Tea said after kiss was finish.**

**Both of them sleeping arms together. Warmth still with in their body. Them sleeping right next to each other. Letting them have the best sleep in their life.**

**CH 20**

**Seto wakes up. Seeing that Tea is still asleep. Seto looking at Tea's body. Laying there beautifully. She's right next to him. Seto remembering last night. When she lays there peacefully. Light piercing through the window shining in the dark room. But the sun isn't the only thing thats shining. So Seto could that Tea is shining. Light glistening her body. Tea started to open her eyes.**

"**Oh your awake." Tea waking up her throat.**

"**Yeah. We have to go to school soon. Which I ratter lay here with you." Seto said.**

"**Me too!" she said sitting up.**

**Seto start kissing her.**

** Tea goes in the restroom to take a shower. Tea examines her body. She see all the hater marker. {hickeys. On her tits,stomach and legs. Well he had fun. After that she got dress. She went down stirs to get breakfast and to see Seto. After breakfast, both Seto and Tea go to school in the limo.**

** When both get school Seto and Tea holding hand. Everyone seeing them together.**

**Everyone started to stare and talk.**

"**Wow! Everyone is staring." Tea said.**

"**Let them stare." Seto said.**

"**Ok! Gotta go to class see you at 3****rd**** period honey." Tea said kiss him on the lips.**

**Both left to go their ways. To their class.**

**Both class were boring. Both Seto and Tea were texting each other while they are in class and the teacher is teaching.**

**3****rd**** hour. Seto and Tea talking, making jokes. Happy that they are together. Seto kisses her, but didn't want to make it offensive that they are not pay attention. So after class.**

"**So what are you go to do now?" Seto asked.**

"**Go to lunch! You?" Tea asked.**

"**I'm going to office to see somethings. You go have lunch with your friends. I have you to my self and tonight." Seto said.**

"**Ok! See you later, then" Tea said then Seto touch her chin and kissing her.**

"**See ya then." Seto said.**

**At lunch.**

"**you and Kabia." Nick said shock.**

"**Damn. Dats trippy shit, didn't you hate dat nigga." Keshia said.**

"**Well I did but now...I love him." Tea said**

"**And I thought I got issues." sofa said.**

"**I can believe you and Kabia are going out. How long?" Rachel asked.**

"**Since yesterday." Tea said.**

"**What! You guys look like you went out for 6 months. You guys or serious, are you?" Melissa asked.**

"**Yea you could say that!" Tea said.**

"**Next we'll hear dat they fucked!" Keshia joked.**

**Tea face becomes tomato red.**

"**Wait...! you gave him dat business." Keshia said.**

"**Whats the business?" Tea asked not understand what Keshia mean.**

"**Oh my god! It means you fucked him." Keshia said.**

"**Why do you call it the business?" Tea asked.**

"**Its not me! Have you not heard the business by Young berg ft. casha?" Keshia said.**

**Keshia pulls out her phone and plays the song.**

**Give Me The Business Long Version by Young Berg Feat Casha**

"**So you gave him dat business" Keshia said again.**

"**No!" Tea said looking away still red. Thinking about last night.**

"**Yea you did. Someone got some dick last night." Keshia joked.**

"**Its not like that." Tea said.**

"**Sure, and I'm ti's husband." Keshia said sarcastically.**

"**Well. If dats what you did then get it gurl." Keshia said. Putting her hand mincing slapping someones ass.**

"**Whatever." Tea said. Wanting to end this.**

"**Oh! I think we should rolled to the club. Your down" Keshia said hoping everyone can come.**

"**Wat club." Aaron asked.**

"**The ???????????? club. Its has liquored, dance floor, drug and men." Keshia said excited.**

"**Keshia. I already have a man." Tea said.**

"**Come everyone lets roll the club." Keshia said. "is everyone down? "**

"**I'll go!" Aaron said.**

"**Me too! I haven't been clubbing for a min." Sofia said.**

"**Me and Nick will go, kool Kesh." Melissa said Nick shock his head.**

"**Well maybe I can get a few girls." Kevin said.**

"**And you Tea?" Keshia asked.**

"**I don't know! Seto might not wanna come. He's not the club kind a guy. And I don't want to leave him all by himself. How about if I ask him. If he wanna go then ill go." Tea said.**

"**Are you sure? He might ruined it. Can you just roll with us." Keshia disagree.**

"**I don't want to leave him by himself plus. I wont have fun if I miss him" Tea said.**

"**Ok! But tell me by tomorrow if your rollin with us. K?" Keshia said.**

"**Alright then!" Tea said.**

**Lunch time end. Then later that night.**

"**Tea. Whats up?" Seto asked while watching tv.**

"**Nah. Is just my friend Keshia, she wants to go to the club. I kind of don't want to to.**

"**Why?" Seto asked.**

"**Well I do but, I leave you by yourself. And I don't think ill have any fun knowing you wont be**

**there." Tea said.**

"**You can go without me. Go have fun." Seto said.**

"**I don't think I can. All the guys will be hitting on me. Plus I wont be able to have fun know your not there. Plus, you would be on my mind all day. I wont have fun so whats the point. I shouldn't go. Tea said.**

"**Oh you going!" Seto protested.**

"**Are you going to force me or something? No sex for a get me?" Tea said knowing he threats.**

"**No! I taking you!" now are you going?" Seto said.**

"**Are you sure? I know clubs aren't really your thing." Tea said wondering what made him wanted to go. "your not going to fun?"**

"**I'm going! Anyway ill go with you, is going to be fun. Ok! So do you want to go?" Seto asked.**

"**Yeah sure. Ill go." Tea said.**

**So they are both now going to the club.**

**CH 21**

**So Friday comes Keshia told Tea that she's got some friends from out of town. That they are coming with them. Tea told Keshia that Seto was going. Keshia didn't like the idea. But when along with it anyway. School was boring. Seto and Tea did their thing. So Tea and Seto rolled to the club.**

"**I think everyone know who this is? Seto this is, Nick, Melissa, Sofia, Aaron, Rachel, Eric, and Kevin." Tea said pointing everyone out.**

**Everyone said hi to Seto.**

"**Where is Keshia?" Tea asked.**

"**Oh she'll be here in 5 mins. Got stuck in traffic" Sofia said.**

**5 mins later.**

"**Sorry! Traffic... what up everyone." Keshia said.**

"**Seto, this Keshia." Tea said.**

"**Hi." Keshia said being nice.**

"**Hello!" Seto said.**

"**Oh! Theze are my homiez from Arizona. This is Kya Calvin. She's cousin this is her home gurl Lisa West. We've known each other from back in the day. " Keshia said. Keshia introduce everyone else.**

"**Wat up." Kya said.**

"**Wat up!" Lisa said tilting her head up. Her way to say hi.**

**They all went into the club. All getting VIP statues.**

"**Were getting VIP? Whats up?" Kya asked.**

"**Of course you getting VIP. Your with me. Seto Kabia." Seto said with his ego.**

"**Ah! Yea sure?" Lisa said sarcastically to him.**

**Everyone goes in the club.**

**(I know I have seen him before. Seto Kabia. That name rings a bell.) Lisa thought.**

"**Did y'all know Lisa over here knows 3 languages?" Keshia said.**

"**Don't talk about me." Lisa told her.**

"**Ur Chinese Ain't you?" Keshia said.**

"**Yea I am but I suck at Chinese and I'm ok at Spanish. So don't think I'm smart. I Ain't!" Lisa**

**said.**

"**Thats good that you know 3 languages." Tea said very proud at that fact.**

"**Look! Lets not talk about me. Last I check. I came to get crump." Lisa said.**

"**I feel ya!" Kya said.**

"**So where you from again?" Melissa asked.**

"**AZ. You know it!" Lisa said.**

**Everyone did get it.**

"**Arizona." Kya explain.**

"**Wat part?" Sofia asked.**

"**Phoenix." Kya said.**

"**Oh, I got family down there." Sofia said.**

"**I probably know them." Lisa said.**

"**Lisa, you know everyone!" Kya joked.**

**Everyone laugh.**

"**You too honey!" Lisa said to Kya.**

"**So how so you know Keshia?" Tea asked.**

"**Well, she used to live in Arizona her being my cousin. She use to live with me. But Lisa comes by the house everyday.**

**So Lisa and Keshia became kool." Kya explain the story. "then Keshia came back out here to go to college."**

"**Oh I see! So how long have you know Lisa?" Tea asked.**

"**Lisa is my neighbor. Lisa's lived at that house all her. And we lived there for over 20 year. And we lived there for 20 years but a few years differences. But Lisa has been there for me when my own family wasn't there. Lisa is like my sister to me. Without here life would be different. I tell ya!" Kya said.**

"**So what happen?" Tea asked.**

"**Its a long story." Kya said. Not want to tell.**

"**Ok! I understand." Tea said thinking it is her first time meeting her that she is not going to tell her everything.**

"**Hey I'm going to hit the drink ill see you in a min." ****Lisa said to head to the bar.**

"**Ok!" Kya said**

**Lisa was drinking on her 3****rd**** drink. Then ****Melissa**** followed her to get a drink.**

"**Lisa! Right?" Melissa question wondering if she got her name right.**

"**Yea! What up chicka!" Lisa greeted it her.**

"**So you drink I see. Jack Daniels, thats hard shit!" Melissa pointed out.**

"**Yeah. I'm a bartender. I live for drinks." Lisa said as she pulls out a Prime Time {which is a different kind of Cigarettes.} lights it up. Lisa blows the smoke out.**

"**So your her visiting?" Melissa said.**

"**Yeah! Been here for 2 days. I need to do something." Lisa said.**

"**So is this the 1****st**** time in NY?" Melissa asked.**

"**No, its my 3****rd**** time. I been here before." Lisa said.**

"**So do got any boyfriends." Melissa asked.**

"**Nah! I don't fuck with them. They are just to much fuckin drama. You gotta do dis and you gotta do dat. Fuck them. What about me... you feel me?" Lisa opinion. "u gotta man?"**

"**Yea, I do. But his sweet. Not like those other men." Melissa said.**

"**Most gurls said that. Sorry but its true. Gurls say dat, he does dis or does dat. Men are men. Don't forget dat honey. They eat, they drink beer. They love women and luve to fuck." Lisa said.**

"**So when is the last time you had a boyfriend?" Melissa asked.**

"**Its been a min!" Lisa said.**

"**A min? You mean the last time you had a boyfriend was a min ago?" Melissa said confused.**

"**No! What I mean I mean is dat. Its been a while." Lisa said.**

"**How long?" Melissa asked.**

"**About 9 months." Lisa said.**

"**What happen?" Melissa asked.**

"**He had a trick on dat side. So I told him duces! " Lisa said.**

"**So whats a trick?" Melissa questioned.**

"**A hoe!" Lisa said.**

"**Wow! That sucks. Well Nick is waiting for me. Lets go to them. Bring the drink too." Melissa order.**

"**Ok!" Lisa said. She didn't mind being told that. As the two girls walk to their private room. To**

**where the rest of the group is at.**

"**Oh there you 2 are." Rachel said.**

"**Oh Lisa here is a bartender. This like her 7 drink and doesn't have a buzz." Melissa said.**

"**Oh really whats your favorite drink?" Rachel asked.**

**I stick to da Screwdriver. I love it!" Lisa said as she pulls out another prime time.**

"**So how long have you been bartender for?" Nick asked.**

"**About 5 years." Lisa said.**

"**Oh! Lisa doesn't only bartender. She owns a club in Phoenix." Kya said.**

"**What!" Everyone said.**

"**There's Kya, running her mouth. I do own club. Ill be making dat good bread too!" Lisa said.**

"**Bread?" Everyone questioned.**

"**Yea! She'll be making dat money ching ching." Kya explain.**

"**Wow! So your set!" Sofia said.**

"**Yeah. I'm good." Lisa said.**

**Right now they start to play **Shots by Lil John.

"**Hey lets hit da dance floor." Lisa said loving the song.**

"**Ok!" everyone said. Everyone moves to the dance floor.**

** Tea starts dancing with Seto. Tea facing for ward. Seto behind her. Nick and Melissa dancing face to face. Sofia dancing with Aaron. Which Sofia can dace and Aaron was loving it. Every min of it. Kevin dancing with 2 other girl that he just met. Keshia was dancing with a black guy. Dirty dancing. Then Lisa dancing which tripped everyone out. Lisa can dance. And she can dance good.**

** Then play the song **Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls.

**Lisa moving promiscuous"get it gurl." Keshia said sees Lisa going crazy. Lisa singing the song working the dance floor. A guy from behind her try to dance with her. Lisa pushed him and kept dancing. Lisa losing her self in the music. Lisa than started doing hat tricks. Which Tea thinks if she see talented.**

** Then the song **Do It to It by Cherish & Sean Paul**. Lisa goes along with the song. Lisa bounces with it drop it lean with it rock with it. And snap with it and she popes her back with it. Then she tips her hat with it. Lisa throw her hands work her body to the floor. Tea tries to copy the way she rocks her hips. Tea tried but it was hared than it looked. Then Lisa saw that Tea wasn't doing right so Lisa dances her way to Tea and said, "pretend your fuckin him dat shoulda help." then Lisa dances away look like her legs doing the chicken dance.**

** Then the song **Get It Shawty by Lloyd

**Lisa starts her hip hop moves. Swart, pop, swwart, pop, then starts dancing very close to the floor.**

"**she can dance." Tea talks to Kya. Who is next to her.**

"**Oh yea! She can dance. She been since she was 10." Kya said.**

"**Wow. She can move." Tea said. As everyone started to see her dance. And work to the dance floor.**

** Then the song **Pon de Replay by Rihanna

**Lisa look at the DJ and sing the song. Hoping the DJ would listen. The DJ turn the song up. Lisa then start to run it. Moving prefect to the beat. Let the song take over body. Lisa's body goes with the song.**

** Then the song **Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani

**Lisa gets it. Throwing her hand to go along with the beat. Lisa giving attitude along with the song. Everyone was watching her.**

** Then the song **Shake That Monkey by Too Short

**all the guys when crazy when she dance to this song. Everyone was imoressed how she moved to that song. The way Lisa drop the ass. Most of the players wanted her. Wondering how she would be in bed. Lisa keeps moving. She's doing that pussy popping dance. Even pussy popping it when her ass was close to the floor. Making everyone trip on how dirty she can get. A lot of guys might thinks she's a stripper or a hoe. "yea gurl! Shake da monkey!" Keshia yelled so Lisa could hear her.**

** Then the song **Upgrade U! (Remix) by Beyonce Ft Jay-Z

**Lisa start do some of Beyonce moves. Adjusting her hat to tilt to the side. Then pops her collar and at the end of the song. Lisa started to do that Beyonce thing at the end of the video. Lisa working the shoulders. Meanwhile a lot of bitchez started to hate. Because she could dance like Beyonce. And it looked good. Even Seto was looking as she was working the dance floor. Lisa is now have a good sizes crown that stop dancing to watch her moves.**

** Then the song **Low by Flo rider and T-Pain

"**Get da dance floor. Go mama!" Kya cheered.**

**Lisa has the dance floor. And she using it. Lisa does her steps and her moves like shaking that ass. The rest of the group stop dancing to watch Lisa. Lisa is having a good time. Even the DJ was watching and see that she can dance. Then the song end. There was a group of boyz wanted to battle. So Lisa took them on. The song was Hood Nigga by Gorilla Zoe.**

** So the boyz went first doing their break dancing. Everything from working it to the floor to doing the worm. The song end with some people cheered, liking their dance. Then Lisa had her turn.**

** The song **Shake That Ass for me by Eminem

** working it like a stripper and working it back up. Working the floor exotic. Lisa able to do some of Shakira and Beyonce moves. Which trip the crown Then doing the worm better then them. Then Lisa said, "Beat Dat!"**

**everyone in the club went, "oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" with the statement.**

**So so all 8 boys. Trying to beat her moves.**

** The song Y**eah by Usher (feat. Ludachris & Lil John)

**the 8 boyz did their little flips and hand stand. Some ass shaking. Walking with their hand. Just trying to show off. They dance through the whole song.**

** Then the song **Can't Deny It by Fabolous

**Lisa starts doing the cribs walk. Works it down still doing the crib walk and worked it back up still doing to walk. Then do a hand flip. With one hand. Then starts to do the sea walk. Then did the legs kicking in the air and her arms holding her up. Doing the spin as her legs in the air. She gets up and said, "I thought your suppose to whipping my ass!" **

** Then the song **Balla Baby by Ching

**the 8 boyz did almost the same shit just in different order. Nothing original. Lisa said something smart. "well y'all Ain't ballas. So why did you play dat song. I don't feel you. " everyone heard Lisa diss.**

"**Are you dissin' us." one of the boyz said.**

"**Maybe I woulda need to dis if dat person thaught they dat shit. " Lisa said looking at the boyz.**

"**I don't see you on the dance floor." another boy said.**

"**Play Get up by Ciria " Lisa yelled out to the DJ.**

** Then the song **Get up By Ciria (feat. Chamillioare)

**the DJ starts to play the song. Lisa started to wimp the floor. Lisa does the whole Ciria bending backwards, then pops it to the floor. Clawing dogg style and still popping. Then works her way up and does a hand stand. One hand on the ground while the left hand is holding her AZ hat. Doing tricks with her feet in the air. Doing flips by herself , does a body spin an the floor. Then gets back up and throws the west side.**

"**oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone said.**

**Then when the boyz got in the center of the stage. Everyone "booed" them. But when Lisa gets on stage. Everyone clapped cheered and some loud Whistling at her.**

**Lisa walks to her party. Kevin does the gangsta hand shake.**

"**yeah, baby gurl represent. We from the dubbs. Homes." Kya yelled so the whole club can hear. Proud from where she's from.**

"**Gurl you smashes them." Nick said.**

"**Nah, nah, nah, she smoked them!" Keshia corrected him.**

"**Well if they wanted to battle me. Then you better be good. They were alrite."**

"**Maybe you can teach me how to move like that?" Tea asked.**

"**Why? You cant dance." Lisa asked.**

"**Yeah she does...but a different type if style." Melissa said.**

"**Well, what kind?" Lisa asked.**

"**Ballet.." Tea answered.**

"**Oh well you got some moves. But I can teach you." Lisa offered.**

"**great!" Tea said happily.**

"**So how about we hit up da dance floor for same more." Lisa said.**

**All of them started dancing. Havin a good time. Seto and Tea grinding on each other. Kissing each other here and there.**

**Lisa went to take a break. She sits at the bar. Watching her party. Seto and Tea catches her eyes.**

**(Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner) Lisa in her thoughts (they look so familiarizer, why? Then Seto Kabia, everyone is treating like **** royally. uuuummmm!****)**

"**Cant you believe it... Seto Kabia's here. The president of KabiaCorp" another party goes talking to someone with her. But it was close enough for Lisa to hear.**

"**Yea. That's him. He's hot!" the other girl said.**

"**Yea. That's him and his girlfriend, Tea Gardner the model. She's beautiful." the 1****st**** girl said.**

"**They are a cute couple." the 2****nd**** girl said.**

"**Oh! Lets go. Ben is over there." the 1****st**** girl said them leaving.**

**(So Seto Kabia is the CEO. Figures KabiaCorp is named after Kabia. Then Tea Gardner a model, for what? And why does she look so familiarizer. Like I met her before.) Lisa's thoughts. While she drinks drone. At the bar while she lights prime time. while play the song bartender by t-pain.**

** Dancing, drinking having fun. Slow people stared to leave. First was Kevin with those 2 girls. Then Sofia and Aaron left together. Next was Rachel. Then Lisa, Kya, Keshia, Tea and Seto left.**

**Everyone walked home. Everyone was to drunk to drive. So away from the club.**

**Then a limo pulls up to block them to go forward. The guy in the limo rolled down the window.**

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't my sweet lovely woman." A guy said.**

"**Garris!" Seto said his name with hate, recognize the voice. "go home or ill kick your ass!"**

"**Well Mr Kabia, I don't think thats possible. See for yourself." Garris said.**

**A group of men. About 10 men show up out of no where. "see I'm taking her tonight." Garris said.**

"**Over my dead body. She's mine for life." Seto said putting Tea close to him.**

"**All the better. She so we so sweet. So, I have to force, I hate playing these games." Garris said tiredly. "do you force me to get her myself?"**

** Lisa, Kya and Keshia looked at each other. Saying in their eyes. That they are ready to fight.**

"**Well... your going to have through us first." Lisa said as the 3 girls surrounds Tea and Seto. Their backs facing the 2 lovers.**

"**Wow! Girls. You think you can take them on, well GO AHEAD!" Garris said as the men surround the group.**

** They all leap up to attack. Lisa dodges it. Punch to the stomach the spin a kick o the guy behind her. Kya punches him in face. Then head butts the guy. A man garbs Kya's forearm. Kya swings hits the guy in the jaw. Causing it to break. He falls to the ground. Kya stomps his face into the ground. Keshia hits a guy with her purse. Then upper cuts him in the jaw. Then Keshia kicks him at his dick making him fall to the ground begging for mercy. Then Lisa gets a guy in a head lock kicking his knees. Then lets him go before she punched him in the throat. Then she high kicks the guy in the face. The Kya is beating another guy. Punch after punch. Keshia gets the guy head. And knees him in the face. Then Kya grabs a guy the going for Lisa. Kicked him in the ass. And punches him in the throat. Lisa kicked him. He falls to the ground.**

"**Now, got any more niggas to do your dirty work. Fucker! " Lisa said not scared of him.**

"**Why you....!" Garris said.**

"**SUCK MY DICK! BITCH" Lisa yelled.**

**Some of the men started to get up.**

"**I didn't want to use this but you make me have to" Lisa said kind of quietly but Seto and the 3 girls hear what she said. Lisa pulls out a gun from her behind her and points it at Garris.**

"**You better dip now." Lisa threating. **The hand gun Lisa hand was a 9 millimeter Smith & Western with a bright sliver that you can see the gun even in the dark. A little bit of light you could see Lisa little hands making the gun bigger than it already is. Lisa loves smith & Western. She will always have a gun because she is front the hood.

"**Wow a bitch has a gun." Garris said with sarcastically thinking that she's bluffing.**

"**Ill tag your limo with bullets." Lisa said with the gun pointed at him.**

"**You wouldn't shoot me, Glen Garris!" Garris said thinking she's bluffing.**

**Lisa starts to shoot. About the fourth bullets the limo with Garris in it took off. While the limo is driving Lisa still shooting. When the gun ran out with bullets. Lisa quickly puts a new clip. But the 10 men took off during the whole shooting scene.**

"**Fuck! Dat limo was bullets prove. Damn. I wanna kill him "**

"**Nothing like the good old dayz rite, Lisa." Kya said.**

"**Rite!" Lisa replied.**

"**How do you guys fight like that?" Tea asked.**

"**Easy. We from the ghetto. We had to learn how to fight. When your from the hood." Lisa said.**

"**Wow! Impressing." Seto said to them.**

"**Well I told them I was going to spray those niggas. They shoulda listen then." Lisa said remembering the event.**

"**Where did you have the gun at?" Tea asked.**

"**Oh! Behind me! I have to carry it. If it wasn't for this baby. Your gurlfriend might have got nabbed, n' we woulda not have dis convention." Lisa ****stretches the n in the last sentence.**

"**Your right." Seto admitted. "Nice pistol!"**

"**I know!" Lisa said.**

"**Do you always carry a gun?" Tea asked scary because Lisa breaking the law.**

"**Only places da I'm searched. Otha dan dat. I always have it. Its either ride or die. You feel me. " Lisa point a view in life.**

"**Is it heavy?" Tea asked.**

"**Used to be! Not any more!" Lisa said used to it behind her back. And puts it away.**

"**Let's get y'all home before that dumb stupidass nigga rolls up in here again. And we don't need any of da nigga bullshit. Letting dip." Lisa said as everyone start to walk Tea and Seto back to that mansion. They get in ok. "I wonderin' if hes gonna fuck with them again. I have a bad feeling about dis." Lisa said. Watch two lover birds enter the mansion.**

** "I Ain't liking how this is going my nigga. Tea I finally happy n' then dat white motha fucka." Keshia said. "Oh... no offense Lisa, since you are white."**

"**Dnt trip. Its kool. I'm good. Hey about we head back to dat crib. Kya you're rolling a blunt when we get there." Lisa order.**

** "I got you!" Kya said as all 3 of them go back to their hotel.**

**While Seto and Tea creating a mystical illusion with their glow. The night has been evil to the tonight. So Seto and Tea makes it up in the bedroom. Mean while glen Garris comes up with an evil plan...**

**CH 22**

** Tea has to work Saturday. Her phootshoot job last a good portion of the day. Seto went to the office. Seto was thinking about her... when he comes up with and idea. "Britney come in for a min." Seto calls his secretary into the office.**

"**yes, Mr Kabia!" Britney said.**

"**I want to sent a dozen of roses and a 32 inch hot pink bear that says 'I love you' on it. And a card. I want you to get them and sent it to my girlfriend Tea Gardner. You got that, Britney " Seto requested.**

"**I'll get it to you as soon as possible. Mr. Kabia." Britney said going do start her mission.**

**Britney goes to the store. To pick up the item that Seto requested. A hour l later, Britney comes back with the items and delivers the items to Seto. Seto gets the card. He writes what he feels in the card.**

You Are My Number One!

**Oh, you are my love,**

**You are my only love to me.**

**It will never change!**

My Heart!

**You always love me,**

**You showed it with all your heart,**

**You love I feel it!**

I Will Always Remember You!

**I remember you,**

**I can never forget you,**

**Now come out of here!**

**Then Seto puts the card in the envelope and told Britney to get it to his girlfriend.**

**Mean while. Tea at the photoshoot.**

"**Ok... now get closer to the dog." Mr. Douglas directed. "Perfected! Take 30."**

**(Thank god I finally get to take a break.) Tea's thought. Tea goes to her chair. Glad to be off here feet. Then Britney comes through the studio to drop off Seto's little surprised gift. "Britney! What's up?" Tea asked as Britney gets closer to Tea.**

"**Nothing just...........Mr. Kabia wanted to give you this... " Britney said as she gives her an bag of gifts.**

** Tea takes the items and looks at them. Tea saw the roses and can feel that Seto is thinking about her. Tea sees the teddy bear and feels the joy of his personality. And when Tea sees the card and reads it to her self. She could feel the emotion of their love. Tea wants to leave here to go kiss Seto right now. But she must remain her to do her job. "Thank you, Britney!"**

"**Your welcome." Britney said as she left.**

**Tea pulls her phone out [thank u 4 the gifts.]**

**[ur welcome. I luv u!] Seto text.**

**[I luv u 2! I have 2 work now. C u at home 2nite!] Tea text.**

**[k! bye.] Seto texted back.**

**Oh I should text Lisa. To see when she is free. [hey what up!]**

**[what up! So what r u doing rite nw?] Lisa text.**

**[wrkin r u doing any thing 2morrow?] Tea text.**

**[no! Y?] Lisa text.**

**[do u think u can teach me how 2 dance 2morrow?] Tea asked in her text.**

**[yea I can. Dat bfs place 2morrow? Its kool rite?] Lisa wanting to know where.**

**[yea sounds good.] Tea texted back.**

**[kool c u 2morrow thn!] Lisa said.**

**[duty calls. C u 2morrow then.] Tea said.**

**[alright kool! C ya!] Lisa texted.**

**So Tea pulls down her phone and goes back to work. Leaving her stuff that Seto gave her. Thinking nobody will mess with it. Garris goes undercover and sneaks into the studio to Snoop around. So Garris sees the teddy bear. And sees who it was from. So Garris gets the bear and sets up a hidden camera into the bear. He had a hard time to get the camera into the bear's eyes. It took an hour to mess with the bear. So Garris puts the bear back. And leave the bear back to where it's supposed to be there. Looked like it's untouched. The bear's ears had a mini microphone and the bear's eyes have a mini camera.**

**Tea was done 2 hours after Garris left. Tea doesn't even know that he was there at all. So Tea grab her stuff and heads out to go to the mansion. Tea texted [I'm home.]**

**[I'll b there in 10 mins.] Seto texted back.**

**[plz come soon.] Tea texted. Tea puts her stuff away. setting the bear on the shelf. The bear will have a good view of their love making scene. Tea gets ready for Seto.**

**10 mins later.**

**[I'm home.] Seto texted.**

**[come on up! :) ] Tea texted.**

**So Seto followed the text and goes into her room. The room was dark. Seto turns on they light.**

"**Honey I'm home." Seto said. "Where are you?"**

"**Right here..." Tea said behind the door wearing a night robe. Tea lets the robe slide off showing her lingerie Seto attacks her and start making out with her. After a long day of work this is a great day. Seto picks her up and both head to the bed. Tea helping Seto to get undress than Seto takes Tea's lingerie off. Both losing themselves again. Letting their bodies interacted. The soul knows this feeling too! Seto pounded her. Letting that stressful day at work go and loses himself into the motion. Seto goes faster,and faster. And harder and harder. Seto likes it that Tea is a freak. Tea is liking the pounding and the speed that Seto is going at. Cum oozing out fast making the bed wet and cold if you lay on that spot. Even tho they fuck everyday. Tea cooch is still tight. Seto likes the tightness. Giving him pleasure. Then Tea is on top riding him like a pony. Seto's hand on her ass as she bouncing up and down on his dick...**

**Meanwhile**

"**Are you able to record this?" Garris asked one man thats watching it takes place.**

"**Yea it's recording. What are you going to do with this?" The man asked.**

"**That's none of your concern!" Garris spat out. "This is going to be great."**

**(I'm going to do some evil things with this......you will never seen it coming Kabia. Tea will be mine. I'll see to it. **_**Oh don't worry Kabia. I'll take good care of her.**_**) Garris in his evil thoughts. (Pay back is a bitch. And you're going to agree with me, Kabia.)**

"**Have this footage by tomorrow morning! Understand!" Garris ordered.**

"**Wait your not going to ruin Gardner are you?" the man asked.**

"**IT NONE OF YOU BUSINESS!" Garris yelled. "Ask that again and you're fired."**

**The man just shuts up.**

**CH 23**

**Tea wakes up with Seto next to her. Tea lays there happy that she is with him. Seto lays there. Peacefully. He looks so manly. Just to think this man sleeping there peacefully could make her feel like this. Those strong arms can protect her are here with her. (If this a dream, I never want to wake up. Never, as long I'm with you I don't care. I want you! I'm glad that you are my soul mate. I feel complete with you. Life has been different since you love me. And I don't think I can ever go back to that life. Not that I want to. I'm happy I'm with you. I wouldn't want it any other way.) Tea's thought.**

**Tea's phone vibrated**

**[hey I'm 10 mins away. I'll call u wen I'm there.] Lisa texted that she's on her way.**

**[ok I'm wake. I'll meet u outside then!] Tea texted.**

**[K!] Lisa texts back.**

**Tea mets Lisa in the front. Lisa rolls up in a big black Escalade ESV. With the black gloss and spinners. Tea walks up to then Lisa greeted her. "wats popin' chicka" Lisa holla.**

"**Nothing, having fun" Tea said knowing she is doing so many things.**

"**Yea!" Lisa stretched the yea. "Y'all been gettin dat business, Ain't you!" Lisa laughs.**

"**Why everyone does keeps asking that." Tea complains.**

"**Dats just life, nigga. Y'all have to deal with it. You feel me. Let them ask. Don't trip over stupid nigga bullshit. U feel me." Lisa said.**

**Tea could see that Lisa's eyes are blood shot red. Tea didn't notice until Lisa took off her sunglasses. "Are you high Lisa?" Tea asked.**

"**Oh shit!" Lisa said as she puts her sunglass back on quickly.**

"**Well are you?" Tea asked.**

"**If I am den you don't want me as a teacher. Do you?" Lisa asked disappointed that the answer was going to be no.**

"**Wait I still want you teach me high out not!" Tea said meaning it.**

"**Fo' real fo' real!" Lisa said. "kool than."**

"**Yea, you're a good person even if you get high!" Tea said shaking her head yes.**

"**Kool Tea ur a one ofa kind." Lisa said. "no smokin in the house rite." Lisa said confirm if is ok or not.**

"**Sorry! Seto's rules." Tea said.**

"**Nah I'm good lets gets inside the poe-poes could roll up anytime." Lisa is panicking.**

"**Wats that?" Tea questioned**

"**Da cops. Let's get inside."**

**So they both go inside. Lisa start to teach her how to move her ass. Tea was having a hard time. She was so stiff. So Lisa puts on **Right Thurr by Chingy**. Tea didn't know this song.**

"**Gurl, are u serious?" Lisa said in shock.**

"**Wat I'm not doing it right." Tea asking knowing she's not doing it right.**

"**Ok we are going to do it a little differently. You have fucked before rite?" Lisa asked.**

"**Why? Does that have to do with anything?" Tea asked.**

"**Yea it does. You know how you move in the bedroom?" Lisa asked.**

"**Wat?" Tea questioned.**

"**Da way you fuck Seto... move your ass lik dat." Lisa ordered.**

**Tea moves like Seto would fuck her. She goes a little to the beat. But its something.**

"**Ok! You know when you ride him? Do dat!" Lisa ordered.**

"**Ride?" Tea asked.**

"**When you're on top. When you bounce on his dick. Getting it now?" Lisa questioned**

"**Yea I got it. How do you know so much?" Tea asked.**

"**Gurl, you really gotta asked. Yea I fucked before. I know. da better you are at dis type of dancing da better you are in bed. Not my sayin' otha niggas had said da. U feel me." Lisa said her little story.**

**(The better I'm in bed. Means Seto would be happy. I don't want to be boring. This is good I'm learning this. Thank you Lisa.) Tea thought.**

"**So let's work on dis." Lisa said. Now play the song **I'm Very Very Hot by Missy Elliot.

"**Now work it!" Lisa ordered.**

**Tea moved, but Lisa watches whats wrong. Lisa would corrected her dance. Lisa put her hands on Tea's hips to get them to rock correctly. Then when Lisa let go to get Tea's hips to do it on its on. So Tea's body can do it by its self. Lisa leading her into it. Step by step. Making Tea do it over again. Until she can do it without thinking about which way her body should go. It should go on its own.**

** Seto already awake watching the two girls dancing. The one he's really watch it Tea. Seto stayed where he was at. Seto didn't wanted the 2 girls to know that he is rite their. Seto is getting a hard on watching Tea do the rocking of her hips.**

"**Move em hips. Right, left right left... move them to da rite, all da way. Move it to da rite da middle n rite. Keep working at dat. Now grinding on the wall. Press against it hard. Very hard on da wall. Now work those hips on it baby gurl... pop da pussy." Lisa instructing Tea**

**Seto turn very read that the last statement. And has a big ass boner.**

"**There you go not bad, by the time I'm done with you you will actually know more than Seto n know how to please him." Lisa teased.**

**Seto heard that and likes the idea. Seto wonder how Tea would get but how well will she be able to keep his sex drive. Seto is wondering what will Tea know by the time she done with her.**

"**Ok Tea, lets take a break. Do you got any food in dis crib ma?" Lisa asked rubbing her stomach.**

"**Yeah, we'll order some pizza right now." Tea said as she picks up the phone to make the order.**

"**Pepperonis!!!" Lisa yelled across the room.**

**Tea orders the pizza while Seto has to go take care of some "business." So Lisa starts dancing to **Lose Control by Missy Elliot**. Fucking around with the stereo and coordinating some dance moves for Tea to work with.**

**After the pizza comes, they start watching (You Got Served). Tea watching the movie seeing how some of the dances should be. Tea in attempt of learning starts to imitate them. In her best effort, Lisa was proud of her.**

"**Man gurl, show them what uer working with. Yeah!!" Lisa shouted while eating her pizza.**

"**Do you still have the munchies?" Tea asked wondering if Lisa if still high as a kite.**

"**I still fuckin do!" Lisa said. "I'm blown."**

**A few minutes later Seto pops in and sees her working it. Seto amazed at how well she was doing it, he grabs her and starts making out with her with his huge ass boner in the way.**

"**Damn, don't y'all have a bed?" Lisa asked jokingly.**

"**Yes, we do and we use it every night." Seto responded quick wittily.**

"**Well, can't y'all use it tonight?" Lisa insisted.**

"**That's the plan." Seto quoted and continued. "Let's go Tea." Tea and Seto presume to the bedroom. You can guess what happens next. Yes, Seto makes the bed rock. Lisa left alone to watch the movie all by herself.**

"**Man, we got sum fuck'd up niggas up in dis joint. Leaving my ass behind to watch da movie. Man I wish I had a blunt to smoke." Lisa said and continues. "Fuck that, I need one to smoke right now, shit, got me twisted." Lisa finishes and continues to watch the movie and finish the pizza.**

**CH. 24**

**It is Monday morning, both Seto and Tea getting ready for school. Seto and Mokuba encountering each other in the kitchen. Mokuba decides to questions Seto, yet again.**

"**Soooo, what happened last night?" Mokuba asked curiously.**

"**Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Seto responded.**

"**What happened? Didn't get laid last night?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Go to school, Mokuba." Seto ordered to shoee him away.**

"**When you answer my question." Mokuba argued.**

"**What question?" Seto asked while playing stupid.**

"**I see how you and Tea have been acting the past couple of weeks." Mokuba said. "I think I might have a nephew on the way at the rate your going."**

"**Shut up Mokuba and go to school before I kick your ass." Seto said angrily in attempt to end the conversation.**

"**Well, aren't you gonna take me there?" Mokuba asked.**

"**I think your old enough, can't you go on your own?" Seto asked.**

"**Awwww, am I taking your time away from Tea?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Come here you little brat." Seto saying in attempt to reach him. Mokuba at being his size skillfully dodges and runs out the door flipping Seto off.**

"**I'm gonna kill that kid later." Seto promised to himself. Tea come from upstairs a few moments later and wraps her arms around Seto.**

"**What was all the commotion?" Tea asked.**

"**It was nothing, my little brother just trying to horseplay with me. You will have to excuse him for that, he is only fifteen." Seto answers. (Should I do some dirty talking right now? I am really in the mood for it. Nah fuck the talk!!) Seto thought to himself.**

**Seto picks up Tea and place her on the counter. Using his right hand, squeezing her tit on the left side, squeezing them not letting them breath. Tea moans in response to that, meaning she liked it. Then Seto using his long fingers, and sticking them up the vagina once again, massages inside her begins to turn her on. Tea moans "More baby, More." Seto is pinching a tent in his pants. Tea unbuttons his pants while **macking** with him. His pants fall down and Seto moves his legs in order to have them removed from his ankles. Meanwhile, Tea had no undies, so Seto slams it in the oven extremely maximum full potential Extremo Maximo hardcore. Making Tea moan louder than black people in an orchestra at church on a Sunday morning. Seto enjoying that moan encouraged to pound like they do in porn movies. (But with more meaning.) Tea whispers in his ear "Is that all you got?" as a challenge. Seto hearing that grabs her ass and pounds the her like a jackhammer on concrete. Banging it on the floor, Tea's legs locked in the air with her eyes rolled back being fucked the shit out of as she moans for more.**

"**I don't think we should go to school today, what do you think?" Seto asked casually.**

"**I just wanna fuck, I don't give a fuck about school right now. All I care about is me and you, baby." Tea said breathlessly.**

"**Ok." Seto agrees and continues to pound like a jackhammer beating that tight ass pussy. He grabs that ass of hers using his hands and makes the pussy bigger than it was with his big long totem pole dick. Seto grabs her tits, squeezing the life out of them. Tea moans louder, Seto loves it when Tea moans, it motivates him more. Seto plays with her like a playground. Sliding in and out pounding harder. Tea making that sex face made Seto, go even crazier. Making Seto have a sex face. Seto is cumming on Tea and Tea's cum is all over Seto. All the way they do those nasty things that nasty people. Do all the nasty things they can do. Seto is bringing the freak out of Tea. Doing what nasty people do. Seto bits her tits. And Tea likes to be bitten. Seto and Tea are playing rough sex make it hurt game. This is their new love game...**

**After an hour of their love game. They cuddle on the kitchen floor.**

"**Man you can fuck!" Tea said**

"**I know!" Seto said. "today was better. Maybe is it causing of that little dance section with Lisa."**

"**Really! I didn't know!"Tea said.**

"**You can do it. You can get nasty and its so sexy." Seto said getting nasty.**

"**Your so sexy Tea." Seto said.**

"**And you're hot Seto. Very hot." Tea said.**

"**Hey wait a min. Where Lisa? Did she go home?" Tea asked.**

**Both get up. Tea calls Lisa phone but she not answering. Seto calls Mokuba.**

"**Mokuba said that a woman passed out and she's one the guest room. Seen we have not seen her, I going to see if she's there." Seto said.**

"**I'm going too!" Tea said both going to the guest room Lisa is still asleep.**

"**Why is she still asleep?" Seto asked as he checks if she's still alive, and breathing.**

"**Well yesterday when she came she was high. She said she smoke some weed. But she would be out this long because if weed?" Tea asked.**

"**That's not normal. Most people sleep it off." Seto said.**

**Lisa starts to wake up. "wats popin'?"**

"**Are you ok?" Tea asked.**

"**Yea why?" Lisa said.**

"**Well you been asleep for over 12 hours." Tea said.**

"**No after you guys went to take care of dat business I watched 2 other movies then I fell asleep." Lisa explains.**

"**We're you high?" Seto asked.**

**(Shit Tea musta told him. Mind as well not lie about it.) "Well I was. I lost my high before I crashed." Lisa said.**

"**Weed could be the cause." Seto said.**

"**No! It isn't. I smoked bud all my life. Isn't not da bud." Lisa defend the bud.**

"**Bud?" Tea questioned.**

"**Bud is weed. Its anotha name for it. Don't worry I'm kool." Lisa said how she feels. "dnt y'all have school to fuck with?" Lisa asked.**

"**Um! We're not going to school." Seto said.**

"**So y'all playin hookie or playin in the sheets." Lisa asked.**

**There was quite until Lisa broke it. "So a little of both, I see. Is kool, I wont trip. I Ain't you ma! But try not to do the hookie game too much. Too many niggas fucked up in da game. Alright the next thing I need to hear dat you get dropped n' it Ain't fun you feel me." Lisa said her speech.**

"**Yea it's only for today." Tea said.**

"**Just don't fuck up!" Lisa said. "Get dat bread for ull future." Lisa said.**

"**Don't worry! We won't!" Tea said.**

"**So when are the wedding blls. Y'all act like a married couple." Lisa said what she feels. "so are you ready for you dance or did he fucked you up." Lisa said looking at Tea.**

"**Why you say that?" Tea asked.**

"**Well one, da way you asked me. Two, your not sitting down and three, you look like ur havin a hard time standin up. So you want a day off den." Lisa ofter.**

"**I'll take the day off." Tea said.**

"**Figures any way I'm going to make something to eat." Lisa said leaving the room.**

"**I didn't hurt you did I?" Seto asked Tea concern.**

"**Nah I'm fine." Tea lied. She's in a lot of pain. She even had a hard time to see Lisa.**

"**I know when you lying I'm so sorry." Seto said.**

"**no! I didn't want you to hold back for my sake. I want all of you. I'm happy even if I'm in pain. As long I'm with you. I'm happy. I love you!" Tea said.**

"**I love you too! Since we're not going to school lets get some sleep" Seto said.**

"**Ok!" Tea said as Seto pick up Tea both heading to the room .**

"**OH Lisa!" Seto yelled.**

"**YEA!" Lisa asked.**

"**BE FREE TO STAY HERE FOR AWHLE!" Seto yell so Lisa could her.**

"**K! THANK YOU, I WILL" Lisa yelled back to be heard.**

**Then it was quite. Seto and Tea went to sleep. Lisa goes take a shower. And watch tv and goes to sleep.**

**CH 25**

**Seto goes to he kitchen and sees Lisa cooking Mexican food.**

"**morning!" Seto greeted**

"**oh mornin' " Lisa said.**

"**I need to talk to you about something?" Seto asked.**

"**wat up then?" Lisa asked.**

"**well I have been thinking about that night after the club and I was thinking sicne you can fight and I have to work. I cant always been there. So I was thinking can you stay in new york for a while longer. I dnt know how long this problem is going to stay but can you stay. Please protect Tea." Seto asked to get help without the word the help.**

"**I dnt know but I can stay a bit longer. Mean while I can get a club out here. Daey be bank out here." Lisa making plans here.**

"**thank you." Seto said. " so what are you making?"**

"**enchiladas. Dis shits bomb. You feel me." Lisa answered his question.**

"**why do you talk like that? I know you are smart. You know 3 languages, what are those languages?" Seto asked.**

"**well one you kno' is English, than is Chinese cuz of my ma n' I kno' is Spanish cuz I kicked it da Mexican from back in da day." Lisa said.**

"**plus you own your own club. So you are stupid your acting." Seto pointed/**

"**wat r you tripin on? Dat Reggie bullshit. I'm ghetto. I'm from da hood." Lisa fought back.**

"**but you can speak plain English. You dnt have to acted like that." Seto said.**

"**I aint fronting dis is how I'm me." Lisa defend herself.**

"**fronting?" Seto questioned**

"**yea! I aint fronting! 'Acting' " Lisa said. "dnt trip!"**

**Tea come fro the room to see the 2 of them talking. "hey honey."**

"**hey baby!" Seto says quickly.**

"**aaawwww! Y'll looking so cute together its beautifer!" Lisa comented. " I fonna cry! "**

"**your so tough. How can you be this tough?" Tea asked**

"**I gotta past... just like you." Lisa said.**

"**so Lisa why do you carry a gun. If your so tough!"**

" **I gotta srap. Its my life. A lot of niggas to got sracps so I gotta get one too! I'm a soulja in my life. I gotta srap wen I was in da hood. I cant fuck up in dis game. I dnt kno' urr story but. What I do kno' is da you didn't have to srap a nigga for sume beard. Did you? You didn't have to push bud just to get 20 dallars to go eat. You never banged. Never heard one of urr soulja fucked up in dat game. You never had to deal with hoodrats or hood bitchez. You never got urr cirb rated. You never been shot up before. Or even niggas fronting think dat they're hood. But we all got a story. Some got fucked u life. Sume are worst than othas. So dnt trip on my life." Lisa finished.**

"**well I got a fucked up life. I work to get up to the top! I came from an orgenferd. I had to get me and my brother out of there. So I made a deal with gozabro to adpot us and he did. He pushed me through school. And when I became of age. I took over then company and turn it into a game designing. Not making anything for the milteary. So I worked hard." Seto finished.**

"**well I worked hard to be a club owner. I didn't think I woulda make it this far. Less than 10 years ago. I banged. West side all da way. My n' da crew was kool. I had no otha family. We alwayz smoke drink n' shot a nigga if he dissed us. Always having eachothers backs no matta what thin n thin. But one day I was asleep after partying and I want at da cirb n' our rival gang the south side. Shot up the cirb. All my souljas died dat day. RIP homes. So dnt tell me urr life is more fucked up dan urrs." Lisa said.**

"**wow! You got me. Its it like there in Phoenix?" Seto asked.**

"**nah just places here n' here. New york is da same way. You feel me." Lisa said.**

"**oh! I see." Tea said. "well my parent didn't like I move here. And drama between my sisbing so nothing much happen to me."**

"**well enough about the past. I need to focse on the future. So Lisa is going to move in. is that ok with you?" Seto asked.**

"**till I get on mine feet its kool." Lisa agreed.**

"**well better get to school Seto." Tea said both leaving. "bye Lisa see you later."**

"**see you honey! Y'll have a good day tho'." Lisa hoped for them.**

**They leave to school when Lisa phone rings. The ring song it Shawty Get Loose Remix (Feat. T-Pain & Chris Brown) Lisa answers it.**

"**wats poping dogg?" Lisa answers the phone**

"**nuthin' you didn't show up last unite. You good." Kya on the other line.**

"**nah I'm good. I'm at Kabia's place." Lisa said.**

"**oh urr there." Kya said. "hey I'm heading back it phx tomorrow. Are you going?" Kya asked.**

"**nah I'm stayin here for a min. a going to get anotha club here my nigga." Lisa said.**

"**alrite if you want. Das kool hey come over here 'n smoke dis bowl with me." Kya said.**

"**alrite! I got you! Ill see you over there!" Lisa said on her way.**

**Lisa goes over to the hotel. To smoke that bowl with Kya.**

"**its clush isn't..." Lisa said. Blowing the smoke out.**

"**yep... it....is..." Kya said smoked out.**

"**its good shit... let me big stash of it..." Lisa said trying to get the buds.**

"**I got you!" Kya said as she goes gets the bud.**

"**thanks for hookin a nigga up Kya." Lisa said thankfully.**

**So Kya hooked Lisa up with 2 pounds of the clush bud.**

**So meanwhile both Seto and Tea in 3****rd**** hour class. They present they paper to the class.**

"**well Mr Kabia and Ms. Gardner thank you for the presentation. But it seems that the paper is not the only thing you been working on, it is Mr Kabia. " Mr phoniex said hinting about their relationship. "But i can tell you too hard been working hard."**

**Seto and Tea kept their silence and walked back to the back of the room. While everyones eyes were watching them walk to the back of the room to watch them sit. Seto wanted to kiss her but everyone was still looking at them. The class sees what Mr phoenix means. Watching both Seto and Tea.**

**Lunch time.**

"**i cant believe Mr phoeinx said that. That so pissed me off..." Tea was getting mader by the min.**

"**i dnt think teachers are allow to say shit like that!" Rachel said thinking what the teacher did was crazy.**

"**well he did it." Tea said not happy.**

"**lets talk about something else." Melissa said changing that conversation. "oh, the new 90210 show it is great. I love that show.." Melissa said, trying to change the conversation.**

"**oh yea thats great... is it on tonight." Rachel said something to look forward tonight.**

"**Lisa said she is watching it tonight." Tea informed.**

"**how would you know?" Rachel asked.**

"**oh! She lives there now. 'Seto said its ok.' Seto feels guilt leaving there by my self." Tea said.**

"**aw! Thats sweet." meilssa said. "wow! She's living there. Thats cool."**

"**yea she's funny as hell. One of a kind. Even tho' she came from a messed up background." Lisa said kind of sad.**

"**how long is she going to be there." Kevin asked having something else on his mind.**

"**i dnt know? As long as Seto is ok with it." Tea said.**

"**thats good. Maybe i should visit her!" Kevin said think nasty.**

"**dnt Kevin!" Rachel said knowing wats on his mind.**

"**why not? You dnt a have a thing for me do you?" Kevin said. Looking at her evilly.**

"**as if!" Rachel said. Even tho' she does.**

**The food come. "hey look the foods here." Kevin said grinning.**

"**well you haven't changed." Rachel said knowing Kevin.**

"**nah never me." Kevin said digging in to his food.**

**Everyone shakes their head wisning the event. Everyone ate and left back to school.**

**So Tea did her dance class. Seto texted her earlier that he have to go to work and that he will be late. So Tea goes home after. Then Tea gets a call. "hello!"**

"**hey its me." the boy on the other side of the line said.**

"**yugi its been so long i've been busy. So how are you doing?" Tea asked her best friend.**

"**oh i have been good. Today was a half day so me and the gang our here at the shop. So how about you." yugi said.**

"**nothing. I'm living life and having fun. So is joey and Mai still going out?" Tea asked hoping they still are.**

"**yep! There great. They took pictures ill send you a copy." yugi promised.**

"**wat about tristian and serenity?" Tea asked wondering about them.**

"**oh there's still together. But you not believe this..." yugi broke off.**

"**believe what?" Tea wondered about the news.**

"**serenity pregnant! 2 months!" yugi inform her.**

"**wat is tristan happy?" Tea asked.**

"**yeah his is. Joey yes and no!" yugi said.**

"**maybe because serenity is his sister and so young." Tea think why joey is having a hard time with that.**

"**i see what you mean." yugi said understanding Tea.**

"**so you have a girlfriend yet You bactartor." Tea calls him.**

"**umm maybe?" yugi half ass answered the question.**

"**who is it? Come on tell me!" Tea wanting the answer.**

"**she's young though." yugi said shyly.**

"**come on.! I want to know!" Tea said inpanistly.**

"**its Rebeca! " Yugi finally answers the question.**

"**oh how nice. How long now?" Tea asked liking that he got a girlfriend.**

"**about a week and a half. Not long." yugi said. And goes on saying. "what about you? Do you finally found someone?" yugi asked.**

"**yeah...but i dnt think you guys will like it." Tea is debeait weither or not if she should tell him.**

"**no i wont say anything. Just tell me." yugi now wants to know.**

"**no you wont. You will think I'm crazy." Tea said thinking its best that she shouldn't tell him.**

"**is it someone i know?" yugi now playing the guessing game.**

"**uuummm! Yea." Tea cant lie.**

"**who then? Please tell me..." yugi said hoping Tea will tell him her boyfriend.**

"**ok! Dnt tell me i didn't warn you! Its Seto..." Tea told him who it is.**

"**YOU MEAN SETO KABIA !!!!!!!!!" yugi yelled over the phone. Could not believe it.**

"**yeah its him." Tea said rubbing her ear.**

"**are you sure. How did this happen? Kabia is so cold blooded. How did you and him get together?" yugi asked hoping to know what happen.**

"**well its a long story. But we fell in love." Tea said.**

"**well tell me the story!" yugi said.**

"**its kind of long." Tea said**

"**well i got time so can you tell me." yugi wanting to know more.**

"**ok..." Tea said as she starts telling. About how she raninto him and how they started to hang out. And the vacation. Tea also told him that they had sex. " so now Lisa is living here. She's so cool."**

"**wow! A lots benn happening. Well Tea i have to sleep. Ill talk to you later." yugi said as his eyes were getting heavy.**

"**ok yugi gets some sleep talk to you later then. Bye!" Tea said.**

"**bye!" yugi said as he hang up the phone.**

**(wow! I spent 2 hours talking to him....i wonder was Lisa doing?) Tea's thoughts as she calls Lisa.**

"**wat up baby gurl?" Lisa said over the phone.**

"**nothing." Tea said. "where are you?"**

"**in my car outside. Why?" Lisa asked.**

"**so your here then." Tea said trying to see if she's here.**

"**yea. Come to da car. Ill see you then."**

"**im on my way." Tea said. Tea as she walks out of the mansion and walks a little more to hear a Escalade stereo system blasting with loud rap music. When Tea got close enough Lisa saw her. So Lisa waved Tea to jump in the truck. So Tea enters the Escalade with the music loud and smoke comes pouring out where Tea open the the door. Tea could smell that it was weed. So she jumped in fast and closet the door fast.**

High All the Time by 50 Cent** playing. While Lisa is getting high to the song.**

"**wat poping gurl." Lisa said turning the music down because Tea is in the car.**

"**your smoking?" Tea could not beileve it.**

"**yep. Its dis dat good shit.!" Lisa said enjoying the blult. "gotta live life i wanna life. Cant live life without a blult. Life aint da same. U feel me." Lisa said.**

"**i guess..." Tea said.**

Hood Nigga by Gorilla Zoe**. Starts to play.**

"**Man She Say She Want A Hood Nigga ,I Keep The Purp By The Pound  
The Trunk Stay Bumpin, Yall Know We Run The Town  
Hood Nigga  
And I Keep A Bad Bitch Around  
Thick Bitch, Long Hair, Yellow, White, Red, Brown  
Hood Nigga  
And My Chevy Sittin On 24's  
Flats Look Like Flapjack, Pancake You Aint Know  
Hood Nigga  
I'ma Play The Game How It Go  
They Can Take Me Out The Hood  
But Im A Keep It Hood Folk****" Lisa start to sing as long with the song.**

"**dis shit would be going hard." Lisa said.**

Lost by Gorilla Zoe & Lil' Wayne

"**dis my shit..." Lisa said rocking the car. Lisa smoking the ****blunt . "wanna hit." Lisa offered.**

"**no. i dnt smoke." Tea rejects the ****blunt.**

"**its kool. If dat aint urr thang. Den it aint. I aint tripping. Yea blazz dis purple. Fuck yea." Lisa said.**

"**why do people smoke weed?" Tea asked.**

"**cuz it helps to live life. If it weren't for dis blunt . Life would be diffenrt. Like Gorilla zoe said. Lost. Dat would be me without a blunt. Me n' Kya smoke form way back in the dayz." Lisa said taking another hit.**

"**wat happen to Kya?" Tea asked.**

"**bout what?" Lisa asked back trying to see where Tea was getting at.**

"**about her past?" Tea asked.**

"**oh... a lot... her dad used to push bud means, he used to sell weed. Than he got caught up. Then locked up. Then her ma started G. then they got divorced which she was not happy about dat. But theres a lot of shit. She has a fucked up life too nigga! " Lisa said talking about Kya.**

"**wow so you guys grew up together." Tea said.**

**Lisa nodds her head.**

My Life by The Game feat Lil Wayne

"**listen to dis song." Lisa told Tea. Lisa sings along with the song so Tea could understand the song better.**

"**wow thats deep" Tea said understanding the song.**

"**my life... my life..." Lisa popping her collar.**

Put on for my city by Kanye West & Young Jeezy

"**Put on for my city...phx west side!" Lisa bangged. As she thorw up west side with her hand.**

"**how do you that?" Tea asked wondering how she did that.**

"**cross da middle finger over da ring fingers like dat!" Lisa said as she teaches her.**

"**like that?" Tea questioned.**

"**yea like dat. You got it." Lisa said.**

**Then Tea's phone rings. "hello"**

"**hey I'm home!" Seto said thruogh the phone.**

"**i be right there." Tea said.**

"**where are you?" Seto questioned over the phone.**

"**im with Lisa in her Escalade I'm on my way." Tea said. Both getting out of the Escalade. Lisa was done her blunt. Both going into the mansion.**

**Then Lisa pulls her phone and plays the song **She Got Her Own (Miss Independent Remix) by Ne-Yo Feat Jamie Foxx & Fabolous**. "wat do you kno' about dis." Lisa's phone in her hand. Lisa dancing p****romiscuous. Going with the song. Lisa popping her pussy.**

"**dis is you ****Tea,****Miss Independent. You definelly got your own. N' yes she does. Anit nuthin on da.****" Lisa said. "wait, dis is you." Lisa plays **Put It On Ya by Plies Ft. Chris J. **"dis is you." Lisa tease."someone is getting getting dat.... Tea is gotta put her legs over Seto's shoulder. Put. Put,put,put,put,put it on him,Put,put,put,put,put it on him,Put,put,put,put,put it on him." Lisa making fun of her. She is high so she didn't give a fuck.**

**Tea rolled her eyes. Then Seto comes over to Tea then. They start to macking.**

"**oh todayz popquiz hot spot oh find her wet boxz." Lisa teased.**

"**i already found it!" Seto told Lisa.**

"**there's more if you know where to look." Lisa said. Telling him.**

"**where?" Seto asked her hoping to get an answer.**

"**every gurl is different. You have to find them. You need to play with her more. Urr'll find them. Hopyfully you cand find them." Lisa teased incoruge them to fuck.**

**She plays the song Bring out the freak in you by Lil' Rob. Then Tea starts grinning on him.**

"**do da nasty y'all. y'all freaks. " Lisa said believe that they are. **112

"**and you are not!" Seto said.**

"**no why would think dat?" Lisa playing stupid.**

"**whose teaching my girlfriend how to be a freak and those dance moves? " Seto points out.**

"**not me! Of course not me." Lisa denys it. "well I'm gotta dip duess peoplz." Lisa said as she go into her room. Let the 2 love birds have the rest of the night themselves.**

**CH 26**

**Tea and Seto goes to school. Kya flight was leaving at 6:00 so after Seto, Tea and Lisa took Kya to the airport. When the plane was about to leave. Seto and Tea said their good byes to Kya. Lisa doing that gangsta hand shake and hugged her like a brotherz hugged. In the hood.**

"**too bad you aint comin back with me" Kya said sadly Lisa to go with her.**

"'**got nigga bullhit I gotta hand." Lisa said knowing what she has to do.**

"**I feel ya!" kya said**

"**ill call makin sure you kool." Lisa said.**

"**I got you!" Kya said as she leaves for her plane.**

"**I see why you see like a sister." Tea said**

"**dats my home gurl for life. Aint nothing in da worl can change dat." Lisa said.**

"**I can feel it." Tea said knowing the feeling.**

**So they all left the airport. Tea wanted to know more about Lisa. But Tea thinks that Lisa won't tell her anything.**

**Al lunch the next day.**

"**So what's Lisa story?" Tea asked.**

"**Lisa go a lot of shit. Lisa was young. Always getting into fights with her folks and in school. So she tried to live life. But she fell in love with a nigga. So Lisa didn't want to tell him. So Lisa didn't think she was good enough. While the nigga got a bitch. Then Lisa got depressed. So she turns to drugs and liquor. So she had friends. But those friends bang in a gang. So after a while kicking with. And Lisa knew the leader from back in da dayz. So Lisa joined them. In 2****nd**** command. You never get dat when you join a gang. But Lisa get hook ups. So Lisa was in in it for a few years. She robbed people, robbed stores. Jump rival gangs and so on. She did drops of pounds everything for bud, coke and more. She has killed a few nigga. Sumthing she aint to proud of. But day hanging out with Kya. The crib the gang used to kick it at got raided and got shot up. By but the time Lisa rolled up. There were already dead. Lisa was the only one not there, so she lived. Lisa got everything and called the poe-poes and left. She took the money. There was about 10,000 in the bag. So she used it to buy her club. She named it after her fallen gang.??????????. so that's how. She started. She felt bad dat she wasn't there. Like she left then to die. If you asked me. If she was there she'd be dead. She wouldn't be here with us. Lisa still keeps them in her hearts tho' but life has been better since she got out of dat gang. I met her when she was banging. She's like a whole different person now. She's more happier. It's better. Life has not been easy on her. She still deal with stupid niggas. But Lisa is trying to keep her repp clean. Lisa knows a lot of otha gangs dat are kool. With eachotha. Anytime Lisa needs something to happen. She can call up her home boyz. She can make anything happen. Dats the thug chapter in her life. Since she started with clubs. Its like a new chapter in her life." Keisha finished her story on Lisa. **

"**wow so she made the best of it!" Tea said looking on the brighter side of Lisa's life.**

"**yeah, lisa storg, she'll make it." Keshia said.**

"**yeah!" tea argreed.**

**So lunch ended. Dance class was over when tea phone vibrates after school. "hey Lisa."**

"**wats popping?" Lisa said over the phone.**

"**hey where are you at?" tea asked over the phone.**

"**keshia's cirb. Dip over here. I might gets sume ideas about da dance!" Lisa said wanting tea to stop by.**

"**your at keshia's place?" tea asked making sure she is at keshia.**

"**yeah gurl come over." Lisa told her.**

"**ok!" tea agreed.**

**So tea goes to keshia's house. Lisa and keshia are playing dominos black people style. Lisa smoking a clush blunt and keshia smoking a dobbey blunt. Keshia open the door to let tea in. "wat up honey." Keshia greeted her.**

"**nothing." Tea said.**

"**wats poping bay gurl." Lisa sound happy to see her. Lisa gets up to give her a hug.**

"**what are you guys ding?" tea asked.**

"**wer're playing dominos." Lisa said look at her dominos. Then sits down.**

**Tea takes a seat. "it looks weird." Tea said not understanding the game.**

"**Its easy. Washed em'" Lisa said.**

"**Wash them?" tea questioned.**

"**Yea! It means shuffle." Keshia said as she was washing the dominos.**

**As both touches the dominos them grabbing her 7 as well. You can feel the comtieve sprit running through the room. **

**Keshia slams down the big 6.**

**Lisa immediately. Slams down a 6-3. "15!" Lisa is now on broad.**

**Keshia slap the down the big 3 to get it out of her hand.**

**So Lisa plays a 6-4 10!"" Lisa calls her points leaving her with 25.**

"**10!" Keshia yelled out the same thing and plays a6-blank on the spinner.**

"**You feeding me Keshia…. 15!" Lisa played that blank-5.**

**Keshia was knocking, so Keshia started picking up the bones. {dominos}.**

**Keshia picks up other. "Someone is picking up!!!" Lisa yell teasing.**

**Keshia picked up 5 dominos and plays the big-4 on the 4-6.**

"**Damn I was hoping you get more bones gurl." Lisa said laugh at the fact the she was picking up.**

"**Fuck this." Keshia said as she is losing.**

**Lisa laughing then yells "20!" plays the 6-1 on the spinner. Then Keshia picks up more. "yea keep knocking, keep it going…" Lisa said liking that Keshia is picking up.**

**Keshia stops at the 2****nd**** domino and places it the 2-3 on 3-1.**

"**10!" Keshia called as she slams the dominos on the table. Play her 3-blank. **

**Lisa plays a blank-blank. "10! Domino" Lisa said to say she won this round. "show me wat up got."**

**So shows Lisa what she got. Keshia had that big 5, 4-5, 3-4, 6-2, 4-2, big 2, 6-1 and, 4-1.**

**So Lisa dominos with 56. Lisa having 130. Keshia having 20 points.**

**So Keshia waching the dominos again. Then Lisa picks up and starts again. Lisa plays the big 5. "10!" Lisa yelled getting her points.**

**Keshia plays the 5-3 on the spinner. **

**Lisa plays the 3-blank the 3-5. " I getting a dime!" Lisa said calling her 10.**

"**can I get that 10 too!" Keshia slam the double blank dominos down hard.**

"15!" Lisa said slapping the blak-5 and puts its on the double blank.

So Keshia pulls out the 5-4 on the spinner.

Lisa's turn, slams the 1-5 and put it on the spinner that is the big 5 "15!"

Keshia puts the big 4 to get that bitch out of her hand.

"oooohhhhhh! Urr feeding me. Im fonna make this bread. 20! Im makin da good bread." Lisa said. "urr gonea eat too!" Lisa said seeing if Keshia is going to get her points.

"tea im eating tonight." Keshia said. The slams down the 6-1 to the 6-5. 15! Im might not get as much as you. But im still getting da good bread."

Lisa plays the big one.

So Keshia picks up 3 bones. So she plays a 1-3.


	3. Honda Convention

Until the end of time (remixed) by Justin Timberlake & **Beyonce**

Listen  
Verse 1 (Justin):  
Woke up this morning  
Heard the TV sayin' something  
'Bout disaster in the world and  
It made me wonder where I'm going  
There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you girl  
And what you give me makes me know  
That I'll be alright

Chorus:  
Because if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time

Hook:  
You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah

Verse 2 (Beyonce):  
No if you're ever wondering  
About the way I'm feeling  
Well baby boy there ain't no question  
Just to be around you is a blessing  
Sick and tired of trying to save the world  
I just want to spend my time with no girl  
And what you're giving me  
Makes me know that we'll be alright.

Chorus:  
Because if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time

Hook:  
You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah

Bridge:  
J-This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
B-This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)  
J-This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
B-his one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)

J-Oh whoa yeah  
B-Oh whoa yeah  
Both-Oh whoa yeah  
J-Oh whoa yeah  
B-Oh whoa yeah

Ending Chorus:  
Cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
That would be enough  
Until the end of time

CH 1

"We need more light… turn the camera that way…" Mr. McKenzie directed.

"Now Ms. Gardner smile…" he told the beautiful woman.

Tea smile to the camera looking beautiful in the Baby Phat outfit she was in.

"Now Ms. Gardner! Please turn to the left."

Tea does whatever the director say.

"Okay were good. Your done Ms Gardner."

Tea was so happy at the fact that she is done with her photoshoot was over. Tea walks past a bunch of photographers and other model to go to sit in her chair. Tea decides to call it a day and go home. Once she got home she pulled out her phone to call yugi.

"Hello!" a young boy on the other end answer.

"Hey Yugi its me Tea." Tea said with some excitement.

"Oh hey Tea…. Its been a few months since you called me. How's life in New York?" yugi asked

"New York is good. But the phototshoots are killing me. 14 hours day, plus school. I'm always so tired yugi. So how is everyone in Japan doing?" Tea asked wanting to know how life is going without her.

"Well Joey finally got the guts to ask Mai out!" yugi said

"Really when?" Tea asked shocked at the news.

"About a week ago. Joey was scared and Mai was shocked."

"What happen?" Tea wanting to know.

"Well Joey wants to get to Mai so we told him that he should go out with her. But Joey didn't think Mai even likes him so we told Joey she does, so Joey finally made up his mind." Yugi explain

"Wow! So Mai is going out with him?" Tea spilled out.

"Yea when Joey asked Mai out she was shock and right there Mai kissed him. I mean hardcore kissing. Me and Tristan saw it" yugi said.

"Whats! That's crazy. Well at least some could beat up joey now. Mai's tough" Tea said.

"And Tristan and Serenity have been together for 7 months now. Serenity is going to live with

Tristan since he has his own apartment." Yugi explain

"Well what about you?" Tea asked.

"Well the 3 of us r going to college. I'm doing great." Yugi said.

"No girlfriends for you?"

"Nah, I'm just worried about school. what about you, any boyfriends?" yugi asked Tea.

"Nah. I got a busy life, school and work and the conference too much going on" Tea said.

"Well ok.. lunch's over got to go to class. Talk to you later. And call more often. " Yugi insisted.

"Ok! Talk to you later. Bye!" Tea said.

"Bye!" Yugi said.

Tea remembers that she has school tomorrow. A new semester. Hopefully a new beginning she hopes.

CH 2

"Okay getting my new schedule" Tea said (I can do this!) Tea thought.

Schedule

Period 1 Religion

Period 2 American History

Period 3 English

Period 4 economics

Period 5 lunch

Period 6 Dance

(My schedule is alright. To bad my dance class is at the end. May be the will end good. Plus I won't go to another class tired.) Tea thought.

The two first classes when uneventful. But then Tea went to her 3rd period class was English.

"Class I know today is the first day back. For the most of you. But today we have a new student that you all know." The Teacher said

Tea's thought(who can this be. Who is so important that, they need an introduction.)

"Please welcome Mr. Seto Kabia to our school! You may come in Mr. Kabia." When Mr phoenix turned his head to the door.

Seto Kabia comes in with his cold harden blue eyes with his addictive ego.

(Seto Kabia!) Tea begins her thought (why is he here?)

Seto looks for a seat which was in the back of the room. But on his way up the stairs. He sees no other than Tea Gardner.

Seto's thought. (why is she here. What! Wasn't she suppose to be in Japan… wait. Mokuba said "She went to new York." But I cant believe she goes to this school. This is crazy.)

(Kabia! I cant stand the guy. Et alone him being in my class.) Tea's thought.

So class started and end with them staring at each other from time to time. when the bell rang Seto left and waited for Tea to leave. Tea leaves 2 minutes later due to having 3000 students leaving the classroom. Tea walks out the room. Seto goes behind her and says, "what the hell are you doing here Gardner?"

"Cant you tell" Tea response "I go here, been since Frenchman year. Beat that."

"Well, geek, don't waste my time. The rest of the geek squad is not here are they? " Seto question.

"No I'm here by myself. Wait since I'm by myself so your going to bully me Kabia? " Tea asked.

"No I'm not Gardner. So now stop wasting my time. I don't want for you to talk to me and courageous about that friendship bullshit! Got it!" Seto said with his cold eyes.

"Oh, why will I even bother. But today you came up to me. And I wont bother u! so you should leave me alone. " Tea stated facts.

"I'm just making this clear Gardner so GOODBYE !" Seto yelled.

"BYE ASSHOLE!" Tea yelled back.

(I cant believe this guy. First he comes up to me and I need to leave him alone. He makes me so mad. I wish I could kill him, eeeerrrr!) Tea was fuming thinking as she heads to her economics class.

(That's great! I'm having fun ruining her day.) Seto with his evil thought.

Tea's 4th hour class was boring. Which this topic made no sense to her. But the time the bell rang Tea was already out to go get lunch. Since this is college Tea went to jack in the box. Where she met up with Nick, Sofia, Rachel, Eric, Kevin, Aaron and, Melissa over there. "Hey guys" Tea greeted.

"Hey!" everyone greeted Tea's appearances.

"So how's everyone first day so far?" Tea asked.

"Okay! Kinda boring." Kevin wanting something to happen.

"Me and Melissa have computers together." As Nick grin at the fact that his girlfriend is in his class.

"We live together. So it matter. So it matter." Melissa stated wondering why he cared.

"Because I want to see you at school to babe." Nick proudly announced. As he kisses her on the forehead.

"That's good!" Tea commentated.

"I have Spanish and I need help. Sofia do you think you can help me?" Aaron asked but also wanted to be with Sofia.

"Sure, I'll work u to death!" Sofia said happily.

"Geez Sofia, I don't wanna die. Can I get school finish first." Aaron trying to deafened himself.

"Just kidding. Aaron sure ill help you." Sofia playing around, but being nice.

"Kill me. I have Mr. Sullivan. He gives a lot of work." Eric complained.

"Sucks to be you!" Kevin being a smartass he is.

"What about you Tea!" Melissa asked.

"It was going good until, I ran into someone I knew." Tea remember that sense with Seto Kabia

Tea remember that sense with Seto Kabia..

"Who did you run into? Your ex right… right?" Rachel tease.

"No! its that damn bastard Seto Kabia. I cant stand him!" Tea finish but was fuming again.

Everyone was in their own conversation drop it to listen to Tea.

"Wait! The Seto Kabia? Here at our school?" Eric questioned wondering if that's the right guy.

" Oh he's here. I have him in my trigonometry. " Sofia seems ok with this." oh all the girls were all gocking at him like he's Robert Patterson there are happy that he's in our class."

"What. I have to see for my self." Rachel said wait to see. Seeing is believing

"Wow! Kabia's here now you don't hear that everyday." Kevin shocked.

"Why do you hate him?" Melissa questioned.

"I have a lot of reason. I known him 4 a few years. He always thinks he's way he treated me and

guy. " Tea summed up her little story.

"Wow that's a lot on your plate. I do say so myself."Eric stated feeling sorry 4 sorry for Tea.

"Hey lets eat something what do you guys want to eat?" Kevin asked always food on his mind.

"Ill take the jumbo jack meal. Large coke." Tea order to Kevin.

"How about the Asian salad for me." Melissa order.

"I want the ultimate cheese burger large. Dre Pepper ." Eric order.

Sofia wanted 10 tacos and some ice Tea.

"Ill have what Eric's getting but I want coke. Got that. Kevin." Aaron said.

"Yeah I got it!" Kevin said as he wrote down everyone's order. Then went to the counter To place the order for everyone like a waiter.

"So Tea, hows the model business going for you?" Aaron asked trying to get everyone talking again.

"Its good. Making allot of money right now." Tea answered.

Just then Keshia comes in to take a seat next to Tea. "Sorry I'm late y'all!"

"What happen?" Tea asked.

"Nah, just some family bullshit drama. You feel me." Keshia said with the ghetto black girl talk.

"Oh is everything ok?" Tea questioned.

"Yeah its kool Tea. I can take a nigga out all by my damn self. don't worry gurl I got this. "

"Are you sure" Tea making sure.

" Gurl, I from da ghetto, I can take anything out. I'm from Brooklyn . I got this. Fasho, Fasho Ok! Baby gurl don't worry about me ok." Keshia finish

"Ok! Then." Tea said hoping shes right.

Then the food came. Mean while everyone talk about stuff they did over break. How spent the holidays apart. And the drunk party they had on new years eve. which Tea was there drunk but didn't do damn thing. Everyone else either got laid or smoke some weed. But Tea passed out. After watching everyone doing everything illegal. This is college. Tea thought (college you do a lot of crazy shit. people who went to college always have crazy stories to tell. But I don't mind not doing all that crazy shit. I just want to have a good time.)

"Oh we better head to school . 6 hour is going to start in 15 minutes." Rachel reminded everyone.

"Well, lets all head back. Sofia see you after school then." Eric asked to make sure she'll be there.

"See you after school. Ill text guys see ya." Sofia said as she gets in her car.

Everyone gets into their own car to head back to the school.

Tea went to her dance class. The rest of the class saw looking forward too. so she got dress and danced. Being taught some movers. When class was over Tea changed and was get ready to go to her job.

"Once again. From the top." Tea's director told her to do.

This time she was modeling for some Victoria's serest. All dressed in undergarments. Then she was taken to another photo shop for a car adds. Tea was dressed in the black dressed pretending to drive the Honda pilot. Then another studio. This time Loreal Paris. Tea has been going around doing photoshoots for a lot of different brand names. A lot of commercial. She has did this when she starts living in America.

"Ms. Gardner. Your done for the night." Mr. miller said seeing that she's tried.

"Thank you Mr. miller. You help me so much." Tea said thankfully.

"Ms. Gardner. Thank you for thinking well of me. oh yes Ms Gardner. Honda the car company is having a convention this Friday. Will you be able 2 make it?" Mr. miller asked hoping she'll say yea.

"Yeah ill go. You'll be there right?" Tea wondering if her manner is going.

"Yes ill be there. Ill pick you up at 6:30 be no later." Mr. miller informed.

"Ok ill be home." Tea reminded him.

CH 3

The week went on. When 3 hour was over. Seto left as quick as he can. As if I was going to go after him. Thinking I would. Tea would met up with her friends at other places to eat. Eric would always text them where they should eat. so going to different restaurants was cool. School would go by the Tea would be do other photoshoots. So the week flew by and its already Friday. So Tea left school to go get ready for that party. She picked Atelier Versace blue. Dash of sparkles then it has a bit of a train. Just because it's a party doesn't being you can casual. This was one of the formal onces. Most of the ones Tea goes to are formal.

Ding dong. Tea heard the door bell Mr miller must be here. so Tea goes to answer the door. "Mr Miller your right on time." Tea said knowing that he was going to be here 6:30 on the dot.

"Wow! Ms Gardner you look great." Mr. miller commenter.

"Thank you!" Tea is grateful of his commented.

"Oh let me grab my purse and, we'll be off. " Tea said going to get it.

"That's ok." Mr. Miller not wanting to rush her.

Tea comes back with a shale and her purse. Tea locked the door and close and push to make sure its locked. So both Tea and Mr Miller walked to the limo. "ladies first." Mr. miller let Tea get in first. Tea went right. Mr Miller follow in after her. The drive shut the door went to his approve seat and start to head to their designation.

When they were there. The driver went around to open the door to let the guess out. Mr. miller got out and help Tea out of the limo. As they head to there entrance. The to them when inside. The place was beautiful decorated. They were people that were dancing. Tea and Mr miller went to sit in their assign table. Paparazzi were flashing pictures of everyone.

Jessica Alba was there when she saw Tea she greeted her.

"Hello Tea. Love that Baby Phat shoot." Jessica Alba commented.

"Why thank you! Love that new movie you did "The Eye" great movie." Tea commented back.

"Oh yea. It was good. But I have done better movies. " Jessica Alba informed.

"But I still love it. " Tea added.

Jessica Alba's phone goes off.

"Oh I gotta take this. Nice seeing you." Jessica Alba said as Tea and Jessica Alba gave a quick hug and left to take that phone call.

Then Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson came to see Tea.

"Hey Tea. Always working and seeing you everywhere."

"Hey Kristen and Robert . I love the twilight saga. New moon looked great. Hows the third one coming along." Tea questioned.

"I'm having fun. I'm doing most of the work am I Robert." Kristen Stewart teased.

"Hey I'm working too! Just because I'm not in new moon very much doesn't mean anything. I'm working more on Eclipse." Robert Pattinson deafened himself.

"Eclipse is good. I'm having fun with the boys trying to get to me. Jealous Robert." Kristen Stewart teased again.

"Oh I'm not worry. Ill have why all to my self." Robert Pattinson added with a smile.

"I saw your interview. Fun as hell." Tea comment thinking about the interview.

"Oh yea! We had fun there too! So how's the modeling? You looked great playing Rock Band." Kristen Stewart mention.

"Yea good times." Tea remember the time she had fun with the commercial.

Then Mr Miller waved Tea over. Tea knew another future photoshoot. "hey I gotta go. My manner is calling bye over." Tea wishing she could talk to them a little longer.

"Don't worry. Tea see ya. Stop by when you get the chance. I know that you're a busy woman." Kristen Stewart remind her how life can be.

So Tea walk over to her manner. "ah Ms. Gardner ." Mr Miller greeted her. "This is Mr Peterson"

As Mr. Peterson rises his hand to shake hers. Tea grabs the hand and shake it. Then lets go and let it fall to their hips.

"Ms. Gardner. Mr. Peterson was you to do a photo shoot for American express. Do you to do it?" Mr. Miller questioned

"Yes I would be more than happy to do it. When will you be needing me?" Tea question want to know went she can get it over with the soon the better.

"Next Tuesday will be good. Is it alright with you Ms. Gardner "Mr. Peterson answered her question.

"Yes that will be fine. Excuse me me ill going to sit down. If you need me ill be over there."Tea want to sit. Her legs were killing her.

"Yes ok Ms. Gardner" Mr. Miller was fine with that. An hour past by as Tea talk to celebrities and so forth. Then an unexpected guess show up.

Tea was all by her self sipping her glass of wine when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Well, well, well… I didn't expect they let homeless people in. but I guess I'm wrong."

Tea turn her head to locate the voice. it was no other than Seto Kabia.

"Wow I guess Kabia can leave the company after all." Tea said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here? " Seto question like a cop.

"Well I'm with my manner is that a problem. So what are you doing here? Since you love to question me?" Tea ashed in a harsh tone.

"Well if you really want know. Kabia crop has donate a lot too! Honda and help with the tech work." Seto said with pride.

"Wow you did such a honorable thing. Are you dying then. Just to kill some of your guilt." Tea insulted him.

"Never mind Gardner. You stick to those stupid model shit ill do what I do best." Seto with his comebacks.

"Oh. So you been watching me or something." Tea said getting back at him.

"No. they burn my eyes when I see you in those ridiculous pictures." Seto said as with those cold eyes without any emotion. "have fun loser." Seto said as he walked away.

"That asshole!" Tea mummer under her breath.

"I see you still can manage to get on his nerves" Another voice but more friendlier.

Tea looked around to see who was talking than Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba. Long time no see." Tea manage to get up and give Mokuba a hug.

"I'm good Tea. Don't listen to Seto I love how you model. Gets Seto mad every time. "Mokuba comment knowing that his brother is wrong.

"Why thank you Mokuba ." Tea felt great. But Tea see that Mokuba has a date. Dakota Fanning herself. They're about herself. They're about the same age "your Dakota Fanning!"

"Yes I am." Dakota Fanning insuring her identity.

"I'm Tea Gardner." Tea introduction herself. As Tea reaches up to grab her hand to shake.

"Oh I know who you are." Dakota Fanning pointed out and shaking her hand. They are meeting person.

"Mokuba is right. You do look good in those photostoot. " Dakota Fanning commented her.

"thank you! I try. I work very hard working person." Tea stated remembering those long hours.

"You can tell. You are a hard working person. Ms Gardener." Dakota Fanning said but want to be plight.

"Please call me Tea. I like it better that way." Tea insisted on that.

"Ok Tea. Beautiful name for a beautiful person inside and out." Dakota Fanning was able to see that Tea is a great person. No wonder everyone liked her. For who she was and that is what counts.

"I loved how you were in the movie Push and I really loved you in twilight." Tea said getting off her chest.

"Thank you. I too work hard. The opening night is sometimes around June you wanna. Mokuba is coming " Dakota Fanning just invited her to eclipse.

"Yea can I get your number so I know what day." Tea said because the opening night is not set on stone.

"Yeah ok!" Dakota Fanning agreed.

So they both exchanged number and Mokuba got Tea's number and Tea's got his. They promise to call each other later. Both Mokuba and Dakota Fanning both when to the dance floor and disappear in the crowned.

So Tea talk to a few more other people. Tea didn't see Seto and the rest of the limo. It was to in the morning. Thank god tomorrow is Saturday a day off. Mr. miller drop Tea off at her house.

The said their goodbyes. A hour later Tea was in bed. Thankful that today was over.

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.

(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.

CH 5

(Monday. I wish this day would never come. But is here.) Tea thought.

English was boring. Due to the fact Tea has to work with Seto Kabia. At the end of class Seto

was out before Tea. When Tea step out the class. Seto started, "Gardner!"

Tea knew who it was because the way he said her name.

"Yea Kabia!" Tea said coldly. Not even wanting to talk to him.

"Hey I know you hate it as much as I do but I have to work with you even though I hate it. Are you going to work on it or not?" Seto asked like take it or leave it.

"Fine I work with you but you might want to turn the jerkiness to a minimum. "Tea requested.

"Your asking to much Gardner. Meet me at Alhambra café after school." Seto order.

"Fine! But don't order me around Kabia." Tea order back.

"Whatever!" Seto said as he walk

Lunchtime

"Your actually going to meet up with him?" Sofia question.

"I have too I have no other choice." Tea debate.

"I think Tea is losing grip on life." Kevin tease.

"Well we been in this beffect long enough lets head backing to school." Nick reminded them.

(what am I going to do now. I hate this. If only Kabia wasn't such a jerk. Wait he'll always be a jerk no matter what… eeeerrrreeerrerr!) Tea's thought.

Seto's thought (I cant believe t have to work with her. This is crazy. I want to bribe him. But I could fail the class. Or get kick out of school and it will go on my record. I'm not about to get in trouble for this bitch. But then again I'm going to try to have fun. Maybe Teasing her will do.)

Dancing class end and now Tea is about to go meet with the devil. His here early. Tea goes over to the booth where Seto is sitting. Tea sits on the opposite side. As if there going to due. "so you got any ideas to get this paper started." Tea ask to get things more along quick.

"Yea. Here read the first paragraph." Seto demand as he hands her the laptop.

Tea reads it. "not bad. now we have to talk about some of poets." Tea said putting her part in.

"Poets?" Seto questioned.

"Yeah we have to Mr. phoenix said we have to talk about the poets too!" Tea add in.

"like who?" Seto question . Seto hates poems. Thinks there a waste of time. Poems don't matter.

"Well like, Edgar Allen Poe, Emily Dickinson and Shakespeare." Tea said. She loves poems. Its art of people feel. If it weren't for poems life would be boring.

"Okay fine lets get it going. " Seto said thinking this is a waste of time.

While Tea is telling Seto what to write. Seto is trying it. They got 6 page completed. 14 more to go.

"Well its already 10:00 so I'm going to go. You should gets so sleep too. Bye " Tea said leaving.

Seto didn't say bye back (what the fuck is wrong with me. I was suppose to be mean to her. Why didn't I not be mean. I don't understand. I don't know. Ill try tomorrow.)

CH 6

Tea went to school sand Seto intimating her. Which Tea didn't care. Tea's phone on vibrate. Tea's phone had one text.

[meet Me at Alhambra café again tonight after school.] Tea's text from a unknown number.

Tea text back. [How the fuck did you get this number?] Tea clicks ok to have the text send. Tea want to know if it was Kabia the sent her that fucking text. So Tea turns her head to see if Seto was the one who sent the text to her.

Seto picks up his to see his phone and get the rude model text. Seto a message and sends it to Tea's phone.

[I gt it from Mokuba's phone. Why? Is that a problem. Since we work together I needed your number. I didn't think you will hand it to me.] Seto texts back.

(so it was him that is texting me. Fucker. Well did Kabia asked Mokuba or did he just went through it.) Tea thought.

[well did u went through his phone or asked your brother?] Tea questioned text.

[I got it from the phone. Don't worry. Ill lose it after the project.] Seto text to Tea.

[whatever. Ill meet you at that café after school.] Tea text hating to text that bastard.

Seto didn't text her back. The bell rang and Tea went to her 4 hour. Tea hated this subject. It reminds of the days she was in Economics with Seto Kabia in high school.

(why am I wasting time thing about that bastard. I cant stand that asshole.) Tea's thought.

Meanwhile in Seto's class trigonometry.

(Math is so fucking easy its crazy. T hate the fact I have to work with a dumbass. But today. I would make her cry. I make her wish that she should never work with me. Ill be her biggest nightmare.) Seto with his evil thoughts.

Lunch time.

"I cant believe that fucking bastard gt my number. What right did he have… who does he think he is?" Tea was fuming.

"uuuuuummmmm! Maybe Seto Kabia, he does have connections. He can get it anyway he wants." Kevin being a smartass.

"Shut the fuck up!" Rachel raised her voice to Kevin and elbow him in the stomach hard.

"Ouch. Son of a bitch." Kevin said as he was rubbing where Rachel hit.

"So how did he get the number?" Nick wanting to know how crazy is Seto Kabia.

"Well I talk to Mokuba. That's Kabia little brother. Well I gave my number to him. And Seto just went into Mokuba's phone and got it. " Tea explain.

"Still that's crazy honey." Melissa said stating what she thinks.

"Well is bothering you all the time?" Aaron asked wondering if Tea is getting harassed by Seto Kabia.

"No but he text me this morning and that was it. How else would I know he has my number? But

he hasn't text me since." Tea said looking at her phone.

"Well after the project if he still text and won't leave you alone then get a new phone number." Sofia suggested.

"Yeah ill do it!" Tea agreed on.

So the group left subways. To go back to school.

"Okay remember Robert Frost needs to be compared to Edgar Allen Poe. How are they different?" Tea explain to Seto.

Both of them doing comparing the similarities and differentiates. By the time is to wrap this up for the night. Tea left Seto. Tea said bye, but Seto did not say good bye back .

(why didn't make her cry. Or make her run back to her mommy or something. I really wanted to hurt her. And hurt bad too. I want to see her cry. But when we were working together. It really great to get away from my company's work. That's all I seem to do now days. Do I have to deal with this bitch. But it feels kinda of nice working with her. She's not like the other geeks. NO! I'm getting too soft. She's the emery. I cant get to close to her. Tomorrow Gardner. Watch out. Heres comes your worst nightmare. ) Seto's thoughts fighting against themselves.

CH 7 Hurt (I'm sorry!)

Seto text Tea to meet him at that café. Tea agreed. To was uneventful.

"So what do you think of that Kabia?" Tea said seeing to get his approval.

"You know what? I'm tried of this shit. This stupid paper. These stupid poems. I hate it all."Seto spans.

"Poems are apart of life. Its art. Only certain people can do this kind of thing." Tea shot back.

"This fucking shit is gay. Its almost sounds like your little cheerleading speech you use to do a few years back. this is childish shit. The world isn't all that pretty. This is a hard cold world Gardner." Seto is bitching now.

"Poems are good. It shows feeling and what they went through Life is hard. But when you read one of their poems, you can understand. Is it hard for you to understand." Tea yelled at him.

"Now… why would a slut need poems. Sluts just want to get fucked. Do you fuck for money Gardner." Seto said putting her down.

"No! I'm a model. I don't sleep around." Tea said protecting her pride.

"That's not what I heard. Some model fuck to get that job. Or even sleep with their own manner. Which you and Mr miller seems very close." Seto backing up his information.

"No me and Mr. Miller are good friends. I cant believe your calling me a slut. " Tea said in shock.

"Well you always with those boys at lunch." Seto said with a bow raised.

"Are you spying on me… I have eaten lunch with my friends. I'm not that kind of girl. I have to be in love with someone to sleep with them." Tea informs Seto.

"That's not what I hear. Are you bi?" Seto question.

"No, I'm straight " Tea yelled back.

"Get out of here you slut." Seto yelled so the whole café could hear.

Tea ran out meanwhile the event going through her mind. She left quickly. Tears were beginning to form as she started to drive out and away fro that evil bastard Kabia.

(I insult her. I'm her worst nightmare. But I feel a little hurt too! Why is that?) Seto thinking he kinda of feel bad.

Tea gets home and cried (I can believe he said that. That's fucked bastard. What an asshole. I I cant believe he did that. Now everyone is going to think I'm a slut. Nice job asshole.)

The next day Tea was not focused in her classes too much. When 3rd hour hit. Seto dogged the hell out of Tea. But Seto didn't text Tea.

"I cant believe he call you that." Aaron said.

"The news is all over the school that you and Kabia got in a fight. " Melissa informed.

"Now I'm talked about. Great!" Tea said. (as if they have nothing else to talk about.)

"Don't listen ti dat nigga bullshit. Fuck them, and fuck him." Keshia said.

"Easier said than done." Tea said thinking about it.

"So what going to happen to the project?" Nick asked.

"I don't know? Right now. But we did get a lot dome so I don't know." Tea wondering about her grades now.

"Don't worry! You still got plenty of time." Sofia seeing the good side.

"I hope so?" Tea asked her self and prayed.

The next 3 days Seto didn't contact Tea. And Tea didn't bother to contact him.

Then one day the end of 3 hour. "Gardner……..Gardner." he called out.

Tea turn around. "what? wanna insult me again. Have you had enough?" Tea question with her pain but also her mask of coldness.

"Look! I didn't mean to be mean. I shouldn't have done that. It was rude. I'm…I'm…I'm…

sorry!" Seto said as he put his head down.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again." Tea said turning her head way.

"Well how about we met at your house is that ok with you?" Seto questioned.

"Yeah I see you after school then." Tea made sure. They both know what's going on.

"Yea see you there." Seto walked off.

(Did he just say he's sorry. What happen why did he do that?) Tea does not know the answer.

(I seem to feel a little bit better but not much. T feel bad by hurting her. Feeling gets in the way of things. But she made me feel good. Now I madded her like shit. Whats happening to me?)

Seto question himself wondering. What is going on?

After school at Tea's house.

"So you want to talk about Romero and Juliet. Are you sure?" Seto asked.

"Yeah since we are talking about Shakesphere. There is a lot of poems in that story." Tea pointed out.

"Yea ok." Seto said.

So both of them worked on the paper. Which Tea was happy that she's getting some work done.

"I have to use the restroom." Seto told Tea so she can tell him were he needed to go.

"I can show you!" Tea got up.

"No! I can find it myself." Seto said as he got up to find the restroom.

So Seto goes to the restroom to calming down. (Why am I happy to be here? This place looks more like a home but still. I want to stay here. .. With her. WHAT!!! What am I thinking? What the hell is happening to me?) Seto is thinking as he exits the restroom. He was going downstairs

when this little mini table caught his eyes. Seto walks over to the mini table then trips into the glass table.

"Kabia! What happening?" Tea question hearing noises and is on her way up.

"I'm fine." Seto said seeing Tea is coming. While getting up.

"No your not fine. Look at the cut on your arm. Its huge. It might need stitches." Teas said looking at the cat.

"No I'm not going to the hospital to get stitches. Plus it would be in the papers by morning so, no." Seto demanded.

"At least let me clean the cut. Come on. back to the restroom." Tea pulls Seto to the restroom.

Which he didn't fight her on it?

"What happen? You not the falling type last time I check." She said running water on his cut.

"I haven't been sleeping for a few days." Seto said.

"Why? People need sleeps that means you too Kabia." Tea said wondering why he ain't sleeping.

"Well. After this I have 2 work. I been working a lot more since I go to school." Seto stated his dilemma.

(But the real reason is I cant get my mind off of you Tea Gardener.) Seto thoughts.

While Tea grabs the badges for her restroom to warp Seto's cut. Plus adding some medicine.

"Now go home and get some sleep." Tea worried about his sleep.

"What about the paper?" Seto not wanting to leave.

"Don't worry about it. We'll do it to morrow. Now go home and some sleep." Tea order.

"Ok! Thanks." Seto told her and grab his coat and left.

(What was that look in his eyes. It was almost like kindness. Kabia's getting weird on me.)Tea thought.

Seto thought (I have a meeting after school. Ill tell her ill be late to morrow. But when she

banged me up. It was like she cared. Does she care?)

Seto pull up to his mansion. Seto walks inside and goes his room and takes off the jacket to see the badge cut that Tea wrapped for him.

(Tea…) Seto started to thinking when he was interrupted with a knocked at the door. "who is it?"

Seto question the knocker.

"Its me big brother!" Mokuba answered.

"Oh come in." Seto tell his brother through the door.

Mokuba walks in and see Seto but also see the banged up left arm Mokuba points to the arm,"What happen? " Mokuba questions know Seto doesn't get hurt easily.

"Oh I fell in some glass." Seto aid trying to brush it off.

"But your with Tea. Did she get hurt?" Mokuba asked trying to get all the facts."no she didn't get hurt." Seto said.

"So she was there?" Mokuba seeing if anyone else could tell him the story.

"Yea she was there." Seto said wondering why his little brother would want to know to know.

"Find! Ill get the story from her. if you don't tell me what happen."Mokuba was going to find out one way or another.

"Ok! I was at her house. I fell.... I mean trip and broke a table and she nursed me." Happy. Seto confessed.

"So why didn't wanted me to know huh?" Mokuba wondering if his brother has something to hid.

"Does it matter?" Seto question as he was stating to turn pink.

"What! You like her. Don't you! Admitted it Seto. You like her." Mokuba shocked at the fact that he has a crush on her.

"No its not like that." Seto wanting to not show his feelings thinking its show his weakness.

"Did you guys do anything?" Mokuba ask wanting them do something.

"No. I didn't. Now time for me to sleep Seto said trying to shoo his brother away before he started asking a lot of question.

"I been telling you to go to sleep for years. Why now?" Mokuba ask wondering was gotten into his brother's behavior. "wait did Tea said for you to go to sleep?" Mokuba being cleaver.

"Good night Mokuba."Seto said.

"We'll finch this tomorrow." Mokuba said and went to his room.

CH 8

Mokuba keep bugging his brother about what happen Friday nights event. But Seto never talked about the events. Mokuba kept asking the whole weekend.

Monday Seto told Mokuba that he had to go to school. So Mokuba left to school. So Seto left and went to school.

Seto texted Tea [sorry about breaking the table.] so send it. (since I broke the table. I should buy

her new one. Its only fair. I wont tell her tho.) Seto thought.

Tea saw her text [its ok! Don't worry about it. :) ] Tea sends it.

Five minutes later Tea gets another text by Seto. [hey. About after school. I'm going to be late.

Can you start some of it without me.]

[yea! Do you know how late your going to be?] Tea text back.

[I don't know! I have a meeting so it might be a couple hours.] Seto's text came in.

[yea ok! Ill start without you. Met at my place.] Tea text wanting to know where to meet.

[your place sounds good. Oh can you sit next to me in class today.] Seto text a weird request.

[um. Yea sure.] Tea thought (maybe he needs to talk to me. Oh thats not a good thing.) Tea sends her text.

[alright see you in 20 minutes then.] Seto text.

[cool then.] Tea text knowing this the last text for now.

So when 3 hour started. Tea saw Seto and sit next to him as promise while class is going on Seto and Tea were in the very very very far back. So they could talk and on one will pay attention. Mr. Phoenix made everyone take notes and talking to the class.

"So hows the modeling business going? I still see you can make time for your work even tho I leave around nine. How you do it?" Seto question.

"Well sometime ill do it around lunch time. But they are times I do it before school. A few times after you leave." Tea's secrets is out.

"So thats how you do it. Your just like me. I have to squeezed time so I can work. But a lot do it while I'm in class." Seto making small talk.

"So why did you come to New York? " Seto question.

"Well I want to be on Broadway. Dancing is a passion for me. So after this I want to dance. You probably think I'm silly." Tea said a little embarrassed.

"No its ok. We all have dreams. Even I once did." Seto Admitted but a little sad by it.

"What was your dream?" Tea said as her eyes look into eyes into his soul.

"I wanted to get away from my step father and fly away on a blue eyes white dragon. But now I got that. So I don't know what I want?" Seto said. Seto doesn't know him own self.

"How about a friend. You got so many people who hate you. A friend is good friends can help." Tea wanted to be his friend.

"People use me and betray me so no thanks. " Seto said not wanting not to get hurt again.

"How about me? Can we be friends or do you think I betray you too!" Tea push trying to see hope.

"I'll just watch my back." Seto said accepting her to be close to him.

So Tea and Seto talk for a while. Like their interest est. so the bell rang. Seto waled Tea to her class.

(Things are getting weird. First Kabia wanted me to sit next to him. Then we talked as if we haven't talked in years. Then he walked me to class. This is weird Maybe he'll go back to normal tonight or maybe tomorrow.) Tea's thoughts.

"Then he walked me to class. I don't know!" Tea finish telling her friends todays events.

"What?" Rachel questioned.

"This is some trippy shit." Keshia commented.

"Next we'll going to her that your pregnant." Nick joked. "by him!"

"FUCK NO!" Tea said cant believe he said that.

All the boys were laughing at the joke . Finally the laughing died.

"your an asshole Nick." Tea said with a tone. (this is nuts. Seto's acting weird now my friends. whats wrong with everyone. what is this world coming to.) Tea's thought.

So after lunch was over. The day seems to go by slow. But Tea bear it. So when Tea got home. Tea got started on it. But it wasn't the same when he's not here. (it feel kind of weird all by my self. I kinda of wish he was here.) Tea thought. (how about some food.) Tea gets up and makes some food.

Seto in his meeting (I want this meeting to be over right now. I want to be with her. But I don't know why? It hurts not being with her. But why does it hurt? But when I'm with her. She makes me feels like me. Like my self again. Mokuba said I like her. I had crushes. But none like this before. What is this feeling? And on top of that. I cant stop thinking about her. Why?) Seto's thinking while one of the manners talking about how much the system work, and how it is debugged.

(This meeting is such a drag.) Seto screaming in his head while rubbing his temples. Finally after an hour and 45 minutes the time was 6:15. (I need to get over there.) Seto rush to his office to get is belongings. (finally the meeting is over. Now to get over. Now to get over there.) Seto thoughts as he gets in his Sanderson ford. To Tea's place. (oh wait. Didn't I broke her table. I should get her a new one.) Seto last thought as he goes.

(Man! Whats taking so long. I wish he was here now.) Tea thoughts as she keeps daydreaming of Seto.(Why do I keep thinking about him. I only started talking to him for a week and I cant get my mind off of him. Am I falling in love...What, this is too soon too crazy. I barely know they guy. Well kind of, but still...What am I going to do. ) Tea's thought.

Ding dong (Oh that must be him.) Tea hoping she's right. She walks to open the door. It was on other than the president of KabiaCorp.

"Oh, come in." Tea move to let him.

He comes in but he first picked up the table. It was the one he broke. He brought it in her house.

"Since I broke the other one so I brought a new one." Seto said feeling guilt that he broke the first table.

"You didn't have to do that." Tea said shock that he went out of his way to do this.

"Yes I did. I broke it. I have to get a new one." Seto said making Tea uncomfortable "I'll go put it where it belongs." Seto picks up and takes in to where the first table was set. Seto picked up the table and carried up there all by himself. He never bitched if it way heavy. Plus, he didn't ever struggle to bring the table up.

(Wow! His so strong Girl stop daydreaming.) Tea told herself.

So Tea and Seto talked worked talked work. It was near 11.

"Okay Bye Kabia." Tea said.

"Please I hope I'm not asking too much. But call me Seto. Please and can I call you Tea." Seto said wanting to get on a first name bases.

"Yeah Okay Kab--" Tea caught herself. "ok Seto."

"Well bye Tea. Text you tomorrow." Seto said.

"Ok!" Tea said as she remember the she has to call him Seto now. (this getting weird. Am I in the Twilight zone or something.)

Tea pushes those thoughts to a cornered went to take a shower and go to sleep.

CH 9

For the past 2 weeks, Seto and Tea work together. Spending time together. They will always met after school. And go to her house. Seto was opening up. A little crack but still. Seto is trusting her a little. But the friends think what the hell is going on. Tea use to talk shit about Seto. Now she doesn't. The friends think something weird is going on. But Tea still has her modeling business too!

"Hey Tea. Since you have to go to the Canon convention tomorrow. How about we go together. Is that cool or you have someone else to go with?" Seto asked wanting to go with her.

"Well , Mr miller gots a date. And I'm getting tired of going with him every time. So I can go with you. Its cool!" Tea accepts a date with Seto.

Tea and Seto were happy at first that they were going together.

Then Seto and Tea talked in class. "can you dance Seto?" Tea asked.

"Why do you ask it like that?" Seto asked.

"Well I never seen you dance." Tea is wondering if he can.

"We will see who's the better dancer tonight." Seto said like he is going to beat her.

"Yes we will." Tea said.

Later that night Seto arrived in a limo a 6:00 to pick up Tea.

Ding dong

"Coming!" Tea called out. Tea opens the door. "oh your right on time. Well, I'm ready." Tea said ready to go.

"Ok!" Seto responded

Tea locks the door behind her.

"Ladies first." Seto said, letting Tea go first. The driver close the door. Gets in his seat and drives the limo. Tea and Seto talk about the other conventions they have attended to. Finally they get there. So the driver opens the door. Seto exits out first so he could help Tea out of the limo When they were walking close to the door. The paparazzi where snapping shot. Tea is a model so she's use to it. Once they get inside. Tea and Seto saw Hugh Jackman walked up to them.

"Ah! Mr. Kabia and this beautiful model, Tea Gardener. May I?" Hugh Jackman asked to kiss the model's hand.

Tea held out her hand so Hugh Jackman can kiss it. He lifted his hand to touch her. So he kissed it. Then their hands fell back to where they should be.

"Well Mr. Kabia. Long time since I last seen you. Hows the company?" Hugh Jackman ask to start talking.

"Oh. Its great. Work is stressful." Seto complained

"So is this lovely girl your date?" Hugh Jackman questioned.

"Yes she is. I known her for 5 years now. She's a good friend." Seto telling his little life story.

"Lucky you! Mr. Kabia. Oh I gotta go nice seeing guys. Bye." Hugh Jackman said leaving.

"Shall we dance." Seto asked.

"Yes." Tea said wanted a dance. They were moving to the beat.

**Secretly by JLO.**

It's like I'm lost  
I don't know  
This feeling  
That I have  
About You  
Will you ever know

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

Whatever I see (when I look at you across the room)  
Whatever I hear  
Whatever I do (I just think about you for hours)  
Ohh Baby has got me thinking' of you(its crazy

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

It's like I'm lost  
I don't know  
But this feeling that I have about you  
Will you ever know

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

Whenever you speak  
Whenever you move  
Oooh  
Whenever you breath  
Baby  
Let me touch you  
Please

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

It smells so good  
I just wanna ... kiss you  
I wanna ... lay with you

Tea can smell the cologne on him. The song is beautiful. Like the dancers, they were lost in the song. Tea can feel her heart beat faster. She can feel Seto hand around her waist. Tea lead up against him. She try to keep her breathing normal Seto was trying to keep his beating normal His heart beating so fast.

(Why am I feeling this away. I can understand this song so well. It like I'm the music and his the _lyrics_.) Tea thought

(Do I feel this way because I am in love love. How do know what love is?) Seto question.

They body heat melting each other While there dance. We are on this dance floor. The world prefect. They wish it can be this way forever. Not wanting the song to end. Both wanting to be together. But unaware of the other person feelings. Thinking and stay at each other embrace. Wanted to b connected like this. Lost in this moment. Loving the beautiful melting hear, melting while the song is being singed. Tea started to cry. Happy to be lost in this moment.

"Whats wrong?" Seto question softly.

"This song is so beautiful. I can understand what the song means. That's all." Tea whisper into his ear.

"Its Okay" Seto said. " I want to protect you. I want nothing to happen to you. Let me protect you. Please." Seto making her a promise.

"Ok. Thank you." Tea said.

Then song ended. Letting them stare into each others eyes. The another song come on.

**Come over by JLO.**

One, you come to my room for a little game  
Two you, I'll do very erotic things

I wanna make love, babe, very slowly  
Three times in a row, all night I'll go

I love when you come over  
Please come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever

Body next to mine  
Love dance syncopated time  
Sugar rush keeps me high  
Sweet kiss on my thigh  
I wanna make love, baby, very badly  
Feels good in the air every time you're here

I love when you come over  
Please come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever

Don't keep me waiting, anticipating  
Love, I am saving for you  
Hear what I'm saying  
You I am craving  
Love is here waiting for you  
All day you're staying  
Please no delaying  
Patiently waiting for you  
Don't keep me waiting  
No time for playing  
Sitting here waiting for you  
come over

I love when you come over  
Please come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever

I love when you come over  
Please come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever  
come over

I love when you come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever

I love when you come over

So the two started dancing again.

(I wish Seto could come over to my heart. I wish I could tell. I feel. How I feeling. Its taking me over. Like this song. I do love it when you come over. I get so happy. I do get fevers when you come over.) Tea thoughts.

(I feel overwhelm when I come over. To your place. I want to be with you. Is this what love feels. I want to make love to you! No see, but make love to you. But do you fell the same way as I do. I don't want to be without you! I want you!) Seto thoughts.

The song burns deeply in their souls. The song is reaching into their soul. The love dance of their soul kisses would be enough to satisfy the love is waving out and touching their soul.

The song ends.

**Alive by JLO.**

Time goes slowly now in my life  
Fear no more of what I'm not sure

Searching to feel your soul  
The strength to stand alone  
the power of not knowing and letting go

I guess I've found my way it's simple when its right  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight  
and happy just to be me and be alive.

Love, in and out, of my... my heart,  
And though life can be strange I can't be afraid

Searching to feel your soul, the strength to stand alone,  
The power of not knowing and letting go

I guess I've found my way it's simple when it's right  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight  
and happy just to be me and be alive  
I guess I've found my way it's simple  
when its right feeling lucky just to be here tonight and  
happy just to be me and to be alive.

(I happy to be alive with you Tea. I wouldn't want it other way. In all my years being alive, I never felt this way about anyone. You are the only one that could make me fell this way. U got me spelled Tea. I want to give my heart to you!) Seto's thought.

(I feeling lucky to be here with you, Seto makes me the happiness woman alive. I want this to stay like this forever. I feel safe with you! I can die happy here. I'll have no regrets dying with you Seto.) Tea's thought.

Both saving and listening to the song. Lovers will find alway to be together. Comforting each other to the song.

(it this true love or is this lust. But the way I fell its so overwhelming.) Seto thoughts.

The song ends.

**No air by Jordin sparks and Chris brown.**

**Jordin Sparks**  
If I should die  
before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world  
with no air  
Ohhh…

**Chris Brown**  
I'm here, alone  
didn't want to leave  
My heart won't move  
it's incomplete  
wish there was a way  
that I can get you to understand

But How  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

**Chorus**  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's No Air No Air

No air air ohhhh  
No air air noooo  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air

**Chris Brown**  
I Walked  
I Ran  
I Jumped  
I Flew  
Right off the ground  
To float to you  
Theres no gravity  
To hold me down  
Foreal

**Jordin Sparks**  
But Somehow  
I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath  
But I survived  
I don't know how  
But I don't even care

So How .. How

Do you expect me .. Me  
To live alone with just me .. Ohh  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

**Chorus**  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air ohhh  
thats how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me .. Without Me Yeah  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air No More

uhh uhh uhh  
No Air ohhh  
uhh uhh uhh Baby  
No Air ohhh  
uhh uhh uhh  
No Air

Its No Air No Air  
Heyyy..  
Oooooo..  
No Aiiiiiir  
Oooooo..

Ooooohhhhhhh

**Chorus**  
Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me … Without Me Yea  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

**Chorus**  
Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air

**Jordin Sparks**  
Got me out here and the water so deep

**Chris Brown**  
Tell me how you gon be without me

**Jordin Sparks**  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe

**Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown**  
Its No Air No Air

No air air ohh  
No air air ohh  
No air air No air

**Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown**  
No Air…

Both dancers keep dancing to the song. But they both having a hard time. breathing with each others arms. Tea can still feel Seto's strong arms around her. Both not wanting to ever stop dancing the song connects to their souls.

The song ends.

**Dangerously in love by **Beyonce

I love you

Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrop  
I am the sea  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud  
So proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion  
Go all away  
From this cold and messed up world

I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me

And I know you love me  
Love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am  
Baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy  
Easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
From you to me  
Later on in my destiny  
I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife  
And I see my whole future in your eyes  
Thought of all my love for you  
sometimes make me wanna cry  
Realize all my blessings  
I'm grateful  
To have you by my side

Every time I see your face  
My heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good  
It hurts sometimes  
Created in this world  
To love and to hold  
To feel  
To breathe  
To love you

Dangerously in love  
Can't do this thing  
I love you , I love you, I love you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep on loving me  
I'm in love with you  
I can not do  
I cannot do anything without you in my life  
Holding me, kissing me, loving me  
Dangerously  
I love you  
Dangerously in love

(Dangerously in love with you Seto. I can never be able to live without me. I want you to be always by my side) Tea thoughts.

(Don't ever change Tea. Love is acting like a drug. I'm addicted to you, Tea. Yea its dangerous But I ratter have that then lose you forever.) Seto thought. (I ratter be dead then live a life without you. I love you!...Tea.)

(I love you!.. Seto! And only you. Seto!) Tea thought.

The song ended.

"the singers and musicians will take a 15 min break. Thank you!" the host said sending

All the dancers back to their seats. The singer and musicians go to the back.

"Lets go to the balcony." Tea insisted.

"First. I go get something to drinks. Ill met you over there. What would like to drink?" Seto question.

"I'll take red wine." Tea wanted one.

"I wont be long." Seto said as he leaves to go get drinks.

Tea goes to the balcony. "if I can tell him. I dnt think he feels the same way." Tea whisper to herself.

One min later.

"Bravo, bravo,bravo Tea." a male 20 steps away clapping his hands. Looking at Tea.

"Well if it isn't Glen Garris!" Tea called out the man. "what hell are you doing here?" Tea asked.

"My,my, such languages. For such a pretty girl." Glen stating disappointed in her attitude towards him.

"Like I said what HELL are you doing here?" Tea asked again impaction.

"I was invited. Why? Are you not happy to see me?" Glen asked.

"No! Now get out of my face." Tea said coldly.

"My,my, I still want you." Glen stated hoping she'll go to him.

"I dnt want nothing to do with you! " Tea raising her voice. "now leave me alone."

"ooooo! I love it when a girl plays hard to get." Glen said happy.

"I dnt want nothing to do with you." Tea said turning around wanting to kill him.

Just then "who the hell are you?" Seto asked. Tea didn't even seen Seto coming. Seto and Tea walk closer to each other

"Oh yes. My, my, I love how you two were dancing. It was lovely." Glen comment.

"Who the fuck are you harassing my date?" Seto questioned madly.

"Oh, I'm Glen Garris. And I have known Tea for a long time." Glen said. As he lick his lips in a circular motion.

Tea grabs Seto's arms getting grossed out by that motion. Seto figure out that Tea dnt like him like that. Or even likes him period.

"Well you might known for a long time. But if she doesn't want to talk to you. Then go away and don't bother her." Seto protecting her.

"You Tea? You chose him over me." Glen disappoint.

"I said leaving!" Seto threated.

"Oh I'm scared of Mr. Kabia. What are you, her body guarded? " Glen insulted him.

"No! I'm her boyfriend." Seto said as grab her by her waist.

Tea looks at him. Seto was serious looks strong. Seto look so manly and sexy. Then Tea look at Glen.

"Fine I'll leave, Mr. Kabia I get you Tea. Ill get you all to myself." Glen said as he leaves them.

"Thank you! Seto." Tea said softly.

"don't worry about it. We should leave just in case he wants to try something. Or if I see him again. I would love to kick his ass." Seto said as they take there leave. And head strait for the limo.

"Seto Tea. Since you know him. Tell me how you know a bastard like him?" Seto question.

"Well before Mr. miller. Glen use to be my manner. Glen was always a player. Always to get every girl. So he try to get me. He would always ask me on dates. But I didn't like that. But I didn't like him like that. So one day I was on a shoot and we were in a room together. He try to fuck m…" Tea breaks off. Tears starting from her eyes.

(He fucked her. He raped her that her that bastards going to die.) Seto thoughts but jumping to jump to the wrong conclusion.

"I fight him as he trying to kiss me. I kicked him at his dick and ran. Seto you probably think I'm a coward For running away from him." Tea said.

"No , I'm don't think that. You did the right thing. You need to get away from him." Seto said. Holding Tea to comfort her.

Seto was sorry at the fact she's hurt and he cant do anything to stop the pain. All he can do is comfort her.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight. So I can make sure. He doesn't hurt you."

"No ill stay at my place. Ok." Tea lied.

"Do you want me over there instead." Seto wanting to watch here.

"No! Mokuba me will wonder where your at. I'm fine. Really Seto." Tea said wanting to be alone.

" Mokuba will understand. He'll not a little kid anymore." Seto said "are you sure you don't want with you?"

"ill be fine. Don't worry about. Go home gets some sleep. You wont be able to sleep if your at my place. Ill be ok." Tea said finding reason for him not to stay.

"Okay Ill walk you to the door." Seto said.

"Okay" Tea agrees to that.

Both walk to Tea's door.

"Good night Seto." Tea said as she hugged him. Seto was soft right there.

"Good night Tea." Seto said. Tea unlocks the door and walks righting. Tea close the door. Seto turn his heels. Back into the limo. Seto pulls out his phone. "yea its me. I want to put a car out and watch Gardner. House. " Seto order over the phone. "alright. Good all the way to tomorrow afternoon." Seto shuts the phone. The limo pulls up to the mansion.

CH 10

When Seto saw Tea. She seem fine. But was she. Tea seems to move on from that part of that. So Tea and talked, hangout.

Flashback.

'hey Seto. Spring break is coming. You don't u Tea go somewhere for vacation.' Mokuba suggested.

"but I don't know where she wants go?" Seto going against that idea.

"how I text her and ask her what she's doing for spring break?" squamous waited for his approval.

"sure if you want too. But but didn't put you you up to this." Seto said.

"sure things. Big brother." Mokuba said.

Two days later.

"she said. She inst doing anythings. For spring break." Mokuba said.

"well did she say where she wanna go?" Seto asked.

"yea London. But if you asked her. Go with you. That would be fishy." Mokuba worry that he might he might gave to much info

"nah. I just say I have to meet some people over." Seto thinking a lie. That should work.

End of flashback.

At the last day Seto finally ask. "Tea. I'm going to London to have a meeting with some corps at my branch over there. But I don't want to go there busy. I want to go on vacation too.

But I don't know if you made other plain but do you wish to come with me" Seto asking hoping she'll said yes.

"yeah, ill come. I always wanted to go to London. But I like to go with people.

Not by my self. But are you sure. Will I be in the way of your work?" Tea asking wondering if going is a good a good is a good thing.

"don't worry about that. So are you coming?" Seto making sure he hears yes or no.

"yes. Ill go. When are we going. Sunday night. Will you be packed by then?" Seto asked.

"yea ill." Tea said.

"well. Speaking about meetings I'm having in to hours. So ill see you Sunday night." Seto making sure she got the info

"yeah. Ill text you later then." Tea said.

"bye." As Seto gave Tea a hug. Tea hugged him back.

Sunday

(ok. Brush, 12 undies, 12 bras, 20 shirts, 15 pants, 16 pairs of socks, make up kit, 3 evening gowns, 5 pairs of shoes, camera, batteries, hair ties , sunglasses, shampoo, conductor, toothbrush, toothpaste, iPod and 2 coats. "Seto said just in case." I think I got everything.)

Ding dong.

(oh that must be him.) Tea happy as she is going somewhere with Seto. "hey. I'm packed" as she tips toe to give her a hug.

"great." Seto said. Seto wearing a whit t and wearing blue jeans.

(god. He so fucking hot in the white t. I want to take a bit… control your self Tea.) Tea thoughts.

"I go get my bag." Tea said trying not to be in the way.

"is it heavy?" Seto asked. Seeing if he should do it instead.

"I..dnt.. think .it..is" Tea grabbed the bag struggling to carry it.

"ill get it. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Seto said as he takes the luggage

"thanks." Tea said.

Both get the house locked up. Tea gets in the limo. Seto let her in first. Both getting to the airport. To get on Seto's private jet. Both watching movies. Like the new "Sherlock Holmes" movie and "its complicated." Those moves are till in theaters. But Seto gets those movies because who he is.

"wow it not a long flight" Tea shock that time went fast.

"lets check in here. The Rembrandt hotel." Seto said.

So both go to checking in. Seto got twos rooms. Suites room.

(I wish I can pay for my own room. But Seto said that his paying. He insisted) Tea thought.

Both go to there rooms.

"I'm tired." Tea complain.

"well. Time for you to sleep. It 5 minutes the morning in new York." Seto ordered.

"you too! Good night." Tea said going into room. She 2 rooms away fro Seto.

Tea went to bed and feel asleep.

Tea work up and saw the clock. It said 2:00 pm. So Tea went to take a shower. When Tea was done. She walk to her phone. A couple of text messages. But Seto sent ten minutes ago.

[r u awake?] Seto texted.

[yeah im wake.] Tea reply back.

[I didn't wake u did I?] Seto feeling bad if he did.

[no I was in the shower.] Tea text back.

When Seto saw the text. Seto turned very red. It took him a min to reply back.

[get dress. I can your hungry.] Seto text back.

[yea. Be ready in 10. C u then. ] Tea text putting her phone to pick an outfit. What is it causal or formal. So Tea grabs the phone. [causal or formal.] send the message. While Tea debating an outfit for both waiting for Seto reply.

Seto text [ahahahahaha…….dnt worry. Causal.]

(ffeewwe that good.) [ok thanks.] Tea sent the text.

So Tea picks an outfit. Some apple bottom jeans. With a black t and a little while half shirt. And Jordon shoes. She looking real good. As she grab her purse and goes to Seto's door.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Tea knocks that Seto's door.

"oh your ready I see. It took 8 minutes." Seto said.

"were you timing me." Tea thought of it very strangely.

"yea. Let go." Seto close the door. So they both walk walked down the street to an outside eating place to Brompton Bar & Grill.

"what you want go to first." while finishing her BLT sandwich.

"How about big Ben then some of the churches. I like some of the art." Tea excited but she came back down to earth.

"Wait! You don't like paints do you?" Tea said not wanting to have Seto do something that he don't want to do.

"no I like paints. We'll let go." Seto said.

Both them go to see big Ben. Tea and Seto taking pictures of themselves. Playing and joking around .being like kids. Then went to a church to see some off the wall paintings. After that they both went to eat again. This time it was inside.

They get hungry and go to **The Portrait Restaurant**

"its still cold even tho we're inside. Plus, its spring." Tea said cant believe its cold.

"you left your coat back at the room. Didn't you?" Seto notice that she don't have one. He get up and places his jacket on her.

"thank you. But aren't you cold?" Tea asked.

"no I'm good!" Seto lied to be a gentleman.

"so have you ate here before?" Tea wondered.

"yea a few times. It good here. I think its one of the best ones." Seto opinionated.

"oh if you say so." Tea believe him.

They order their food. They look good. So they talk about how today was a lot of fun. No worries. Get away from all that bullshit.

"theres a beach here right. Do you think we should go to that tomorrow." Tea brainstorming idea of what to do tomorrow.

"that sounds great but I got a meeting tomorrow. So I think the day after that sounds good." Seto said but didn't want to disappoint her.

"yea I'm cool with that. Work is important. So I don't mind." Tea said (as long I'm with you. Its good enough.)

So they both left after they were done with their meal. Seto paid. Since Tea got colder when she exit the Restaurant. Seto put his arms into the jacket. To grab Tea by her waist and brought her a little closer to his body. "your cold. I can warm you up." Seto add so not to freak Tea out.

So both walk back to the hotel Walk as if they were a couple walking so close together. When they got to the hotel Seto walked her to her room. Seto told her good night. Tea reply back with good night. As she hands his jacket goes inside. They called it night.

CH 11

Tea stayed in her room. Since she doesn't know her way around here. So she order room service and watch TV, and movies, (this isn't so boring. I'm still entreated.) Tea thought.

As few hours later Seto knocks on the door. Tea asking. "who is it?"

"its me." Seto said through the door.

Tea open the door to let him in. but when she saw Seto. He looked mad. "come in… whats wrong?" Tea asked closing the door.

Seto turns around and dodged her.

"I'm sorry." Tea said very fast. His company is non of her business.

"no Tea I'm sorry. You didn't do anything. I shouldn't have looked at you like that." Seto said regretting what he did.

"so can I asked what happen or you want to keep it to yourself?" Tea asked.

"its those dumbass that is starting to put this branch in debt. We had a lot to fight about. Like, where the money should go." Seto bringing it up.

"is there more." Tea asked sitting in a chair. Seto follows what she does.

"yeah! But is probably the last thing you want to hear." Seto said not wanting to bored her.

"ill listen." Tea said.

"ok! Here goes...." Seto begins.

Seto explain the fight between him and the other guy. Seto spent 45 minutes explain it all to her. Tea listen the whole time. "Was it boring?" Seto questioned.

"no! I and your right. You should fired him but thats my opinion." Tea said.

"yea I give him a month to fix this. And if he doesn't fix it then ill fired him. Seto promise himself. "oh I got you something." Seto puts out a heart shape necklaces from inside the box. The heart is all around the heat. Seto hand it to her.

"oh. I cant take it Seto...its so beautiful. And it looks expressive" Tea said rejecting it.

"please! I really want you to have it." Seto said.

Both look into each others eyes. Tea could see that he really wanted to give her the necklace.

"Okay But. But do you think you can be help me put it on?" Tea asked.

"yes. I can." Seto go behind her. He takes the necklace swings it past her head and puts the necklace on. He smell her hair. Strawberries.

They both walk to the mirror. Seto still behind her.

"its beautiful." Tea commentated.

"it looks more beautiful on you." Seto commentated. (this would be the best time to kiss her neck. But I don't know if she feels the same way as I do.) Seto's thought.

Well time to hit the shower. We'll go to the beach tomorrow. Ok! Seto said leaving the room.

"ok! See you tomorrow then." Tea said.

Seto leaves tog go to his room.

Tea thought (did he give me a necklace. Does he like me. Nah. He probably sees me more like a sister. I wish he know. But a part of me is scared. If he doesn't share the same feelings and I do.)

Tea watches TV and falls a sleep.

CH 12

Tea wakes up to take a shower. Then after that Tea texts Seto [r u up?]

one min later [yea.] Seto text back.

[I didn't wake you did I?] Tea replied.

[no! I bn watchin tv.] Seto text.

[r u ready?] Tea text wondering if he is

[give me 2 mins.] Seto texted.

[ok! :) ] Tea text.

Two mins later.....,knock,knock,knock

"Man take was fast!" Tea said opening the door. So she exits and let the door close behind her.

"Well I'm a guy!" Seto comments on his sex.

So they both walk down the beach with some ice cream. Talking. Then after that Seto wanted to go in the water. Tea didn't want to go in the water so Seto picks Tea up and runs into the water.

"Seto!" Tea yelled. "put me down."

"Whatever you said." Seto and Tea both fall in to the water. "now you wanna play in the water?" Seto asked smiling evilly.

"Oh hell! I'm wet anyway. Tag your it." Tea said running away from him.

Both going back and forth the game. So they swam for a bit. So while getting out of the water Tea pushed Seto, Seto pushed back. So now they are sand wrestling. Seto was on top of Tea. Almost in a fuck position then Seto Seto grabs her hands. "Say uncle" Seto said.

Tea was breathing hard like she was getting pounded. But she was out of breath due to the running.

Seto saw how she was breathing and right then and there Seto gets a flashback to his fantasies about Tea. Then Seto and Tea realize what type of position that they are in. Seto then gets off of her quickly. "I'm sorry. I did mean for that to..." Seto trying to finish the sentence.

"It's ok. I didn't know that you could be this playful." Tea said.

"Me and Mokuba use to play like this until I ran KabiaCorp. I haven't had this fun in ages." Seto finished

"Oh look at the sunset. Its so beautiful." Tea said.

(Your much more beautiful than the sunset. Your my sunset. I have been living with clouds all of of my life until you came is as my sun. I should tell her.) Seto's thoughts.

"Tea!" Seto said being serious "there is something I got to tell you!" Seto said with all his might.

"What?" Tea questioned.

"Well... I--" Seto was cut off when a volleyball hit him is the back of his head. "ow! ... son of a bitch!" Seto yelled bitching.

"Yo! Sorry mann. Yourr alright mann?" a big blond surfer dude with a Mohawk.

"Tea I'm fine." Seto said rubbing his head.

The blond dude took the ball " I hope you don't get a headache mann. Sorry bro." he said. The goes back to play volleyball with his friends.

"Are you really ok?" Tea asked doubtfully.

"I'll live!" Seto said.

"So what was it that you were going to tell me?" Tea question if they were going to pick up where they left off.

"Um. You got a branch in your hair. Let me get it." Seto said getting the branch out of her hair.

"Was that all?" Tea asked.

"Yea." Seto lied.

"You sounded so serious for a min." Tea said.

"I didn't mean it that way." Seto said. (why the hell am I lying for? If it weren't for that fucking surfer dumbass. He looked stoned or blown, or whatever the term is used. I would of told her. But I not in the mood right now.) "lets go get something to eat. Suns going down." Seto said.

"Yea sure." Tea said.

So they both go to sea, rest,stop. To eat a lot of lobsters. After the lobsters and joking around. They walked back to the hotel.

"Oh I got a surprise for you." Seto teased.

"What is it?" Tea asked.

"You will c when we get to my room." Seto said so when they were at his room. He use the room key to open the door to let Tea in first. So when the door shut close behind them. "close your eyes. No peeking!" Seto said.

Tea close her eyes. While Seto pulled out the surprise.

"You can open now."Seto said as Tea opens them.

Tea see tickets. But then Tea reads them out "**Beyonce! Are you serious? You remember that I like her." Tea remember that days too.**

"**Yea were both going to that but thats not all." Seto teased.**

"**What else." Tea's eyes open widely.**

"**We also have Katt Williams tickets for this Friday show." Seto confess.**

"**Oh my god! I love his stuff They are funny. I cant believe it. Thank you Seto." (I could kiss him right now. Still, that might creep him out.) Tea thought.**

**(I wanna kiss her. But she might think I want to get laid or something.) Seto thought.**

"**Well I'm beat from all that swimming so I'm going to crash. Good night. Seto." Tea said waving her hands.**

**Both took a shower and went to sleep.**

**CH 13**

"**I can believe we also get VIP statues too! " Tea said happy.**

"**See we don't have to wait in line." Seto said pointing to the line that looks like a 3 hour wait.**

**As they both walk in and have a seat reserved for them. Both of them watch the concert**

**Beyonce preformed.**

**Ego**

**Sweet dreams**

**Diva**

**Telephone**

**Crazy in love**

**Baby boy**

**Naught girl**

**Me, myself and I**

**Yes**

**Signs**

**Dangerously in love**

**Daddy**

**Nothing out there for me.**

**Beautiful liar**

**Irreplaceable**

**Halo**

**Up grade**

**Dejavu**

**Check up on it**

**Lose my breath**

**Single laddies**

**Were the song she sang. Tea was so lost. Tea was taking pictures Shes VIP. Seto Kabia. plus she with so it was ok.**

**After the show. "you want to met her in person?" Seto asked Tea.**

"**Yeah sound. Cool." so Seto leads her to were Beyonce was at.**

"**Hello Mrs. Knowles ." Seto greeted Beyonce.**

"**Oh hello Mr Kabia." Beyonce greet him in return."thank you for the tech stuff to make this show happen." Beyonce . Looked at Tea "honey you do you look so familiar?" Beyonce looking at Tea.**

"**This is Tea Gardener. She models, so you might have seen her in an add or commercial." Seto said.**

"**Oh now I remember you. You were in that new Honda add. Beyonce point out.**

"**Yeah that would be me." Tea said as Beyonce hugged her.**

"**You look good in that add girl." Beyonce commentated.**

"**Why thank you!" Tea thanked.**

**Seto gets the camera and calls a guy over to take a picture of the 3 of them. The guy takes a picture of them. So then Seto gets the camera back and takes a picture of Tea and Beyonce. So the 3 of them talk for a while. It was getting late. So Tea and Seto said there goodbyes to Beyonce. Tea wished her luck for the rest of the tour. The two young adults leave.**

"**Wow. I never forget this night." Tea said.**

"**Neither will I." both agreeing**

**Seto n Tea got in the limo to go back to their hotel.**

"**thank you Seto. For making this night happen for us." Tea said.**

**(I wish there is an us.) Seto's thought. "oh your welcome. Now get some sleep. And we will talk in the morning. Ok!" Seto said wishing her good night.**

"**Good night to you too!" Tea said.**

**Tea enter her room. (I cant wait for tomorrow. Katt Williams. This vacation went went so fast. I want some more time with me and him. When we get back to school it wont be the same. Well time to turn in.) Tea thoughts'**

**CH 14**

**(Seto hasn't been answering his text messages I sent him. Maybe his still sleeping.) Tea's thought.**

**The phone starts vibrating. Tea looks at her phone. Text from Seto.[sorry I was in the shower.]**

**Tea blushes. (I wonder what he looks like without a shit. When he wears the tight shirts. I can see a break on the toper part of his chest.) Tea thoughts. (girl get your mind out of the gutter.)**

**[Well since I been here. I have done no shop pin. U don't have to come its ok! I can go by myself. Ur not the shopping type anyway. So if u wanna come tell me now.] Tea texted.**

**A few mins later. (I might be going by my self. Seto's not the shopping type anyway.) Tea's thought.**

**Seto text back [I'm coming 2! I need 2 pick a gift 4 Mokuba U dnt mind do u?] Seto asked in the text.**

**[No not at all!] Tea text.**

**[Kool! Meet u there in 5! :) ] Seto texted.**

**5 mins later... knock, knock, knock**

"**Oh hey." Tea greet him with a hug. Hugged back.**

"**Are you sure u want to go shopping with me? I can shop." Tea said.**

"**Thats ok. As long as I'm not hauling anything of yous then I'm ok." Seto him pet-peeve**

"**Don't worry you won't." Tea agree on that. So the limo takes Tea and Seto to the mall.**

**Tea's see all kinds of different stores. "Ok! I'm going to Macy's meet me here went you done. You might be done before me. So if you are done text me so I dnt keep you waiting to long. Got it?" Tea asked.**

"**Got it!" Seto 10-4 {copy that.}**

**Tea shops for a friend first. Then goes shopping for herself. Tea get a lot of money because of the model in. Plus doing so many at a time.**

**3 hours later comes out the spot that she was going to meet Seto at. (what! He is already there. I hope he didn't wait too long. If he did ill feel bad.) Tea's thought now she is standing in front of him.**

"**Have you been waiting long?" Tea asked.**

"**Just an hour. Seto said causally."**

"**Why didn't you text me?" Tea wondering why?**

"**Well, I didn't want to rush you because if I would have texted you, you would be out an hour earlier. Knowing you, you would rush out because I hate shopping. And you didn't want to be like those other girls that have the man waiting for hours. Your unselfish. You think for other. So didn't text you because you would have fun. So I decide to let you shop. I can be a patient man.**

**Comes with running a business." Seto explain.**

"**You didn't have to do that." Tea feeling bad.**

"**I want to ok!" Seto said.**

"**Ok then. If you ok with it." Tea **insisted

"We'll is someone deciding to take the whole mall." Seto said joking.

"Shut up. If my hands weren't fall full. Ill hit you." Tea treated.

"Shut up. If my hands weren't fall ill hit you." Tea threaded.

"Glad your hands are full then." Seto teased smile.

"I can still kick if you keep pushing it." Tea warmed.

"Oh scary.." Seto teased.

"Just wait Seto ill get you." Tea warmed.

So when both Tea and Seto both leaving the mall. The driver open the trunk and help set everything in place. It took 5 minutes. Driver close the then the door. Then they back to the hotel to go the Katt** Williams show.**

** 6:30 is went they have to get ready by Tea want to take shower and Seto went to take a shower. In his own Tea had to shave her legs to. So after the shower. Tea puts coconut lotion on. Then put on a **looks stunning in an **Armani Prive** gown**. Blue to match her eyes. Then she applies make up. Lip liner. Lip stick, perfume, eye shadow, eye liner, foundation, mascara and blush. Tonight was to look glamorous. Tea also puts on the necklace that Seto gave her.**

**Meanwhile Seto wearing a blue tuxedo. spread cologne everywhere. Adjusting his tie. Everything is blue. Seto took in the mirror to see if he has any shaving cream on his face. (nope I'm stunning) Seto thought Seto pulls out his to text Tea. [I'm on my way.]**

**Knock knock knock.**

"**Hey." Tea opened the door to give him a hug. (Wow, his cologne is very strong it reminds me him.) So Tea moves so Seto can enter. The door shut and Tea goes to the mirror to put the earrings in her ear. Tea struggles to put on her bracelet. So Seto decides to help her put on the bracelet."How do I look? I'm not over killing it am I?" Tea question.**

"**No your perfect. We're needed to get going if we want to get there on time." Seto rushing Tea. "Remember Friday traffic."**

"**Ok! Ill grab my purse and go." Tea follow went to grab her purse and heads out down to the first floor so they can get to the limo. Once they got in the limo . Then the driver started racing them over to the show.**

"**I have a gift for you!" Tea said, as she reaches in her purse with her right hand. Giving it to Seto with her two hands "here all yours." Tea said hoping he would take it.**

**Seto grabs it and opens the box. It was a watch, Rollex watch.**

"**I know you got a phone and it tells time. But you would look good with a watches." Tea commented. "plus its blue. It would match your eyes." Tea said.**

"**Thank you!" Seto said as he put the watch on and gave Tea a hugged. Seto retreat so he could look into her eyes. He was about to lean into her so he can kiss her. But then the driver did a sharp left turn. Send Seto no his back and sent Tea on top of him.**

"**Sorry." Tea said. Getting off him very quickly embarrassed.**

"**No its ok! It not your fault." Seto said not try to upset Tea. "smith do that again and your pay gets cut." Seto warned.**

"**Sorry. Boss. Car went crazy. It I didn't do what I did. We'll still be stuck there." the driver tries to justify his move.**

"**Well don't try to kill us!" Seto yell.**

"**Sorry boss! Wont happen again." the driver said**

**(why is it that I try to kiss Tea something happens. This my 2****nd**** time. Is god working against me. Well hopefully when I do it again I get it this the 3****rd**** time hopefully I get to kiss her.) Seto's thought.**

**Finally they get to the Katt Williams show with ten minutes to spare. Seto and Tea are VIP. Because Seto get VIP statues. So no waiting in line. So they go to their seats.**

"**Hello, I'm Kelly I'm your waitress, this evening. So what you live to drink Mr Kabia?"**

"**I'll take a capt. Morgen double shot." Seto order.**

"**And you Ms Gardener?"**

"**A dirty Martini. Please." Tea oder nicely.**

"**Coming right up."the waitress Kelly went to the bartender to place the order.**

**The lights do down and out.**

** Keshiya Cole comes out to the microphone. "good evening ladies and gentlemen. Today we are here to have a good time and laugh our asses off. Now I will advised that if you get offend easily or have small children that you should not be here. Just a warning to everyone. Now stand up and put your hands together for Mr Katt Williams. "**

**The whole audience stand while clapping. Seto and Tea even stand up to welcome Katt Williams**

**play "**Shots by Lil John**" for 30 sec. Meanwhile Katt Williams is dancing his way to the mike.**

"**alright y'all can sit make yourselves at home. Even tho' its not my home." Katt Williams starting his show.**

"**Wow. This my first time in London. N' nigga I'm still having fun. Today, I got to meet the king n queen. N still to this motha fuckin day. There still treat like royalty. I wish I was treated like that. I feel absolute royally fucked." Katt Williams finished his joke.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**White people n black people are different. We ain't the same." Katt Williams yells as he stomps his feet at the end.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**We niggas feel insulted went you people say y'all from America. So we must be the same. Can you see the mother fucker, he's white and I'm black. Can you see the mother fucking difference" Katt Williams lends closer to the audience.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**ARE YOU FUCKING COLOR BLIND!" Katt Williams yells with attitude.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**We are day and night difference." Katt Williams points out.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**God, people can be so fuckin stupid. These mother fucker these dayz. Now how many of y'all heard of Kid Cudi. The rapper. The song day and night?" Katt Williams questioned to see if everyone know Kid Cudi to talk about him. Enough people raised their hands.**

"**So theres some of y'all that don't. Well the ones that don't know who Kid Cudi is, go find out. All you need is day and night. Day and night. All you need is that day and night song and you;ll find him. And if you don't remember. Remember this: whites, blacks, whites, blacks. Day and night." Katt Williams shouted. "NOW for the ones mother fuckers that do know, who the fuck is Kid Cudi is, how many of you niggas seen da video of day and night?" Katt Williams asked.**

**A few people raised their hand, including Tea.**

"**Only a few of y'all. K. Karen can you please play the video?" Katt Williams asked.**

**So some of Kid Cudi video was shown.**

"**Ok! wouldn't that just get fucked up just watching the god damn video. God damn who needs the blunt. FUCK THE BLUNT!" Katt Williams shouted.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

** take these scene out**

"**Kid Cudi, some of us want dat Clush blunt. Lets get ourselves high. Fuck the video. Kid Cudi. I got a message for you. CHANGE DAT GOD DAMN VIDEO!" Katt Williams shouted to prove a point.**

**Meanwhile**

"**here are your drinks Mr Kabia and here Ms Gardener. Push that button if you need anything and ill come." Kelly info them.**

"**Thank you" Tea said**

**The crowns laugher is dying down.**

"**I keep telling people and telling people. White people your crazy. I don't know if you know him, but I do. The nigga name is Kurt Wanner, he's a football player for the Cardinals. He represented phoenix, Arizona . He just retired. why are you retiring my nigga. You don't have any serious injured and he woulda made anotha 25 million dollars if he stayed. Why would ya give up that good bread. You still need dat bread to feed tho' 8 children you got. FEED THE GOD DAMN IT! " Katt Williams yelled over the laugher of the crown.**

"**People say never give up. But ain't retiring is the same thing as giving up, my nigga. What the fuck. You thought I was born yesterday. I might be short. But I ain't FUCKING STUPID!" Katt Williams yell shaking his head.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**God damn niggas these dayz! God damn them." Katt Williams tripping about people.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Im just sayin what I see, and if you don't agree with me. And I don't give a fuck, cuz I'm the one standing on this stage, not u. be a motha fuckin hater cuz. I don't give a motha fuckin shit." Katt Williams paused. "I don't see you up here and if you think you got what it takes. Then you a fool and I'm trippin on Reggie. SOME ONE PLEASE PASS ME THEN BLULT."**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**People say weed does this and week does that. If that was da case, then why isn't able to help people with their cancer. Weed ain't all that bad. Have you ever... have you ever heard people died from weed? NO! The drugs at the pharmacy get you more fucked up than the blunt And it does more damage. Dat pharmacy shit you gotta make, kind of like a Meth lab. You gotta make the shit. Weed grows. Its a plant. You just throw the seeds add water. A month later you got yourselfs a weed lab. You got business." Katt Williams twist it.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Go ahead make dat bread nigga!" Katt Williams shouted at the crowned.  
take these scene out**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Stack you bricks high nigga. Get those benjamins. Sometimes they maybe your best fried. U feel me." Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**America should legal the weed. God grew it. It does not hurt us. We nigga got fucked up lives. What are they going to tell us to do see a coulsteor" Katt Williams said with his disbelieve face.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**I cant stand talking about coulsteor, let along talking with one." Katt Williams said. Shaking his head with wide eyes.**

"**I hate it when they ask 'how are you feeling?' 'like shit!' " Katt Williams waited for everyone to calm down. " 'why do you feel that way?' .....'ummm. Lets see. I don't have a blunt and I'm talking to your ugly ass.' " laugher roars. Katt Williams waits. "and on top of that I'm wasting my dumbass talking to you. Which I ratter makes some break rite now."**

**Everyone's laugh!**

**Katt Williams said. "I would over thurr starting shit. What nigga you think you tough. Ill beat the brakes off of you nigga. Say something smart. I might be mini me to your big giant ass. But ill get you... see ill be starting trouble. Getting into fights. They will have to put me in the crazy house. Dats right I'm crazy. Mr fuckin crazy to you . I cant deal with no counsela. Weed is my coulsteor. And I bet it a lot of other niggas coulsteor to!" Katt Williams waits**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**How many of y'all know Snoop Dogg? He goes way back, my nigga. " Katt Williams asked.**

**A lot of people raised their hands. Even Seto and Tea raised their hands.**

"**That nigga is always high 24/7. you could cut that niggas finger off. Light it and theres your blunt" Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**You don't even need to roll a blunt Just smoke da finger." Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Snoop Dogg is my nigga. We get blown every motha fuckin day."Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh take these scene out**

"**Me and Snoop rolled up to da club one time. These Mexican dudes rolled to the club too. Well the Mexican dudes have so many tatts. Everywhere, arms, chest, legs, hands fingers and some on the face. What the fuck is this, wanna be Lil Wayne my nigga." Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

**Oh I haven't told you the best part. The better part is the the Mexican niggas tries to act hard. Then one of his home boyz yell out "wat up essay' I was thinking essay. And I didn't know wat da fuck tat mean. But the way he was tatted up. He looked an essay. YOU FUCKING PAPER!" Katt Williams yelled out. While everyone laugh. "now Mexican... there a group of feisty motha fuckers. Those Chicano motherfuckers. Feisty as fuck. Don't fuck with them mother fuckers if you wanna keep you legs my nigga."**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Y'all wanna who who the baddest. Those Jamaicans, they'll rip head with their bare hands." everyone's laugh at Katt Williams exaggeration.**

"**Let me tell y'all something. We are all people. We eat, shit and breath. And other niggas bleed.**

**But that ain't the point."**

**everyone's laugh!**

"**but we all have haterz. All of us. Ain't one person in here that ain't got hater Females if you have 7 right now. You need 21 hater by the time 4 of July. Get them hater . Niggas, and I holla at all you dudes. If you have 25 hater right now. But the time 4 of July hits you need 78 hater Let niggas and bitchez hate." Katt Williams preached.**

**Everyone was agreeing and cheer the idea.**

"**We all been to parties. Illegal or legal where some niggas cant hang. Go to a white person party where the people don't even give a fuck what there drinking as they don't give a fuck. The next they know, they are in box and have a hangover the size of Texas. "**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**But we nigga drink that one drink. And you stick with it. If a nigga drinks drone that nigga drinks on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, your birthday. His birthday, his dad birthday, Jesus birthday. " Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Hell he might use Skyy as a back up. But all dat nigga drinks is drone." Katt Williams said.**

"**and the Mexicans. All they need is boyz and gurls and Coronas their music and there is their party." Katt Williams said. take these scene out**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**But those Mexican parties never end. 3 months later. Man what the fuck I'm still doing the same bullshit. I wanna go home now." Katt Williams imitating the Mexicans.**

"**Im a club type of person. But what the fucking pissed me off so no owns dancing. Sometimes you get to see a gurl dancing. If your lucky. But next time you roll up to the club. Smoke some bud and make up your own dance moves. When a son like this comes on."**

**damn by Lil john.**

**Katt Williams started dancing but acting, playin golf, basketball, bowling and baseball.**

**Lil john comes out to give a coke to Katt Williams .**

"**Can I do it for the people." Lil John said that you could barely hear.**

**Katt Williams gives Lil John the microphone. "gotta give this pimp something to drink. No niggas need to dying to night. I got katts back. NOW! CAN I GET A WHAT? "**

"**WHAT!" the crown says back..**

"**CAN I GET A WHAT?" Lil John said again.**

"**WHAT" he crown says again.**

"**OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK!" Lil John stretched it.**

"**OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK!" the crown says back..**

"**Good night my niggas." Lil John said exiting the stage.**

"**Damn right I'm the pimp. Ill be going hard. Ain't no niggas could or try to put me out. I might be short, but ill be DAMNED to pussy out. "Katt Williams said.**

**Seto and Tea didn't do that whole Lil John scene.**

"**Alright I like to close this by saying thank you family. You feel me though rough times. I like to thank my niggas, whose been with me. Good times and bad times. I would like to thank the staff. And you guys who came to watch my show. I also thank Lil john. His kool and helped me too! Also Keshya Cole your were a great host thank you. plus there is one man in this room that made this event happen, Mr Seto Kabia. He made this happen. Mr Kabia please stand."**

**Seto Kabia stands.**

"**If it weren't for this nigga. Y'all wouldn't seen me here talking shit and acting a fool. Cuz good the show would have got canceled. So thank you. Well y'all have a safe way home. Good night." Katt Williams walks off stage. take these scene out**

"**Lets go. My cheeks are hurting too much from laughing." Tea said.**

"**Ok! Lets go." Seto said as they both heading toward the **limo

CH 16

Tea and Seto talking about **Katt Williams.**

"**He's so funny and I cant believe he's so short tho." Tea comment about the event.**

"**He's alright but he did make me crack a few smiles." Seto admitted.**

"**You cracked at the haters thing weren't you?" Tea questioned.**

"**Busted." Seto admitted.**

**Seto and Tea were looking at some of the pictures that Tea took of Katt Williams.**

"**So why did Katt Williams give you such a big thanks!" Tea questioned.**

"**Well he originally got from out company were defected. So I sent a team out to find the problem. But they couldn't find the problem. So I had a similar machine sent. There and it worked. So Mr Katt Williams himself came to thank me personally. Then he gave me a ticket. I told Mr Williams that I have a female with me. So he gave me 2 tickets." Seto explain what happen.**

"**Oh. Thats so nice of you Seto. Do you think helping people is a bad thing? Seto" Tea asked wanting to know if his changed of still cold Seto she hopes to never see again.**

"**it has its draw backs but sometimes when I help people. I feel good. But theres time I fell that they are here to rip me off." Seto confront himself.**

"**It not easily. But work at it. Take it slow, if you have to. ok." Tea suggested.**

"**Ok!" Seto said (I know its not easily. But you Tea make it looks easily. Your so caring, friendly, unselfish and helpful. I'm nothing like that. Do I truly deserved to be with her. But your kindness is one of the many reasons I have fallen in love with you.) Seto thought.**

**Tea and Seto went to hang out in Seto's room.**

**Tea phone vibrating.**

"**Who is it?" Seto questioned.**

"**Its Mokuba...sssshhhh!"Tea's way of saying shut up.**

"**Hello?" Tea said.**

"**Hey Tea its me. Are you alone?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Yea I'm alone but there someone at the door. Let me see know it is. Just a sec." Tea told Mokuba.**

**Meanwhile Tea muted the phone. "your brother is asking if I'm alone. There might be something wrong? Ill talk to him. There must be a reason he wants to talk to me." Tea tells Seto then walks to the restroom to talk more private. (Seto wont listen in even tho its his brother. Nah Seto will respect that.) Tea's thoughts**

"**Sorry it was the maid. Whats up Mokuba?" Tea asked.**

"**how is the vacation?" Mokuba asked.**

"**is great! But I know you didn't call me to ask about my vacation. Did you?" Tea asked.**

"**no it isn't! I'm going to go straight to the point. I want to know something. I notice you and Seto been getting closer. Every time I see you with him. You used to be mad every time you hanging out with Seto. But I see how you act differently with him now. I'm wondering are you falling in love with my brother?" Mokuba asked wanting to know.**

**Meanwhile Seto wondering (why did he call Tea. I should find out what they are talking about? Should I ear drop?) Seto makes up his mind and stand at the door to hear the talk.**

"**I don't know. I am. I am falling in love with him but I don't think Seto is in love with me. I don't think he feels the same way as I do. Every time I'm with him I feel safe. I love Seto. I want to tell him. But if he don't have the same feelings as I do. I don't want to push me away because I am in love him. I don't want to be without him. I ratter die than be without him. All the stuff I'm telling you. I wish I could tell him." Tea said crying.**

"**I think you should tell him. Seto wont tell me anything. But I think you should tell him." Mokuba said**

"**I don't know it I should I want to tell him. It hurts not telling him. But it hurt me more if he pushes me away because of that. Seto isn't good at showing his feelings. I never feel this way about a guy before." Tea said.**

"**Well time will tell. Your coming back tomorrow right?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Yea we'll be back tomorrow." Tea confirmed.**

"**Well ill see yo tomorrow then. I just wanted to know Tea ok!" Mokuba **said

"Bye then." Tea said.

"Bye!" **Mokuba said.**

**Tea puts down the phone.**

"**Seto! I'm in love love with you. Would you push me away. Oh god, what am I going to do?" Tea talking to her self. She started to cry to herself.**

**Seto heard everything. Seto went back to sit down in a chair. (she has the same feelings for me. But she don't think I love her. She thinks if I told me and I didn't have the same feelings that I would push her away. Most other people would push them away if they don't share the same feelings. Ill tell her. Now that I know we have the same feelings toward each other now.) Seto's thought.**

**Tea leaves the restroom. Tea's eyes are red. Seto could tell that she's been crying.**

"**Whats wrong Tea?" Seto asked concerned.**

"**Nothing! I'm fine." Tea lied.**

**Seto gets up and puts his arms about her. "Tf you do want to tell me whats wrong. You don't have to. But don't pretend that Everything is ok. Which I can clearly see that is not. Cry if you must. But don't hid your pain. Tea." Seto said trying to comfort her knowing she's in pain.**

** (How am I going to tell him. That I love him. Love hurts. It hurts so much. If Seto had the same feelings. Then it wouldn't hurt this bad? Or would it still hurt? I don't know how to live life without you. I got so attach to him. I'm addicted to you Seto. You are my drug. I don't care. I want you.) Tea's thoughts as she puts her arms around him.**

** "Seto. I'm so tired, so I should be going back to my room." Tea said through her distorted voice.**

"**Are you sure. Do you want to stay here instead?" Seto asked softly.**

"**No I need some me time. Good night Seto" Tea said as she left to her room.**

** (I couldn't tell her... she would've known I was eavesdropping on the talk she had with my brother. I could even told her before she left. I see the pain she's in. if I told her it wouldn't stop the pain. It would've made it worst. Was it better off not knowing. Not listen to that convention. Tea's physical close. But shes mentally far away.) Seto thoughts. Seto falls to his knees. (I'm hurting her and I didn't even know it. I was supposed to protect her. Not hurt her. What so I do now...) his thoughts end.**

**CH 17**

**(I hardly got any sleep. Thinking about Seto way too much. I fell for him hard. Why does love hurts so much.) Tea thought.**

** Tea phone buzzing. Tea reaches for it. She got a text from Seto. [I hope hope ur up. We leaving in 2 hrs. hope u r pcked.. if u dnt come with in 2 hrs. I'm coming 2 find u. I dnt want 2 do that. So plz come back so we can get 2 NY.]**

** (Oh than I start packing then.) Tea gets up. Start packing slowly. A hour later she was packed.**

**Tea text [where r u?]**

**Seto text [I'm in my rm. Cove over plz.]**

**Tea thought (hell, why not!) so Tea knock on his door. Opening to let her in. Tea doesn't hug him**

**So Seto didn't force her.**

"**Are you all packed?" Seto asked.**

**Tea nodded her head.**

"**Ok! Then I'm calling the bellhop to get out bags. Then we can check out. ok." Seto planned.**

**Tea nodded her head again. Tea didn't feel like talking. Seto understand. So 5 mins later the bellhop comes for their bags. Seto did all talking. Seto even called the driver to meet them in front of the hotel. Seto and Tea checked out in about 20 mins. So then the bellhop and the driver help put their bags into the limo. When both got checked Seto lets Tea in first. Then Seto then driver took them to the airport. It was so was a quite ride there.**

**(I want to tell her. Maybe when we get back I could talk to her. Ill think of something...) Seto thought.**

**(What am I going to do when I get back I cant tell.) Tea thought.**

**When the broad the plane. "gets some sleep Tea. I can tell you didn't get some last night."**

**Tea nodded her. Tea was out. Seto walked passed her seeing that she is asleep. Seto picks her up and takes to a guest room in the plane. Seto lays her on the bed. Then put some blankets on her.**

**And kissed her on her forehead. (If only I can kiss your lips.) Seto thought. "sweet dreams" Seto said Seto sits in the chair and falls asleep.**

"**Mr Kabia... Mr. Kabia! " his bodyguard.**

"**Plane landed sir." Mr Crossan said.**

**Seto wakes up. Seeing the Tea's still asleep on the bed. "how long have we landed?" Seto asked Mr Crossan.**

"**About 5 mins sir. We already took your and Ms. Gardner personal idem in the car." Mr Crossan inform Seto.**

"**Thank you." Seto told him. Seto gets up to wake Tea up. "Tea. Tea we landed." Seto said waking her.**

**Tea slow opens her eyes. "wat happen?" Tea ask.**

"**Nothing during the beginning of the flight you fell asleep on those chairs so I brought you in this room so you can sleep better. Did I do something wrong Tea?" Seto ask.**

"**The plane landed?" Tea asked.**

"**Yeah. You still didn't answer my question. Did I do something wrong?" Seto asked.**

"**No it not you." Tea said as she walks off to exit the plane.**

**The limo is going to drop Tea at her place. When the limo pulled up to her place. "can I walk you to the door?" Seto ashed feeling like Tea is pushing him away.**

"**Yea!" Tea agree.**

**The drive and the guy in the passage sit get out to open the door with the guy gets the trunk. Seto gets out first then helps Tea out of the limo.**

"**Don't worry let them do it." Seto told Tea know where shes going. "sorry if you didn't have a good time with me." Seto said feeling bad thinking its his fault..**

"**Oh no Seto had a great time. Thank you for putting up with me." Tea said.**

"**Oh your not a problem at all" Seto said as they both get closer to the door.**

**When they both a feeling away from the door. They can see that the is opened to by 2 inches. But Tea locked the door. Seto Seto even checked. But now Seto looking that they force the door to open. "Tea! go to limo." Seto whisper.**

"**No! This is my house." Tea said.**

"**Yea but the guy who broke in may still be in there. I cant let you get hurt. Please." Seto whisper. So Seto goes in there, 5 mins later Seto walks out the house. "Tea. I need to show you something." both of them went through the living. Tis trashed. The whole house is trashed.**

"**You know that this is a mess." Seto comment.**

"**Thanks Seto, I can figure that out." Tea shot back.**

"**No, what I mean the thief could of taken anything, but your plasma TV and DVR is still here.**

**The house is turned upside down. Meaning they were looking for something that they believed you have. They may have it or not. And you don't even know it. Plus, I have a clue who might have done this." Seto said**

"**Who? Lets go to your room and see." Seto points out a message.**

**The message says: What are you, her bodyguard?**

"**Only one person said that to us and that was Mr. Garris. Plus, is this yours or not?" Seto questions Tea.**

"**That's not mine. Why would I have a picture in a frame?" Tea quoted**

"**That was the same suit that Mr. Garris was wearing at the Canon Convention. Remember the little pin right there? Tea" Seto in attempt to re jog her memory. **

"**Oh, yeah." Tea says and continues "that bastard is the one who turned my house upside down." Tea coming up with the same conclusion as Seto.**

"**Well, I don't to mingle here anymore" Seto replies. "Tea, Lets go"**

**Tea answers back "What are you talking about?" She continues with "This is my house."**

"**Well I have a bad feeling that you have been spied on and have not taken notice of it. Do you really want to stay here? You want to see Mr. Garris again? Plus I promised to protect you. Will you let me keep my promise? So, can you please come with me?" Seto begged.**

"**I'll come." Tea Said**

**So they both go into the limo. Seto asked Tea "You can stay at my house."**

"**Yeah Ok" Tea Said (Am I doing the right thing to still be around him?) Tea thought.**

"**Ms. Ward" Seto talks to her through his cell phone.**

"**Yes." she answered.**

"**Can you set up the guest room for Ms. Gardener? She will be staying with us for a while." Seto said.**

"**Right away boss." replied Ms. Ward.**

**So after Seto show Tea her room Seto told Tea that someone is calling him. So Seto leaves to his study room where Seto makes a call. "Rolland." I need your men to pack everything and send it here, got it? Good." Seto hangs up the phone. (Now how is it like to have her here in this house?)**

**Seto thought.**

**For two days Tea stayed in her room. Seto did not like how this was going Tea locked into her room, so Seto makes up his mind to confront her. Seto knocks at her door.**

"**Come in." Tea said.**

**Seto opens the door. "Tea, we got to talk"**

"**What is there to talk about?" Tea asked.**

"**How have you been acting. I'm worried about you." Seto said worrying.**

"**Tea, what's wrong? You been treating everyone else the same but you been treating me different every since Friday. Did I do anything to you? Did I hurt you? Please tell me, what did I do wrong?" Seto asks curiously.**

"**It's not you! Ir's me." Tea said**

**Seto walks up to her and sits right next to her. "Can you look at me, please?" Seto asked. Tea turns her head a little. But could not bear to look at him because of the pain. Seto touches the chin to lift up her face to his face. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" So Seto puts a CD in to track 11.**

**Secretly by JLO starts to play.**

"**You like to dance, so lets dance." Seto pulls Tea up. The song spell starting to work on Seto and Tea. So their heart starts to beat faster. Wanting to be together once again they are lost in each other.**

"**Tea." Seto whispers in her ear.**

**Seto got her eyes on his. Seto grabs her hand and places the hand on his heart. Tea could feel**

**Seto's heartbeat faster than normal.**

"**Seto, your heart, it's beating so fast." Tea said.**

"**That's because you have a spell on me." Seto whispers in her ear again.**

**(The Spell of Love) Tea thought.**

"**If I die tomorrow, what will you do?" Tea asked.**

"**I'll follow you without any regrets." Seto confessed.**

"**You will, why?" Tea asked.**

"**Because I love you, Tea!" Seto admitted.**

**Tea started to cry. "Don't cry love." Seto looks in to her eyes, and letting Seto glance linger there. The Seto starts kissing her. Passion took them over. Tea kissed back. Seto starts to bring her closer, bodies touches. Into each others body heat. The kissing is touching the soul. Seto moves down to her neck...**

**Tea's breasts pushing again Seto's harden chest. More sensation erupted, like lava ****of a volcano**** oozing out from the top. Seto goes back to kissings her pouring everything into that kiss. The sensual taste of each others tongue. Seto's fingers tracing her throat. Tea's lips is so sweet to Seto's blood pressure. She kiss him lightly on the lips, as if thanking him for that refreshing treatment she just received from Seto. Seto kisses is driving Tea wild, each kiss becoming deeper and deeper with passion.**

**The passion of love is hitting them hard and it's getting harder and harder.**

"**Seto" Tea moaned.**

"**Yes." Seto sounding breathless.**

"**Can you.... make me yours. And only yours." Tea desired**

"**Are you sure?" Seto questioned.**

"**I wouldn't want it any other way. Do you want to...." Tea was cut off.**

"**Yes, I would be happy to." Seto said**

**Seto kisses her with passion like no other, soft lips. Seto unbuttons Tea's shirt. Tea takes off the shirt. Seto takes her bra off and lets it fall to the ground. The bra has fulfilled its purpose. Seto works his way sliding his hand down her back. Keeping his left hand on the right side of her back. The left hand unbuttons the pants. Letting it slide down to show ninety percent of her body. Tea unbuttons his pants both Seto and Tea both kissing while taking the pants off. Seto takes off his boxers, while sucking her neck. She moaned, is something Seto wants to hear. All Tea left on is her G-String. Seto picks up Tea, threshold style. Both heading to the bed, Tea on bottom. Seto's head touches her breast working his way to the stomach down all the way to the G-String. Seto removes the G-String. Seto puts his finger in the vagina. Seto could feel the tightness. Tea moans more. Tea could feel his penis on her right side of her leg. Seto grabs his penis and get ready to slam it in. Seto pushes in hard so his penis can get inside her. Seto starts to pound into her. 1-2-3 Seto to feel warm liquid oozing out of her vagina on to his leg. Seto looks down and sees red.**

"**Wait, you were a...." Seto begins to ask**

"**Yeah, I was. You are my first and you are special to me. Please make me yours." Tea said.**

**Seto continues to pound her. Tea's throat tightens with excitement. Seto kissing Tea while pounding harder. Body heats rising. The fire of love burns in their soul while he strokes in more and Seto starts sucking the sweetness of her breast. Tea's wraps her arms around him. (It's like we're melting into each other.) Tea thought.**

**Their breathing, hearts beating and everything is becoming one. Seto kissing her body. Like the kissing raining on her body. (His scent is overwhelming. But I want it. I want everything of him.) Tea thought. Tea could feel Seto's strong arms squeezing her sweet pain defusing. Tea could feel his pulse rushing every cell in her body of the warmth piercing of desire. Seto could feel her cum pouring out of her on to him. Seto could feel that he is connecting to her soul. Seto pounds more and more. Tea is making a sex face. Motivating him to keep going. Seto's heart rate accelerates. Seto's and Tea's hearts melting to become the loving beautiful melting heart. As Seto holds her ass to gets some good pounding into her. Satisfying each other with pleasure.**

"**I love you." Seto whispers in her ear.**

"**I love you, to!" Tea replies.**

**Seto making love to Tea. Both can feel the love burning deeply in their souls. Their touches reaches into their soul. Breath starts to mingle with in each others grasp. As the limbs intertwines with each others nature of love and their souls interacting. As Seto and Tea holding hands now Tea's downward. Seto still pounding into her. Seto holding her hands while nibbling on her ear. Breathing into Tea's ear. As he pounds and goes back to nibbling on her ear. Tea could feel Seto' s powerful body. Seto reaches down to touch her breast gripping the one on the left side giving Tea a lot of pleasure. Seto is pounding, while feeling on her tits nibbling on her ear and still holding her hand. Seto is tearing her up. She was a virgin this is still her first time. But Tea wants it. Even though it hurts. She doesn't want it to end. She wishes it could stay like this forever. They want each other, they are fulfilling each others needs and even their cravings for each other. Urning to give each other everything. Everything that they were holding back is not coming out. Everything that they were keeping secret will be exposed. This time not holding anything from each other. Their limbs slowly intertwining into each others bodies. Both lovers feeling pleasure and raining pain. Through their kisses twinkling all over. These emotions are overwhelming them, but they can take it. The two lovers creating their own shape of love.**

**So Seto pulls out, he is not hard anymore. Tea flips around and kisses him putting her hands into his hair. Then using his tongue and starts sucking her breast. Seto picks her up with his strong arms to set her on top of him. Tea sitting on top of him while he still sucking her breast. Wrapping around each others embrace. These emotions touching their souls. Twenty minutes later. After Seto was done sucking her breast, they were cuddling.**

"**I didn't know that you were a virgin, until today." Seto says with his arms wrapped around her.**

"**I'm glad that you are my first. Why, you thought I was not a virgin." Tea said.**

"**Nah, most people are not. I'm surprised you kept it this long." Seto said.**

"**Well there wasn't anyone that was special like you." Tea said "But you are not a virgin"**

"**No, I gave mines up before I met you." Seto said.**

"**So that's why you are so good at it." Tea replies happily and cheerfully.**

"**I only three other times." Seto said.**

"**That's more than I have." Tea said.**

"**Why? You go for round two?" Seto insisted and was ready to go again. Then Seto's phone starts to ring.**

"**Where is your phone?" Tea wondered.**

"**In my pants." Seto answered surprisingly while he gently slaps himself on the forehead. "**

**Someone is looking for me" Seto said as he gets up naked and stand there answering his phone.**

"**Hello." Seto said**

"**I'll get down there." Seto said as he hangs up the phone.**

"**What happened?" Tea asked as she wrapped in the sheets.**

"**No, it's Mokuba. He's been looking for me." Seto said as he was getting dressed.**

**(God he looks so so sexy without his shirt on.) Tea thought.**

"**Well, I'm going to take a shower." Tea said heading towards the shower.**

"**Hey, wait a minute." Seto demands.**

"**What's up?" Tea asked.**

"**This...." He grabs Tea and starts making out with her. Tea touches his chest. Seto has his arms around his waist.**

"**I'll see you in an hour." Seto promised.**

"**Ok." Tea said.**

**Seto goes to meet Mokuba.**

"**What up kiddo?" Seto said happily.**

"**Are you ok?" Mokuba asked with one eyebrow up in suspicion.**

"**Yeah, why?" Seto asked.**

"**You seem a little off. Did you talk to Tea?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Um yea we talked." Seto said. "dnt worry . She's fine."**

"**Ok so where were you?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Talking to Tea. Why?" Seto asked.**

"**Did anything happen between you guys?" Mokuba asked wondering.**

"**Get off my back!" Seto said. Not wanting to lie to him. But not wanting to tell the truth.**

"**So, did you kiss her.... I know your on a first name bases. So, do you like her." Mokuba said.**

"**Drop it Mokuba!" Seto warn.**

"**Fine. Don't need to get mad over it ill be in my room. See you. Brother." Mokuba said.**

**CH 19**

**After dinner. Seto in his study. Seto pulls out his phone. [r u still awake babe?]**

**[yea. I miss u n I saw u less than an hr. ago.] Tea texted.**

**[I'm coming over!] Seto text. Seto get up and goes toward Tea's room.**

** Seto knock at the door and opens it to see Tea. Tea walking over to him. Meet each other in embrace and started kissing with each other soft lips. Affectionately, Seto, capturing her lips with a heated passionate kiss. Wanting more they started to undress each other wanting leave earth to enter their own world of passion. To forsake their own identity to be lost in each others touch. The physical part isn't enough. Their soul has to become one with each other moment of compassion. These feeling in their heart to heart moment. Their wait wait for each other has cause them to feel emotions like this. Seto passionately kissing Tea's legs working his way up to her thighs. Sucking the thigh leaving a mark, of todays event. A gift that is appropriate for this event. Then Seto eating her pussy making it wetter then it already is. Sucking the pussy using his tounge to working into click tasting her liquid. With he was enjoy. Seto can feel her pussy pulsing in his mouth. Tea can feel Seto tongue working in her click. Tea's pussy vibrate. In his mouth making Tea wanting more. So Seto stick hid 2 fingers of his right hand, sticking them in. Seto could feel the tightness in her cooch. Sliding in and out while the tongue is massaging her click. Then moves his fingers in a circular motion Tea moaned more. Seto believed that moaned gave it away that she like what he doing to her.**

** After a while Seto takes a takes a break. So Tea sucks his dick hard. Sucking like a lollipop. Seto laying on the bed make Seto mound loud when Tea goes up and down and nibbing it on it. Tea goes deeper, and deeper, close to her throat. Seto started breathing irregular being pleased by the motion.**

** Seto flip Tea over so he can ride her and Seto can ride. Ride good, making Tea squeezing his hand. Seto sucking the tits with his warm mouth on her nipples.**

**He trailed down butterfly kisses sensual contact. Temperature rising. Desires being pleased. Wanting nothing else more than their passion. Giving their all to their partner. Losing their mind... their selves, to this moment. It feels like time has frozen from them. Waves taking over their cells. These feeling can cure hurt and loneliness. Their drug taking over over letting them be their forever. Their touch losing their way, in their place were nothing else matter. Their soul flying within each other. By each others side.**

** One hour later. They cuddling within each other.**

"**I wish it can be like this forever." Tea said.**

"**I wish it can too." Seto agree.**

**Tea touching his harden chest loving it. Tea could see his arm, his strong arms around her**

**protecting her from the world.**

"**I love you! And your the only that can make me said it. Ive never said it to Mokuba but you make me feel this way. Your the only one." Seto said.**

"**I love you too Seto! I been with so many people and none of them could ever made me feel this way." Tea said.**

"**Good night my love." Seto said kissing her on her lips.**

"**Good night, my knight of shining armor." Tea said after kiss was finish.**

**Both of them sleeping arms together. Warmth still with in their body. Them sleeping right next to each other. Letting them have the best sleep in their life.**

**CH 20**

**Seto wakes up. Seeing that Tea is still asleep. Seto looking at Tea's body. Laying there beautifully. She's right next to him. Seto remembering last night. When she lays there peacefully. Light piercing through the window shining in the dark room. But the sun isn't the only thing thats shining. So Seto could that Tea is shining. Light glistening her body. Tea started to open her eyes.**

"**Oh your awake." Tea waking up her throat.**

"**Yeah. We have to go to school soon. Which I ratter lay here with you." Seto said.**

"**Me too!" she said sitting up.**

**Seto start kissing her.**

** Tea goes in the restroom to take a shower. Tea examines her body. She see all the hater marker. {hickeys. On her tits,stomach and legs. Well he had fun. After that she got dress. She went down stirs to get breakfast and to see Seto. After breakfast, both Seto and Tea go to school in the limo.**

** When both get school Seto and Tea holding hand. Everyone seeing them together.**

**Everyone started to stare and talk.**

"**Wow! Everyone is staring." Tea said.**

"**Let them stare." Seto said.**

"**Ok! Gotta go to class see you at 3****rd**** period honey." Tea said kiss him on the lips.**

**Both left to go their ways. To their class.**

**Both class were boring. Both Seto and Tea were texting each other while they are in class and the teacher is teaching.**

**3****rd**** hour. Seto and Tea talking, making jokes. Happy that they are together. Seto kisses her, but didn't want to make it offensive that they are not pay attention. So after class.**

"**So what are you go to do now?" Seto asked.**

"**Go to lunch! You?" Tea asked.**

"**I'm going to office to see somethings. You go have lunch with your friends. I have you to my self and tonight." Seto said.**

"**Ok! See you later, then" Tea said then Seto touch her chin and kissing her.**

"**See ya then." Seto said.**

**At lunch.**

"**you and Kabia." Nick said shock.**

"**Damn. Dats trippy shit, didn't you hate dat nigga." Keshia said.**

"**Well I did but now...I love him." Tea said**

"**And I thought I got issues." sofa said.**

"**I can believe you and Kabia are going out. How long?" Rachel asked.**

"**Since yesterday." Tea said.**

"**What! You guys look like you went out for 6 months. You guys or serious, are you?" Melissa asked.**

"**Yea you could say that!" Tea said.**

"**Next we'll hear dat they fucked!" Keshia joked.**

**Tea face becomes tomato red.**

"**Wait...! you gave him dat business." Keshia said.**

"**Whats the business?" Tea asked not understand what Keshia mean.**

"**Oh my god! It means you fucked him." Keshia said.**

"**Why do you call it the business?" Tea asked.**

"**Its not me! Have you not heard the business by Young berg ft. casha?" Keshia said.**

**Keshia pulls out her phone and plays the song.**

**Give Me The Business Long Version by Young Berg Feat Casha**

"**So you gave him dat business" Keshia said again.**

"**No!" Tea said looking away still red. Thinking about last night.**

"**Yea you did. Someone got some dick last night." Keshia joked.**

"**Its not like that." Tea said.**

"**Sure, and I'm ti's husband." Keshia said sarcastically.**

"**Well. If dats what you did then get it gurl." Keshia said. Putting her hand mincing slapping someones ass.**

"**Whatever." Tea said. Wanting to end this.**

"**Oh! I think we should rolled to the club. Your down" Keshia said hoping everyone can come.**

"**Wat club." Aaron asked.**

"**The ???????????? club. Its has liquored, dance floor, drug and men." Keshia said excited.**

"**Keshia. I already have a man." Tea said.**

"**Come everyone lets roll the club." Keshia said. "is everyone down? "**

"**I'll go!" Aaron said.**

"**Me too! I haven't been clubbing for a min." Sofia said.**

"**Me and Nick will go, kool Kesh." Melissa said Nick shock his head.**

"**Well maybe I can get a few girls." Kevin said.**

"**And you Tea?" Keshia asked.**

"**I don't know! Seto might not wanna come. He's not the club kind a guy. And I don't want to leave him all by himself. How about if I ask him. If he wanna go then ill go." Tea said.**

"**Are you sure? He might ruined it. Can you just roll with us." Keshia disagree.**

"**I don't want to leave him by himself plus. I wont have fun if I miss him" Tea said.**

"**Ok! But tell me by tomorrow if your rollin with us. K?" Keshia said.**

"**Alright then!" Tea said.**

**Lunch time end. Then later that night.**

"**Tea. Whats up?" Seto asked while watching tv.**

"**Nah. Is just my friend Keshia, she wants to go to the club. I kind of don't want to to.**

"**Why?" Seto asked.**

"**Well I do but, I leave you by yourself. And I don't think ill have any fun knowing you wont be**

**there." Tea said.**

"**You can go without me. Go have fun." Seto said.**

"**I don't think I can. All the guys will be hitting on me. Plus I wont be able to have fun know your not there. Plus, you would be on my mind all day. I wont have fun so whats the point. I shouldn't go. Tea said.**

"**Oh you going!" Seto protested.**

"**Are you going to force me or something? No sex for a get me?" Tea said knowing he threats.**

"**No! I taking you!" now are you going?" Seto said.**

"**Are you sure? I know clubs aren't really your thing." Tea said wondering what made him wanted to go. "your not going to fun?"**

"**I'm going! Anyway ill go with you, is going to be fun. Ok! So do you want to go?" Seto asked.**

"**Yeah sure. Ill go." Tea said.**

**So they are both now going to the club.**

**CH 21**

**So Friday comes Keshia told Tea that she's got some friends from out of town. That they are coming with them. Tea told Keshia that Seto was going. Keshia didn't like the idea. But when along with it anyway. School was boring. Seto and Tea did their thing. So Tea and Seto rolled to the club.**

"**I think everyone know who this is? Seto this is, Nick, Melissa, Sofia, Aaron, Rachel, Eric, and Kevin." Tea said pointing everyone out.**

**Everyone said hi to Seto.**

"**Where is Keshia?" Tea asked.**

"**Oh she'll be here in 5 mins. Got stuck in traffic" Sofia said.**

**5 mins later.**

"**Sorry! Traffic... what up everyone." Keshia said.**

"**Seto, this Keshia." Tea said.**

"**Hi." Keshia said being nice.**

"**Hello!" Seto said.**

"**Oh! Theze are my homiez from Arizona. This is Kya Calvin. She's cousin this is her home gurl Lisa West. We've known each other from back in the day. " Keshia said. Keshia introduce everyone else.**

"**Wat up." Kya said.**

"**Wat up!" Lisa said tilting her head up. Her way to say hi.**

**They all went into the club. All getting VIP statues.**

"**Were getting VIP? Whats up?" Kya asked.**

"**Of course you getting VIP. Your with me. Seto Kabia." Seto said with his ego.**

"**Ah! Yea sure?" Lisa said sarcastically to him.**

**Everyone goes in the club.**

**(I know I have seen him before. Seto Kabia. That name rings a bell.) Lisa thought.**

"**Did y'all know Lisa over here knows 3 languages?" Keshia said.**

"**Don't talk about me." Lisa told her.**

"**Ur Chinese Ain't you?" Keshia said.**

"**Yea I am but I suck at Chinese and I'm ok at Spanish. So don't think I'm smart. I Ain't!" Lisa**

**said.**

"**Thats good that you know 3 languages." Tea said very proud at that fact.**

"**Look! Lets not talk about me. Last I check. I came to get crump." Lisa said.**

"**I feel ya!" Kya said.**

"**So where you from again?" Melissa asked.**

"**AZ. You know it!" Lisa said.**

**Everyone did get it.**

"**Arizona." Kya explain.**

"**Wat part?" Sofia asked.**

"**Phoenix." Kya said.**

"**Oh, I got family down there." Sofia said.**

"**I probably know them." Lisa said.**

"**Lisa, you know everyone!" Kya joked.**

**Everyone laugh.**

"**You too honey!" Lisa said to Kya.**

"**So how so you know Keshia?" Tea asked.**

"**Well, she used to live in Arizona her being my cousin. She use to live with me. But Lisa comes by the house everyday.**

**So Lisa and Keshia became kool." Kya explain the story. "then Keshia came back out here to go to college."**

"**Oh I see! So how long have you know Lisa?" Tea asked.**

"**Lisa is my neighbor. Lisa's lived at that house all her. And we lived there for over 20 year. And we lived there for 20 years but a few years differences. But Lisa has been there for me when my own family wasn't there. Lisa is like my sister to me. Without here life would be different. I tell ya!" Kya said.**

"**So what happen?" Tea asked.**

"**Its a long story." Kya said. Not want to tell.**

"**Ok! I understand." Tea said thinking it is her first time meeting her that she is not going to tell her everything.**

"**Hey I'm going to hit the drink ill see you in a min." ****Lisa said to head to the bar.**

"**Ok!" Kya said**

**Lisa was drinking on her 3****rd**** drink. Then ****Melissa**** followed her to get a drink.**

"**Lisa! Right?" Melissa question wondering if she got her name right.**

"**Yea! What up chicka!" Lisa greeted it her.**

"**So you drink I see. Jack Daniels, thats hard shit!" Melissa pointed out.**

"**Yeah. I'm a bartender. I live for drinks." Lisa said as she pulls out a Prime Time {which is a different kind of Cigarettes.} lights it up. Lisa blows the smoke out.**

"**So your her visiting?" Melissa said.**

"**Yeah! Been here for 2 days. I need to do something." Lisa said.**

"**So is this the 1****st**** time in NY?" Melissa asked.**

"**No, its my 3****rd**** time. I been here before." Lisa said.**

"**So do got any boyfriends." Melissa asked.**

"**Nah! I don't fuck with them. They are just to much fuckin drama. You gotta do dis and you gotta do dat. Fuck them. What about me... you feel me?" Lisa opinion. "u gotta man?"**

"**Yea, I do. But his sweet. Not like those other men." Melissa said.**

"**Most gurls said that. Sorry but its true. Gurls say dat, he does dis or does dat. Men are men. Don't forget dat honey. They eat, they drink beer. They love women and luve to fuck." Lisa said.**

"**So when is the last time you had a boyfriend?" Melissa asked.**

"**Its been a min!" Lisa said.**

"**A min? You mean the last time you had a boyfriend was a min ago?" Melissa said confused.**

"**No! What I mean I mean is dat. Its been a while." Lisa said.**

"**How long?" Melissa asked.**

"**About 9 months." Lisa said.**

"**What happen?" Melissa asked.**

"**He had a trick on dat side. So I told him duces! " Lisa said.**

"**So whats a trick?" Melissa questioned.**

"**A hoe!" Lisa said.**

"**Wow! That sucks. Well Nick is waiting for me. Lets go to them. Bring the drink too." Melissa order.**

"**Ok!" Lisa said. She didn't mind being told that. As the two girls walk to their private room. To**

**where the rest of the group is at.**

"**Oh there you 2 are." Rachel said.**

"**Oh Lisa here is a bartender. This like her 7 drink and doesn't have a buzz." Melissa said.**

"**Oh really whats your favorite drink?" Rachel asked.**

**I stick to da Screwdriver. I love it!" Lisa said as she pulls out another prime time.**

"**So how long have you been bartender for?" Nick asked.**

"**About 5 years." Lisa said.**

"**Oh! Lisa doesn't only bartender. She owns a club in Phoenix." Kya said.**

"**What!" Everyone said.**

"**There's Kya, running her mouth. I do own club. Ill be making dat good bread too!" Lisa said.**

"**Bread?" Everyone questioned.**

"**Yea! She'll be making dat money ching ching." Kya explain.**

"**Wow! So your set!" Sofia said.**

"**Yeah. I'm good." Lisa said.**

**Right now they start to play **Shots by Lil John.

"**Hey lets hit da dance floor." Lisa said loving the song.**

"**Ok!" everyone said. Everyone moves to the dance floor.**

** Tea starts dancing with Seto. Tea facing for ward. Seto behind her. Nick and Melissa dancing face to face. Sofia dancing with Aaron. Which Sofia can dace and Aaron was loving it. Every min of it. Kevin dancing with 2 other girl that he just met. Keshia was dancing with a black guy. Dirty dancing. Then Lisa dancing which tripped everyone out. Lisa can dance. And she can dance good.**

** Then play the song **Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls.

**Lisa moving promiscuous"get it gurl." Keshia said sees Lisa going crazy. Lisa singing the song working the dance floor. A guy from behind her try to dance with her. Lisa pushed him and kept dancing. Lisa losing her self in the music. Lisa than started doing hat tricks. Which Tea thinks if she see talented.**

** Then the song **Do It to It by Cherish & Sean Paul**. Lisa goes along with the song. Lisa bounces with it drop it lean with it rock with it. And snap with it and she popes her back with it. Then she tips her hat with it. Lisa throw her hands work her body to the floor. Tea tries to copy the way she rocks her hips. Tea tried but it was hared than it looked. Then Lisa saw that Tea wasn't doing right so Lisa dances her way to Tea and said, "pretend your fuckin him dat shoulda help." then Lisa dances away look like her legs doing the chicken dance.**

** Then the song **Get It Shawty by Lloyd

**Lisa starts her hip hop moves. Swart, pop, swwart, pop, then starts dancing very close to the floor.**

"**she can dance." Tea talks to Kya. Who is next to her.**

"**Oh yea! She can dance. She been since she was 10." Kya said.**

"**Wow. She can move." Tea said. As everyone started to see her dance. And work to the dance floor.**

** Then the song **Pon de Replay by Rihanna

**Lisa look at the DJ and sing the song. Hoping the DJ would listen. The DJ turn the song up. Lisa then start to run it. Moving prefect to the beat. Let the song take over body. Lisa's body goes with the song.**

** Then the song **Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani

**Lisa gets it. Throwing her hand to go along with the beat. Lisa giving attitude along with the song. Everyone was watching her.**

** Then the song **Shake That Monkey by Too Short

**all the guys when crazy when she dance to this song. Everyone was imoressed how she moved to that song. The way Lisa drop the ass. Most of the players wanted her. Wondering how she would be in bed. Lisa keeps moving. She's doing that pussy popping dance. Even pussy popping it when her ass was close to the floor. Making everyone trip on how dirty she can get. A lot of guys might thinks she's a stripper or a hoe. "yea gurl! Shake da monkey!" Keshia yelled so Lisa could hear her.**

** Then the song **Upgrade U! (Remix) by Beyonce Ft Jay-Z

**Lisa start do some of Beyonce moves. Adjusting her hat to tilt to the side. Then pops her collar and at the end of the song. Lisa started to do that Beyonce thing at the end of the video. Lisa working the shoulders. Meanwhile a lot of bitchez started to hate. Because she could dance like Beyonce. And it looked good. Even Seto was looking as she was working the dance floor. Lisa is now have a good sizes crown that stop dancing to watch her moves.**

** Then the song **Low by Flo rider and T-Pain

"**Get da dance floor. Go mama!" Kya cheered.**

**Lisa has the dance floor. And she using it. Lisa does her steps and her moves like shaking that ass. The rest of the group stop dancing to watch Lisa. Lisa is having a good time. Even the DJ was watching and see that she can dance. Then the song end. There was a group of boyz wanted to battle. So Lisa took them on. The song was Hood Nigga by Gorilla Zoe.**

** So the boyz went first doing their break dancing. Everything from working it to the floor to doing the worm. The song end with some people cheered, liking their dance. Then Lisa had her turn.**

** The song **Shake That Ass for me by Eminem

** working it like a stripper and working it back up. Working the floor exotic. Lisa able to do some of Shakira and Beyonce moves. Which trip the crown Then doing the worm better then them. Then Lisa said, "Beat Dat!"**

**everyone in the club went, "oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" with the statement.**

**So so all 8 boys. Trying to beat her moves.**

** The song Y**eah by Usher (feat. Ludachris & Lil John)

**the 8 boyz did their little flips and hand stand. Some ass shaking. Walking with their hand. Just trying to show off. They dance through the whole song.**

** Then the song **Can't Deny It by Fabolous

**Lisa starts doing the cribs walk. Works it down still doing the crib walk and worked it back up still doing to walk. Then do a hand flip. With one hand. Then starts to do the sea walk. Then did the legs kicking in the air and her arms holding her up. Doing the spin as her legs in the air. She gets up and said, "I thought your suppose to whipping my ass!" **

** Then the song **Balla Baby by Ching

**the 8 boyz did almost the same shit just in different order. Nothing original. Lisa said something smart. "well y'all Ain't ballas. So why did you play dat song. I don't feel you. " everyone heard Lisa diss.**

"**Are you dissin' us." one of the boyz said.**

"**Maybe I woulda need to dis if dat person thaught they dat shit. " Lisa said looking at the boyz.**

"**I don't see you on the dance floor." another boy said.**

"**Play Get up by Ciria " Lisa yelled out to the DJ.**

** Then the song **Get up By Ciria (feat. Chamillioare)

**the DJ starts to play the song. Lisa started to wimp the floor. Lisa does the whole Ciria bending backwards, then pops it to the floor. Clawing dogg style and still popping. Then works her way up and does a hand stand. One hand on the ground while the left hand is holding her AZ hat. Doing tricks with her feet in the air. Doing flips by herself , does a body spin an the floor. Then gets back up and throws the west side.**

"**oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone said.**

**Then when the boyz got in the center of the stage. Everyone "booed" them. But when Lisa gets on stage. Everyone clapped cheered and some loud Whistling at her.**

**Lisa walks to her party. Kevin does the gangsta hand shake.**

"**yeah, baby gurl represent. We from the dubbs. Homes." Kya yelled so the whole club can hear. Proud from where she's from.**

"**Gurl you smashes them." Nick said.**

"**Nah, nah, nah, she smoked them!" Keshia corrected him.**

"**Well if they wanted to battle me. Then you better be good. They were alrite."**

"**Maybe you can teach me how to move like that?" Tea asked.**

"**Why? You cant dance." Lisa asked.**

"**Yeah she does...but a different type if style." Melissa said.**

"**Well, what kind?" Lisa asked.**

"**Ballet.." Tea answered.**

"**Oh well you got some moves. But I can teach you." Lisa offered.**

"**great!" Tea said happily.**

"**So how about we hit up da dance floor for same more." Lisa said.**

**All of them started dancing. Havin a good time. Seto and Tea grinding on each other. Kissing each other here and there.**

**Lisa went to take a break. She sits at the bar. Watching her party. Seto and Tea catches her eyes.**

**(Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner) Lisa in her thoughts (they look so familiarizer, why? Then Seto Kabia, everyone is treating like **** royally. uuuummmm!****)**

"**Cant you believe it... Seto Kabia's here. The president of KabiaCorp" another party goes talking to someone with her. But it was close enough for Lisa to hear.**

"**Yea. That's him. He's hot!" the other girl said.**

"**Yea. That's him and his girlfriend, Tea Gardner the model. She's beautiful." the 1****st**** girl said.**

"**They are a cute couple." the 2****nd**** girl said.**

"**Oh! Lets go. Ben is over there." the 1****st**** girl said them leaving.**

**(So Seto Kabia is the CEO. Figures KabiaCorp is named after Kabia. Then Tea Gardner a model, for what? And why does she look so familiarizer. Like I met her before.) Lisa's thoughts. While she drinks drone. At the bar while she lights prime time. while play the song bartender by t-pain.**

** Dancing, drinking having fun. Slow people stared to leave. First was Kevin with those 2 girls. Then Sofia and Aaron left together. Next was Rachel. Then Lisa, Kya, Keshia, Tea and Seto left.**

**Everyone walked home. Everyone was to drunk to drive. So away from the club.**

**Then a limo pulls up to block them to go forward. The guy in the limo rolled down the window.**

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't my sweet lovely woman." A guy said.**

"**Garris!" Seto said his name with hate, recognize the voice. "go home or ill kick your ass!"**

"**Well Mr Kabia, I don't think thats possible. See for yourself." Garris said.**

**A group of men. About 10 men show up out of no where. "see I'm taking her tonight." Garris said.**

"**Over my dead body. She's mine for life." Seto said putting Tea close to him.**

"**All the better. She so we so sweet. So, I have to force, I hate playing these games." Garris said tiredly. "do you force me to get her myself?"**

** Lisa, Kya and Keshia looked at each other. Saying in their eyes. That they are ready to fight.**

"**Well... your going to have through us first." Lisa said as the 3 girls surrounds Tea and Seto. Their backs facing the 2 lovers.**

"**Wow! Girls. You think you can take them on, well GO AHEAD!" Garris said as the men surround the group.**

** They all leap up to attack. Lisa dodges it. Punch to the stomach the spin a kick o the guy behind her. Kya punches him in face. Then head butts the guy. A man garbs Kya's forearm. Kya swings hits the guy in the jaw. Causing it to break. He falls to the ground. Kya stomps his face into the ground. Keshia hits a guy with her purse. Then upper cuts him in the jaw. Then Keshia kicks him at his dick making him fall to the ground begging for mercy. Then Lisa gets a guy in a head lock kicking his knees. Then lets him go before she punched him in the throat. Then she high kicks the guy in the face. The Kya is beating another guy. Punch after punch. Keshia gets the guy head. And knees him in the face. Then Kya grabs a guy the going for Lisa. Kicked him in the ass. And punches him in the throat. Lisa kicked him. He falls to the ground.**

"**Now, got any more niggas to do your dirty work. Fucker! " Lisa said not scared of him.**

"**Why you....!" Garris said.**

"**SUCK MY DICK! BITCH" Lisa yelled.**

**Some of the men started to get up.**

"**I didn't want to use this but you make me have to" Lisa said kind of quietly but Seto and the 3 girls hear what she said. Lisa pulls out a gun from her behind her and points it at Garris.**

"**You better dip now." Lisa threating. **The hand gun Lisa hand was a 9 millimeter Smith & Western with a bright sliver that you can see the gun even in the dark. A little bit of light you could see Lisa little hands making the gun bigger than it already is. Lisa loves smith & Western. She will always have a gun because she is front the hood.

"**Wow a bitch has a gun." Garris said with sarcastically thinking that she's bluffing.**

"**Ill tag your limo with bullets." Lisa said with the gun pointed at him.**

"**You wouldn't shoot me, Glen Garris!" Garris said thinking she's bluffing.**

**Lisa starts to shoot. About the fourth bullets the limo with Garris in it took off. While the limo is driving Lisa still shooting. When the gun ran out with bullets. Lisa quickly puts a new clip. But the 10 men took off during the whole shooting scene.**

"**Fuck! Dat limo was bullets prove. Damn. I wanna kill him "**

"**Nothing like the good old dayz rite, Lisa." Kya said.**

"**Rite!" Lisa replied.**

"**How do you guys fight like that?" Tea asked.**

"**Easy. We from the ghetto. We had to learn how to fight. When your from the hood." Lisa said.**

"**Wow! Impressing." Seto said to them.**

"**Well I told them I was going to spray those niggas. They shoulda listen then." Lisa said remembering the event.**

"**Where did you have the gun at?" Tea asked.**

"**Oh! Behind me! I have to carry it. If it wasn't for this baby. Your gurlfriend might have got nabbed, n' we woulda not have dis convention." Lisa ****stretches the n in the last sentence.**

"**Your right." Seto admitted. "Nice pistol!"**

"**I know!" Lisa said.**

"**Do you always carry a gun?" Tea asked scary because Lisa breaking the law.**

"**Only places da I'm searched. Otha dan dat. I always have it. Its either ride or die. You feel me. " Lisa point a view in life.**

"**Is it heavy?" Tea asked.**

"**Used to be! Not any more!" Lisa said used to it behind her back. And puts it away.**

"**Let's get y'all home before that dumb stupidass nigga rolls up in here again. And we don't need any of da nigga bullshit. Letting dip." Lisa said as everyone start to walk Tea and Seto back to that mansion. They get in ok. "I wonderin' if hes gonna fuck with them again. I have a bad feeling about dis." Lisa said. Watch two lover birds enter the mansion.**

** "I Ain't liking how this is going my nigga. Tea I finally happy n' then dat white motha fucka." Keshia said. "Oh... no offense Lisa, since you are white."**

"**Dnt trip. Its kool. I'm good. Hey about we head back to dat crib. Kya you're rolling a blunt when we get there." Lisa order.**

** "I got you!" Kya said as all 3 of them go back to their hotel.**

**While Seto and Tea creating a mystical illusion with their glow. The night has been evil to the tonight. So Seto and Tea makes it up in the bedroom. Mean while glen Garris comes up with an evil plan...**

**CH 22**

** Tea has to work Saturday. Her phootshoot job last a good portion of the day. Seto went to the office. Seto was thinking about her... when he comes up with and idea. "Britney come in for a min." Seto calls his secretary into the office.**

"**yes, Mr Kabia!" Britney said.**

"**I want to sent a dozen of roses and a 32 inch hot pink bear that says 'I love you' on it. And a card. I want you to get them and sent it to my girlfriend Tea Gardner. You got that, Britney " Seto requested.**

"**I'll get it to you as soon as possible. Mr. Kabia." Britney said going do start her mission.**

**Britney goes to the store. To pick up the item that Seto requested. A hour l later, Britney comes back with the items and delivers the items to Seto. Seto gets the card. He writes what he feels in the card.**

You Are My Number One!

**Oh, you are my love,**

**You are my only love to me.**

**It will never change!**

My Heart!

**You always love me,**

**You showed it with all your heart,**

**You love I feel it!**

I Will Always Remember You!

**I remember you,**

**I can never forget you,**

**Now come out of here!**

**Then Seto puts the card in the envelope and told Britney to get it to his girlfriend.**

**Mean while. Tea at the photoshoot.**

"**Ok... now get closer to the dog." Mr. Douglas directed. "Perfected! Take 30."**

**(Thank god I finally get to take a break.) Tea's thought. Tea goes to her chair. Glad to be off here feet. Then Britney comes through the studio to drop off Seto's little surprised gift. "Britney! What's up?" Tea asked as Britney gets closer to Tea.**

"**Nothing just...........Mr. Kabia wanted to give you this... " Britney said as she gives her an bag of gifts.**

** Tea takes the items and looks at them. Tea saw the roses and can feel that Seto is thinking about her. Tea sees the teddy bear and feels the joy of his personality. And when Tea sees the card and reads it to her self. She could feel the emotion of their love. Tea wants to leave here to go kiss Seto right now. But she must remain her to do her job. "Thank you, Britney!"**

"**Your welcome." Britney said as she left.**

**Tea pulls her phone out [thank u 4 the gifts.]**

**[ur welcome. I luv u!] Seto text.**

**[I luv u 2! I have 2 work now. C u at home 2nite!] Tea text.**

**[k! bye.] Seto texted back.**

**Oh I should text Lisa. To see when she is free. [hey what up!]**

**[what up! So what r u doing rite nw?] Lisa text.**

**[wrkin r u doing any thing 2morrow?] Tea text.**

**[no! Y?] Lisa text.**

**[do u think u can teach me how 2 dance 2morrow?] Tea asked in her text.**

**[yea I can. Dat bfs place 2morrow? Its kool rite?] Lisa wanting to know where.**

**[yea sounds good.] Tea texted back.**

**[kool c u 2morrow thn!] Lisa said.**

**[duty calls. C u 2morrow then.] Tea said.**

**[alright kool! C ya!] Lisa texted.**

**So Tea pulls down her phone and goes back to work. Leaving her stuff that Seto gave her. Thinking nobody will mess with it. Garris goes undercover and sneaks into the studio to Snoop around. So Garris sees the teddy bear. And sees who it was from. So Garris gets the bear and sets up a hidden camera into the bear. He had a hard time to get the camera into the bear's eyes. It took an hour to mess with the bear. So Garris puts the bear back. And leave the bear back to where it's supposed to be there. Looked like it's untouched. The bear's ears had a mini microphone and the bear's eyes have a mini camera.**

**Tea was done 2 hours after Garris left. Tea doesn't even know that he was there at all. So Tea grab her stuff and heads out to go to the mansion. Tea texted [I'm home.]**

**[I'll b there in 10 mins.] Seto texted back.**

**[plz come soon.] Tea texted. Tea puts her stuff away. setting the bear on the shelf. The bear will have a good view of their love making scene. Tea gets ready for Seto.**

**10 mins later.**

**[I'm home.] Seto texted.**

**[come on up! :) ] Tea texted.**

**So Seto followed the text and goes into her room. The room was dark. Seto turns on they light.**

"**Honey I'm home." Seto said. "Where are you?"**

"**Right here..." Tea said behind the door wearing a night robe. Tea lets the robe slide off showing her lingerie Seto attacks her and start making out with her. After a long day of work this is a great day. Seto picks her up and both head to the bed. Tea helping Seto to get undress than Seto takes Tea's lingerie off. Both losing themselves again. Letting their bodies interacted. The soul knows this feeling too! Seto pounded her. Letting that stressful day at work go and loses himself into the motion. Seto goes faster,and faster. And harder and harder. Seto likes it that Tea is a freak. Tea is liking the pounding and the speed that Seto is going at. Cum oozing out fast making the bed wet and cold if you lay on that spot. Even tho they fuck everyday. Tea cooch is still tight. Seto likes the tightness. Giving him pleasure. Then Tea is on top riding him like a pony. Seto's hand on her ass as she bouncing up and down on his dick...**

**Meanwhile**

"**Are you able to record this?" Garris asked one man thats watching it takes place.**

"**Yea it's recording. What are you going to do with this?" The man asked.**

"**That's none of your concern!" Garris spat out. "This is going to be great."**

**(I'm going to do some evil things with this......you will never seen it coming Kabia. Tea will be mine. I'll see to it. **_**Oh don't worry Kabia. I'll take good care of her.**_**) Garris in his evil thoughts. (Pay back is a bitch. And you're going to agree with me, Kabia.)**

"**Have this footage by tomorrow morning! Understand!" Garris ordered.**

"**Wait your not going to ruin Gardner are you?" the man asked.**

"**IT NONE OF YOU BUSINESS!" Garris yelled. "Ask that again and you're fired."**

**The man just shuts up.**

**CH 23**

**Tea wakes up with Seto next to her. Tea lays there happy that she is with him. Seto lays there. Peacefully. He looks so manly. Just to think this man sleeping there peacefully could make her feel like this. Those strong arms can protect her are here with her. (If this a dream, I never want to wake up. Never, as long I'm with you I don't care. I want you! I'm glad that you are my soul mate. I feel complete with you. Life has been different since you love me. And I don't think I can ever go back to that life. Not that I want to. I'm happy I'm with you. I wouldn't want it any other way.) Tea's thought.**

**Tea's phone vibrated**

**[hey I'm 10 mins away. I'll call u wen I'm there.] Lisa texted that she's on her way.**

**[ok I'm wake. I'll meet u outside then!] Tea texted.**

**[K!] Lisa texts back.**

**Tea mets Lisa in the front. Lisa rolls up in a big black Escalade ESV. With the black gloss and spinners. Tea walks up to then Lisa greeted her. "wats popin' chicka" Lisa holla.**

"**Nothing, having fun" Tea said knowing she is doing so many things.**

"**Yea!" Lisa stretched the yea. "Y'all been gettin dat business, Ain't you!" Lisa laughs.**

"**Why everyone does keeps asking that." Tea complains.**

"**Dats just life, nigga. Y'all have to deal with it. You feel me. Let them ask. Don't trip over stupid nigga bullshit. U feel me." Lisa said.**

**Tea could see that Lisa's eyes are blood shot red. Tea didn't notice until Lisa took off her sunglasses. "Are you high Lisa?" Tea asked.**

"**Oh shit!" Lisa said as she puts her sunglass back on quickly.**

"**Well are you?" Tea asked.**

"**If I am den you don't want me as a teacher. Do you?" Lisa asked disappointed that the answer was going to be no.**

"**Wait I still want you teach me high out not!" Tea said meaning it.**

"**Fo' real fo' real!" Lisa said. "kool than."**

"**Yea, you're a good person even if you get high!" Tea said shaking her head yes.**

"**Kool Tea ur a one ofa kind." Lisa said. "no smokin in the house rite." Lisa said confirm if is ok or not.**

"**Sorry! Seto's rules." Tea said.**

"**Nah I'm good lets gets inside the poe-poes could roll up anytime." Lisa is panicking.**

"**Wats that?" Tea questioned**

"**Da cops. Let's get inside."**

**So they both go inside. Lisa start to teach her how to move her ass. Tea was having a hard time. She was so stiff. So Lisa puts on **Right Thurr by Chingy**. Tea didn't know this song.**

"**Gurl, are u serious?" Lisa said in shock.**

"**Wat I'm not doing it right." Tea asking knowing she's not doing it right.**

"**Ok we are going to do it a little differently. You have fucked before rite?" Lisa asked.**

"**Why? Does that have to do with anything?" Tea asked.**

"**Yea it does. You know how you move in the bedroom?" Lisa asked.**

"**Wat?" Tea questioned.**

"**Da way you fuck Seto... move your ass lik dat." Lisa ordered.**

**Tea moves like Seto would fuck her. She goes a little to the beat. But its something.**

"**Ok! You know when you ride him? Do dat!" Lisa ordered.**

"**Ride?" Tea asked.**

"**When you're on top. When you bounce on his dick. Getting it now?" Lisa questioned**

"**Yea I got it. How do you know so much?" Tea asked.**

"**Gurl, you really gotta asked. Yea I fucked before. I know. da better you are at dis type of dancing da better you are in bed. Not my sayin' otha niggas had said da. U feel me." Lisa said her little story.**

**(The better I'm in bed. Means Seto would be happy. I don't want to be boring. This is good I'm learning this. Thank you Lisa.) Tea thought.**

"**So let's work on dis." Lisa said. Now play the song **I'm Very Very Hot by Missy Elliot.

"**Now work it!" Lisa ordered.**

**Tea moved, but Lisa watches whats wrong. Lisa would corrected her dance. Lisa put her hands on Tea's hips to get them to rock correctly. Then when Lisa let go to get Tea's hips to do it on its on. So Tea's body can do it by its self. Lisa leading her into it. Step by step. Making Tea do it over again. Until she can do it without thinking about which way her body should go. It should go on its own.**

** Seto already awake watching the two girls dancing. The one he's really watch it Tea. Seto stayed where he was at. Seto didn't wanted the 2 girls to know that he is rite their. Seto is getting a hard on watching Tea do the rocking of her hips.**

"**Move em hips. Right, left right left... move them to da rite, all da way. Move it to da rite da middle n rite. Keep working at dat. Now grinding on the wall. Press against it hard. Very hard on da wall. Now work those hips on it baby gurl... pop da pussy." Lisa instructing Tea**

**Seto turn very read that the last statement. And has a big ass boner.**

"**There you go not bad, by the time I'm done with you you will actually know more than Seto n know how to please him." Lisa teased.**

**Seto heard that and likes the idea. Seto wonder how Tea would get but how well will she be able to keep his sex drive. Seto is wondering what will Tea know by the time she done with her.**

"**Ok Tea, lets take a break. Do you got any food in dis crib ma?" Lisa asked rubbing her stomach.**

"**Yeah, we'll order some pizza right now." Tea said as she picks up the phone to make the order.**

"**Pepperonis!!!" Lisa yelled across the room.**

**Tea orders the pizza while Seto has to go take care of some "business." So Lisa starts dancing to **Lose Control by Missy Elliot**. Fucking around with the stereo and coordinating some dance moves for Tea to work with.**

**After the pizza comes, they start watching (You Got Served). Tea watching the movie seeing how some of the dances should be. Tea in attempt of learning starts to imitate them. In her best effort, Lisa was proud of her.**

"**Man gurl, show them what uer working with. Yeah!!" Lisa shouted while eating her pizza.**

"**Do you still have the munchies?" Tea asked wondering if Lisa if still high as a kite.**

"**I still fuckin do!" Lisa said. "I'm blown."**

**A few minutes later Seto pops in and sees her working it. Seto amazed at how well she was doing it, he grabs her and starts making out with her with his huge ass boner in the way.**

"**Damn, don't y'all have a bed?" Lisa asked jokingly.**

"**Yes, we do and we use it every night." Seto responded quick wittily.**

"**Well, can't y'all use it tonight?" Lisa insisted.**

"**That's the plan." Seto quoted and continued. "Let's go Tea." Tea and Seto presume to the bedroom. You can guess what happens next. Yes, Seto makes the bed rock. Lisa left alone to watch the movie all by herself.**

"**Man, we got sum fuck'd up niggas up in dis joint. Leaving my ass behind to watch da movie. Man I wish I had a blunt to smoke." Lisa said and continues. "Fuck that, I need one to smoke right now, shit, got me twisted." Lisa finishes and continues to watch the movie and finish the pizza.**

**CH. 24**

**It is Monday morning, both Seto and Tea getting ready for school. Seto and Mokuba encountering each other in the kitchen. Mokuba decides to questions Seto, yet again.**

"**Soooo, what happened last night?" Mokuba asked curiously.**

"**Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Seto responded.**

"**What happened? Didn't get laid last night?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Go to school, Mokuba." Seto ordered to shoee him away.**

"**When you answer my question." Mokuba argued.**

"**What question?" Seto asked while playing stupid.**

"**I see how you and Tea have been acting the past couple of weeks." Mokuba said. "I think I might have a nephew on the way at the rate your going."**

"**Shut up Mokuba and go to school before I kick your ass." Seto said angrily in attempt to end the conversation.**

"**Well, aren't you gonna take me there?" Mokuba asked.**

"**I think your old enough, can't you go on your own?" Seto asked.**

"**Awwww, am I taking your time away from Tea?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Come here you little brat." Seto saying in attempt to reach him. Mokuba at being his size skillfully dodges and runs out the door flipping Seto off.**

"**I'm gonna kill that kid later." Seto promised to himself. Tea come from upstairs a few moments later and wraps her arms around Seto.**

"**What was all the commotion?" Tea asked.**

"**It was nothing, my little brother just trying to horseplay with me. You will have to excuse him for that, he is only fifteen." Seto answers. (Should I do some dirty talking right now? I am really in the mood for it. Nah fuck the talk!!) Seto thought to himself.**

**Seto picks up Tea and place her on the counter. Using his right hand, squeezing her tit on the left side, squeezing them not letting them breath. Tea moans in response to that, meaning she liked it. Then Seto using his long fingers, and sticking them up the vagina once again, massages inside her begins to turn her on. Tea moans "More baby, More." Seto is pinching a tent in his pants. Tea unbuttons his pants while **macking** with him. His pants fall down and Seto moves his legs in order to have them removed from his ankles. Meanwhile, Tea had no undies, so Seto slams it in the oven extremely maximum full potential Extremo Maximo hardcore. Making Tea moan louder than black people in an orchestra at church on a Sunday morning. Seto enjoying that moan encouraged to pound like they do in porn movies. (But with more meaning.) Tea whispers in his ear "Is that all you got?" as a challenge. Seto hearing that grabs her ass and pounds the her like a jackhammer on concrete. Banging it on the floor, Tea's legs locked in the air with her eyes rolled back being fucked the shit out of as she moans for more.**

"**I don't think we should go to school today, what do you think?" Seto asked casually.**

"**I just wanna fuck, I don't give a fuck about school right now. All I care about is me and you, baby." Tea said breathlessly.**

"**Ok." Seto agrees and continues to pound like a jackhammer beating that tight ass pussy. He grabs that ass of hers using his hands and makes the pussy bigger than it was with his big long totem pole dick. Seto grabs her tits, squeezing the life out of them. Tea moans louder, Seto loves it when Tea moans, it motivates him more. Seto plays with her like a playground. Sliding in and out pounding harder. Tea making that sex face made Seto, go even crazier. Making Seto have a sex face. Seto is cumming on Tea and Tea's cum is all over Seto. All the way they do those nasty things that nasty people. Do all the nasty things they can do. Seto is bringing the freak out of Tea. Doing what nasty people do. Seto bits her tits. And Tea likes to be bitten. Seto and Tea are playing rough sex make it hurt game. This is their new love game...**

**After an hour of their love game. They cuddle on the kitchen floor.**

"**Man you can fuck!" Tea said**

"**I know!" Seto said. "today was better. Maybe is it causing of that little dance section with Lisa."**

"**Really! I didn't know!"Tea said.**

"**You can do it. You can get nasty and its so sexy." Seto said getting nasty.**

"**Your so sexy Tea." Seto said.**

"**And you're hot Seto. Very hot." Tea said.**

"**Hey wait a min. Where Lisa? Did she go home?" Tea asked.**

**Both get up. Tea calls Lisa phone but she not answering. Seto calls Mokuba.**

"**Mokuba said that a woman passed out and she's one the guest room. Seen we have not seen her, I going to see if she's there." Seto said.**

"**I'm going too!" Tea said both going to the guest room Lisa is still asleep.**

"**Why is she still asleep?" Seto asked as he checks if she's still alive, and breathing.**

"**Well yesterday when she came she was high. She said she smoke some weed. But she would be out this long because if weed?" Tea asked.**

"**That's not normal. Most people sleep it off." Seto said.**

**Lisa starts to wake up. "wats popin'?"**

"**Are you ok?" Tea asked.**

"**Yea why?" Lisa said.**

"**Well you been asleep for over 12 hours." Tea said.**

"**No after you guys went to take care of dat business I watched 2 other movies then I fell asleep." Lisa explains.**

"**We're you high?" Seto asked.**

**(Shit Tea musta told him. Mind as well not lie about it.) "Well I was. I lost my high before I crashed." Lisa said.**

"**Weed could be the cause." Seto said.**

"**No! It isn't. I smoked bud all my life. Isn't not da bud." Lisa defend the bud.**

"**Bud?" Tea questioned.**

"**Bud is weed. Its anotha name for it. Don't worry I'm kool." Lisa said how she feels. "dnt y'all have school to fuck with?" Lisa asked.**

"**Um! We're not going to school." Seto said.**

"**So y'all playin hookie or playin in the sheets." Lisa asked.**

**There was quite until Lisa broke it. "So a little of both, I see. Is kool, I wont trip. I Ain't you ma! But try not to do the hookie game too much. Too many niggas fucked up in da game. Alright the next thing I need to hear dat you get dropped n' it Ain't fun you feel me." Lisa said her speech.**

"**Yea it's only for today." Tea said.**

"**Just don't fuck up!" Lisa said. "Get dat bread for ull future." Lisa said.**

"**Don't worry! We won't!" Tea said.**

"**So when are the wedding blls. Y'all act like a married couple." Lisa said what she feels. "so are you ready for you dance or did he fucked you up." Lisa said looking at Tea.**

"**Why you say that?" Tea asked.**

"**Well one, da way you asked me. Two, your not sitting down and three, you look like ur havin a hard time standin up. So you want a day off den." Lisa ofter.**

"**I'll take the day off." Tea said.**

"**Figures any way I'm going to make something to eat." Lisa said leaving the room.**

"**I didn't hurt you did I?" Seto asked Tea concern.**

"**Nah I'm fine." Tea lied. She's in a lot of pain. She even had a hard time to see Lisa.**

"**I know when you lying I'm so sorry." Seto said.**

"**no! I didn't want you to hold back for my sake. I want all of you. I'm happy even if I'm in pain. As long I'm with you. I'm happy. I love you!" Tea said.**

"**I love you too! Since we're not going to school lets get some sleep" Seto said.**

"**Ok!" Tea said as Seto pick up Tea both heading to the room .**

"**OH Lisa!" Seto yelled.**

"**YEA!" Lisa asked.**

"**BE FREE TO STAY HERE FOR AWHLE!" Seto yell so Lisa could her.**

"**K! THANK YOU, I WILL" Lisa yelled back to be heard.**

**Then it was quite. Seto and Tea went to sleep. Lisa goes take a shower. And watch tv and goes to sleep.**

**CH 25**

**Seto goes to he kitchen and sees Lisa cooking Mexican food.**

"**morning!" Seto greeted**

"**oh mornin' " Lisa said.**

"**I need to talk to you about something?" Seto asked.**

"**wat up then?" Lisa asked.**

"**well I have been thinking about that night after the club and I was thinking sicne you can fight and I have to work. I cant always been there. So I was thinking can you stay in new york for a while longer. I dnt know how long this problem is going to stay but can you stay. Please protect Tea." Seto asked to get help without the word the help.**

"**I dnt know but I can stay a bit longer. Mean while I can get a club out here. Daey be bank out here." Lisa making plans here.**

"**thank you." Seto said. " so what are you making?"**

"**enchiladas. Dis shits bomb. You feel me." Lisa answered his question.**

"**why do you talk like that? I know you are smart. You know 3 languages, what are those languages?" Seto asked.**

"**well one you kno' is English, than is Chinese cuz of my ma n' I kno' is Spanish cuz I kicked it da Mexican from back in da day." Lisa said.**

"**plus you own your own club. So you are stupid your acting." Seto pointed/**

"**wat r you tripin on? Dat Reggie bullshit. I'm ghetto. I'm from da hood." Lisa fought back.**

"**but you can speak plain English. You dnt have to acted like that." Seto said.**

"**I aint fronting dis is how I'm me." Lisa defend herself.**

"**fronting?" Seto questioned**

"**yea! I aint fronting! 'Acting' " Lisa said. "dnt trip!"**

**Tea come fro the room to see the 2 of them talking. "hey honey."**

"**hey baby!" Seto says quickly.**

"**aaawwww! Y'll looking so cute together its beautifer!" Lisa comented. " I fonna cry! "**

"**your so tough. How can you be this tough?" Tea asked**

"**I gotta past... just like you." Lisa said.**

"**so Lisa why do you carry a gun. If your so tough!"**

" **I gotta srap. Its my life. A lot of niggas to got sracps so I gotta get one too! I'm a soulja in my life. I gotta srap wen I was in da hood. I cant fuck up in dis game. I dnt kno' urr story but. What I do kno' is da you didn't have to srap a nigga for sume beard. Did you? You didn't have to push bud just to get 20 dallars to go eat. You never banged. Never heard one of urr soulja fucked up in dat game. You never had to deal with hoodrats or hood bitchez. You never got urr cirb rated. You never been shot up before. Or even niggas fronting think dat they're hood. But we all got a story. Some got fucked u life. Sume are worst than othas. So dnt trip on my life." Lisa finished.**

"**well I got a fucked up life. I work to get up to the top! I came from an orgenferd. I had to get me and my brother out of there. So I made a deal with gozabro to adpot us and he did. He pushed me through school. And when I became of age. I took over then company and turn it into a game designing. Not making anything for the milteary. So I worked hard." Seto finished.**

"**well I worked hard to be a club owner. I didn't think I woulda make it this far. Less than 10 years ago. I banged. West side all da way. My n' da crew was kool. I had no otha family. We alwayz smoke drink n' shot a nigga if he dissed us. Always having eachothers backs no matta what thin n thin. But one day I was asleep after partying and I want at da cirb n' our rival gang the south side. Shot up the cirb. All my souljas died dat day. RIP homes. So dnt tell me urr life is more fucked up dan urrs." Lisa said.**

"**wow! You got me. Its it like there in Phoenix?" Seto asked.**

"**nah just places here n' here. New york is da same way. You feel me." Lisa said.**

"**oh! I see." Tea said. "well my parent didn't like I move here. And drama between my sisbing so nothing much happen to me."**

"**well enough about the past. I need to focse on the future. So Lisa is going to move in. is that ok with you?" Seto asked.**

"**till I get on mine feet its kool." Lisa agreed.**

"**well better get to school Seto." Tea said both leaving. "bye Lisa see you later."**

"**see you honey! Y'll have a good day tho'." Lisa hoped for them.**

**They leave to school when Lisa phone rings. The ring song it Shawty Get Loose Remix (Feat. T-Pain & Chris Brown) Lisa answers it.**

"**wats poping dogg?" Lisa answers the phone**

"**nuthin' you didn't show up last unite. You good." Kya on the other line.**

"**nah I'm good. I'm at Kabia's place." Lisa said.**

"**oh urr there." Kya said. "hey I'm heading back it phx tomorrow. Are you going?" Kya asked.**

"**nah I'm stayin here for a min. a going to get anotha club here my nigga." Lisa said.**

"**alrite if you want. Das kool hey come over here 'n smoke dis bowl with me." Kya said.**

"**alrite! I got you! Ill see you over there!" Lisa said on her way.**

**Lisa goes over to the hotel. To smoke that bowl with Kya.**

"**its clush isn't..." Lisa said. Blowing the smoke out.**

"**yep... it....is..." Kya said smoked out.**

"**its good shit... let me big stash of it..." Lisa said trying to get the buds.**

"**I got you!" Kya said as she goes gets the bud.**

"**thanks for hookin a nigga up Kya." Lisa said thankfully.**

**So Kya hooked Lisa up with 2 pounds of the clush bud.**

**So meanwhile both Seto and Tea in 3****rd**** hour class. They present they paper to the class.**

"**well Mr Kabia and Ms. Gardner thank you for the presentation. But it seems that the paper is not the only thing you been working on, it is Mr Kabia. " Mr phoniex said hinting about their relationship. "But i can tell you too hard been working hard."**

**Seto and Tea kept their silence and walked back to the back of the room. While everyones eyes were watching them walk to the back of the room to watch them sit. Seto wanted to kiss her but everyone was still looking at them. The class sees what Mr phoenix means. Watching both Seto and Tea.**

**Lunch time.**

"**i cant believe Mr phoeinx said that. That so pissed me off..." Tea was getting mader by the min.**

"**i dnt think teachers are allow to say shit like that!" Rachel said thinking what the teacher did was crazy.**

"**well he did it." Tea said not happy.**

"**lets talk about something else." Melissa said changing that conversation. "oh, the new 90210 show it is great. I love that show.." Melissa said, trying to change the conversation.**

"**oh yea thats great... is it on tonight." Rachel said something to look forward tonight.**

"**Lisa said she is watching it tonight." Tea informed.**

"**how would you know?" Rachel asked.**

"**oh! She lives there now. 'Seto said its ok.' Seto feels guilt leaving there by my self." Tea said.**

"**aw! Thats sweet." meilssa said. "wow! She's living there. Thats cool."**

"**yea she's funny as hell. One of a kind. Even tho' she came from a messed up background." Lisa said kind of sad.**

"**how long is she going to be there." Kevin asked having something else on his mind.**

"**i dnt know? As long as Seto is ok with it." Tea said.**

"**thats good. Maybe i should visit her!" Kevin said think nasty.**

"**dnt Kevin!" Rachel said knowing wats on his mind.**

"**why not? You dnt a have a thing for me do you?" Kevin said. Looking at her evilly.**

"**as if!" Rachel said. Even tho' she does.**

**The food come. "hey look the foods here." Kevin said grinning.**

"**well you haven't changed." Rachel said knowing Kevin.**

"**nah never me." Kevin said digging in to his food.**

**Everyone shakes their head wisning the event. Everyone ate and left back to school.**

**So Tea did her dance class. Seto texted her earlier that he have to go to work and that he will be late. So Tea goes home after. Then Tea gets a call. "hello!"**

"**hey its me." the boy on the other side of the line said.**

"**yugi its been so long i've been busy. So how are you doing?" Tea asked her best friend.**

"**oh i have been good. Today was a half day so me and the gang our here at the shop. So how about you." yugi said.**

"**nothing. I'm living life and having fun. So is joey and Mai still going out?" Tea asked hoping they still are.**

"**yep! There great. They took pictures ill send you a copy." yugi promised.**

"**wat about tristian and serenity?" Tea asked wondering about them.**

"**oh there's still together. But you not believe this..." yugi broke off.**

"**believe what?" Tea wondered about the news.**

"**serenity pregnant! 2 months!" yugi inform her.**

"**wat is tristan happy?" Tea asked.**

"**yeah his is. Joey yes and no!" yugi said.**

"**maybe because serenity is his sister and so young." Tea think why joey is having a hard time with that.**

"**i see what you mean." yugi said understanding Tea.**

"**so you have a girlfriend yet You bactartor." Tea calls him.**

"**umm maybe?" yugi half ass answered the question.**

"**who is it? Come on tell me!" Tea wanting the answer.**

"**she's young though." yugi said shyly.**

"**come on.! I want to know!" Tea said inpanistly.**

"**its Rebeca! " Yugi finally answers the question.**

"**oh how nice. How long now?" Tea asked liking that he got a girlfriend.**

"**about a week and a half. Not long." yugi said. And goes on saying. "what about you? Do you finally found someone?" yugi asked.**

"**yeah...but i dnt think you guys will like it." Tea is debeait weither or not if she should tell him.**

"**no i wont say anything. Just tell me." yugi now wants to know.**

"**no you wont. You will think I'm crazy." Tea said thinking its best that she shouldn't tell him.**

"**is it someone i know?" yugi now playing the guessing game.**

"**uuummm! Yea." Tea cant lie.**

"**who then? Please tell me..." yugi said hoping Tea will tell him her boyfriend.**

"**ok! Dnt tell me i didn't warn you! Its Seto..." Tea told him who it is.**

"**YOU MEAN SETO KABIA !!!!!!!!!" yugi yelled over the phone. Could not believe it.**

"**yeah its him." Tea said rubbing her ear.**

"**are you sure. How did this happen? Kabia is so cold blooded. How did you and him get together?" yugi asked hoping to know what happen.**

"**well its a long story. But we fell in love." Tea said.**

"**well tell me the story!" yugi said.**

"**its kind of long." Tea said**

"**well i got time so can you tell me." yugi wanting to know more.**

"**ok..." Tea said as she starts telling. About how she raninto him and how they started to hang out. And the vacation. Tea also told him that they had sex. " so now Lisa is living here. She's so cool."**

"**wow! A lots benn happening. Well Tea i have to sleep. Ill talk to you later." yugi said as his eyes were getting heavy.**

"**ok yugi gets some sleep talk to you later then. Bye!" Tea said.**

"**bye!" yugi said as he hang up the phone.**

**(wow! I spent 2 hours talking to him....i wonder was Lisa doing?) Tea's thoughts as she calls Lisa.**

"**wat up baby gurl?" Lisa said over the phone.**

"**nothing." Tea said. "where are you?"**

"**in my car outside. Why?" Lisa asked.**

"**so your here then." Tea said trying to see if she's here.**

"**yea. Come to da car. Ill see you then."**

"**im on my way." Tea said. Tea as she walks out of the mansion and walks a little more to hear a Escalade stereo system blasting with loud rap music. When Tea got close enough Lisa saw her. So Lisa waved Tea to jump in the truck. So Tea enters the Escalade with the music loud and smoke comes pouring out where Tea open the the door. Tea could smell that it was weed. So she jumped in fast and closet the door fast.**

High All the Time by 50 Cent** playing. While Lisa is getting high to the song.**

"**wat poping gurl." Lisa said turning the music down because Tea is in the car.**

"**your smoking?" Tea could not beileve it.**

"**yep. Its dis dat good shit.!" Lisa said enjoying the blult. "gotta live life i wanna life. Cant live life without a blult. Life aint da same. U feel me." Lisa said.**

"**i guess..." Tea said.**

Hood Nigga by Gorilla Zoe**. Starts to play.**

"**Man She Say She Want A Hood Nigga ,I Keep The Purp By The Pound  
The Trunk Stay Bumpin, Yall Know We Run The Town  
Hood Nigga  
And I Keep A Bad Bitch Around  
Thick Bitch, Long Hair, Yellow, White, Red, Brown  
Hood Nigga  
And My Chevy Sittin On 24's  
Flats Look Like Flapjack, Pancake You Aint Know  
Hood Nigga  
I'ma Play The Game How It Go  
They Can Take Me Out The Hood  
But Im A Keep It Hood Folk****" Lisa start to sing as long with the song.**

"**dis shit would be going hard." Lisa said.**

Lost by Gorilla Zoe & Lil' Wayne

"**dis my shit..." Lisa said rocking the car. Lisa smoking the ****blunt . "wanna hit." Lisa offered.**

"**no. i dnt smoke." Tea rejects the ****blunt.**

"**its kool. If dat aint urr thang. Den it aint. I aint tripping. Yea blazz dis purple. Fuck yea." Lisa said.**

"**why do people smoke weed?" Tea asked.**

"**cuz it helps to live life. If it weren't for dis blunt . Life would be diffenrt. Like Gorilla zoe said. Lost. Dat would be me without a blunt. Me n' Kya smoke form way back in the dayz." Lisa said taking another hit.**

"**wat happen to Kya?" Tea asked.**

"**bout what?" Lisa asked back trying to see where Tea was getting at.**

"**about her past?" Tea asked.**

"**oh... a lot... her dad used to push bud means, he used to sell weed. Than he got caught up. Then locked up. Then her ma started G. then they got divorced which she was not happy about dat. But theres a lot of shit. She has a fucked up life too nigga! " Lisa said talking about Kya.**

"**wow so you guys grew up together." Tea said.**

**Lisa nodds her head.**

My Life by The Game feat Lil Wayne

"**listen to dis song." Lisa told Tea. Lisa sings along with the song so Tea could understand the song better.**

"**wow thats deep" Tea said understanding the song.**

"**my life... my life..." Lisa popping her collar.**

Put on for my city by Kanye West & Young Jeezy

"**Put on for my city...phx west side!" Lisa bangged. As she thorw up west side with her hand.**

"**how do you that?" Tea asked wondering how she did that.**

"**cross da middle finger over da ring fingers like dat!" Lisa said as she teaches her.**

"**like that?" Tea questioned.**

"**yea like dat. You got it." Lisa said.**

**Then Tea's phone rings. "hello"**

"**hey I'm home!" Seto said thruogh the phone.**

"**i be right there." Tea said.**

"**where are you?" Seto questioned over the phone.**

"**im with Lisa in her Escalade I'm on my way." Tea said. Both getting out of the Escalade. Lisa was done her blunt. Both going into the mansion.**

**Then Lisa pulls her phone and plays the song **She Got Her Own (Miss Independent Remix) by Ne-Yo Feat Jamie Foxx & Fabolous**. "wat do you kno' about dis." Lisa's phone in her hand. Lisa dancing p****romiscuous. Going with the song. Lisa popping her pussy.**

"**dis is you ****Tea,****Miss Independent. You definelly got your own. N' yes she does. Anit nuthin on da.****" Lisa said. "wait, dis is you." Lisa plays **Put It On Ya by Plies Ft. Chris J. **"dis is you." Lisa tease."someone is getting getting dat.... Tea is gotta put her legs over Seto's shoulder. Put. Put,put,put,put,put it on him,Put,put,put,put,put it on him,Put,put,put,put,put it on him." Lisa making fun of her. She is high so she didn't give a fuck.**

**Tea rolled her eyes. Then Seto comes over to Tea then. They start to macking.**

"**oh todayz popquiz hot spot oh find her wet boxz." Lisa teased.**

"**i already found it!" Seto told Lisa.**

"**there's more if you know where to look." Lisa said. Telling him.**

"**where?" Seto asked her hoping to get an answer.**

"**every gurl is different. You have to find them. You need to play with her more. Urr'll find them. Hopyfully you cand find them." Lisa teased incoruge them to fuck.**

**She plays the song Bring out the freak in you by Lil' Rob. Then Tea starts grinning on him.**

"**do da nasty y'all. y'all freaks. " Lisa said believe that they are. **112

"**and you are not!" Seto said.**

"**no why would think dat?" Lisa playing stupid.**

"**whose teaching my girlfriend how to be a freak and those dance moves? " Seto points out.**

"**not me! Of course not me." Lisa denys it. "well I'm gotta dip duess peoplz." Lisa said as she go into her room. Let the 2 love birds have the rest of the night themselves.**

**CH 26**

**Tea and Seto goes to school. Kya flight was leaving at 6:00 so after Seto, Tea and Lisa took Kya to the airport. When the plane was about to leave. Seto and Tea said their good byes to Kya. Lisa doing that gangsta hand shake and hugged her like a brotherz hugged. In the hood.**

"**too bad you aint comin back with me" Kya said sadly Lisa to go with her.**

"'**got nigga bullhit I gotta hand." Lisa said knowing what she has to do.**

"**I feel ya!" kya said**

"**ill call makin sure you kool." Lisa said.**

"**I got you!" Kya said as she leaves for her plane.**

"**I see why you see like a sister." Tea said**

"**dats my home gurl for life. Aint nothing in da worl can change dat." Lisa said.**

"**I can feel it." Tea said knowing the feeling.**

**So they all left the airport. Tea wanted to know more about Lisa. But Tea thinks that Lisa won't tell her anything.**

**Al lunch the next day.**

"**So what's Lisa story?" Tea asked.**

"**Lisa go a lot of shit. Lisa was young. Always getting into fights with her folks and in school. So she tried to live life. But she fell in love with a nigga. So Lisa didn't want to tell him. So Lisa didn't think she was good enough. While the nigga got a bitch. Then Lisa got depressed. So she turns to drugs and liquor. So she had friends. But those friends bang in a gang. So after a while kicking with. And Lisa knew the leader from back in da dayz. So Lisa joined them. In 2****nd**** command. You never get dat when you join a gang. But Lisa get hook ups. So Lisa was in in it for a few years. She robbed people, robbed stores. Jump rival gangs and so on. She did drops of pounds everything for bud, coke and more. She has killed a few nigga. Sumthing she aint to proud of. But day hanging out with Kya. The crib the gang used to kick it at got raided and got shot up. By but the time Lisa rolled up. There were already dead. Lisa was the only one not there, so she lived. Lisa got everything and called the poe-poes and left. She took the money. There was about 10,000 in the bag. So she used it to buy her club. She named it after her fallen gang.??????????. so that's how. She started. She felt bad dat she wasn't there. Like she left then to die. If you asked me. If she was there she'd be dead. She wouldn't be here with us. Lisa still keeps them in her hearts tho' but life has been better since she got out of dat gang. I met her when she was banging. She's like a whole different person now. She's more happier. It's better. Life has not been easy on her. She still deal with stupid niggas. But Lisa is trying to keep her repp clean. Lisa knows a lot of otha gangs dat are kool. With eachotha. Anytime Lisa needs something to happen. She can call up her home boyz. She can make anything happen. Dats the thug chapter in her life. Since she started with clubs. Its like a new chapter in her life." Keisha finished her story on Lisa. **

"**wow so she made the best of it!" Tea said looking on the brighter side of Lisa's life.**

"**yeah, lisa storg, she'll make it." Keshia said.**

"**yeah!" tea argreed.**

**So lunch ended. Dance class was over when tea phone vibrates after school. "hey Lisa."**

"**wats popping?" Lisa said over the phone.**

"**hey where are you at?" tea asked over the phone.**

"**keshia's cirb. Dip over here. I might gets sume ideas about da dance!" Lisa said wanting tea to stop by.**

"**your at keshia's place?" tea asked making sure she is at keshia.**

"**yeah gurl come over." Lisa told her.**

"**ok!" tea agreed.**

**So tea goes to keshia's house. Lisa and keshia are playing dominos black people style. Lisa smoking a clush blunt and keshia smoking a dobbey blunt. Keshia open the door to let tea in. "wat up honey." Keshia greeted her.**

"**nothing." Tea said.**

"**wats poping bay gurl." Lisa sound happy to see her. Lisa gets up to give her a hug.**

"**what are you guys ding?" tea asked.**

"**wer're playing dominos." Lisa said look at her dominos. Then sits down.**

**Tea takes a seat. "it looks weird." Tea said not understanding the game.**

"**Its easy. Washed em'" Lisa said.**

"**Wash them?" tea questioned.**

"**Yea! It means shuffle." Keshia said as she was washing the dominos.**

**As both touches the dominos them grabbing her 7 as well. You can feel the comtieve sprit running through the room. **

**Keshia slams down the big 6.**

**Lisa immediately. Slams down a 6-3. "15!" Lisa is now on broad.**

**Keshia slap the down the big 3 to get it out of her hand.**

**So Lisa plays a 6-4 10!"" Lisa calls her points leaving her with 25.**

"**10!" Keshia yelled out the same thing and plays a6-blank on the spinner.**

"**You feeding me Keshia…. 15!" Lisa played that blank-5.**

**Keshia was knocking, so Keshia started picking up the bones. {dominos}.**

**Keshia picks up other. "Someone is picking up!!!" Lisa yell teasing.**

**Keshia picked up 5 dominos and plays the big-4 on the 4-6.**

"**Damn I was hoping you get more bones gurl." Lisa said laugh at the fact the she was picking up.**

"**Fuck this." Keshia said as she is losing.**

**Lisa laughing then yells "20!" plays the 6-1 on the spinner. Then Keshia picks up more. "yea keep knocking, keep it going…" Lisa said liking that Keshia is picking up.**

**Keshia stops at the 2****nd**** domino and places it the 2-3 on 3-1.**

"**10!" Keshia called as she slams the dominos on the table. Play her 3-blank. **

**Lisa plays a blank-blank. "10! Domino" Lisa said to say she won this round. "show me wat up got."**

**So shows Lisa what she got. Keshia had that big 5, 4-5, 3-4, 6-2, 4-2, big 2, 6-1 and, 4-1.**

**So Lisa dominos with 56. Lisa having 130. Keshia having 20 points.**

**So Keshia waching the dominos again. Then Lisa picks up and starts again. Lisa plays the big 5. "10!" Lisa yelled getting her points.**

**Keshia plays the 5-3 on the spinner. **

**Lisa plays the 3-blank the 3-5. " I getting a dime!" Lisa said calling her 10.**

"**can I get that 10 too!" Keshia slam the double blank dominos down hard.**

"15!" Lisa said slapping the blak-5 and puts its on the double blank.

So Keshia pulls out the 5-4 on the spinner.

Lisa's turn, slams the 1-5 and put it on the spinner that is the big 5 "15!"

Keshia puts the big 4 to get that bitch out of her hand.

"oooohhhhhh! Urr feeding me. Im fonna make this bread. 20! Im makin da good bread." Lisa said. "urr gonea eat too!" Lisa said seeing if Keshia is going to get her points.

"tea im eating tonight." Keshia said. The slams down the 6-1 to the 6-5. 15! Im might not get as much as you. But im still getting da good bread."

Lisa plays the big one.

So Keshia picks up 3 bones. So she plays a 1-3.


	4. the Project

Until the end of time (remixed) by Justin Timberlake & **Beyonce**

Listen  
Verse 1 (Justin):  
Woke up this morning  
Heard the TV sayin' something  
'Bout disaster in the world and  
It made me wonder where I'm going  
There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you girl  
And what you give me makes me know  
That I'll be alright

Chorus:  
Because if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time

Hook:  
You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah

Verse 2 (Beyonce):  
No if you're ever wondering  
About the way I'm feeling  
Well baby boy there ain't no question  
Just to be around you is a blessing  
Sick and tired of trying to save the world  
I just want to spend my time with no girl  
And what you're giving me  
Makes me know that we'll be alright.

Chorus:  
Because if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time

Hook:  
You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah

Bridge:  
J-This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
B-This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)  
J-This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
B-his one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)

J-Oh whoa yeah  
B-Oh whoa yeah  
Both-Oh whoa yeah  
J-Oh whoa yeah  
B-Oh whoa yeah

Ending Chorus:  
Cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
That would be enough  
Until the end of time

CH 1

"We need more light… turn the camera that way…" Mr. McKenzie directed.

"Now Ms. Gardner smile…" he told the beautiful woman.

Tea smile to the camera looking beautiful in the Baby Phat outfit she was in.

"Now Ms. Gardner! Please turn to the left."

Tea does whatever the director say.

"Okay were good. Your done Ms Gardner."

Tea was so happy at the fact that she is done with her photoshoot was over. Tea walks past a bunch of photographers and other model to go to sit in her chair. Tea decides to call it a day and go home. Once she got home she pulled out her phone to call yugi.

"Hello!" a young boy on the other end answer.

"Hey Yugi its me Tea." Tea said with some excitement.

"Oh hey Tea…. Its been a few months since you called me. How's life in New York?" yugi asked

"New York is good. But the phototshoots are killing me. 14 hours day, plus school. I'm always so tired yugi. So how is everyone in Japan doing?" Tea asked wanting to know how life is going without her.

"Well Joey finally got the guts to ask Mai out!" yugi said

"Really when?" Tea asked shocked at the news.

"About a week ago. Joey was scared and Mai was shocked."

"What happen?" Tea wanting to know.

"Well Joey wants to get to Mai so we told him that he should go out with her. But Joey didn't think Mai even likes him so we told Joey she does, so Joey finally made up his mind." Yugi explain

"Wow! So Mai is going out with him?" Tea spilled out.

"Yea when Joey asked Mai out she was shock and right there Mai kissed him. I mean hardcore kissing. Me and Tristan saw it" yugi said.

"Whats! That's crazy. Well at least some could beat up joey now. Mai's tough" Tea said.

"And Tristan and Serenity have been together for 7 months now. Serenity is going to live with

Tristan since he has his own apartment." Yugi explain

"Well what about you?" Tea asked.

"Well the 3 of us r going to college. I'm doing great." Yugi said.

"No girlfriends for you?"

"Nah, I'm just worried about school. what about you, any boyfriends?" yugi asked Tea.

"Nah. I got a busy life, school and work and the conference too much going on" Tea said.

"Well ok.. lunch's over got to go to class. Talk to you later. And call more often. " Yugi insisted.

"Ok! Talk to you later. Bye!" Tea said.

"Bye!" Yugi said.

Tea remembers that she has school tomorrow. A new semester. Hopefully a new beginning she hopes.

CH 2

"Okay getting my new schedule" Tea said (I can do this!) Tea thought.

Schedule

Period 1 Religion

Period 2 American History

Period 3 English

Period 4 economics

Period 5 lunch

Period 6 Dance

(My schedule is alright. To bad my dance class is at the end. May be the will end good. Plus I won't go to another class tired.) Tea thought.

The two first classes when uneventful. But then Tea went to her 3rd period class was English.

"Class I know today is the first day back. For the most of you. But today we have a new student that you all know." The Teacher said

Tea's thought(who can this be. Who is so important that, they need an introduction.)

"Please welcome Mr. Seto Kabia to our school! You may come in Mr. Kabia." When Mr phoenix turned his head to the door.

Seto Kabia comes in with his cold harden blue eyes with his addictive ego.

(Seto Kabia!) Tea begins her thought (why is he here?)

Seto looks for a seat which was in the back of the room. But on his way up the stairs. He sees no other than Tea Gardner.

Seto's thought. (why is she here. What! Wasn't she suppose to be in Japan… wait. Mokuba said "She went to new York." But I cant believe she goes to this school. This is crazy.)

(Kabia! I cant stand the guy. Et alone him being in my class.) Tea's thought.

So class started and end with them staring at each other from time to time. when the bell rang Seto left and waited for Tea to leave. Tea leaves 2 minutes later due to having 3000 students leaving the classroom. Tea walks out the room. Seto goes behind her and says, "what the hell are you doing here Gardner?"

"Cant you tell" Tea response "I go here, been since Frenchman year. Beat that."

"Well, geek, don't waste my time. The rest of the geek squad is not here are they? " Seto question.

"No I'm here by myself. Wait since I'm by myself so your going to bully me Kabia? " Tea asked.

"No I'm not Gardner. So now stop wasting my time. I don't want for you to talk to me and courageous about that friendship bullshit! Got it!" Seto said with his cold eyes.

"Oh, why will I even bother. But today you came up to me. And I wont bother u! so you should leave me alone. " Tea stated facts.

"I'm just making this clear Gardner so GOODBYE !" Seto yelled.

"BYE ASSHOLE!" Tea yelled back.

(I cant believe this guy. First he comes up to me and I need to leave him alone. He makes me so mad. I wish I could kill him, eeeerrrr!) Tea was fuming thinking as she heads to her economics class.

(That's great! I'm having fun ruining her day.) Seto with his evil thought.

Tea's 4th hour class was boring. Which this topic made no sense to her. But the time the bell rang Tea was already out to go get lunch. Since this is college Tea went to jack in the box. Where she met up with Nick, Sofia, Rachel, Eric, Kevin, Aaron and, Melissa over there. "Hey guys" Tea greeted.

"Hey!" everyone greeted Tea's appearances.

"So how's everyone first day so far?" Tea asked.

"Okay! Kinda boring." Kevin wanting something to happen.

"Me and Melissa have computers together." As Nick grin at the fact that his girlfriend is in his class.

"We live together. So it matter. So it matter." Melissa stated wondering why he cared.

"Because I want to see you at school to babe." Nick proudly announced. As he kisses her on the forehead.

"That's good!" Tea commentated.

"I have Spanish and I need help. Sofia do you think you can help me?" Aaron asked but also wanted to be with Sofia.

"Sure, I'll work u to death!" Sofia said happily.

"Geez Sofia, I don't wanna die. Can I get school finish first." Aaron trying to deafened himself.

"Just kidding. Aaron sure ill help you." Sofia playing around, but being nice.

"Kill me. I have Mr. Sullivan. He gives a lot of work." Eric complained.

"Sucks to be you!" Kevin being a smartass he is.

"What about you Tea!" Melissa asked.

"It was going good until, I ran into someone I knew." Tea remember that sense with Seto Kabia

Tea remember that sense with Seto Kabia..

"Who did you run into? Your ex right… right?" Rachel tease.

"No! its that damn bastard Seto Kabia. I cant stand him!" Tea finish but was fuming again.

Everyone was in their own conversation drop it to listen to Tea.

"Wait! The Seto Kabia? Here at our school?" Eric questioned wondering if that's the right guy.

" Oh he's here. I have him in my trigonometry. " Sofia seems ok with this." oh all the girls were all gocking at him like he's Robert Patterson there are happy that he's in our class."

"What. I have to see for my self." Rachel said wait to see. Seeing is believing

"Wow! Kabia's here now you don't hear that everyday." Kevin shocked.

"Why do you hate him?" Melissa questioned.

"I have a lot of reason. I known him 4 a few years. He always thinks he's way he treated me and

guy. " Tea summed up her little story.

"Wow that's a lot on your plate. I do say so myself."Eric stated feeling sorry 4 sorry for Tea.

"Hey lets eat something what do you guys want to eat?" Kevin asked always food on his mind.

"Ill take the jumbo jack meal. Large coke." Tea order to Kevin.

"How about the Asian salad for me." Melissa order.

"I want the ultimate cheese burger large. Dre Pepper ." Eric order.

Sofia wanted 10 tacos and some ice Tea.

"Ill have what Eric's getting but I want coke. Got that. Kevin." Aaron said.

"Yeah I got it!" Kevin said as he wrote down everyone's order. Then went to the counter To place the order for everyone like a waiter.

"So Tea, hows the model business going for you?" Aaron asked trying to get everyone talking again.

"Its good. Making allot of money right now." Tea answered.

Just then Keshia comes in to take a seat next to Tea. "Sorry I'm late y'all!"

"What happen?" Tea asked.

"Nah, just some family bullshit drama. You feel me." Keshia said with the ghetto black girl talk.

"Oh is everything ok?" Tea questioned.

"Yeah its kool Tea. I can take a nigga out all by my damn self. don't worry gurl I got this. "

"Are you sure" Tea making sure.

" Gurl, I from da ghetto, I can take anything out. I'm from Brooklyn . I got this. Fasho, Fasho Ok! Baby gurl don't worry about me ok." Keshia finish

"Ok! Then." Tea said hoping shes right.

Then the food came. Mean while everyone talk about stuff they did over break. How spent the holidays apart. And the drunk party they had on new years eve. which Tea was there drunk but didn't do damn thing. Everyone else either got laid or smoke some weed. But Tea passed out. After watching everyone doing everything illegal. This is college. Tea thought (college you do a lot of crazy shit. people who went to college always have crazy stories to tell. But I don't mind not doing all that crazy shit. I just want to have a good time.)

"Oh we better head to school . 6 hour is going to start in 15 minutes." Rachel reminded everyone.

"Well, lets all head back. Sofia see you after school then." Eric asked to make sure she'll be there.

"See you after school. Ill text guys see ya." Sofia said as she gets in her car.

Everyone gets into their own car to head back to the school.

Tea went to her dance class. The rest of the class saw looking forward too. so she got dress and danced. Being taught some movers. When class was over Tea changed and was get ready to go to her job.

"Once again. From the top." Tea's director told her to do.

This time she was modeling for some Victoria's serest. All dressed in undergarments. Then she was taken to another photo shop for a car adds. Tea was dressed in the black dressed pretending to drive the Honda pilot. Then another studio. This time Loreal Paris. Tea has been going around doing photoshoots for a lot of different brand names. A lot of commercial. She has did this when she starts living in America.

"Ms. Gardner. Your done for the night." Mr. miller said seeing that she's tried.

"Thank you Mr. miller. You help me so much." Tea said thankfully.

"Ms. Gardner. Thank you for thinking well of me. oh yes Ms Gardner. Honda the car company is having a convention this Friday. Will you be able 2 make it?" Mr. miller asked hoping she'll say yea.

"Yeah ill go. You'll be there right?" Tea wondering if her manner is going.

"Yes ill be there. Ill pick you up at 6:30 be no later." Mr. miller informed.

"Ok ill be home." Tea reminded him.

CH 3

The week went on. When 3 hour was over. Seto left as quick as he can. As if I was going to go after him. Thinking I would. Tea would met up with her friends at other places to eat. Eric would always text them where they should eat. so going to different restaurants was cool. School would go by the Tea would be do other photoshoots. So the week flew by and its already Friday. So Tea left school to go get ready for that party. She picked Atelier Versace blue. Dash of sparkles then it has a bit of a train. Just because it's a party doesn't being you can casual. This was one of the formal onces. Most of the ones Tea goes to are formal.

Ding dong. Tea heard the door bell Mr miller must be here. so Tea goes to answer the door. "Mr Miller your right on time." Tea said knowing that he was going to be here 6:30 on the dot.

"Wow! Ms Gardner you look great." Mr. miller commenter.

"Thank you!" Tea is grateful of his commented.

"Oh let me grab my purse and, we'll be off. " Tea said going to get it.

"That's ok." Mr. Miller not wanting to rush her.

Tea comes back with a shale and her purse. Tea locked the door and close and push to make sure its locked. So both Tea and Mr Miller walked to the limo. "ladies first." Mr. miller let Tea get in first. Tea went right. Mr Miller follow in after her. The drive shut the door went to his approve seat and start to head to their designation.

When they were there. The driver went around to open the door to let the guess out. Mr. miller got out and help Tea out of the limo. As they head to there entrance. The to them when inside. The place was beautiful decorated. They were people that were dancing. Tea and Mr miller went to sit in their assign table. Paparazzi were flashing pictures of everyone.

Jessica Alba was there when she saw Tea she greeted her.

"Hello Tea. Love that Baby Phat shoot." Jessica Alba commented.

"Why thank you! Love that new movie you did "The Eye" great movie." Tea commented back.

"Oh yea. It was good. But I have done better movies. " Jessica Alba informed.

"But I still love it. " Tea added.

Jessica Alba's phone goes off.

"Oh I gotta take this. Nice seeing you." Jessica Alba said as Tea and Jessica Alba gave a quick hug and left to take that phone call.

Then Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson came to see Tea.

"Hey Tea. Always working and seeing you everywhere."

"Hey Kristen and Robert . I love the twilight saga. New moon looked great. Hows the third one coming along." Tea questioned.

"I'm having fun. I'm doing most of the work am I Robert." Kristen Stewart teased.

"Hey I'm working too! Just because I'm not in new moon very much doesn't mean anything. I'm working more on Eclipse." Robert Pattinson deafened himself.

"Eclipse is good. I'm having fun with the boys trying to get to me. Jealous Robert." Kristen Stewart teased again.

"Oh I'm not worry. Ill have why all to my self." Robert Pattinson added with a smile.

"I saw your interview. Fun as hell." Tea comment thinking about the interview.

"Oh yea! We had fun there too! So how's the modeling? You looked great playing Rock Band." Kristen Stewart mention.

"Yea good times." Tea remember the time she had fun with the commercial.

Then Mr Miller waved Tea over. Tea knew another future photoshoot. "hey I gotta go. My manner is calling bye over." Tea wishing she could talk to them a little longer.

"Don't worry. Tea see ya. Stop by when you get the chance. I know that you're a busy woman." Kristen Stewart remind her how life can be.

So Tea walk over to her manner. "ah Ms. Gardner ." Mr Miller greeted her. "This is Mr Peterson"

As Mr. Peterson rises his hand to shake hers. Tea grabs the hand and shake it. Then lets go and let it fall to their hips.

"Ms. Gardner. Mr. Peterson was you to do a photo shoot for American express. Do you to do it?" Mr. Miller questioned

"Yes I would be more than happy to do it. When will you be needing me?" Tea question want to know went she can get it over with the soon the better.

"Next Tuesday will be good. Is it alright with you Ms. Gardner "Mr. Peterson answered her question.

"Yes that will be fine. Excuse me me ill going to sit down. If you need me ill be over there."Tea want to sit. Her legs were killing her.

"Yes ok Ms. Gardner" Mr. Miller was fine with that. An hour past by as Tea talk to celebrities and so forth. Then an unexpected guess show up.

Tea was all by her self sipping her glass of wine when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Well, well, well… I didn't expect they let homeless people in. but I guess I'm wrong."

Tea turn her head to locate the voice. it was no other than Seto Kabia.

"Wow I guess Kabia can leave the company after all." Tea said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here? " Seto question like a cop.

"Well I'm with my manner is that a problem. So what are you doing here? Since you love to question me?" Tea ashed in a harsh tone.

"Well if you really want know. Kabia crop has donate a lot too! Honda and help with the tech work." Seto said with pride.

"Wow you did such a honorable thing. Are you dying then. Just to kill some of your guilt." Tea insulted him.

"Never mind Gardner. You stick to those stupid model shit ill do what I do best." Seto with his comebacks.

"Oh. So you been watching me or something." Tea said getting back at him.

"No. they burn my eyes when I see you in those ridiculous pictures." Seto said as with those cold eyes without any emotion. "have fun loser." Seto said as he walked away.

"That asshole!" Tea mummer under her breath.

"I see you still can manage to get on his nerves" Another voice but more friendlier.

Tea looked around to see who was talking than Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba. Long time no see." Tea manage to get up and give Mokuba a hug.

"I'm good Tea. Don't listen to Seto I love how you model. Gets Seto mad every time. "Mokuba comment knowing that his brother is wrong.

"Why thank you Mokuba ." Tea felt great. But Tea see that Mokuba has a date. Dakota Fanning herself. They're about herself. They're about the same age "your Dakota Fanning!"

"Yes I am." Dakota Fanning insuring her identity.

"I'm Tea Gardner." Tea introduction herself. As Tea reaches up to grab her hand to shake.

"Oh I know who you are." Dakota Fanning pointed out and shaking her hand. They are meeting person.

"Mokuba is right. You do look good in those photostoot. " Dakota Fanning commented her.

"thank you! I try. I work very hard working person." Tea stated remembering those long hours.

"You can tell. You are a hard working person. Ms Gardener." Dakota Fanning said but want to be plight.

"Please call me Tea. I like it better that way." Tea insisted on that.

"Ok Tea. Beautiful name for a beautiful person inside and out." Dakota Fanning was able to see that Tea is a great person. No wonder everyone liked her. For who she was and that is what counts.

"I loved how you were in the movie Push and I really loved you in twilight." Tea said getting off her chest.

"Thank you. I too work hard. The opening night is sometimes around June you wanna. Mokuba is coming " Dakota Fanning just invited her to eclipse.

"Yea can I get your number so I know what day." Tea said because the opening night is not set on stone.

"Yeah ok!" Dakota Fanning agreed.

So they both exchanged number and Mokuba got Tea's number and Tea's got his. They promise to call each other later. Both Mokuba and Dakota Fanning both when to the dance floor and disappear in the crowned.

So Tea talk to a few more other people. Tea didn't see Seto and the rest of the limo. It was to in the morning. Thank god tomorrow is Saturday a day off. Mr. miller drop Tea off at her house.

The said their goodbyes. A hour later Tea was in bed. Thankful that today was over.

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.

(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.

CH 5

(Monday. I wish this day would never come. But is here.) Tea thought.

English was boring. Due to the fact Tea has to work with Seto Kabia. At the end of class Seto

was out before Tea. When Tea step out the class. Seto started, "Gardner!"

Tea knew who it was because the way he said her name.

"Yea Kabia!" Tea said coldly. Not even wanting to talk to him.

"Hey I know you hate it as much as I do but I have to work with you even though I hate it. Are you going to work on it or not?" Seto asked like take it or leave it.

"Fine I work with you but you might want to turn the jerkiness to a minimum. "Tea requested.

"Your asking to much Gardner. Meet me at Alhambra café after school." Seto order.

"Fine! But don't order me around Kabia." Tea order back.

"Whatever!" Seto said as he walk

Lunchtime

"Your actually going to meet up with him?" Sofia question.

"I have too I have no other choice." Tea debate.

"I think Tea is losing grip on life." Kevin tease.

"Well we been in this beffect long enough lets head backing to school." Nick reminded them.

(what am I going to do now. I hate this. If only Kabia wasn't such a jerk. Wait he'll always be a jerk no matter what… eeeerrrreeerrerr!) Tea's thought.

Seto's thought (I cant believe t have to work with her. This is crazy. I want to bribe him. But I could fail the class. Or get kick out of school and it will go on my record. I'm not about to get in trouble for this bitch. But then again I'm going to try to have fun. Maybe Teasing her will do.)

Dancing class end and now Tea is about to go meet with the devil. His here early. Tea goes over to the booth where Seto is sitting. Tea sits on the opposite side. As if there going to due. "so you got any ideas to get this paper started." Tea ask to get things more along quick.

"Yea. Here read the first paragraph." Seto demand as he hands her the laptop.

Tea reads it. "not bad. now we have to talk about some of poets." Tea said putting her part in.

"Poets?" Seto questioned.

"Yeah we have to Mr. phoenix said we have to talk about the poets too!" Tea add in.

"like who?" Seto question . Seto hates poems. Thinks there a waste of time. Poems don't matter.

"Well like, Edgar Allen Poe, Emily Dickinson and Shakespeare." Tea said. She loves poems. Its art of people feel. If it weren't for poems life would be boring.

"Okay fine lets get it going. " Seto said thinking this is a waste of time.

While Tea is telling Seto what to write. Seto is trying it. They got 6 page completed. 14 more to go.

"Well its already 10:00 so I'm going to go. You should gets so sleep too. Bye " Tea said leaving.

Seto didn't say bye back (what the fuck is wrong with me. I was suppose to be mean to her. Why didn't I not be mean. I don't understand. I don't know. Ill try tomorrow.)

CH 6

Tea went to school sand Seto intimating her. Which Tea didn't care. Tea's phone on vibrate. Tea's phone had one text.

[meet Me at Alhambra café again tonight after school.] Tea's text from a unknown number.

Tea text back. [How the fuck did you get this number?] Tea clicks ok to have the text send. Tea want to know if it was Kabia the sent her that fucking text. So Tea turns her head to see if Seto was the one who sent the text to her.

Seto picks up his to see his phone and get the rude model text. Seto a message and sends it to Tea's phone.

[I gt it from Mokuba's phone. Why? Is that a problem. Since we work together I needed your number. I didn't think you will hand it to me.] Seto texts back.

(so it was him that is texting me. Fucker. Well did Kabia asked Mokuba or did he just went through it.) Tea thought.

[well did u went through his phone or asked your brother?] Tea questioned text.

[I got it from the phone. Don't worry. Ill lose it after the project.] Seto text to Tea.

[whatever. Ill meet you at that café after school.] Tea text hating to text that bastard.

Seto didn't text her back. The bell rang and Tea went to her 4 hour. Tea hated this subject. It reminds of the days she was in Economics with Seto Kabia in high school.

(why am I wasting time thing about that bastard. I cant stand that asshole.) Tea's thought.

Meanwhile in Seto's class trigonometry.

(Math is so fucking easy its crazy. T hate the fact I have to work with a dumbass. But today. I would make her cry. I make her wish that she should never work with me. Ill be her biggest nightmare.) Seto with his evil thoughts.

Lunch time.

"I cant believe that fucking bastard gt my number. What right did he have… who does he think he is?" Tea was fuming.

"uuuuuummmmm! Maybe Seto Kabia, he does have connections. He can get it anyway he wants." Kevin being a smartass.

"Shut the fuck up!" Rachel raised her voice to Kevin and elbow him in the stomach hard.

"Ouch. Son of a bitch." Kevin said as he was rubbing where Rachel hit.

"So how did he get the number?" Nick wanting to know how crazy is Seto Kabia.

"Well I talk to Mokuba. That's Kabia little brother. Well I gave my number to him. And Seto just went into Mokuba's phone and got it. " Tea explain.

"Still that's crazy honey." Melissa said stating what she thinks.

"Well is bothering you all the time?" Aaron asked wondering if Tea is getting harassed by Seto Kabia.

"No but he text me this morning and that was it. How else would I know he has my number? But

he hasn't text me since." Tea said looking at her phone.

"Well after the project if he still text and won't leave you alone then get a new phone number." Sofia suggested.

"Yeah ill do it!" Tea agreed on.

So the group left subways. To go back to school.

"Okay remember Robert Frost needs to be compared to Edgar Allen Poe. How are they different?" Tea explain to Seto.

Both of them doing comparing the similarities and differentiates. By the time is to wrap this up for the night. Tea left Seto. Tea said bye, but Seto did not say good bye back .

(why didn't make her cry. Or make her run back to her mommy or something. I really wanted to hurt her. And hurt bad too. I want to see her cry. But when we were working together. It really great to get away from my company's work. That's all I seem to do now days. Do I have to deal with this bitch. But it feels kinda of nice working with her. She's not like the other geeks. NO! I'm getting too soft. She's the emery. I cant get to close to her. Tomorrow Gardner. Watch out. Heres comes your worst nightmare. ) Seto's thoughts fighting against themselves.

CH 7 Hurt (I'm sorry!)

Seto text Tea to meet him at that café. Tea agreed. To was uneventful.

"So what do you think of that Kabia?" Tea said seeing to get his approval.

"You know what? I'm tried of this shit. This stupid paper. These stupid poems. I hate it all."Seto spans.

"Poems are apart of life. Its art. Only certain people can do this kind of thing." Tea shot back.

"This fucking shit is gay. Its almost sounds like your little cheerleading speech you use to do a few years back. this is childish shit. The world isn't all that pretty. This is a hard cold world Gardner." Seto is bitching now.

"Poems are good. It shows feeling and what they went through Life is hard. But when you read one of their poems, you can understand. Is it hard for you to understand." Tea yelled at him.

"Now… why would a slut need poems. Sluts just want to get fucked. Do you fuck for money Gardner." Seto said putting her down.

"No! I'm a model. I don't sleep around." Tea said protecting her pride.

"That's not what I heard. Some model fuck to get that job. Or even sleep with their own manner. Which you and Mr miller seems very close." Seto backing up his information.

"No me and Mr. Miller are good friends. I cant believe your calling me a slut. " Tea said in shock.

"Well you always with those boys at lunch." Seto said with a bow raised.

"Are you spying on me… I have eaten lunch with my friends. I'm not that kind of girl. I have to be in love with someone to sleep with them." Tea informs Seto.

"That's not what I hear. Are you bi?" Seto question.

"No, I'm straight " Tea yelled back.

"Get out of here you slut." Seto yelled so the whole café could hear.

Tea ran out meanwhile the event going through her mind. She left quickly. Tears were beginning to form as she started to drive out and away fro that evil bastard Kabia.

(I insult her. I'm her worst nightmare. But I feel a little hurt too! Why is that?) Seto thinking he kinda of feel bad.

Tea gets home and cried (I can believe he said that. That's fucked bastard. What an asshole. I I cant believe he did that. Now everyone is going to think I'm a slut. Nice job asshole.)

The next day Tea was not focused in her classes too much. When 3rd hour hit. Seto dogged the hell out of Tea. But Seto didn't text Tea.

"I cant believe he call you that." Aaron said.

"The news is all over the school that you and Kabia got in a fight. " Melissa informed.

"Now I'm talked about. Great!" Tea said. (as if they have nothing else to talk about.)

"Don't listen ti dat nigga bullshit. Fuck them, and fuck him." Keshia said.

"Easier said than done." Tea said thinking about it.

"So what going to happen to the project?" Nick asked.

"I don't know? Right now. But we did get a lot dome so I don't know." Tea wondering about her grades now.

"Don't worry! You still got plenty of time." Sofia seeing the good side.

"I hope so?" Tea asked her self and prayed.

The next 3 days Seto didn't contact Tea. And Tea didn't bother to contact him.

Then one day the end of 3 hour. "Gardner……..Gardner." he called out.

Tea turn around. "what? wanna insult me again. Have you had enough?" Tea question with her pain but also her mask of coldness.

"Look! I didn't mean to be mean. I shouldn't have done that. It was rude. I'm…I'm…I'm…

sorry!" Seto said as he put his head down.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again." Tea said turning her head way.

"Well how about we met at your house is that ok with you?" Seto questioned.

"Yeah I see you after school then." Tea made sure. They both know what's going on.

"Yea see you there." Seto walked off.

(Did he just say he's sorry. What happen why did he do that?) Tea does not know the answer.

(I seem to feel a little bit better but not much. T feel bad by hurting her. Feeling gets in the way of things. But she made me feel good. Now I madded her like shit. Whats happening to me?)

Seto question himself wondering. What is going on?

After school at Tea's house.

"So you want to talk about Romero and Juliet. Are you sure?" Seto asked.

"Yeah since we are talking about Shakesphere. There is a lot of poems in that story." Tea pointed out.

"Yea ok." Seto said.

So both of them worked on the paper. Which Tea was happy that she's getting some work done.

"I have to use the restroom." Seto told Tea so she can tell him were he needed to go.

"I can show you!" Tea got up.

"No! I can find it myself." Seto said as he got up to find the restroom.

So Seto goes to the restroom to calming down. (Why am I happy to be here? This place looks more like a home but still. I want to stay here. .. With her. WHAT!!! What am I thinking? What the hell is happening to me?) Seto is thinking as he exits the restroom. He was going downstairs

when this little mini table caught his eyes. Seto walks over to the mini table then trips into the glass table.

"Kabia! What happening?" Tea question hearing noises and is on her way up.

"I'm fine." Seto said seeing Tea is coming. While getting up.

"No your not fine. Look at the cut on your arm. Its huge. It might need stitches." Teas said looking at the cat.

"No I'm not going to the hospital to get stitches. Plus it would be in the papers by morning so, no." Seto demanded.

"At least let me clean the cut. Come on. back to the restroom." Tea pulls Seto to the restroom.

Which he didn't fight her on it?

"What happen? You not the falling type last time I check." She said running water on his cut.

"I haven't been sleeping for a few days." Seto said.

"Why? People need sleeps that means you too Kabia." Tea said wondering why he ain't sleeping.

"Well. After this I have 2 work. I been working a lot more since I go to school." Seto stated his dilemma.

(But the real reason is I cant get my mind off of you Tea Gardener.) Seto thoughts.

While Tea grabs the badges for her restroom to warp Seto's cut. Plus adding some medicine.

"Now go home and get some sleep." Tea worried about his sleep.

"What about the paper?" Seto not wanting to leave.

"Don't worry about it. We'll do it to morrow. Now go home and some sleep." Tea order.

"Ok! Thanks." Seto told her and grab his coat and left.

(What was that look in his eyes. It was almost like kindness. Kabia's getting weird on me.)Tea thought.

Seto thought (I have a meeting after school. Ill tell her ill be late to morrow. But when she

banged me up. It was like she cared. Does she care?)

Seto pull up to his mansion. Seto walks inside and goes his room and takes off the jacket to see the badge cut that Tea wrapped for him.

(Tea…) Seto started to thinking when he was interrupted with a knocked at the door. "who is it?"

Seto question the knocker.

"Its me big brother!" Mokuba answered.

"Oh come in." Seto tell his brother through the door.

Mokuba walks in and see Seto but also see the banged up left arm Mokuba points to the arm,"What happen? " Mokuba questions know Seto doesn't get hurt easily.

"Oh I fell in some glass." Seto aid trying to brush it off.

"But your with Tea. Did she get hurt?" Mokuba asked trying to get all the facts."no she didn't get hurt." Seto said.

"So she was there?" Mokuba seeing if anyone else could tell him the story.

"Yea she was there." Seto said wondering why his little brother would want to know to know.

"Find! Ill get the story from her. if you don't tell me what happen."Mokuba was going to find out one way or another.

"Ok! I was at her house. I fell.... I mean trip and broke a table and she nursed me." Happy. Seto confessed.

"So why didn't wanted me to know huh?" Mokuba wondering if his brother has something to hid.

"Does it matter?" Seto question as he was stating to turn pink.

"What! You like her. Don't you! Admitted it Seto. You like her." Mokuba shocked at the fact that he has a crush on her.

"No its not like that." Seto wanting to not show his feelings thinking its show his weakness.

"Did you guys do anything?" Mokuba ask wanting them do something.

"No. I didn't. Now time for me to sleep Seto said trying to shoo his brother away before he started asking a lot of question.

"I been telling you to go to sleep for years. Why now?" Mokuba ask wondering was gotten into his brother's behavior. "wait did Tea said for you to go to sleep?" Mokuba being cleaver.

"Good night Mokuba."Seto said.

"We'll finch this tomorrow." Mokuba said and went to his room.

CH 8

Mokuba keep bugging his brother about what happen Friday nights event. But Seto never talked about the events. Mokuba kept asking the whole weekend.

Monday Seto told Mokuba that he had to go to school. So Mokuba left to school. So Seto left and went to school.

Seto texted Tea [sorry about breaking the table.] so send it. (since I broke the table. I should buy

her new one. Its only fair. I wont tell her tho.) Seto thought.

Tea saw her text [its ok! Don't worry about it. :) ] Tea sends it.

Five minutes later Tea gets another text by Seto. [hey. About after school. I'm going to be late.

Can you start some of it without me.]

[yea! Do you know how late your going to be?] Tea text back.

[I don't know! I have a meeting so it might be a couple hours.] Seto's text came in.

[yea ok! Ill start without you. Met at my place.] Tea text wanting to know where to meet.

[your place sounds good. Oh can you sit next to me in class today.] Seto text a weird request.

[um. Yea sure.] Tea thought (maybe he needs to talk to me. Oh thats not a good thing.) Tea sends her text.

[alright see you in 20 minutes then.] Seto text.

[cool then.] Tea text knowing this the last text for now.

So when 3 hour started. Tea saw Seto and sit next to him as promise while class is going on Seto and Tea were in the very very very far back. So they could talk and on one will pay attention. Mr. Phoenix made everyone take notes and talking to the class.

"So hows the modeling business going? I still see you can make time for your work even tho I leave around nine. How you do it?" Seto question.

"Well sometime ill do it around lunch time. But they are times I do it before school. A few times after you leave." Tea's secrets is out.

"So thats how you do it. Your just like me. I have to squeezed time so I can work. But a lot do it while I'm in class." Seto making small talk.

"So why did you come to New York? " Seto question.

"Well I want to be on Broadway. Dancing is a passion for me. So after this I want to dance. You probably think I'm silly." Tea said a little embarrassed.

"No its ok. We all have dreams. Even I once did." Seto Admitted but a little sad by it.

"What was your dream?" Tea said as her eyes look into eyes into his soul.

"I wanted to get away from my step father and fly away on a blue eyes white dragon. But now I got that. So I don't know what I want?" Seto said. Seto doesn't know him own self.

"How about a friend. You got so many people who hate you. A friend is good friends can help." Tea wanted to be his friend.

"People use me and betray me so no thanks. " Seto said not wanting not to get hurt again.

"How about me? Can we be friends or do you think I betray you too!" Tea push trying to see hope.

"I'll just watch my back." Seto said accepting her to be close to him.

So Tea and Seto talk for a while. Like their interest est. so the bell rang. Seto waled Tea to her class.

(Things are getting weird. First Kabia wanted me to sit next to him. Then we talked as if we haven't talked in years. Then he walked me to class. This is weird Maybe he'll go back to normal tonight or maybe tomorrow.) Tea's thoughts.

"Then he walked me to class. I don't know!" Tea finish telling her friends todays events.

"What?" Rachel questioned.

"This is some trippy shit." Keshia commented.

"Next we'll going to her that your pregnant." Nick joked. "by him!"

"FUCK NO!" Tea said cant believe he said that.

All the boys were laughing at the joke . Finally the laughing died.

"your an asshole Nick." Tea said with a tone. (this is nuts. Seto's acting weird now my friends. whats wrong with everyone. what is this world coming to.) Tea's thought.

So after lunch was over. The day seems to go by slow. But Tea bear it. So when Tea got home. Tea got started on it. But it wasn't the same when he's not here. (it feel kind of weird all by my self. I kinda of wish he was here.) Tea thought. (how about some food.) Tea gets up and makes some food.

Seto in his meeting (I want this meeting to be over right now. I want to be with her. But I don't know why? It hurts not being with her. But why does it hurt? But when I'm with her. She makes me feels like me. Like my self again. Mokuba said I like her. I had crushes. But none like this before. What is this feeling? And on top of that. I cant stop thinking about her. Why?) Seto's thinking while one of the manners talking about how much the system work, and how it is debugged.

(This meeting is such a drag.) Seto screaming in his head while rubbing his temples. Finally after an hour and 45 minutes the time was 6:15. (I need to get over there.) Seto rush to his office to get is belongings. (finally the meeting is over. Now to get over. Now to get over there.) Seto thoughts as he gets in his Sanderson ford. To Tea's place. (oh wait. Didn't I broke her table. I should get her a new one.) Seto last thought as he goes.

(Man! Whats taking so long. I wish he was here now.) Tea thoughts as she keeps daydreaming of Seto.(Why do I keep thinking about him. I only started talking to him for a week and I cant get my mind off of him. Am I falling in love...What, this is too soon too crazy. I barely know they guy. Well kind of, but still...What am I going to do. ) Tea's thought.

Ding dong (Oh that must be him.) Tea hoping she's right. She walks to open the door. It was on other than the president of KabiaCorp.

"Oh, come in." Tea move to let him.

He comes in but he first picked up the table. It was the one he broke. He brought it in her house.

"Since I broke the other one so I brought a new one." Seto said feeling guilt that he broke the first table.

"You didn't have to do that." Tea said shock that he went out of his way to do this.

"Yes I did. I broke it. I have to get a new one." Seto said making Tea uncomfortable "I'll go put it where it belongs." Seto picks up and takes in to where the first table was set. Seto picked up the table and carried up there all by himself. He never bitched if it way heavy. Plus, he didn't ever struggle to bring the table up.

(Wow! His so strong Girl stop daydreaming.) Tea told herself.

So Tea and Seto talked worked talked work. It was near 11.

"Okay Bye Kabia." Tea said.

"Please I hope I'm not asking too much. But call me Seto. Please and can I call you Tea." Seto said wanting to get on a first name bases.

"Yeah Okay Kab--" Tea caught herself. "ok Seto."

"Well bye Tea. Text you tomorrow." Seto said.

"Ok!" Tea said as she remember the she has to call him Seto now. (this getting weird. Am I in the Twilight zone or something.)

Tea pushes those thoughts to a cornered went to take a shower and go to sleep.

CH 9

For the past 2 weeks, Seto and Tea work together. Spending time together. They will always met after school. And go to her house. Seto was opening up. A little crack but still. Seto is trusting her a little. But the friends think what the hell is going on. Tea use to talk shit about Seto. Now she doesn't. The friends think something weird is going on. But Tea still has her modeling business too!

"Hey Tea. Since you have to go to the Canon convention tomorrow. How about we go together. Is that cool or you have someone else to go with?" Seto asked wanting to go with her.

"Well , Mr miller gots a date. And I'm getting tired of going with him every time. So I can go with you. Its cool!" Tea accepts a date with Seto.

Tea and Seto were happy at first that they were going together.

Then Seto and Tea talked in class. "can you dance Seto?" Tea asked.

"Why do you ask it like that?" Seto asked.

"Well I never seen you dance." Tea is wondering if he can.

"We will see who's the better dancer tonight." Seto said like he is going to beat her.

"Yes we will." Tea said.

Later that night Seto arrived in a limo a 6:00 to pick up Tea.

Ding dong

"Coming!" Tea called out. Tea opens the door. "oh your right on time. Well, I'm ready." Tea said ready to go.

"Ok!" Seto responded

Tea locks the door behind her.

"Ladies first." Seto said, letting Tea go first. The driver close the door. Gets in his seat and drives the limo. Tea and Seto talk about the other conventions they have attended to. Finally they get there. So the driver opens the door. Seto exits out first so he could help Tea out of the limo When they were walking close to the door. The paparazzi where snapping shot. Tea is a model so she's use to it. Once they get inside. Tea and Seto saw Hugh Jackman walked up to them.

"Ah! Mr. Kabia and this beautiful model, Tea Gardener. May I?" Hugh Jackman asked to kiss the model's hand.

Tea held out her hand so Hugh Jackman can kiss it. He lifted his hand to touch her. So he kissed it. Then their hands fell back to where they should be.

"Well Mr. Kabia. Long time since I last seen you. Hows the company?" Hugh Jackman ask to start talking.

"Oh. Its great. Work is stressful." Seto complained

"So is this lovely girl your date?" Hugh Jackman questioned.

"Yes she is. I known her for 5 years now. She's a good friend." Seto telling his little life story.

"Lucky you! Mr. Kabia. Oh I gotta go nice seeing guys. Bye." Hugh Jackman said leaving.

"Shall we dance." Seto asked.

"Yes." Tea said wanted a dance. They were moving to the beat.

**Secretly by JLO.**

It's like I'm lost  
I don't know  
This feeling  
That I have  
About You  
Will you ever know

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

Whatever I see (when I look at you across the room)  
Whatever I hear  
Whatever I do (I just think about you for hours)  
Ohh Baby has got me thinking' of you(its crazy

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

It's like I'm lost  
I don't know  
But this feeling that I have about you  
Will you ever know

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

Whenever you speak  
Whenever you move  
Oooh  
Whenever you breath  
Baby  
Let me touch you  
Please

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

It smells so good  
I just wanna ... kiss you  
I wanna ... lay with you

Tea can smell the cologne on him. The song is beautiful. Like the dancers, they were lost in the song. Tea can feel her heart beat faster. She can feel Seto hand around her waist. Tea lead up against him. She try to keep her breathing normal Seto was trying to keep his beating normal His heart beating so fast.

(Why am I feeling this away. I can understand this song so well. It like I'm the music and his the _lyrics_.) Tea thought

(Do I feel this way because I am in love love. How do know what love is?) Seto question.

They body heat melting each other While there dance. We are on this dance floor. The world prefect. They wish it can be this way forever. Not wanting the song to end. Both wanting to be together. But unaware of the other person feelings. Thinking and stay at each other embrace. Wanted to b connected like this. Lost in this moment. Loving the beautiful melting hear, melting while the song is being singed. Tea started to cry. Happy to be lost in this moment.

"Whats wrong?" Seto question softly.

"This song is so beautiful. I can understand what the song means. That's all." Tea whisper into his ear.

"Its Okay" Seto said. " I want to protect you. I want nothing to happen to you. Let me protect you. Please." Seto making her a promise.

"Ok. Thank you." Tea said.

Then song ended. Letting them stare into each others eyes. The another song come on.

**Come over by JLO.**

One, you come to my room for a little game  
Two you, I'll do very erotic things

I wanna make love, babe, very slowly  
Three times in a row, all night I'll go

I love when you come over  
Please come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever

Body next to mine  
Love dance syncopated time  
Sugar rush keeps me high  
Sweet kiss on my thigh  
I wanna make love, baby, very badly  
Feels good in the air every time you're here

I love when you come over  
Please come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever

Don't keep me waiting, anticipating  
Love, I am saving for you  
Hear what I'm saying  
You I am craving  
Love is here waiting for you  
All day you're staying  
Please no delaying  
Patiently waiting for you  
Don't keep me waiting  
No time for playing  
Sitting here waiting for you  
come over

I love when you come over  
Please come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever

I love when you come over  
Please come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever  
come over

I love when you come over  
And when you come  
It gives me fever

I love when you come over

So the two started dancing again.

(I wish Seto could come over to my heart. I wish I could tell. I feel. How I feeling. Its taking me over. Like this song. I do love it when you come over. I get so happy. I do get fevers when you come over.) Tea thoughts.

(I feel overwhelm when I come over. To your place. I want to be with you. Is this what love feels. I want to make love to you! No see, but make love to you. But do you fell the same way as I do. I don't want to be without you! I want you!) Seto thoughts.

The song burns deeply in their souls. The song is reaching into their soul. The love dance of their soul kisses would be enough to satisfy the love is waving out and touching their soul.

The song ends.

**Alive by JLO.**

Time goes slowly now in my life  
Fear no more of what I'm not sure

Searching to feel your soul  
The strength to stand alone  
the power of not knowing and letting go

I guess I've found my way it's simple when its right  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight  
and happy just to be me and be alive.

Love, in and out, of my... my heart,  
And though life can be strange I can't be afraid

Searching to feel your soul, the strength to stand alone,  
The power of not knowing and letting go

I guess I've found my way it's simple when it's right  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight  
and happy just to be me and be alive  
I guess I've found my way it's simple  
when its right feeling lucky just to be here tonight and  
happy just to be me and to be alive.

(I happy to be alive with you Tea. I wouldn't want it other way. In all my years being alive, I never felt this way about anyone. You are the only one that could make me fell this way. U got me spelled Tea. I want to give my heart to you!) Seto's thought.

(I feeling lucky to be here with you, Seto makes me the happiness woman alive. I want this to stay like this forever. I feel safe with you! I can die happy here. I'll have no regrets dying with you Seto.) Tea's thought.

Both saving and listening to the song. Lovers will find alway to be together. Comforting each other to the song.

(it this true love or is this lust. But the way I fell its so overwhelming.) Seto thoughts.

The song ends.

**No air by Jordin sparks and Chris brown.**

**Jordin Sparks**  
If I should die  
before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world  
with no air  
Ohhh…

**Chris Brown**  
I'm here, alone  
didn't want to leave  
My heart won't move  
it's incomplete  
wish there was a way  
that I can get you to understand

But How  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

**Chorus**  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's No Air No Air

No air air ohhhh  
No air air noooo  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air

**Chris Brown**  
I Walked  
I Ran  
I Jumped  
I Flew  
Right off the ground  
To float to you  
Theres no gravity  
To hold me down  
Foreal

**Jordin Sparks**  
But Somehow  
I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath  
But I survived  
I don't know how  
But I don't even care

So How .. How

Do you expect me .. Me  
To live alone with just me .. Ohh  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

**Chorus**  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air ohhh  
thats how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me .. Without Me Yeah  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air No More

uhh uhh uhh  
No Air ohhh  
uhh uhh uhh Baby  
No Air ohhh  
uhh uhh uhh  
No Air

Its No Air No Air  
Heyyy..  
Oooooo..  
No Aiiiiiir  
Oooooo..

Ooooohhhhhhh

**Chorus**  
Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me … Without Me Yea  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

**Chorus**  
Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air

**Jordin Sparks**  
Got me out here and the water so deep

**Chris Brown**  
Tell me how you gon be without me

**Jordin Sparks**  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe

**Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown**  
Its No Air No Air

No air air ohh  
No air air ohh  
No air air No air

**Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown**  
No Air…

Both dancers keep dancing to the song. But they both having a hard time. breathing with each others arms. Tea can still feel Seto's strong arms around her. Both not wanting to ever stop dancing the song connects to their souls.

The song ends.

**Dangerously in love by **Beyonce

I love you

Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrop  
I am the sea  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud  
So proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion  
Go all away  
From this cold and messed up world

I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me

And I know you love me  
Love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am  
Baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy  
Easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
From you to me  
Later on in my destiny  
I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife  
And I see my whole future in your eyes  
Thought of all my love for you  
sometimes make me wanna cry  
Realize all my blessings  
I'm grateful  
To have you by my side

Every time I see your face  
My heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good  
It hurts sometimes  
Created in this world  
To love and to hold  
To feel  
To breathe  
To love you

Dangerously in love  
Can't do this thing  
I love you , I love you, I love you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep on loving me  
I'm in love with you  
I can not do  
I cannot do anything without you in my life  
Holding me, kissing me, loving me  
Dangerously  
I love you  
Dangerously in love

(Dangerously in love with you Seto. I can never be able to live without me. I want you to be always by my side) Tea thoughts.

(Don't ever change Tea. Love is acting like a drug. I'm addicted to you, Tea. Yea its dangerous But I ratter have that then lose you forever.) Seto thought. (I ratter be dead then live a life without you. I love you!...Tea.)

(I love you!.. Seto! And only you. Seto!) Tea thought.

The song ended.

"the singers and musicians will take a 15 min break. Thank you!" the host said sending

All the dancers back to their seats. The singer and musicians go to the back.

"Lets go to the balcony." Tea insisted.

"First. I go get something to drinks. Ill met you over there. What would like to drink?" Seto question.

"I'll take red wine." Tea wanted one.

"I wont be long." Seto said as he leaves to go get drinks.

Tea goes to the balcony. "if I can tell him. I dnt think he feels the same way." Tea whisper to herself.

One min later.

"Bravo, bravo,bravo Tea." a male 20 steps away clapping his hands. Looking at Tea.

"Well if it isn't Glen Garris!" Tea called out the man. "what hell are you doing here?" Tea asked.

"My,my, such languages. For such a pretty girl." Glen stating disappointed in her attitude towards him.

"Like I said what HELL are you doing here?" Tea asked again impaction.

"I was invited. Why? Are you not happy to see me?" Glen asked.

"No! Now get out of my face." Tea said coldly.

"My,my, I still want you." Glen stated hoping she'll go to him.

"I dnt want nothing to do with you! " Tea raising her voice. "now leave me alone."

"ooooo! I love it when a girl plays hard to get." Glen said happy.

"I dnt want nothing to do with you." Tea said turning around wanting to kill him.

Just then "who the hell are you?" Seto asked. Tea didn't even seen Seto coming. Seto and Tea walk closer to each other

"Oh yes. My, my, I love how you two were dancing. It was lovely." Glen comment.

"Who the fuck are you harassing my date?" Seto questioned madly.

"Oh, I'm Glen Garris. And I have known Tea for a long time." Glen said. As he lick his lips in a circular motion.

Tea grabs Seto's arms getting grossed out by that motion. Seto figure out that Tea dnt like him like that. Or even likes him period.

"Well you might known for a long time. But if she doesn't want to talk to you. Then go away and don't bother her." Seto protecting her.

"You Tea? You chose him over me." Glen disappoint.

"I said leaving!" Seto threated.

"Oh I'm scared of Mr. Kabia. What are you, her body guarded? " Glen insulted him.

"No! I'm her boyfriend." Seto said as grab her by her waist.

Tea looks at him. Seto was serious looks strong. Seto look so manly and sexy. Then Tea look at Glen.

"Fine I'll leave, Mr. Kabia I get you Tea. Ill get you all to myself." Glen said as he leaves them.

"Thank you! Seto." Tea said softly.

"don't worry about it. We should leave just in case he wants to try something. Or if I see him again. I would love to kick his ass." Seto said as they take there leave. And head strait for the limo.

"Seto Tea. Since you know him. Tell me how you know a bastard like him?" Seto question.

"Well before Mr. miller. Glen use to be my manner. Glen was always a player. Always to get every girl. So he try to get me. He would always ask me on dates. But I didn't like that. But I didn't like him like that. So one day I was on a shoot and we were in a room together. He try to fuck m…" Tea breaks off. Tears starting from her eyes.

(He fucked her. He raped her that her that bastards going to die.) Seto thoughts but jumping to jump to the wrong conclusion.

"I fight him as he trying to kiss me. I kicked him at his dick and ran. Seto you probably think I'm a coward For running away from him." Tea said.

"No , I'm don't think that. You did the right thing. You need to get away from him." Seto said. Holding Tea to comfort her.

Seto was sorry at the fact she's hurt and he cant do anything to stop the pain. All he can do is comfort her.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight. So I can make sure. He doesn't hurt you."

"No ill stay at my place. Ok." Tea lied.

"Do you want me over there instead." Seto wanting to watch here.

"No! Mokuba me will wonder where your at. I'm fine. Really Seto." Tea said wanting to be alone.

" Mokuba will understand. He'll not a little kid anymore." Seto said "are you sure you don't want with you?"

"ill be fine. Don't worry about. Go home gets some sleep. You wont be able to sleep if your at my place. Ill be ok." Tea said finding reason for him not to stay.

"Okay Ill walk you to the door." Seto said.

"Okay" Tea agrees to that.

Both walk to Tea's door.

"Good night Seto." Tea said as she hugged him. Seto was soft right there.

"Good night Tea." Seto said. Tea unlocks the door and walks righting. Tea close the door. Seto turn his heels. Back into the limo. Seto pulls out his phone. "yea its me. I want to put a car out and watch Gardner. House. " Seto order over the phone. "alright. Good all the way to tomorrow afternoon." Seto shuts the phone. The limo pulls up to the mansion.

CH 10

When Seto saw Tea. She seem fine. But was she. Tea seems to move on from that part of that. So Tea and talked, hangout.

Flashback.

'hey Seto. Spring break is coming. You don't u Tea go somewhere for vacation.' Mokuba suggested.

"but I don't know where she wants go?" Seto going against that idea.

"how I text her and ask her what she's doing for spring break?" squamous waited for his approval.

"sure if you want too. But but didn't put you you up to this." Seto said.

"sure things. Big brother." Mokuba said.

Two days later.

"she said. She inst doing anythings. For spring break." Mokuba said.

"well did she say where she wanna go?" Seto asked.

"yea London. But if you asked her. Go with you. That would be fishy." Mokuba worry that he might he might gave to much info

"nah. I just say I have to meet some people over." Seto thinking a lie. That should work.

End of flashback.

At the last day Seto finally ask. "Tea. I'm going to London to have a meeting with some corps at my branch over there. But I don't want to go there busy. I want to go on vacation too.

But I don't know if you made other plain but do you wish to come with me" Seto asking hoping she'll said yes.

"yeah, ill come. I always wanted to go to London. But I like to go with people.

Not by my self. But are you sure. Will I be in the way of your work?" Tea asking wondering if going is a good a good is a good thing.

"don't worry about that. So are you coming?" Seto making sure he hears yes or no.

"yes. Ill go. When are we going. Sunday night. Will you be packed by then?" Seto asked.

"yea ill." Tea said.

"well. Speaking about meetings I'm having in to hours. So ill see you Sunday night." Seto making sure she got the info

"yeah. Ill text you later then." Tea said.

"bye." As Seto gave Tea a hug. Tea hugged him back.

Sunday

(ok. Brush, 12 undies, 12 bras, 20 shirts, 15 pants, 16 pairs of socks, make up kit, 3 evening gowns, 5 pairs of shoes, camera, batteries, hair ties , sunglasses, shampoo, conductor, toothbrush, toothpaste, iPod and 2 coats. "Seto said just in case." I think I got everything.)

Ding dong.

(oh that must be him.) Tea happy as she is going somewhere with Seto. "hey. I'm packed" as she tips toe to give her a hug.

"great." Seto said. Seto wearing a whit t and wearing blue jeans.

(god. He so fucking hot in the white t. I want to take a bit… control your self Tea.) Tea thoughts.

"I go get my bag." Tea said trying not to be in the way.

"is it heavy?" Seto asked. Seeing if he should do it instead.

"I..dnt.. think .it..is" Tea grabbed the bag struggling to carry it.

"ill get it. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Seto said as he takes the luggage

"thanks." Tea said.

Both get the house locked up. Tea gets in the limo. Seto let her in first. Both getting to the airport. To get on Seto's private jet. Both watching movies. Like the new "Sherlock Holmes" movie and "its complicated." Those moves are till in theaters. But Seto gets those movies because who he is.

"wow it not a long flight" Tea shock that time went fast.

"lets check in here. The Rembrandt hotel." Seto said.

So both go to checking in. Seto got twos rooms. Suites room.

(I wish I can pay for my own room. But Seto said that his paying. He insisted) Tea thought.

Both go to there rooms.

"I'm tired." Tea complain.

"well. Time for you to sleep. It 5 minutes the morning in new York." Seto ordered.

"you too! Good night." Tea said going into room. She 2 rooms away fro Seto.

Tea went to bed and feel asleep.

Tea work up and saw the clock. It said 2:00 pm. So Tea went to take a shower. When Tea was done. She walk to her phone. A couple of text messages. But Seto sent ten minutes ago.

[r u awake?] Seto texted.

[yeah im wake.] Tea reply back.

[I didn't wake u did I?] Seto feeling bad if he did.

[no I was in the shower.] Tea text back.

When Seto saw the text. Seto turned very red. It took him a min to reply back.

[get dress. I can your hungry.] Seto text back.

[yea. Be ready in 10. C u then. ] Tea text putting her phone to pick an outfit. What is it causal or formal. So Tea grabs the phone. [causal or formal.] send the message. While Tea debating an outfit for both waiting for Seto reply.

Seto text [ahahahahaha…….dnt worry. Causal.]

(ffeewwe that good.) [ok thanks.] Tea sent the text.

So Tea picks an outfit. Some apple bottom jeans. With a black t and a little while half shirt. And Jordon shoes. She looking real good. As she grab her purse and goes to Seto's door.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Tea knocks that Seto's door.

"oh your ready I see. It took 8 minutes." Seto said.

"were you timing me." Tea thought of it very strangely.

"yea. Let go." Seto close the door. So they both walk walked down the street to an outside eating place to Brompton Bar & Grill.

"what you want go to first." while finishing her BLT sandwich.

"How about big Ben then some of the churches. I like some of the art." Tea excited but she came back down to earth.

"Wait! You don't like paints do you?" Tea said not wanting to have Seto do something that he don't want to do.

"no I like paints. We'll let go." Seto said.

Both them go to see big Ben. Tea and Seto taking pictures of themselves. Playing and joking around .being like kids. Then went to a church to see some off the wall paintings. After that they both went to eat again. This time it was inside.

They get hungry and go to **The Portrait Restaurant**

"its still cold even tho we're inside. Plus, its spring." Tea said cant believe its cold.

"you left your coat back at the room. Didn't you?" Seto notice that she don't have one. He get up and places his jacket on her.

"thank you. But aren't you cold?" Tea asked.

"no I'm good!" Seto lied to be a gentleman.

"so have you ate here before?" Tea wondered.

"yea a few times. It good here. I think its one of the best ones." Seto opinionated.

"oh if you say so." Tea believe him.

They order their food. They look good. So they talk about how today was a lot of fun. No worries. Get away from all that bullshit.

"theres a beach here right. Do you think we should go to that tomorrow." Tea brainstorming idea of what to do tomorrow.

"that sounds great but I got a meeting tomorrow. So I think the day after that sounds good." Seto said but didn't want to disappoint her.

"yea I'm cool with that. Work is important. So I don't mind." Tea said (as long I'm with you. Its good enough.)

So they both left after they were done with their meal. Seto paid. Since Tea got colder when she exit the Restaurant. Seto put his arms into the jacket. To grab Tea by her waist and brought her a little closer to his body. "your cold. I can warm you up." Seto add so not to freak Tea out.

So both walk back to the hotel Walk as if they were a couple walking so close together. When they got to the hotel Seto walked her to her room. Seto told her good night. Tea reply back with good night. As she hands his jacket goes inside. They called it night.

CH 11

Tea stayed in her room. Since she doesn't know her way around here. So she order room service and watch TV, and movies, (this isn't so boring. I'm still entreated.) Tea thought.

As few hours later Seto knocks on the door. Tea asking. "who is it?"

"its me." Seto said through the door.

Tea open the door to let him in. but when she saw Seto. He looked mad. "come in… whats wrong?" Tea asked closing the door.

Seto turns around and dodged her.

"I'm sorry." Tea said very fast. His company is non of her business.

"no Tea I'm sorry. You didn't do anything. I shouldn't have looked at you like that." Seto said regretting what he did.

"so can I asked what happen or you want to keep it to yourself?" Tea asked.

"its those dumbass that is starting to put this branch in debt. We had a lot to fight about. Like, where the money should go." Seto bringing it up.

"is there more." Tea asked sitting in a chair. Seto follows what she does.

"yeah! But is probably the last thing you want to hear." Seto said not wanting to bored her.

"ill listen." Tea said.

"ok! Here goes...." Seto begins.

Seto explain the fight between him and the other guy. Seto spent 45 minutes explain it all to her. Tea listen the whole time. "Was it boring?" Seto questioned.

"no! I and your right. You should fired him but thats my opinion." Tea said.

"yea I give him a month to fix this. And if he doesn't fix it then ill fired him. Seto promise himself. "oh I got you something." Seto puts out a heart shape necklaces from inside the box. The heart is all around the heat. Seto hand it to her.

"oh. I cant take it Seto...its so beautiful. And it looks expressive" Tea said rejecting it.

"please! I really want you to have it." Seto said.

Both look into each others eyes. Tea could see that he really wanted to give her the necklace.

"Okay But. But do you think you can be help me put it on?" Tea asked.

"yes. I can." Seto go behind her. He takes the necklace swings it past her head and puts the necklace on. He smell her hair. Strawberries.

They both walk to the mirror. Seto still behind her.

"its beautiful." Tea commentated.

"it looks more beautiful on you." Seto commentated. (this would be the best time to kiss her neck. But I don't know if she feels the same way as I do.) Seto's thought.

Well time to hit the shower. We'll go to the beach tomorrow. Ok! Seto said leaving the room.

"ok! See you tomorrow then." Tea said.

Seto leaves tog go to his room.

Tea thought (did he give me a necklace. Does he like me. Nah. He probably sees me more like a sister. I wish he know. But a part of me is scared. If he doesn't share the same feelings and I do.)

Tea watches TV and falls a sleep.

CH 12

Tea wakes up to take a shower. Then after that Tea texts Seto [r u up?]

one min later [yea.] Seto text back.

[I didn't wake you did I?] Tea replied.

[no! I bn watchin tv.] Seto text.

[r u ready?] Tea text wondering if he is

[give me 2 mins.] Seto texted.

[ok! :) ] Tea text.

Two mins later.....,knock,knock,knock

"Man take was fast!" Tea said opening the door. So she exits and let the door close behind her.

"Well I'm a guy!" Seto comments on his sex.

So they both walk down the beach with some ice cream. Talking. Then after that Seto wanted to go in the water. Tea didn't want to go in the water so Seto picks Tea up and runs into the water.

"Seto!" Tea yelled. "put me down."

"Whatever you said." Seto and Tea both fall in to the water. "now you wanna play in the water?" Seto asked smiling evilly.

"Oh hell! I'm wet anyway. Tag your it." Tea said running away from him.

Both going back and forth the game. So they swam for a bit. So while getting out of the water Tea pushed Seto, Seto pushed back. So now they are sand wrestling. Seto was on top of Tea. Almost in a fuck position then Seto Seto grabs her hands. "Say uncle" Seto said.

Tea was breathing hard like she was getting pounded. But she was out of breath due to the running.

Seto saw how she was breathing and right then and there Seto gets a flashback to his fantasies about Tea. Then Seto and Tea realize what type of position that they are in. Seto then gets off of her quickly. "I'm sorry. I did mean for that to..." Seto trying to finish the sentence.

"It's ok. I didn't know that you could be this playful." Tea said.

"Me and Mokuba use to play like this until I ran KabiaCorp. I haven't had this fun in ages." Seto finished

"Oh look at the sunset. Its so beautiful." Tea said.

(Your much more beautiful than the sunset. Your my sunset. I have been living with clouds all of of my life until you came is as my sun. I should tell her.) Seto's thoughts.

"Tea!" Seto said being serious "there is something I got to tell you!" Seto said with all his might.

"What?" Tea questioned.

"Well... I--" Seto was cut off when a volleyball hit him is the back of his head. "ow! ... son of a bitch!" Seto yelled bitching.

"Yo! Sorry mann. Yourr alright mann?" a big blond surfer dude with a Mohawk.

"Tea I'm fine." Seto said rubbing his head.

The blond dude took the ball " I hope you don't get a headache mann. Sorry bro." he said. The goes back to play volleyball with his friends.

"Are you really ok?" Tea asked doubtfully.

"I'll live!" Seto said.

"So what was it that you were going to tell me?" Tea question if they were going to pick up where they left off.

"Um. You got a branch in your hair. Let me get it." Seto said getting the branch out of her hair.

"Was that all?" Tea asked.

"Yea." Seto lied.

"You sounded so serious for a min." Tea said.

"I didn't mean it that way." Seto said. (why the hell am I lying for? If it weren't for that fucking surfer dumbass. He looked stoned or blown, or whatever the term is used. I would of told her. But I not in the mood right now.) "lets go get something to eat. Suns going down." Seto said.

"Yea sure." Tea said.

So they both go to sea, rest,stop. To eat a lot of lobsters. After the lobsters and joking around. They walked back to the hotel.

"Oh I got a surprise for you." Seto teased.

"What is it?" Tea asked.

"You will c when we get to my room." Seto said so when they were at his room. He use the room key to open the door to let Tea in first. So when the door shut close behind them. "close your eyes. No peeking!" Seto said.

Tea close her eyes. While Seto pulled out the surprise.

"You can open now."Seto said as Tea opens them.

Tea see tickets. But then Tea reads them out "**Beyonce! Are you serious? You remember that I like her." Tea remember that days too.**

"**Yea were both going to that but thats not all." Seto teased.**

"**What else." Tea's eyes open widely.**

"**We also have Katt Williams tickets for this Friday show." Seto confess.**

"**Oh my god! I love his stuff They are funny. I cant believe it. Thank you Seto." (I could kiss him right now. Still, that might creep him out.) Tea thought.**

**(I wanna kiss her. But she might think I want to get laid or something.) Seto thought.**

"**Well I'm beat from all that swimming so I'm going to crash. Good night. Seto." Tea said waving her hands.**

**Both took a shower and went to sleep.**

**CH 13**

"**I can believe we also get VIP statues too! " Tea said happy.**

"**See we don't have to wait in line." Seto said pointing to the line that looks like a 3 hour wait.**

**As they both walk in and have a seat reserved for them. Both of them watch the concert**

**Beyonce preformed.**

**Ego**

**Sweet dreams**

**Diva**

**Telephone**

**Crazy in love**

**Baby boy**

**Naught girl**

**Me, myself and I**

**Yes**

**Signs**

**Dangerously in love**

**Daddy**

**Nothing out there for me.**

**Beautiful liar**

**Irreplaceable**

**Halo**

**Up grade**

**Dejavu**

**Check up on it**

**Lose my breath**

**Single laddies**

**Were the song she sang. Tea was so lost. Tea was taking pictures Shes VIP. Seto Kabia. plus she with so it was ok.**

**After the show. "you want to met her in person?" Seto asked Tea.**

"**Yeah sound. Cool." so Seto leads her to were Beyonce was at.**

"**Hello Mrs. Knowles ." Seto greeted Beyonce.**

"**Oh hello Mr Kabia." Beyonce greet him in return."thank you for the tech stuff to make this show happen." Beyonce . Looked at Tea "honey you do you look so familiar?" Beyonce looking at Tea.**

"**This is Tea Gardener. She models, so you might have seen her in an add or commercial." Seto said.**

"**Oh now I remember you. You were in that new Honda add. Beyonce point out.**

"**Yeah that would be me." Tea said as Beyonce hugged her.**

"**You look good in that add girl." Beyonce commentated.**

"**Why thank you!" Tea thanked.**

**Seto gets the camera and calls a guy over to take a picture of the 3 of them. The guy takes a picture of them. So then Seto gets the camera back and takes a picture of Tea and Beyonce. So the 3 of them talk for a while. It was getting late. So Tea and Seto said there goodbyes to Beyonce. Tea wished her luck for the rest of the tour. The two young adults leave.**

"**Wow. I never forget this night." Tea said.**

"**Neither will I." both agreeing**

**Seto n Tea got in the limo to go back to their hotel.**

"**thank you Seto. For making this night happen for us." Tea said.**

**(I wish there is an us.) Seto's thought. "oh your welcome. Now get some sleep. And we will talk in the morning. Ok!" Seto said wishing her good night.**

"**Good night to you too!" Tea said.**

**Tea enter her room. (I cant wait for tomorrow. Katt Williams. This vacation went went so fast. I want some more time with me and him. When we get back to school it wont be the same. Well time to turn in.) Tea thoughts'**

**CH 14**

**(Seto hasn't been answering his text messages I sent him. Maybe his still sleeping.) Tea's thought.**

**The phone starts vibrating. Tea looks at her phone. Text from Seto.[sorry I was in the shower.]**

**Tea blushes. (I wonder what he looks like without a shit. When he wears the tight shirts. I can see a break on the toper part of his chest.) Tea thoughts. (girl get your mind out of the gutter.)**

**[Well since I been here. I have done no shop pin. U don't have to come its ok! I can go by myself. Ur not the shopping type anyway. So if u wanna come tell me now.] Tea texted.**

**A few mins later. (I might be going by my self. Seto's not the shopping type anyway.) Tea's thought.**

**Seto text back [I'm coming 2! I need 2 pick a gift 4 Mokuba U dnt mind do u?] Seto asked in the text.**

**[No not at all!] Tea text.**

**[Kool! Meet u there in 5! :) ] Seto texted.**

**5 mins later... knock, knock, knock**

"**Oh hey." Tea greet him with a hug. Hugged back.**

"**Are you sure u want to go shopping with me? I can shop." Tea said.**

"**Thats ok. As long as I'm not hauling anything of yous then I'm ok." Seto him pet-peeve**

"**Don't worry you won't." Tea agree on that. So the limo takes Tea and Seto to the mall.**

**Tea's see all kinds of different stores. "Ok! I'm going to Macy's meet me here went you done. You might be done before me. So if you are done text me so I dnt keep you waiting to long. Got it?" Tea asked.**

"**Got it!" Seto 10-4 {copy that.}**

**Tea shops for a friend first. Then goes shopping for herself. Tea get a lot of money because of the model in. Plus doing so many at a time.**

**3 hours later comes out the spot that she was going to meet Seto at. (what! He is already there. I hope he didn't wait too long. If he did ill feel bad.) Tea's thought now she is standing in front of him.**

"**Have you been waiting long?" Tea asked.**

"**Just an hour. Seto said causally."**

"**Why didn't you text me?" Tea wondering why?**

"**Well, I didn't want to rush you because if I would have texted you, you would be out an hour earlier. Knowing you, you would rush out because I hate shopping. And you didn't want to be like those other girls that have the man waiting for hours. Your unselfish. You think for other. So didn't text you because you would have fun. So I decide to let you shop. I can be a patient man.**

**Comes with running a business." Seto explain.**

"**You didn't have to do that." Tea feeling bad.**

"**I want to ok!" Seto said.**

"**Ok then. If you ok with it." Tea **insisted

"We'll is someone deciding to take the whole mall." Seto said joking.

"Shut up. If my hands weren't fall full. Ill hit you." Tea treated.

"Shut up. If my hands weren't fall ill hit you." Tea threaded.

"Glad your hands are full then." Seto teased smile.

"I can still kick if you keep pushing it." Tea warmed.

"Oh scary.." Seto teased.

"Just wait Seto ill get you." Tea warmed.

So when both Tea and Seto both leaving the mall. The driver open the trunk and help set everything in place. It took 5 minutes. Driver close the then the door. Then they back to the hotel to go the Katt** Williams show.**

** 6:30 is went they have to get ready by Tea want to take shower and Seto went to take a shower. In his own Tea had to shave her legs to. So after the shower. Tea puts coconut lotion on. Then put on a **looks stunning in an **Armani Prive** gown**. Blue to match her eyes. Then she applies make up. Lip liner. Lip stick, perfume, eye shadow, eye liner, foundation, mascara and blush. Tonight was to look glamorous. Tea also puts on the necklace that Seto gave her.**

**Meanwhile Seto wearing a blue tuxedo. spread cologne everywhere. Adjusting his tie. Everything is blue. Seto took in the mirror to see if he has any shaving cream on his face. (nope I'm stunning) Seto thought Seto pulls out his to text Tea. [I'm on my way.]**

**Knock knock knock.**

"**Hey." Tea opened the door to give him a hug. (Wow, his cologne is very strong it reminds me him.) So Tea moves so Seto can enter. The door shut and Tea goes to the mirror to put the earrings in her ear. Tea struggles to put on her bracelet. So Seto decides to help her put on the bracelet."How do I look? I'm not over killing it am I?" Tea question.**

"**No your perfect. We're needed to get going if we want to get there on time." Seto rushing Tea. "Remember Friday traffic."**

"**Ok! Ill grab my purse and go." Tea follow went to grab her purse and heads out down to the first floor so they can get to the limo. Once they got in the limo . Then the driver started racing them over to the show.**

"**I have a gift for you!" Tea said, as she reaches in her purse with her right hand. Giving it to Seto with her two hands "here all yours." Tea said hoping he would take it.**

**Seto grabs it and opens the box. It was a watch, Rollex watch.**

"**I know you got a phone and it tells time. But you would look good with a watches." Tea commented. "plus its blue. It would match your eyes." Tea said.**

"**Thank you!" Seto said as he put the watch on and gave Tea a hugged. Seto retreat so he could look into her eyes. He was about to lean into her so he can kiss her. But then the driver did a sharp left turn. Send Seto no his back and sent Tea on top of him.**

"**Sorry." Tea said. Getting off him very quickly embarrassed.**

"**No its ok! It not your fault." Seto said not try to upset Tea. "smith do that again and your pay gets cut." Seto warned.**

"**Sorry. Boss. Car went crazy. It I didn't do what I did. We'll still be stuck there." the driver tries to justify his move.**

"**Well don't try to kill us!" Seto yell.**

"**Sorry boss! Wont happen again." the driver said**

**(why is it that I try to kiss Tea something happens. This my 2****nd**** time. Is god working against me. Well hopefully when I do it again I get it this the 3****rd**** time hopefully I get to kiss her.) Seto's thought.**

**Finally they get to the Katt Williams show with ten minutes to spare. Seto and Tea are VIP. Because Seto get VIP statues. So no waiting in line. So they go to their seats.**

"**Hello, I'm Kelly I'm your waitress, this evening. So what you live to drink Mr Kabia?"**

"**I'll take a capt. Morgen double shot." Seto order.**

"**And you Ms Gardener?"**

"**A dirty Martini. Please." Tea oder nicely.**

"**Coming right up."the waitress Kelly went to the bartender to place the order.**

**The lights do down and out.**

** Keshiya Cole comes out to the microphone. "good evening ladies and gentlemen. Today we are here to have a good time and laugh our asses off. Now I will advised that if you get offend easily or have small children that you should not be here. Just a warning to everyone. Now stand up and put your hands together for Mr Katt Williams. "**

**The whole audience stand while clapping. Seto and Tea even stand up to welcome Katt Williams**

**play "**Shots by Lil John**" for 30 sec. Meanwhile Katt Williams is dancing his way to the mike.**

"**alright y'all can sit make yourselves at home. Even tho' its not my home." Katt Williams starting his show.**

"**Wow. This my first time in London. N' nigga I'm still having fun. Today, I got to meet the king n queen. N still to this motha fuckin day. There still treat like royalty. I wish I was treated like that. I feel absolute royally fucked." Katt Williams finished his joke.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**White people n black people are different. We ain't the same." Katt Williams yells as he stomps his feet at the end.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**We niggas feel insulted went you people say y'all from America. So we must be the same. Can you see the mother fucker, he's white and I'm black. Can you see the mother fucking difference" Katt Williams lends closer to the audience.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**ARE YOU FUCKING COLOR BLIND!" Katt Williams yells with attitude.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**We are day and night difference." Katt Williams points out.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**God, people can be so fuckin stupid. These mother fucker these dayz. Now how many of y'all heard of Kid Cudi. The rapper. The song day and night?" Katt Williams questioned to see if everyone know Kid Cudi to talk about him. Enough people raised their hands.**

"**So theres some of y'all that don't. Well the ones that don't know who Kid Cudi is, go find out. All you need is day and night. Day and night. All you need is that day and night song and you;ll find him. And if you don't remember. Remember this: whites, blacks, whites, blacks. Day and night." Katt Williams shouted. "NOW for the ones mother fuckers that do know, who the fuck is Kid Cudi is, how many of you niggas seen da video of day and night?" Katt Williams asked.**

**A few people raised their hand, including Tea.**

"**Only a few of y'all. K. Karen can you please play the video?" Katt Williams asked.**

**So some of Kid Cudi video was shown.**

"**Ok! wouldn't that just get fucked up just watching the god damn video. God damn who needs the blunt. FUCK THE BLUNT!" Katt Williams shouted.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

** take these scene out**

"**Kid Cudi, some of us want dat Clush blunt. Lets get ourselves high. Fuck the video. Kid Cudi. I got a message for you. CHANGE DAT GOD DAMN VIDEO!" Katt Williams shouted to prove a point.**

**Meanwhile**

"**here are your drinks Mr Kabia and here Ms Gardener. Push that button if you need anything and ill come." Kelly info them.**

"**Thank you" Tea said**

**The crowns laugher is dying down.**

"**I keep telling people and telling people. White people your crazy. I don't know if you know him, but I do. The nigga name is Kurt Wanner, he's a football player for the Cardinals. He represented phoenix, Arizona . He just retired. why are you retiring my nigga. You don't have any serious injured and he woulda made anotha 25 million dollars if he stayed. Why would ya give up that good bread. You still need dat bread to feed tho' 8 children you got. FEED THE GOD DAMN IT! " Katt Williams yelled over the laugher of the crown.**

"**People say never give up. But ain't retiring is the same thing as giving up, my nigga. What the fuck. You thought I was born yesterday. I might be short. But I ain't FUCKING STUPID!" Katt Williams yell shaking his head.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**God damn niggas these dayz! God damn them." Katt Williams tripping about people.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Im just sayin what I see, and if you don't agree with me. And I don't give a fuck, cuz I'm the one standing on this stage, not u. be a motha fuckin hater cuz. I don't give a motha fuckin shit." Katt Williams paused. "I don't see you up here and if you think you got what it takes. Then you a fool and I'm trippin on Reggie. SOME ONE PLEASE PASS ME THEN BLULT."**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**People say weed does this and week does that. If that was da case, then why isn't able to help people with their cancer. Weed ain't all that bad. Have you ever... have you ever heard people died from weed? NO! The drugs at the pharmacy get you more fucked up than the blunt And it does more damage. Dat pharmacy shit you gotta make, kind of like a Meth lab. You gotta make the shit. Weed grows. Its a plant. You just throw the seeds add water. A month later you got yourselfs a weed lab. You got business." Katt Williams twist it.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Go ahead make dat bread nigga!" Katt Williams shouted at the crowned.  
take these scene out**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Stack you bricks high nigga. Get those benjamins. Sometimes they maybe your best fried. U feel me." Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**America should legal the weed. God grew it. It does not hurt us. We nigga got fucked up lives. What are they going to tell us to do see a coulsteor" Katt Williams said with his disbelieve face.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**I cant stand talking about coulsteor, let along talking with one." Katt Williams said. Shaking his head with wide eyes.**

"**I hate it when they ask 'how are you feeling?' 'like shit!' " Katt Williams waited for everyone to calm down. " 'why do you feel that way?' .....'ummm. Lets see. I don't have a blunt and I'm talking to your ugly ass.' " laugher roars. Katt Williams waits. "and on top of that I'm wasting my dumbass talking to you. Which I ratter makes some break rite now."**

**Everyone's laugh!**

**Katt Williams said. "I would over thurr starting shit. What nigga you think you tough. Ill beat the brakes off of you nigga. Say something smart. I might be mini me to your big giant ass. But ill get you... see ill be starting trouble. Getting into fights. They will have to put me in the crazy house. Dats right I'm crazy. Mr fuckin crazy to you . I cant deal with no counsela. Weed is my coulsteor. And I bet it a lot of other niggas coulsteor to!" Katt Williams waits**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**How many of y'all know Snoop Dogg? He goes way back, my nigga. " Katt Williams asked.**

**A lot of people raised their hands. Even Seto and Tea raised their hands.**

"**That nigga is always high 24/7. you could cut that niggas finger off. Light it and theres your blunt" Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**You don't even need to roll a blunt Just smoke da finger." Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Snoop Dogg is my nigga. We get blown every motha fuckin day."Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh take these scene out**

"**Me and Snoop rolled up to da club one time. These Mexican dudes rolled to the club too. Well the Mexican dudes have so many tatts. Everywhere, arms, chest, legs, hands fingers and some on the face. What the fuck is this, wanna be Lil Wayne my nigga." Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

**Oh I haven't told you the best part. The better part is the the Mexican niggas tries to act hard. Then one of his home boyz yell out "wat up essay' I was thinking essay. And I didn't know wat da fuck tat mean. But the way he was tatted up. He looked an essay. YOU FUCKING PAPER!" Katt Williams yelled out. While everyone laugh. "now Mexican... there a group of feisty motha fuckers. Those Chicano motherfuckers. Feisty as fuck. Don't fuck with them mother fuckers if you wanna keep you legs my nigga."**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Y'all wanna who who the baddest. Those Jamaicans, they'll rip head with their bare hands." everyone's laugh at Katt Williams exaggeration.**

"**Let me tell y'all something. We are all people. We eat, shit and breath. And other niggas bleed.**

**But that ain't the point."**

**everyone's laugh!**

"**but we all have haterz. All of us. Ain't one person in here that ain't got hater Females if you have 7 right now. You need 21 hater by the time 4 of July. Get them hater . Niggas, and I holla at all you dudes. If you have 25 hater right now. But the time 4 of July hits you need 78 hater Let niggas and bitchez hate." Katt Williams preached.**

**Everyone was agreeing and cheer the idea.**

"**We all been to parties. Illegal or legal where some niggas cant hang. Go to a white person party where the people don't even give a fuck what there drinking as they don't give a fuck. The next they know, they are in box and have a hangover the size of Texas. "**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**But we nigga drink that one drink. And you stick with it. If a nigga drinks drone that nigga drinks on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, your birthday. His birthday, his dad birthday, Jesus birthday. " Katt Williams said.**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**Hell he might use Skyy as a back up. But all dat nigga drinks is drone." Katt Williams said.**

"**and the Mexicans. All they need is boyz and gurls and Coronas their music and there is their party." Katt Williams said. take these scene out**

**Everyone's laugh!**

"**But those Mexican parties never end. 3 months later. Man what the fuck I'm still doing the same bullshit. I wanna go home now." Katt Williams imitating the Mexicans.**

"**Im a club type of person. But what the fucking pissed me off so no owns dancing. Sometimes you get to see a gurl dancing. If your lucky. But next time you roll up to the club. Smoke some bud and make up your own dance moves. When a son like this comes on."**

**damn by Lil john.**

**Katt Williams started dancing but acting, playin golf, basketball, bowling and baseball.**

**Lil john comes out to give a coke to Katt Williams .**

"**Can I do it for the people." Lil John said that you could barely hear.**

**Katt Williams gives Lil John the microphone. "gotta give this pimp something to drink. No niggas need to dying to night. I got katts back. NOW! CAN I GET A WHAT? "**

"**WHAT!" the crown says back..**

"**CAN I GET A WHAT?" Lil John said again.**

"**WHAT" he crown says again.**

"**OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK!" Lil John stretched it.**

"**OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK!" the crown says back..**

"**Good night my niggas." Lil John said exiting the stage.**

"**Damn right I'm the pimp. Ill be going hard. Ain't no niggas could or try to put me out. I might be short, but ill be DAMNED to pussy out. "Katt Williams said.**

**Seto and Tea didn't do that whole Lil John scene.**

"**Alright I like to close this by saying thank you family. You feel me though rough times. I like to thank my niggas, whose been with me. Good times and bad times. I would like to thank the staff. And you guys who came to watch my show. I also thank Lil john. His kool and helped me too! Also Keshya Cole your were a great host thank you. plus there is one man in this room that made this event happen, Mr Seto Kabia. He made this happen. Mr Kabia please stand."**

**Seto Kabia stands.**

"**If it weren't for this nigga. Y'all wouldn't seen me here talking shit and acting a fool. Cuz good the show would have got canceled. So thank you. Well y'all have a safe way home. Good night." Katt Williams walks off stage. take these scene out**

"**Lets go. My cheeks are hurting too much from laughing." Tea said.**

"**Ok! Lets go." Seto said as they both heading toward the **limo

CH 16

Tea and Seto talking about **Katt Williams.**

"**He's so funny and I cant believe he's so short tho." Tea comment about the event.**

"**He's alright but he did make me crack a few smiles." Seto admitted.**

"**You cracked at the haters thing weren't you?" Tea questioned.**

"**Busted." Seto admitted.**

**Seto and Tea were looking at some of the pictures that Tea took of Katt Williams.**

"**So why did Katt Williams give you such a big thanks!" Tea questioned.**

"**Well he originally got from out company were defected. So I sent a team out to find the problem. But they couldn't find the problem. So I had a similar machine sent. There and it worked. So Mr Katt Williams himself came to thank me personally. Then he gave me a ticket. I told Mr Williams that I have a female with me. So he gave me 2 tickets." Seto explain what happen.**

"**Oh. Thats so nice of you Seto. Do you think helping people is a bad thing? Seto" Tea asked wanting to know if his changed of still cold Seto she hopes to never see again.**

"**it has its draw backs but sometimes when I help people. I feel good. But theres time I fell that they are here to rip me off." Seto confront himself.**

"**It not easily. But work at it. Take it slow, if you have to. ok." Tea suggested.**

"**Ok!" Seto said (I know its not easily. But you Tea make it looks easily. Your so caring, friendly, unselfish and helpful. I'm nothing like that. Do I truly deserved to be with her. But your kindness is one of the many reasons I have fallen in love with you.) Seto thought.**

**Tea and Seto went to hang out in Seto's room.**

**Tea phone vibrating.**

"**Who is it?" Seto questioned.**

"**Its Mokuba...sssshhhh!"Tea's way of saying shut up.**

"**Hello?" Tea said.**

"**Hey Tea its me. Are you alone?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Yea I'm alone but there someone at the door. Let me see know it is. Just a sec." Tea told Mokuba.**

**Meanwhile Tea muted the phone. "your brother is asking if I'm alone. There might be something wrong? Ill talk to him. There must be a reason he wants to talk to me." Tea tells Seto then walks to the restroom to talk more private. (Seto wont listen in even tho its his brother. Nah Seto will respect that.) Tea's thoughts**

"**Sorry it was the maid. Whats up Mokuba?" Tea asked.**

"**how is the vacation?" Mokuba asked.**

"**is great! But I know you didn't call me to ask about my vacation. Did you?" Tea asked.**

"**no it isn't! I'm going to go straight to the point. I want to know something. I notice you and Seto been getting closer. Every time I see you with him. You used to be mad every time you hanging out with Seto. But I see how you act differently with him now. I'm wondering are you falling in love with my brother?" Mokuba asked wanting to know.**

**Meanwhile Seto wondering (why did he call Tea. I should find out what they are talking about? Should I ear drop?) Seto makes up his mind and stand at the door to hear the talk.**

"**I don't know. I am. I am falling in love with him but I don't think Seto is in love with me. I don't think he feels the same way as I do. Every time I'm with him I feel safe. I love Seto. I want to tell him. But if he don't have the same feelings as I do. I don't want to push me away because I am in love him. I don't want to be without him. I ratter die than be without him. All the stuff I'm telling you. I wish I could tell him." Tea said crying.**

"**I think you should tell him. Seto wont tell me anything. But I think you should tell him." Mokuba said**

"**I don't know it I should I want to tell him. It hurts not telling him. But it hurt me more if he pushes me away because of that. Seto isn't good at showing his feelings. I never feel this way about a guy before." Tea said.**

"**Well time will tell. Your coming back tomorrow right?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Yea we'll be back tomorrow." Tea confirmed.**

"**Well ill see yo tomorrow then. I just wanted to know Tea ok!" Mokuba **said

"Bye then." Tea said.

"Bye!" **Mokuba said.**

**Tea puts down the phone.**

"**Seto! I'm in love love with you. Would you push me away. Oh god, what am I going to do?" Tea talking to her self. She started to cry to herself.**

**Seto heard everything. Seto went back to sit down in a chair. (she has the same feelings for me. But she don't think I love her. She thinks if I told me and I didn't have the same feelings that I would push her away. Most other people would push them away if they don't share the same feelings. Ill tell her. Now that I know we have the same feelings toward each other now.) Seto's thought.**

**Tea leaves the restroom. Tea's eyes are red. Seto could tell that she's been crying.**

"**Whats wrong Tea?" Seto asked concerned.**

"**Nothing! I'm fine." Tea lied.**

**Seto gets up and puts his arms about her. "Tf you do want to tell me whats wrong. You don't have to. But don't pretend that Everything is ok. Which I can clearly see that is not. Cry if you must. But don't hid your pain. Tea." Seto said trying to comfort her knowing she's in pain.**

** (How am I going to tell him. That I love him. Love hurts. It hurts so much. If Seto had the same feelings. Then it wouldn't hurt this bad? Or would it still hurt? I don't know how to live life without you. I got so attach to him. I'm addicted to you Seto. You are my drug. I don't care. I want you.) Tea's thoughts as she puts her arms around him.**

** "Seto. I'm so tired, so I should be going back to my room." Tea said through her distorted voice.**

"**Are you sure. Do you want to stay here instead?" Seto asked softly.**

"**No I need some me time. Good night Seto" Tea said as she left to her room.**

** (I couldn't tell her... she would've known I was eavesdropping on the talk she had with my brother. I could even told her before she left. I see the pain she's in. if I told her it wouldn't stop the pain. It would've made it worst. Was it better off not knowing. Not listen to that convention. Tea's physical close. But shes mentally far away.) Seto thoughts. Seto falls to his knees. (I'm hurting her and I didn't even know it. I was supposed to protect her. Not hurt her. What so I do now...) his thoughts end.**

**CH 17**

**(I hardly got any sleep. Thinking about Seto way too much. I fell for him hard. Why does love hurts so much.) Tea thought.**

** Tea phone buzzing. Tea reaches for it. She got a text from Seto. [I hope hope ur up. We leaving in 2 hrs. hope u r pcked.. if u dnt come with in 2 hrs. I'm coming 2 find u. I dnt want 2 do that. So plz come back so we can get 2 NY.]**

** (Oh than I start packing then.) Tea gets up. Start packing slowly. A hour later she was packed.**

**Tea text [where r u?]**

**Seto text [I'm in my rm. Cove over plz.]**

**Tea thought (hell, why not!) so Tea knock on his door. Opening to let her in. Tea doesn't hug him**

**So Seto didn't force her.**

"**Are you all packed?" Seto asked.**

**Tea nodded her head.**

"**Ok! Then I'm calling the bellhop to get out bags. Then we can check out. ok." Seto planned.**

**Tea nodded her head again. Tea didn't feel like talking. Seto understand. So 5 mins later the bellhop comes for their bags. Seto did all talking. Seto even called the driver to meet them in front of the hotel. Seto and Tea checked out in about 20 mins. So then the bellhop and the driver help put their bags into the limo. When both got checked Seto lets Tea in first. Then Seto then driver took them to the airport. It was so was a quite ride there.**

**(I want to tell her. Maybe when we get back I could talk to her. Ill think of something...) Seto thought.**

**(What am I going to do when I get back I cant tell.) Tea thought.**

**When the broad the plane. "gets some sleep Tea. I can tell you didn't get some last night."**

**Tea nodded her. Tea was out. Seto walked passed her seeing that she is asleep. Seto picks her up and takes to a guest room in the plane. Seto lays her on the bed. Then put some blankets on her.**

**And kissed her on her forehead. (If only I can kiss your lips.) Seto thought. "sweet dreams" Seto said Seto sits in the chair and falls asleep.**

"**Mr Kabia... Mr. Kabia! " his bodyguard.**

"**Plane landed sir." Mr Crossan said.**

**Seto wakes up. Seeing the Tea's still asleep on the bed. "how long have we landed?" Seto asked Mr Crossan.**

"**About 5 mins sir. We already took your and Ms. Gardner personal idem in the car." Mr Crossan inform Seto.**

"**Thank you." Seto told him. Seto gets up to wake Tea up. "Tea. Tea we landed." Seto said waking her.**

**Tea slow opens her eyes. "wat happen?" Tea ask.**

"**Nothing during the beginning of the flight you fell asleep on those chairs so I brought you in this room so you can sleep better. Did I do something wrong Tea?" Seto ask.**

"**The plane landed?" Tea asked.**

"**Yeah. You still didn't answer my question. Did I do something wrong?" Seto asked.**

"**No it not you." Tea said as she walks off to exit the plane.**

**The limo is going to drop Tea at her place. When the limo pulled up to her place. "can I walk you to the door?" Seto ashed feeling like Tea is pushing him away.**

"**Yea!" Tea agree.**

**The drive and the guy in the passage sit get out to open the door with the guy gets the trunk. Seto gets out first then helps Tea out of the limo.**

"**Don't worry let them do it." Seto told Tea know where shes going. "sorry if you didn't have a good time with me." Seto said feeling bad thinking its his fault..**

"**Oh no Seto had a great time. Thank you for putting up with me." Tea said.**

"**Oh your not a problem at all" Seto said as they both get closer to the door.**

**When they both a feeling away from the door. They can see that the is opened to by 2 inches. But Tea locked the door. Seto Seto even checked. But now Seto looking that they force the door to open. "Tea! go to limo." Seto whisper.**

"**No! This is my house." Tea said.**

"**Yea but the guy who broke in may still be in there. I cant let you get hurt. Please." Seto whisper. So Seto goes in there, 5 mins later Seto walks out the house. "Tea. I need to show you something." both of them went through the living. Tis trashed. The whole house is trashed.**

"**You know that this is a mess." Seto comment.**

"**Thanks Seto, I can figure that out." Tea shot back.**

"**No, what I mean the thief could of taken anything, but your plasma TV and DVR is still here.**

**The house is turned upside down. Meaning they were looking for something that they believed you have. They may have it or not. And you don't even know it. Plus, I have a clue who might have done this." Seto said**

"**Who? Lets go to your room and see." Seto points out a message.**

**The message says: What are you, her bodyguard?**

"**Only one person said that to us and that was Mr. Garris. Plus, is this yours or not?" Seto questions Tea.**

"**That's not mine. Why would I have a picture in a frame?" Tea quoted**

"**That was the same suit that Mr. Garris was wearing at the Canon Convention. Remember the little pin right there? Tea" Seto in attempt to re jog her memory. **

"**Oh, yeah." Tea says and continues "that bastard is the one who turned my house upside down." Tea coming up with the same conclusion as Seto.**

"**Well, I don't to mingle here anymore" Seto replies. "Tea, Lets go"**

**Tea answers back "What are you talking about?" She continues with "This is my house."**

"**Well I have a bad feeling that you have been spied on and have not taken notice of it. Do you really want to stay here? You want to see Mr. Garris again? Plus I promised to protect you. Will you let me keep my promise? So, can you please come with me?" Seto begged.**

"**I'll come." Tea Said**

**So they both go into the limo. Seto asked Tea "You can stay at my house."**

"**Yeah Ok" Tea Said (Am I doing the right thing to still be around him?) Tea thought.**

"**Ms. Ward" Seto talks to her through his cell phone.**

"**Yes." she answered.**

"**Can you set up the guest room for Ms. Gardener? She will be staying with us for a while." Seto said.**

"**Right away boss." replied Ms. Ward.**

**So after Seto show Tea her room Seto told Tea that someone is calling him. So Seto leaves to his study room where Seto makes a call. "Rolland." I need your men to pack everything and send it here, got it? Good." Seto hangs up the phone. (Now how is it like to have her here in this house?)**

**Seto thought.**

**For two days Tea stayed in her room. Seto did not like how this was going Tea locked into her room, so Seto makes up his mind to confront her. Seto knocks at her door.**

"**Come in." Tea said.**

**Seto opens the door. "Tea, we got to talk"**

"**What is there to talk about?" Tea asked.**

"**How have you been acting. I'm worried about you." Seto said worrying.**

"**Tea, what's wrong? You been treating everyone else the same but you been treating me different every since Friday. Did I do anything to you? Did I hurt you? Please tell me, what did I do wrong?" Seto asks curiously.**

"**It's not you! Ir's me." Tea said**

**Seto walks up to her and sits right next to her. "Can you look at me, please?" Seto asked. Tea turns her head a little. But could not bear to look at him because of the pain. Seto touches the chin to lift up her face to his face. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" So Seto puts a CD in to track 11.**

**Secretly by JLO starts to play.**

"**You like to dance, so lets dance." Seto pulls Tea up. The song spell starting to work on Seto and Tea. So their heart starts to beat faster. Wanting to be together once again they are lost in each other.**

"**Tea." Seto whispers in her ear.**

**Seto got her eyes on his. Seto grabs her hand and places the hand on his heart. Tea could feel**

**Seto's heartbeat faster than normal.**

"**Seto, your heart, it's beating so fast." Tea said.**

"**That's because you have a spell on me." Seto whispers in her ear again.**

**(The Spell of Love) Tea thought.**

"**If I die tomorrow, what will you do?" Tea asked.**

"**I'll follow you without any regrets." Seto confessed.**

"**You will, why?" Tea asked.**

"**Because I love you, Tea!" Seto admitted.**

**Tea started to cry. "Don't cry love." Seto looks in to her eyes, and letting Seto glance linger there. The Seto starts kissing her. Passion took them over. Tea kissed back. Seto starts to bring her closer, bodies touches. Into each others body heat. The kissing is touching the soul. Seto moves down to her neck...**

**Tea's breasts pushing again Seto's harden chest. More sensation erupted, like lava ****of a volcano**** oozing out from the top. Seto goes back to kissings her pouring everything into that kiss. The sensual taste of each others tongue. Seto's fingers tracing her throat. Tea's lips is so sweet to Seto's blood pressure. She kiss him lightly on the lips, as if thanking him for that refreshing treatment she just received from Seto. Seto kisses is driving Tea wild, each kiss becoming deeper and deeper with passion.**

**The passion of love is hitting them hard and it's getting harder and harder.**

"**Seto" Tea moaned.**

"**Yes." Seto sounding breathless.**

"**Can you.... make me yours. And only yours." Tea desired**

"**Are you sure?" Seto questioned.**

"**I wouldn't want it any other way. Do you want to...." Tea was cut off.**

"**Yes, I would be happy to." Seto said**

**Seto kisses her with passion like no other, soft lips. Seto unbuttons Tea's shirt. Tea takes off the shirt. Seto takes her bra off and lets it fall to the ground. The bra has fulfilled its purpose. Seto works his way sliding his hand down her back. Keeping his left hand on the right side of her back. The left hand unbuttons the pants. Letting it slide down to show ninety percent of her body. Tea unbuttons his pants both Seto and Tea both kissing while taking the pants off. Seto takes off his boxers, while sucking her neck. She moaned, is something Seto wants to hear. All Tea left on is her G-String. Seto picks up Tea, threshold style. Both heading to the bed, Tea on bottom. Seto's head touches her breast working his way to the stomach down all the way to the G-String. Seto removes the G-String. Seto puts his finger in the vagina. Seto could feel the tightness. Tea moans more. Tea could feel his penis on her right side of her leg. Seto grabs his penis and get ready to slam it in. Seto pushes in hard so his penis can get inside her. Seto starts to pound into her. 1-2-3 Seto to feel warm liquid oozing out of her vagina on to his leg. Seto looks down and sees red.**

"**Wait, you were a...." Seto begins to ask**

"**Yeah, I was. You are my first and you are special to me. Please make me yours." Tea said.**

**Seto continues to pound her. Tea's throat tightens with excitement. Seto kissing Tea while pounding harder. Body heats rising. The fire of love burns in their soul while he strokes in more and Seto starts sucking the sweetness of her breast. Tea's wraps her arms around him. (It's like we're melting into each other.) Tea thought.**

**Their breathing, hearts beating and everything is becoming one. Seto kissing her body. Like the kissing raining on her body. (His scent is overwhelming. But I want it. I want everything of him.) Tea thought. Tea could feel Seto's strong arms squeezing her sweet pain defusing. Tea could feel his pulse rushing every cell in her body of the warmth piercing of desire. Seto could feel her cum pouring out of her on to him. Seto could feel that he is connecting to her soul. Seto pounds more and more. Tea is making a sex face. Motivating him to keep going. Seto's heart rate accelerates. Seto's and Tea's hearts melting to become the loving beautiful melting heart. As Seto holds her ass to gets some good pounding into her. Satisfying each other with pleasure.**

"**I love you." Seto whispers in her ear.**

"**I love you, to!" Tea replies.**

**Seto making love to Tea. Both can feel the love burning deeply in their souls. Their touches reaches into their soul. Breath starts to mingle with in each others grasp. As the limbs intertwines with each others nature of love and their souls interacting. As Seto and Tea holding hands now Tea's downward. Seto still pounding into her. Seto holding her hands while nibbling on her ear. Breathing into Tea's ear. As he pounds and goes back to nibbling on her ear. Tea could feel Seto' s powerful body. Seto reaches down to touch her breast gripping the one on the left side giving Tea a lot of pleasure. Seto is pounding, while feeling on her tits nibbling on her ear and still holding her hand. Seto is tearing her up. She was a virgin this is still her first time. But Tea wants it. Even though it hurts. She doesn't want it to end. She wishes it could stay like this forever. They want each other, they are fulfilling each others needs and even their cravings for each other. Urning to give each other everything. Everything that they were holding back is not coming out. Everything that they were keeping secret will be exposed. This time not holding anything from each other. Their limbs slowly intertwining into each others bodies. Both lovers feeling pleasure and raining pain. Through their kisses twinkling all over. These emotions are overwhelming them, but they can take it. The two lovers creating their own shape of love.**

**So Seto pulls out, he is not hard anymore. Tea flips around and kisses him putting her hands into his hair. Then using his tongue and starts sucking her breast. Seto picks her up with his strong arms to set her on top of him. Tea sitting on top of him while he still sucking her breast. Wrapping around each others embrace. These emotions touching their souls. Twenty minutes later. After Seto was done sucking her breast, they were cuddling.**

"**I didn't know that you were a virgin, until today." Seto says with his arms wrapped around her.**

"**I'm glad that you are my first. Why, you thought I was not a virgin." Tea said.**

"**Nah, most people are not. I'm surprised you kept it this long." Seto said.**

"**Well there wasn't anyone that was special like you." Tea said "But you are not a virgin"**

"**No, I gave mines up before I met you." Seto said.**

"**So that's why you are so good at it." Tea replies happily and cheerfully.**

"**I only three other times." Seto said.**

"**That's more than I have." Tea said.**

"**Why? You go for round two?" Seto insisted and was ready to go again. Then Seto's phone starts to ring.**

"**Where is your phone?" Tea wondered.**

"**In my pants." Seto answered surprisingly while he gently slaps himself on the forehead. "**

**Someone is looking for me" Seto said as he gets up naked and stand there answering his phone.**

"**Hello." Seto said**

"**I'll get down there." Seto said as he hangs up the phone.**

"**What happened?" Tea asked as she wrapped in the sheets.**

"**No, it's Mokuba. He's been looking for me." Seto said as he was getting dressed.**

**(God he looks so so sexy without his shirt on.) Tea thought.**

"**Well, I'm going to take a shower." Tea said heading towards the shower.**

"**Hey, wait a minute." Seto demands.**

"**What's up?" Tea asked.**

"**This...." He grabs Tea and starts making out with her. Tea touches his chest. Seto has his arms around his waist.**

"**I'll see you in an hour." Seto promised.**

"**Ok." Tea said.**

**Seto goes to meet Mokuba.**

"**What up kiddo?" Seto said happily.**

"**Are you ok?" Mokuba asked with one eyebrow up in suspicion.**

"**Yeah, why?" Seto asked.**

"**You seem a little off. Did you talk to Tea?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Um yea we talked." Seto said. "dnt worry . She's fine."**

"**Ok so where were you?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Talking to Tea. Why?" Seto asked.**

"**Did anything happen between you guys?" Mokuba asked wondering.**

"**Get off my back!" Seto said. Not wanting to lie to him. But not wanting to tell the truth.**

"**So, did you kiss her.... I know your on a first name bases. So, do you like her." Mokuba said.**

"**Drop it Mokuba!" Seto warn.**

"**Fine. Don't need to get mad over it ill be in my room. See you. Brother." Mokuba said.**

**CH 19**

**After dinner. Seto in his study. Seto pulls out his phone. [r u still awake babe?]**

**[yea. I miss u n I saw u less than an hr. ago.] Tea texted.**

**[I'm coming over!] Seto text. Seto get up and goes toward Tea's room.**

** Seto knock at the door and opens it to see Tea. Tea walking over to him. Meet each other in embrace and started kissing with each other soft lips. Affectionately, Seto, capturing her lips with a heated passionate kiss. Wanting more they started to undress each other wanting leave earth to enter their own world of passion. To forsake their own identity to be lost in each others touch. The physical part isn't enough. Their soul has to become one with each other moment of compassion. These feeling in their heart to heart moment. Their wait wait for each other has cause them to feel emotions like this. Seto passionately kissing Tea's legs working his way up to her thighs. Sucking the thigh leaving a mark, of todays event. A gift that is appropriate for this event. Then Seto eating her pussy making it wetter then it already is. Sucking the pussy using his tounge to working into click tasting her liquid. With he was enjoy. Seto can feel her pussy pulsing in his mouth. Tea can feel Seto tongue working in her click. Tea's pussy vibrate. In his mouth making Tea wanting more. So Seto stick hid 2 fingers of his right hand, sticking them in. Seto could feel the tightness in her cooch. Sliding in and out while the tongue is massaging her click. Then moves his fingers in a circular motion Tea moaned more. Seto believed that moaned gave it away that she like what he doing to her.**

** After a while Seto takes a takes a break. So Tea sucks his dick hard. Sucking like a lollipop. Seto laying on the bed make Seto mound loud when Tea goes up and down and nibbing it on it. Tea goes deeper, and deeper, close to her throat. Seto started breathing irregular being pleased by the motion.**

** Seto flip Tea over so he can ride her and Seto can ride. Ride good, making Tea squeezing his hand. Seto sucking the tits with his warm mouth on her nipples.**

**He trailed down butterfly kisses sensual contact. Temperature rising. Desires being pleased. Wanting nothing else more than their passion. Giving their all to their partner. Losing their mind... their selves, to this moment. It feels like time has frozen from them. Waves taking over their cells. These feeling can cure hurt and loneliness. Their drug taking over over letting them be their forever. Their touch losing their way, in their place were nothing else matter. Their soul flying within each other. By each others side.**

** One hour later. They cuddling within each other.**

"**I wish it can be like this forever." Tea said.**

"**I wish it can too." Seto agree.**

**Tea touching his harden chest loving it. Tea could see his arm, his strong arms around her**

**protecting her from the world.**

"**I love you! And your the only that can make me said it. Ive never said it to Mokuba but you make me feel this way. Your the only one." Seto said.**

"**I love you too Seto! I been with so many people and none of them could ever made me feel this way." Tea said.**

"**Good night my love." Seto said kissing her on her lips.**

"**Good night, my knight of shining armor." Tea said after kiss was finish.**

**Both of them sleeping arms together. Warmth still with in their body. Them sleeping right next to each other. Letting them have the best sleep in their life.**

**CH 20**

**Seto wakes up. Seeing that Tea is still asleep. Seto looking at Tea's body. Laying there beautifully. She's right next to him. Seto remembering last night. When she lays there peacefully. Light piercing through the window shining in the dark room. But the sun isn't the only thing thats shining. So Seto could that Tea is shining. Light glistening her body. Tea started to open her eyes.**

"**Oh your awake." Tea waking up her throat.**

"**Yeah. We have to go to school soon. Which I ratter lay here with you." Seto said.**

"**Me too!" she said sitting up.**

**Seto start kissing her.**

** Tea goes in the restroom to take a shower. Tea examines her body. She see all the hater marker. {hickeys. On her tits,stomach and legs. Well he had fun. After that she got dress. She went down stirs to get breakfast and to see Seto. After breakfast, both Seto and Tea go to school in the limo.**

** When both get school Seto and Tea holding hand. Everyone seeing them together.**

**Everyone started to stare and talk.**

"**Wow! Everyone is staring." Tea said.**

"**Let them stare." Seto said.**

"**Ok! Gotta go to class see you at 3****rd**** period honey." Tea said kiss him on the lips.**

**Both left to go their ways. To their class.**

**Both class were boring. Both Seto and Tea were texting each other while they are in class and the teacher is teaching.**

**3****rd**** hour. Seto and Tea talking, making jokes. Happy that they are together. Seto kisses her, but didn't want to make it offensive that they are not pay attention. So after class.**

"**So what are you go to do now?" Seto asked.**

"**Go to lunch! You?" Tea asked.**

"**I'm going to office to see somethings. You go have lunch with your friends. I have you to my self and tonight." Seto said.**

"**Ok! See you later, then" Tea said then Seto touch her chin and kissing her.**

"**See ya then." Seto said.**

**At lunch.**

"**you and Kabia." Nick said shock.**

"**Damn. Dats trippy shit, didn't you hate dat nigga." Keshia said.**

"**Well I did but now...I love him." Tea said**

"**And I thought I got issues." sofa said.**

"**I can believe you and Kabia are going out. How long?" Rachel asked.**

"**Since yesterday." Tea said.**

"**What! You guys look like you went out for 6 months. You guys or serious, are you?" Melissa asked.**

"**Yea you could say that!" Tea said.**

"**Next we'll hear dat they fucked!" Keshia joked.**

**Tea face becomes tomato red.**

"**Wait...! you gave him dat business." Keshia said.**

"**Whats the business?" Tea asked not understand what Keshia mean.**

"**Oh my god! It means you fucked him." Keshia said.**

"**Why do you call it the business?" Tea asked.**

"**Its not me! Have you not heard the business by Young berg ft. casha?" Keshia said.**

**Keshia pulls out her phone and plays the song.**

**Give Me The Business Long Version by Young Berg Feat Casha**

"**So you gave him dat business" Keshia said again.**

"**No!" Tea said looking away still red. Thinking about last night.**

"**Yea you did. Someone got some dick last night." Keshia joked.**

"**Its not like that." Tea said.**

"**Sure, and I'm ti's husband." Keshia said sarcastically.**

"**Well. If dats what you did then get it gurl." Keshia said. Putting her hand mincing slapping someones ass.**

"**Whatever." Tea said. Wanting to end this.**

"**Oh! I think we should rolled to the club. Your down" Keshia said hoping everyone can come.**

"**Wat club." Aaron asked.**

"**The ???????????? club. Its has liquored, dance floor, drug and men." Keshia said excited.**

"**Keshia. I already have a man." Tea said.**

"**Come everyone lets roll the club." Keshia said. "is everyone down? "**

"**I'll go!" Aaron said.**

"**Me too! I haven't been clubbing for a min." Sofia said.**

"**Me and Nick will go, kool Kesh." Melissa said Nick shock his head.**

"**Well maybe I can get a few girls." Kevin said.**

"**And you Tea?" Keshia asked.**

"**I don't know! Seto might not wanna come. He's not the club kind a guy. And I don't want to leave him all by himself. How about if I ask him. If he wanna go then ill go." Tea said.**

"**Are you sure? He might ruined it. Can you just roll with us." Keshia disagree.**

"**I don't want to leave him by himself plus. I wont have fun if I miss him" Tea said.**

"**Ok! But tell me by tomorrow if your rollin with us. K?" Keshia said.**

"**Alright then!" Tea said.**

**Lunch time end. Then later that night.**

"**Tea. Whats up?" Seto asked while watching tv.**

"**Nah. Is just my friend Keshia, she wants to go to the club. I kind of don't want to to.**

"**Why?" Seto asked.**

"**Well I do but, I leave you by yourself. And I don't think ill have any fun knowing you wont be**

**there." Tea said.**

"**You can go without me. Go have fun." Seto said.**

"**I don't think I can. All the guys will be hitting on me. Plus I wont be able to have fun know your not there. Plus, you would be on my mind all day. I wont have fun so whats the point. I shouldn't go. Tea said.**

"**Oh you going!" Seto protested.**

"**Are you going to force me or something? No sex for a get me?" Tea said knowing he threats.**

"**No! I taking you!" now are you going?" Seto said.**

"**Are you sure? I know clubs aren't really your thing." Tea said wondering what made him wanted to go. "your not going to fun?"**

"**I'm going! Anyway ill go with you, is going to be fun. Ok! So do you want to go?" Seto asked.**

"**Yeah sure. Ill go." Tea said.**

**So they are both now going to the club.**

**CH 21**

**So Friday comes Keshia told Tea that she's got some friends from out of town. That they are coming with them. Tea told Keshia that Seto was going. Keshia didn't like the idea. But when along with it anyway. School was boring. Seto and Tea did their thing. So Tea and Seto rolled to the club.**

"**I think everyone know who this is? Seto this is, Nick, Melissa, Sofia, Aaron, Rachel, Eric, and Kevin." Tea said pointing everyone out.**

**Everyone said hi to Seto.**

"**Where is Keshia?" Tea asked.**

"**Oh she'll be here in 5 mins. Got stuck in traffic" Sofia said.**

**5 mins later.**

"**Sorry! Traffic... what up everyone." Keshia said.**

"**Seto, this Keshia." Tea said.**

"**Hi." Keshia said being nice.**

"**Hello!" Seto said.**

"**Oh! Theze are my homiez from Arizona. This is Kya Calvin. She's cousin this is her home gurl Lisa West. We've known each other from back in the day. " Keshia said. Keshia introduce everyone else.**

"**Wat up." Kya said.**

"**Wat up!" Lisa said tilting her head up. Her way to say hi.**

**They all went into the club. All getting VIP statues.**

"**Were getting VIP? Whats up?" Kya asked.**

"**Of course you getting VIP. Your with me. Seto Kabia." Seto said with his ego.**

"**Ah! Yea sure?" Lisa said sarcastically to him.**

**Everyone goes in the club.**

**(I know I have seen him before. Seto Kabia. That name rings a bell.) Lisa thought.**

"**Did y'all know Lisa over here knows 3 languages?" Keshia said.**

"**Don't talk about me." Lisa told her.**

"**Ur Chinese Ain't you?" Keshia said.**

"**Yea I am but I suck at Chinese and I'm ok at Spanish. So don't think I'm smart. I Ain't!" Lisa**

**said.**

"**Thats good that you know 3 languages." Tea said very proud at that fact.**

"**Look! Lets not talk about me. Last I check. I came to get crump." Lisa said.**

"**I feel ya!" Kya said.**

"**So where you from again?" Melissa asked.**

"**AZ. You know it!" Lisa said.**

**Everyone did get it.**

"**Arizona." Kya explain.**

"**Wat part?" Sofia asked.**

"**Phoenix." Kya said.**

"**Oh, I got family down there." Sofia said.**

"**I probably know them." Lisa said.**

"**Lisa, you know everyone!" Kya joked.**

**Everyone laugh.**

"**You too honey!" Lisa said to Kya.**

"**So how so you know Keshia?" Tea asked.**

"**Well, she used to live in Arizona her being my cousin. She use to live with me. But Lisa comes by the house everyday.**

**So Lisa and Keshia became kool." Kya explain the story. "then Keshia came back out here to go to college."**

"**Oh I see! So how long have you know Lisa?" Tea asked.**

"**Lisa is my neighbor. Lisa's lived at that house all her. And we lived there for over 20 year. And we lived there for 20 years but a few years differences. But Lisa has been there for me when my own family wasn't there. Lisa is like my sister to me. Without here life would be different. I tell ya!" Kya said.**

"**So what happen?" Tea asked.**

"**Its a long story." Kya said. Not want to tell.**

"**Ok! I understand." Tea said thinking it is her first time meeting her that she is not going to tell her everything.**

"**Hey I'm going to hit the drink ill see you in a min." ****Lisa said to head to the bar.**

"**Ok!" Kya said**

**Lisa was drinking on her 3****rd**** drink. Then ****Melissa**** followed her to get a drink.**

"**Lisa! Right?" Melissa question wondering if she got her name right.**

"**Yea! What up chicka!" Lisa greeted it her.**

"**So you drink I see. Jack Daniels, thats hard shit!" Melissa pointed out.**

"**Yeah. I'm a bartender. I live for drinks." Lisa said as she pulls out a Prime Time {which is a different kind of Cigarettes.} lights it up. Lisa blows the smoke out.**

"**So your her visiting?" Melissa said.**

"**Yeah! Been here for 2 days. I need to do something." Lisa said.**

"**So is this the 1****st**** time in NY?" Melissa asked.**

"**No, its my 3****rd**** time. I been here before." Lisa said.**

"**So do got any boyfriends." Melissa asked.**

"**Nah! I don't fuck with them. They are just to much fuckin drama. You gotta do dis and you gotta do dat. Fuck them. What about me... you feel me?" Lisa opinion. "u gotta man?"**

"**Yea, I do. But his sweet. Not like those other men." Melissa said.**

"**Most gurls said that. Sorry but its true. Gurls say dat, he does dis or does dat. Men are men. Don't forget dat honey. They eat, they drink beer. They love women and luve to fuck." Lisa said.**

"**So when is the last time you had a boyfriend?" Melissa asked.**

"**Its been a min!" Lisa said.**

"**A min? You mean the last time you had a boyfriend was a min ago?" Melissa said confused.**

"**No! What I mean I mean is dat. Its been a while." Lisa said.**

"**How long?" Melissa asked.**

"**About 9 months." Lisa said.**

"**What happen?" Melissa asked.**

"**He had a trick on dat side. So I told him duces! " Lisa said.**

"**So whats a trick?" Melissa questioned.**

"**A hoe!" Lisa said.**

"**Wow! That sucks. Well Nick is waiting for me. Lets go to them. Bring the drink too." Melissa order.**

"**Ok!" Lisa said. She didn't mind being told that. As the two girls walk to their private room. To**

**where the rest of the group is at.**

"**Oh there you 2 are." Rachel said.**

"**Oh Lisa here is a bartender. This like her 7 drink and doesn't have a buzz." Melissa said.**

"**Oh really whats your favorite drink?" Rachel asked.**

**I stick to da Screwdriver. I love it!" Lisa said as she pulls out another prime time.**

"**So how long have you been bartender for?" Nick asked.**

"**About 5 years." Lisa said.**

"**Oh! Lisa doesn't only bartender. She owns a club in Phoenix." Kya said.**

"**What!" Everyone said.**

"**There's Kya, running her mouth. I do own club. Ill be making dat good bread too!" Lisa said.**

"**Bread?" Everyone questioned.**

"**Yea! She'll be making dat money ching ching." Kya explain.**

"**Wow! So your set!" Sofia said.**

"**Yeah. I'm good." Lisa said.**

**Right now they start to play **Shots by Lil John.

"**Hey lets hit da dance floor." Lisa said loving the song.**

"**Ok!" everyone said. Everyone moves to the dance floor.**

** Tea starts dancing with Seto. Tea facing for ward. Seto behind her. Nick and Melissa dancing face to face. Sofia dancing with Aaron. Which Sofia can dace and Aaron was loving it. Every min of it. Kevin dancing with 2 other girl that he just met. Keshia was dancing with a black guy. Dirty dancing. Then Lisa dancing which tripped everyone out. Lisa can dance. And she can dance good.**

** Then play the song **Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls.

**Lisa moving promiscuous"get it gurl." Keshia said sees Lisa going crazy. Lisa singing the song working the dance floor. A guy from behind her try to dance with her. Lisa pushed him and kept dancing. Lisa losing her self in the music. Lisa than started doing hat tricks. Which Tea thinks if she see talented.**

** Then the song **Do It to It by Cherish & Sean Paul**. Lisa goes along with the song. Lisa bounces with it drop it lean with it rock with it. And snap with it and she popes her back with it. Then she tips her hat with it. Lisa throw her hands work her body to the floor. Tea tries to copy the way she rocks her hips. Tea tried but it was hared than it looked. Then Lisa saw that Tea wasn't doing right so Lisa dances her way to Tea and said, "pretend your fuckin him dat shoulda help." then Lisa dances away look like her legs doing the chicken dance.**

** Then the song **Get It Shawty by Lloyd

**Lisa starts her hip hop moves. Swart, pop, swwart, pop, then starts dancing very close to the floor.**

"**she can dance." Tea talks to Kya. Who is next to her.**

"**Oh yea! She can dance. She been since she was 10." Kya said.**

"**Wow. She can move." Tea said. As everyone started to see her dance. And work to the dance floor.**

** Then the song **Pon de Replay by Rihanna

**Lisa look at the DJ and sing the song. Hoping the DJ would listen. The DJ turn the song up. Lisa then start to run it. Moving prefect to the beat. Let the song take over body. Lisa's body goes with the song.**

** Then the song **Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani

**Lisa gets it. Throwing her hand to go along with the beat. Lisa giving attitude along with the song. Everyone was watching her.**

** Then the song **Shake That Monkey by Too Short

**all the guys when crazy when she dance to this song. Everyone was imoressed how she moved to that song. The way Lisa drop the ass. Most of the players wanted her. Wondering how she would be in bed. Lisa keeps moving. She's doing that pussy popping dance. Even pussy popping it when her ass was close to the floor. Making everyone trip on how dirty she can get. A lot of guys might thinks she's a stripper or a hoe. "yea gurl! Shake da monkey!" Keshia yelled so Lisa could hear her.**

** Then the song **Upgrade U! (Remix) by Beyonce Ft Jay-Z

**Lisa start do some of Beyonce moves. Adjusting her hat to tilt to the side. Then pops her collar and at the end of the song. Lisa started to do that Beyonce thing at the end of the video. Lisa working the shoulders. Meanwhile a lot of bitchez started to hate. Because she could dance like Beyonce. And it looked good. Even Seto was looking as she was working the dance floor. Lisa is now have a good sizes crown that stop dancing to watch her moves.**

** Then the song **Low by Flo rider and T-Pain

"**Get da dance floor. Go mama!" Kya cheered.**

**Lisa has the dance floor. And she using it. Lisa does her steps and her moves like shaking that ass. The rest of the group stop dancing to watch Lisa. Lisa is having a good time. Even the DJ was watching and see that she can dance. Then the song end. There was a group of boyz wanted to battle. So Lisa took them on. The song was Hood Nigga by Gorilla Zoe.**

** So the boyz went first doing their break dancing. Everything from working it to the floor to doing the worm. The song end with some people cheered, liking their dance. Then Lisa had her turn.**

** The song **Shake That Ass for me by Eminem

** working it like a stripper and working it back up. Working the floor exotic. Lisa able to do some of Shakira and Beyonce moves. Which trip the crown Then doing the worm better then them. Then Lisa said, "Beat Dat!"**

**everyone in the club went, "oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" with the statement.**

**So so all 8 boys. Trying to beat her moves.**

** The song Y**eah by Usher (feat. Ludachris & Lil John)

**the 8 boyz did their little flips and hand stand. Some ass shaking. Walking with their hand. Just trying to show off. They dance through the whole song.**

** Then the song **Can't Deny It by Fabolous

**Lisa starts doing the cribs walk. Works it down still doing the crib walk and worked it back up still doing to walk. Then do a hand flip. With one hand. Then starts to do the sea walk. Then did the legs kicking in the air and her arms holding her up. Doing the spin as her legs in the air. She gets up and said, "I thought your suppose to whipping my ass!" **

** Then the song **Balla Baby by Ching

**the 8 boyz did almost the same shit just in different order. Nothing original. Lisa said something smart. "well y'all Ain't ballas. So why did you play dat song. I don't feel you. " everyone heard Lisa diss.**

"**Are you dissin' us." one of the boyz said.**

"**Maybe I woulda need to dis if dat person thaught they dat shit. " Lisa said looking at the boyz.**

"**I don't see you on the dance floor." another boy said.**

"**Play Get up by Ciria " Lisa yelled out to the DJ.**

** Then the song **Get up By Ciria (feat. Chamillioare)

**the DJ starts to play the song. Lisa started to wimp the floor. Lisa does the whole Ciria bending backwards, then pops it to the floor. Clawing dogg style and still popping. Then works her way up and does a hand stand. One hand on the ground while the left hand is holding her AZ hat. Doing tricks with her feet in the air. Doing flips by herself , does a body spin an the floor. Then gets back up and throws the west side.**

"**oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone said.**

**Then when the boyz got in the center of the stage. Everyone "booed" them. But when Lisa gets on stage. Everyone clapped cheered and some loud Whistling at her.**

**Lisa walks to her party. Kevin does the gangsta hand shake.**

"**yeah, baby gurl represent. We from the dubbs. Homes." Kya yelled so the whole club can hear. Proud from where she's from.**

"**Gurl you smashes them." Nick said.**

"**Nah, nah, nah, she smoked them!" Keshia corrected him.**

"**Well if they wanted to battle me. Then you better be good. They were alrite."**

"**Maybe you can teach me how to move like that?" Tea asked.**

"**Why? You cant dance." Lisa asked.**

"**Yeah she does...but a different type if style." Melissa said.**

"**Well, what kind?" Lisa asked.**

"**Ballet.." Tea answered.**

"**Oh well you got some moves. But I can teach you." Lisa offered.**

"**great!" Tea said happily.**

"**So how about we hit up da dance floor for same more." Lisa said.**

**All of them started dancing. Havin a good time. Seto and Tea grinding on each other. Kissing each other here and there.**

**Lisa went to take a break. She sits at the bar. Watching her party. Seto and Tea catches her eyes.**

**(Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner) Lisa in her thoughts (they look so familiarizer, why? Then Seto Kabia, everyone is treating like **** royally. uuuummmm!****)**

"**Cant you believe it... Seto Kabia's here. The president of KabiaCorp" another party goes talking to someone with her. But it was close enough for Lisa to hear.**

"**Yea. That's him. He's hot!" the other girl said.**

"**Yea. That's him and his girlfriend, Tea Gardner the model. She's beautiful." the 1****st**** girl said.**

"**They are a cute couple." the 2****nd**** girl said.**

"**Oh! Lets go. Ben is over there." the 1****st**** girl said them leaving.**

**(So Seto Kabia is the CEO. Figures KabiaCorp is named after Kabia. Then Tea Gardner a model, for what? And why does she look so familiarizer. Like I met her before.) Lisa's thoughts. While she drinks drone. At the bar while she lights prime time. while play the song bartender by t-pain.**

** Dancing, drinking having fun. Slow people stared to leave. First was Kevin with those 2 girls. Then Sofia and Aaron left together. Next was Rachel. Then Lisa, Kya, Keshia, Tea and Seto left.**

**Everyone walked home. Everyone was to drunk to drive. So away from the club.**

**Then a limo pulls up to block them to go forward. The guy in the limo rolled down the window.**

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't my sweet lovely woman." A guy said.**

"**Garris!" Seto said his name with hate, recognize the voice. "go home or ill kick your ass!"**

"**Well Mr Kabia, I don't think thats possible. See for yourself." Garris said.**

**A group of men. About 10 men show up out of no where. "see I'm taking her tonight." Garris said.**

"**Over my dead body. She's mine for life." Seto said putting Tea close to him.**

"**All the better. She so we so sweet. So, I have to force, I hate playing these games." Garris said tiredly. "do you force me to get her myself?"**

** Lisa, Kya and Keshia looked at each other. Saying in their eyes. That they are ready to fight.**

"**Well... your going to have through us first." Lisa said as the 3 girls surrounds Tea and Seto. Their backs facing the 2 lovers.**

"**Wow! Girls. You think you can take them on, well GO AHEAD!" Garris said as the men surround the group.**

** They all leap up to attack. Lisa dodges it. Punch to the stomach the spin a kick o the guy behind her. Kya punches him in face. Then head butts the guy. A man garbs Kya's forearm. Kya swings hits the guy in the jaw. Causing it to break. He falls to the ground. Kya stomps his face into the ground. Keshia hits a guy with her purse. Then upper cuts him in the jaw. Then Keshia kicks him at his dick making him fall to the ground begging for mercy. Then Lisa gets a guy in a head lock kicking his knees. Then lets him go before she punched him in the throat. Then she high kicks the guy in the face. The Kya is beating another guy. Punch after punch. Keshia gets the guy head. And knees him in the face. Then Kya grabs a guy the going for Lisa. Kicked him in the ass. And punches him in the throat. Lisa kicked him. He falls to the ground.**

"**Now, got any more niggas to do your dirty work. Fucker! " Lisa said not scared of him.**

"**Why you....!" Garris said.**

"**SUCK MY DICK! BITCH" Lisa yelled.**

**Some of the men started to get up.**

"**I didn't want to use this but you make me have to" Lisa said kind of quietly but Seto and the 3 girls hear what she said. Lisa pulls out a gun from her behind her and points it at Garris.**

"**You better dip now." Lisa threating. **The hand gun Lisa hand was a 9 millimeter Smith & Western with a bright sliver that you can see the gun even in the dark. A little bit of light you could see Lisa little hands making the gun bigger than it already is. Lisa loves smith & Western. She will always have a gun because she is front the hood.

"**Wow a bitch has a gun." Garris said with sarcastically thinking that she's bluffing.**

"**Ill tag your limo with bullets." Lisa said with the gun pointed at him.**

"**You wouldn't shoot me, Glen Garris!" Garris said thinking she's bluffing.**

**Lisa starts to shoot. About the fourth bullets the limo with Garris in it took off. While the limo is driving Lisa still shooting. When the gun ran out with bullets. Lisa quickly puts a new clip. But the 10 men took off during the whole shooting scene.**

"**Fuck! Dat limo was bullets prove. Damn. I wanna kill him "**

"**Nothing like the good old dayz rite, Lisa." Kya said.**

"**Rite!" Lisa replied.**

"**How do you guys fight like that?" Tea asked.**

"**Easy. We from the ghetto. We had to learn how to fight. When your from the hood." Lisa said.**

"**Wow! Impressing." Seto said to them.**

"**Well I told them I was going to spray those niggas. They shoulda listen then." Lisa said remembering the event.**

"**Where did you have the gun at?" Tea asked.**

"**Oh! Behind me! I have to carry it. If it wasn't for this baby. Your gurlfriend might have got nabbed, n' we woulda not have dis convention." Lisa ****stretches the n in the last sentence.**

"**Your right." Seto admitted. "Nice pistol!"**

"**I know!" Lisa said.**

"**Do you always carry a gun?" Tea asked scary because Lisa breaking the law.**

"**Only places da I'm searched. Otha dan dat. I always have it. Its either ride or die. You feel me. " Lisa point a view in life.**

"**Is it heavy?" Tea asked.**

"**Used to be! Not any more!" Lisa said used to it behind her back. And puts it away.**

"**Let's get y'all home before that dumb stupidass nigga rolls up in here again. And we don't need any of da nigga bullshit. Letting dip." Lisa said as everyone start to walk Tea and Seto back to that mansion. They get in ok. "I wonderin' if hes gonna fuck with them again. I have a bad feeling about dis." Lisa said. Watch two lover birds enter the mansion.**

** "I Ain't liking how this is going my nigga. Tea I finally happy n' then dat white motha fucka." Keshia said. "Oh... no offense Lisa, since you are white."**

"**Dnt trip. Its kool. I'm good. Hey about we head back to dat crib. Kya you're rolling a blunt when we get there." Lisa order.**

** "I got you!" Kya said as all 3 of them go back to their hotel.**

**While Seto and Tea creating a mystical illusion with their glow. The night has been evil to the tonight. So Seto and Tea makes it up in the bedroom. Mean while glen Garris comes up with an evil plan...**

**CH 22**

** Tea has to work Saturday. Her phootshoot job last a good portion of the day. Seto went to the office. Seto was thinking about her... when he comes up with and idea. "Britney come in for a min." Seto calls his secretary into the office.**

"**yes, Mr Kabia!" Britney said.**

"**I want to sent a dozen of roses and a 32 inch hot pink bear that says 'I love you' on it. And a card. I want you to get them and sent it to my girlfriend Tea Gardner. You got that, Britney " Seto requested.**

"**I'll get it to you as soon as possible. Mr. Kabia." Britney said going do start her mission.**

**Britney goes to the store. To pick up the item that Seto requested. A hour l later, Britney comes back with the items and delivers the items to Seto. Seto gets the card. He writes what he feels in the card.**

You Are My Number One!

**Oh, you are my love,**

**You are my only love to me.**

**It will never change!**

My Heart!

**You always love me,**

**You showed it with all your heart,**

**You love I feel it!**

I Will Always Remember You!

**I remember you,**

**I can never forget you,**

**Now come out of here!**

**Then Seto puts the card in the envelope and told Britney to get it to his girlfriend.**

**Mean while. Tea at the photoshoot.**

"**Ok... now get closer to the dog." Mr. Douglas directed. "Perfected! Take 30."**

**(Thank god I finally get to take a break.) Tea's thought. Tea goes to her chair. Glad to be off here feet. Then Britney comes through the studio to drop off Seto's little surprised gift. "Britney! What's up?" Tea asked as Britney gets closer to Tea.**

"**Nothing just...........Mr. Kabia wanted to give you this... " Britney said as she gives her an bag of gifts.**

** Tea takes the items and looks at them. Tea saw the roses and can feel that Seto is thinking about her. Tea sees the teddy bear and feels the joy of his personality. And when Tea sees the card and reads it to her self. She could feel the emotion of their love. Tea wants to leave here to go kiss Seto right now. But she must remain her to do her job. "Thank you, Britney!"**

"**Your welcome." Britney said as she left.**

**Tea pulls her phone out [thank u 4 the gifts.]**

**[ur welcome. I luv u!] Seto text.**

**[I luv u 2! I have 2 work now. C u at home 2nite!] Tea text.**

**[k! bye.] Seto texted back.**

**Oh I should text Lisa. To see when she is free. [hey what up!]**

**[what up! So what r u doing rite nw?] Lisa text.**

**[wrkin r u doing any thing 2morrow?] Tea text.**

**[no! Y?] Lisa text.**

**[do u think u can teach me how 2 dance 2morrow?] Tea asked in her text.**

**[yea I can. Dat bfs place 2morrow? Its kool rite?] Lisa wanting to know where.**

**[yea sounds good.] Tea texted back.**

**[kool c u 2morrow thn!] Lisa said.**

**[duty calls. C u 2morrow then.] Tea said.**

**[alright kool! C ya!] Lisa texted.**

**So Tea pulls down her phone and goes back to work. Leaving her stuff that Seto gave her. Thinking nobody will mess with it. Garris goes undercover and sneaks into the studio to Snoop around. So Garris sees the teddy bear. And sees who it was from. So Garris gets the bear and sets up a hidden camera into the bear. He had a hard time to get the camera into the bear's eyes. It took an hour to mess with the bear. So Garris puts the bear back. And leave the bear back to where it's supposed to be there. Looked like it's untouched. The bear's ears had a mini microphone and the bear's eyes have a mini camera.**

**Tea was done 2 hours after Garris left. Tea doesn't even know that he was there at all. So Tea grab her stuff and heads out to go to the mansion. Tea texted [I'm home.]**

**[I'll b there in 10 mins.] Seto texted back.**

**[plz come soon.] Tea texted. Tea puts her stuff away. setting the bear on the shelf. The bear will have a good view of their love making scene. Tea gets ready for Seto.**

**10 mins later.**

**[I'm home.] Seto texted.**

**[come on up! :) ] Tea texted.**

**So Seto followed the text and goes into her room. The room was dark. Seto turns on they light.**

"**Honey I'm home." Seto said. "Where are you?"**

"**Right here..." Tea said behind the door wearing a night robe. Tea lets the robe slide off showing her lingerie Seto attacks her and start making out with her. After a long day of work this is a great day. Seto picks her up and both head to the bed. Tea helping Seto to get undress than Seto takes Tea's lingerie off. Both losing themselves again. Letting their bodies interacted. The soul knows this feeling too! Seto pounded her. Letting that stressful day at work go and loses himself into the motion. Seto goes faster,and faster. And harder and harder. Seto likes it that Tea is a freak. Tea is liking the pounding and the speed that Seto is going at. Cum oozing out fast making the bed wet and cold if you lay on that spot. Even tho they fuck everyday. Tea cooch is still tight. Seto likes the tightness. Giving him pleasure. Then Tea is on top riding him like a pony. Seto's hand on her ass as she bouncing up and down on his dick...**

**Meanwhile**

"**Are you able to record this?" Garris asked one man thats watching it takes place.**

"**Yea it's recording. What are you going to do with this?" The man asked.**

"**That's none of your concern!" Garris spat out. "This is going to be great."**

**(I'm going to do some evil things with this......you will never seen it coming Kabia. Tea will be mine. I'll see to it. **_**Oh don't worry Kabia. I'll take good care of her.**_**) Garris in his evil thoughts. (Pay back is a bitch. And you're going to agree with me, Kabia.)**

"**Have this footage by tomorrow morning! Understand!" Garris ordered.**

"**Wait your not going to ruin Gardner are you?" the man asked.**

"**IT NONE OF YOU BUSINESS!" Garris yelled. "Ask that again and you're fired."**

**The man just shuts up.**

**CH 23**

**Tea wakes up with Seto next to her. Tea lays there happy that she is with him. Seto lays there. Peacefully. He looks so manly. Just to think this man sleeping there peacefully could make her feel like this. Those strong arms can protect her are here with her. (If this a dream, I never want to wake up. Never, as long I'm with you I don't care. I want you! I'm glad that you are my soul mate. I feel complete with you. Life has been different since you love me. And I don't think I can ever go back to that life. Not that I want to. I'm happy I'm with you. I wouldn't want it any other way.) Tea's thought.**

**Tea's phone vibrated**

**[hey I'm 10 mins away. I'll call u wen I'm there.] Lisa texted that she's on her way.**

**[ok I'm wake. I'll meet u outside then!] Tea texted.**

**[K!] Lisa texts back.**

**Tea mets Lisa in the front. Lisa rolls up in a big black Escalade ESV. With the black gloss and spinners. Tea walks up to then Lisa greeted her. "wats popin' chicka" Lisa holla.**

"**Nothing, having fun" Tea said knowing she is doing so many things.**

"**Yea!" Lisa stretched the yea. "Y'all been gettin dat business, Ain't you!" Lisa laughs.**

"**Why everyone does keeps asking that." Tea complains.**

"**Dats just life, nigga. Y'all have to deal with it. You feel me. Let them ask. Don't trip over stupid nigga bullshit. U feel me." Lisa said.**

**Tea could see that Lisa's eyes are blood shot red. Tea didn't notice until Lisa took off her sunglasses. "Are you high Lisa?" Tea asked.**

"**Oh shit!" Lisa said as she puts her sunglass back on quickly.**

"**Well are you?" Tea asked.**

"**If I am den you don't want me as a teacher. Do you?" Lisa asked disappointed that the answer was going to be no.**

"**Wait I still want you teach me high out not!" Tea said meaning it.**

"**Fo' real fo' real!" Lisa said. "kool than."**

"**Yea, you're a good person even if you get high!" Tea said shaking her head yes.**

"**Kool Tea ur a one ofa kind." Lisa said. "no smokin in the house rite." Lisa said confirm if is ok or not.**

"**Sorry! Seto's rules." Tea said.**

"**Nah I'm good lets gets inside the poe-poes could roll up anytime." Lisa is panicking.**

"**Wats that?" Tea questioned**

"**Da cops. Let's get inside."**

**So they both go inside. Lisa start to teach her how to move her ass. Tea was having a hard time. She was so stiff. So Lisa puts on **Right Thurr by Chingy**. Tea didn't know this song.**

"**Gurl, are u serious?" Lisa said in shock.**

"**Wat I'm not doing it right." Tea asking knowing she's not doing it right.**

"**Ok we are going to do it a little differently. You have fucked before rite?" Lisa asked.**

"**Why? Does that have to do with anything?" Tea asked.**

"**Yea it does. You know how you move in the bedroom?" Lisa asked.**

"**Wat?" Tea questioned.**

"**Da way you fuck Seto... move your ass lik dat." Lisa ordered.**

**Tea moves like Seto would fuck her. She goes a little to the beat. But its something.**

"**Ok! You know when you ride him? Do dat!" Lisa ordered.**

"**Ride?" Tea asked.**

"**When you're on top. When you bounce on his dick. Getting it now?" Lisa questioned**

"**Yea I got it. How do you know so much?" Tea asked.**

"**Gurl, you really gotta asked. Yea I fucked before. I know. da better you are at dis type of dancing da better you are in bed. Not my sayin' otha niggas had said da. U feel me." Lisa said her little story.**

**(The better I'm in bed. Means Seto would be happy. I don't want to be boring. This is good I'm learning this. Thank you Lisa.) Tea thought.**

"**So let's work on dis." Lisa said. Now play the song **I'm Very Very Hot by Missy Elliot.

"**Now work it!" Lisa ordered.**

**Tea moved, but Lisa watches whats wrong. Lisa would corrected her dance. Lisa put her hands on Tea's hips to get them to rock correctly. Then when Lisa let go to get Tea's hips to do it on its on. So Tea's body can do it by its self. Lisa leading her into it. Step by step. Making Tea do it over again. Until she can do it without thinking about which way her body should go. It should go on its own.**

** Seto already awake watching the two girls dancing. The one he's really watch it Tea. Seto stayed where he was at. Seto didn't wanted the 2 girls to know that he is rite their. Seto is getting a hard on watching Tea do the rocking of her hips.**

"**Move em hips. Right, left right left... move them to da rite, all da way. Move it to da rite da middle n rite. Keep working at dat. Now grinding on the wall. Press against it hard. Very hard on da wall. Now work those hips on it baby gurl... pop da pussy." Lisa instructing Tea**

**Seto turn very read that the last statement. And has a big ass boner.**

"**There you go not bad, by the time I'm done with you you will actually know more than Seto n know how to please him." Lisa teased.**

**Seto heard that and likes the idea. Seto wonder how Tea would get but how well will she be able to keep his sex drive. Seto is wondering what will Tea know by the time she done with her.**

"**Ok Tea, lets take a break. Do you got any food in dis crib ma?" Lisa asked rubbing her stomach.**

"**Yeah, we'll order some pizza right now." Tea said as she picks up the phone to make the order.**

"**Pepperonis!!!" Lisa yelled across the room.**

**Tea orders the pizza while Seto has to go take care of some "business." So Lisa starts dancing to **Lose Control by Missy Elliot**. Fucking around with the stereo and coordinating some dance moves for Tea to work with.**

**After the pizza comes, they start watching (You Got Served). Tea watching the movie seeing how some of the dances should be. Tea in attempt of learning starts to imitate them. In her best effort, Lisa was proud of her.**

"**Man gurl, show them what uer working with. Yeah!!" Lisa shouted while eating her pizza.**

"**Do you still have the munchies?" Tea asked wondering if Lisa if still high as a kite.**

"**I still fuckin do!" Lisa said. "I'm blown."**

**A few minutes later Seto pops in and sees her working it. Seto amazed at how well she was doing it, he grabs her and starts making out with her with his huge ass boner in the way.**

"**Damn, don't y'all have a bed?" Lisa asked jokingly.**

"**Yes, we do and we use it every night." Seto responded quick wittily.**

"**Well, can't y'all use it tonight?" Lisa insisted.**

"**That's the plan." Seto quoted and continued. "Let's go Tea." Tea and Seto presume to the bedroom. You can guess what happens next. Yes, Seto makes the bed rock. Lisa left alone to watch the movie all by herself.**

"**Man, we got sum fuck'd up niggas up in dis joint. Leaving my ass behind to watch da movie. Man I wish I had a blunt to smoke." Lisa said and continues. "Fuck that, I need one to smoke right now, shit, got me twisted." Lisa finishes and continues to watch the movie and finish the pizza.**

**CH. 24**

**It is Monday morning, both Seto and Tea getting ready for school. Seto and Mokuba encountering each other in the kitchen. Mokuba decides to questions Seto, yet again.**

"**Soooo, what happened last night?" Mokuba asked curiously.**

"**Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Seto responded.**

"**What happened? Didn't get laid last night?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Go to school, Mokuba." Seto ordered to shoee him away.**

"**When you answer my question." Mokuba argued.**

"**What question?" Seto asked while playing stupid.**

"**I see how you and Tea have been acting the past couple of weeks." Mokuba said. "I think I might have a nephew on the way at the rate your going."**

"**Shut up Mokuba and go to school before I kick your ass." Seto said angrily in attempt to end the conversation.**

"**Well, aren't you gonna take me there?" Mokuba asked.**

"**I think your old enough, can't you go on your own?" Seto asked.**

"**Awwww, am I taking your time away from Tea?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Come here you little brat." Seto saying in attempt to reach him. Mokuba at being his size skillfully dodges and runs out the door flipping Seto off.**

"**I'm gonna kill that kid later." Seto promised to himself. Tea come from upstairs a few moments later and wraps her arms around Seto.**

"**What was all the commotion?" Tea asked.**

"**It was nothing, my little brother just trying to horseplay with me. You will have to excuse him for that, he is only fifteen." Seto answers. (Should I do some dirty talking right now? I am really in the mood for it. Nah fuck the talk!!) Seto thought to himself.**

**Seto picks up Tea and place her on the counter. Using his right hand, squeezing her tit on the left side, squeezing them not letting them breath. Tea moans in response to that, meaning she liked it. Then Seto using his long fingers, and sticking them up the vagina once again, massages inside her begins to turn her on. Tea moans "More baby, More." Seto is pinching a tent in his pants. Tea unbuttons his pants while **macking** with him. His pants fall down and Seto moves his legs in order to have them removed from his ankles. Meanwhile, Tea had no undies, so Seto slams it in the oven extremely maximum full potential Extremo Maximo hardcore. Making Tea moan louder than black people in an orchestra at church on a Sunday morning. Seto enjoying that moan encouraged to pound like they do in porn movies. (But with more meaning.) Tea whispers in his ear "Is that all you got?" as a challenge. Seto hearing that grabs her ass and pounds the her like a jackhammer on concrete. Banging it on the floor, Tea's legs locked in the air with her eyes rolled back being fucked the shit out of as she moans for more.**

"**I don't think we should go to school today, what do you think?" Seto asked casually.**

"**I just wanna fuck, I don't give a fuck about school right now. All I care about is me and you, baby." Tea said breathlessly.**

"**Ok." Seto agrees and continues to pound like a jackhammer beating that tight ass pussy. He grabs that ass of hers using his hands and makes the pussy bigger than it was with his big long totem pole dick. Seto grabs her tits, squeezing the life out of them. Tea moans louder, Seto loves it when Tea moans, it motivates him more. Seto plays with her like a playground. Sliding in and out pounding harder. Tea making that sex face made Seto, go even crazier. Making Seto have a sex face. Seto is cumming on Tea and Tea's cum is all over Seto. All the way they do those nasty things that nasty people. Do all the nasty things they can do. Seto is bringing the freak out of Tea. Doing what nasty people do. Seto bits her tits. And Tea likes to be bitten. Seto and Tea are playing rough sex make it hurt game. This is their new love game...**

**After an hour of their love game. They cuddle on the kitchen floor.**

"**Man you can fuck!" Tea said**

"**I know!" Seto said. "today was better. Maybe is it causing of that little dance section with Lisa."**

"**Really! I didn't know!"Tea said.**

"**You can do it. You can get nasty and its so sexy." Seto said getting nasty.**

"**Your so sexy Tea." Seto said.**

"**And you're hot Seto. Very hot." Tea said.**

"**Hey wait a min. Where Lisa? Did she go home?" Tea asked.**

**Both get up. Tea calls Lisa phone but she not answering. Seto calls Mokuba.**

"**Mokuba said that a woman passed out and she's one the guest room. Seen we have not seen her, I going to see if she's there." Seto said.**

"**I'm going too!" Tea said both going to the guest room Lisa is still asleep.**

"**Why is she still asleep?" Seto asked as he checks if she's still alive, and breathing.**

"**Well yesterday when she came she was high. She said she smoke some weed. But she would be out this long because if weed?" Tea asked.**

"**That's not normal. Most people sleep it off." Seto said.**

**Lisa starts to wake up. "wats popin'?"**

"**Are you ok?" Tea asked.**

"**Yea why?" Lisa said.**

"**Well you been asleep for over 12 hours." Tea said.**

"**No after you guys went to take care of dat business I watched 2 other movies then I fell asleep." Lisa explains.**

"**We're you high?" Seto asked.**

**(Shit Tea musta told him. Mind as well not lie about it.) "Well I was. I lost my high before I crashed." Lisa said.**

"**Weed could be the cause." Seto said.**

"**No! It isn't. I smoked bud all my life. Isn't not da bud." Lisa defend the bud.**

"**Bud?" Tea questioned.**

"**Bud is weed. Its anotha name for it. Don't worry I'm kool." Lisa said how she feels. "dnt y'all have school to fuck with?" Lisa asked.**

"**Um! We're not going to school." Seto said.**

"**So y'all playin hookie or playin in the sheets." Lisa asked.**

**There was quite until Lisa broke it. "So a little of both, I see. Is kool, I wont trip. I Ain't you ma! But try not to do the hookie game too much. Too many niggas fucked up in da game. Alright the next thing I need to hear dat you get dropped n' it Ain't fun you feel me." Lisa said her speech.**

"**Yea it's only for today." Tea said.**

"**Just don't fuck up!" Lisa said. "Get dat bread for ull future." Lisa said.**

"**Don't worry! We won't!" Tea said.**

"**So when are the wedding blls. Y'all act like a married couple." Lisa said what she feels. "so are you ready for you dance or did he fucked you up." Lisa said looking at Tea.**

"**Why you say that?" Tea asked.**

"**Well one, da way you asked me. Two, your not sitting down and three, you look like ur havin a hard time standin up. So you want a day off den." Lisa ofter.**

"**I'll take the day off." Tea said.**

"**Figures any way I'm going to make something to eat." Lisa said leaving the room.**

"**I didn't hurt you did I?" Seto asked Tea concern.**

"**Nah I'm fine." Tea lied. She's in a lot of pain. She even had a hard time to see Lisa.**

"**I know when you lying I'm so sorry." Seto said.**

"**no! I didn't want you to hold back for my sake. I want all of you. I'm happy even if I'm in pain. As long I'm with you. I'm happy. I love you!" Tea said.**

"**I love you too! Since we're not going to school lets get some sleep" Seto said.**

"**Ok!" Tea said as Seto pick up Tea both heading to the room .**

"**OH Lisa!" Seto yelled.**

"**YEA!" Lisa asked.**

"**BE FREE TO STAY HERE FOR AWHLE!" Seto yell so Lisa could her.**

"**K! THANK YOU, I WILL" Lisa yelled back to be heard.**

**Then it was quite. Seto and Tea went to sleep. Lisa goes take a shower. And watch tv and goes to sleep.**

**CH 25**

**Seto goes to he kitchen and sees Lisa cooking Mexican food.**

"**morning!" Seto greeted**

"**oh mornin' " Lisa said.**

"**I need to talk to you about something?" Seto asked.**

"**wat up then?" Lisa asked.**

"**well I have been thinking about that night after the club and I was thinking sicne you can fight and I have to work. I cant always been there. So I was thinking can you stay in new york for a while longer. I dnt know how long this problem is going to stay but can you stay. Please protect Tea." Seto asked to get help without the word the help.**

"**I dnt know but I can stay a bit longer. Mean while I can get a club out here. Daey be bank out here." Lisa making plans here.**

"**thank you." Seto said. " so what are you making?"**

"**enchiladas. Dis shits bomb. You feel me." Lisa answered his question.**

"**why do you talk like that? I know you are smart. You know 3 languages, what are those languages?" Seto asked.**

"**well one you kno' is English, than is Chinese cuz of my ma n' I kno' is Spanish cuz I kicked it da Mexican from back in da day." Lisa said.**

"**plus you own your own club. So you are stupid your acting." Seto pointed/**

"**wat r you tripin on? Dat Reggie bullshit. I'm ghetto. I'm from da hood." Lisa fought back.**

"**but you can speak plain English. You dnt have to acted like that." Seto said.**

"**I aint fronting dis is how I'm me." Lisa defend herself.**

"**fronting?" Seto questioned**

"**yea! I aint fronting! 'Acting' " Lisa said. "dnt trip!"**

**Tea come fro the room to see the 2 of them talking. "hey honey."**

"**hey baby!" Seto says quickly.**

"**aaawwww! Y'll looking so cute together its beautifer!" Lisa comented. " I fonna cry! "**

"**your so tough. How can you be this tough?" Tea asked**

"**I gotta past... just like you." Lisa said.**

"**so Lisa why do you carry a gun. If your so tough!"**

" **I gotta srap. Its my life. A lot of niggas to got sracps so I gotta get one too! I'm a soulja in my life. I gotta srap wen I was in da hood. I cant fuck up in dis game. I dnt kno' urr story but. What I do kno' is da you didn't have to srap a nigga for sume beard. Did you? You didn't have to push bud just to get 20 dallars to go eat. You never banged. Never heard one of urr soulja fucked up in dat game. You never had to deal with hoodrats or hood bitchez. You never got urr cirb rated. You never been shot up before. Or even niggas fronting think dat they're hood. But we all got a story. Some got fucked u life. Sume are worst than othas. So dnt trip on my life." Lisa finished.**

"**well I got a fucked up life. I work to get up to the top! I came from an orgenferd. I had to get me and my brother out of there. So I made a deal with gozabro to adpot us and he did. He pushed me through school. And when I became of age. I took over then company and turn it into a game designing. Not making anything for the milteary. So I worked hard." Seto finished.**

"**well I worked hard to be a club owner. I didn't think I woulda make it this far. Less than 10 years ago. I banged. West side all da way. My n' da crew was kool. I had no otha family. We alwayz smoke drink n' shot a nigga if he dissed us. Always having eachothers backs no matta what thin n thin. But one day I was asleep after partying and I want at da cirb n' our rival gang the south side. Shot up the cirb. All my souljas died dat day. RIP homes. So dnt tell me urr life is more fucked up dan urrs." Lisa said.**

"**wow! You got me. Its it like there in Phoenix?" Seto asked.**

"**nah just places here n' here. New york is da same way. You feel me." Lisa said.**

"**oh! I see." Tea said. "well my parent didn't like I move here. And drama between my sisbing so nothing much happen to me."**

"**well enough about the past. I need to focse on the future. So Lisa is going to move in. is that ok with you?" Seto asked.**

"**till I get on mine feet its kool." Lisa agreed.**

"**well better get to school Seto." Tea said both leaving. "bye Lisa see you later."**

"**see you honey! Y'll have a good day tho'." Lisa hoped for them.**

**They leave to school when Lisa phone rings. The ring song it Shawty Get Loose Remix (Feat. T-Pain & Chris Brown) Lisa answers it.**

"**wats poping dogg?" Lisa answers the phone**

"**nuthin' you didn't show up last unite. You good." Kya on the other line.**

"**nah I'm good. I'm at Kabia's place." Lisa said.**

"**oh urr there." Kya said. "hey I'm heading back it phx tomorrow. Are you going?" Kya asked.**

"**nah I'm stayin here for a min. a going to get anotha club here my nigga." Lisa said.**

"**alrite if you want. Das kool hey come over here 'n smoke dis bowl with me." Kya said.**

"**alrite! I got you! Ill see you over there!" Lisa said on her way.**

**Lisa goes over to the hotel. To smoke that bowl with Kya.**

"**its clush isn't..." Lisa said. Blowing the smoke out.**

"**yep... it....is..." Kya said smoked out.**

"**its good shit... let me big stash of it..." Lisa said trying to get the buds.**

"**I got you!" Kya said as she goes gets the bud.**

"**thanks for hookin a nigga up Kya." Lisa said thankfully.**

**So Kya hooked Lisa up with 2 pounds of the clush bud.**

**So meanwhile both Seto and Tea in 3****rd**** hour class. They present they paper to the class.**

"**well Mr Kabia and Ms. Gardner thank you for the presentation. But it seems that the paper is not the only thing you been working on, it is Mr Kabia. " Mr phoniex said hinting about their relationship. "But i can tell you too hard been working hard."**

**Seto and Tea kept their silence and walked back to the back of the room. While everyones eyes were watching them walk to the back of the room to watch them sit. Seto wanted to kiss her but everyone was still looking at them. The class sees what Mr phoenix means. Watching both Seto and Tea.**

**Lunch time.**

"**i cant believe Mr phoeinx said that. That so pissed me off..." Tea was getting mader by the min.**

"**i dnt think teachers are allow to say shit like that!" Rachel said thinking what the teacher did was crazy.**

"**well he did it." Tea said not happy.**

"**lets talk about something else." Melissa said changing that conversation. "oh, the new 90210 show it is great. I love that show.." Melissa said, trying to change the conversation.**

"**oh yea thats great... is it on tonight." Rachel said something to look forward tonight.**

"**Lisa said she is watching it tonight." Tea informed.**

"**how would you know?" Rachel asked.**

"**oh! She lives there now. 'Seto said its ok.' Seto feels guilt leaving there by my self." Tea said.**

"**aw! Thats sweet." meilssa said. "wow! She's living there. Thats cool."**

"**yea she's funny as hell. One of a kind. Even tho' she came from a messed up background." Lisa said kind of sad.**

"**how long is she going to be there." Kevin asked having something else on his mind.**

"**i dnt know? As long as Seto is ok with it." Tea said.**

"**thats good. Maybe i should visit her!" Kevin said think nasty.**

"**dnt Kevin!" Rachel said knowing wats on his mind.**

"**why not? You dnt a have a thing for me do you?" Kevin said. Looking at her evilly.**

"**as if!" Rachel said. Even tho' she does.**

**The food come. "hey look the foods here." Kevin said grinning.**

"**well you haven't changed." Rachel said knowing Kevin.**

"**nah never me." Kevin said digging in to his food.**

**Everyone shakes their head wisning the event. Everyone ate and left back to school.**

**So Tea did her dance class. Seto texted her earlier that he have to go to work and that he will be late. So Tea goes home after. Then Tea gets a call. "hello!"**

"**hey its me." the boy on the other side of the line said.**

"**yugi its been so long i've been busy. So how are you doing?" Tea asked her best friend.**

"**oh i have been good. Today was a half day so me and the gang our here at the shop. So how about you." yugi said.**

"**nothing. I'm living life and having fun. So is joey and Mai still going out?" Tea asked hoping they still are.**

"**yep! There great. They took pictures ill send you a copy." yugi promised.**

"**wat about tristian and serenity?" Tea asked wondering about them.**

"**oh there's still together. But you not believe this..." yugi broke off.**

"**believe what?" Tea wondered about the news.**

"**serenity pregnant! 2 months!" yugi inform her.**

"**wat is tristan happy?" Tea asked.**

"**yeah his is. Joey yes and no!" yugi said.**

"**maybe because serenity is his sister and so young." Tea think why joey is having a hard time with that.**

"**i see what you mean." yugi said understanding Tea.**

"**so you have a girlfriend yet You bactartor." Tea calls him.**

"**umm maybe?" yugi half ass answered the question.**

"**who is it? Come on tell me!" Tea wanting the answer.**

"**she's young though." yugi said shyly.**

"**come on.! I want to know!" Tea said inpanistly.**

"**its Rebeca! " Yugi finally answers the question.**

"**oh how nice. How long now?" Tea asked liking that he got a girlfriend.**

"**about a week and a half. Not long." yugi said. And goes on saying. "what about you? Do you finally found someone?" yugi asked.**

"**yeah...but i dnt think you guys will like it." Tea is debeait weither or not if she should tell him.**

"**no i wont say anything. Just tell me." yugi now wants to know.**

"**no you wont. You will think I'm crazy." Tea said thinking its best that she shouldn't tell him.**

"**is it someone i know?" yugi now playing the guessing game.**

"**uuummm! Yea." Tea cant lie.**

"**who then? Please tell me..." yugi said hoping Tea will tell him her boyfriend.**

"**ok! Dnt tell me i didn't warn you! Its Seto..." Tea told him who it is.**

"**YOU MEAN SETO KABIA !!!!!!!!!" yugi yelled over the phone. Could not believe it.**

"**yeah its him." Tea said rubbing her ear.**

"**are you sure. How did this happen? Kabia is so cold blooded. How did you and him get together?" yugi asked hoping to know what happen.**

"**well its a long story. But we fell in love." Tea said.**

"**well tell me the story!" yugi said.**

"**its kind of long." Tea said**

"**well i got time so can you tell me." yugi wanting to know more.**

"**ok..." Tea said as she starts telling. About how she raninto him and how they started to hang out. And the vacation. Tea also told him that they had sex. " so now Lisa is living here. She's so cool."**

"**wow! A lots benn happening. Well Tea i have to sleep. Ill talk to you later." yugi said as his eyes were getting heavy.**

"**ok yugi gets some sleep talk to you later then. Bye!" Tea said.**

"**bye!" yugi said as he hang up the phone.**

**(wow! I spent 2 hours talking to him....i wonder was Lisa doing?) Tea's thoughts as she calls Lisa.**

"**wat up baby gurl?" Lisa said over the phone.**

"**nothing." Tea said. "where are you?"**

"**in my car outside. Why?" Lisa asked.**

"**so your here then." Tea said trying to see if she's here.**

"**yea. Come to da car. Ill see you then."**

"**im on my way." Tea said. Tea as she walks out of the mansion and walks a little more to hear a Escalade stereo system blasting with loud rap music. When Tea got close enough Lisa saw her. So Lisa waved Tea to jump in the truck. So Tea enters the Escalade with the music loud and smoke comes pouring out where Tea open the the door. Tea could smell that it was weed. So she jumped in fast and closet the door fast.**

High All the Time by 50 Cent** playing. While Lisa is getting high to the song.**

"**wat poping gurl." Lisa said turning the music down because Tea is in the car.**

"**your smoking?" Tea could not beileve it.**

"**yep. Its dis dat good shit.!" Lisa said enjoying the blult. "gotta live life i wanna life. Cant live life without a blult. Life aint da same. U feel me." Lisa said.**

"**i guess..." Tea said.**

Hood Nigga by Gorilla Zoe**. Starts to play.**

"**Man She Say She Want A Hood Nigga ,I Keep The Purp By The Pound  
The Trunk Stay Bumpin, Yall Know We Run The Town  
Hood Nigga  
And I Keep A Bad Bitch Around  
Thick Bitch, Long Hair, Yellow, White, Red, Brown  
Hood Nigga  
And My Chevy Sittin On 24's  
Flats Look Like Flapjack, Pancake You Aint Know  
Hood Nigga  
I'ma Play The Game How It Go  
They Can Take Me Out The Hood  
But Im A Keep It Hood Folk****" Lisa start to sing as long with the song.**

"**dis shit would be going hard." Lisa said.**

Lost by Gorilla Zoe & Lil' Wayne

"**dis my shit..." Lisa said rocking the car. Lisa smoking the ****blunt . "wanna hit." Lisa offered.**

"**no. i dnt smoke." Tea rejects the ****blunt.**

"**its kool. If dat aint urr thang. Den it aint. I aint tripping. Yea blazz dis purple. Fuck yea." Lisa said.**

"**why do people smoke weed?" Tea asked.**

"**cuz it helps to live life. If it weren't for dis blunt . Life would be diffenrt. Like Gorilla zoe said. Lost. Dat would be me without a blunt. Me n' Kya smoke form way back in the dayz." Lisa said taking another hit.**

"**wat happen to Kya?" Tea asked.**

"**bout what?" Lisa asked back trying to see where Tea was getting at.**

"**about her past?" Tea asked.**

"**oh... a lot... her dad used to push bud means, he used to sell weed. Than he got caught up. Then locked up. Then her ma started G. then they got divorced which she was not happy about dat. But theres a lot of shit. She has a fucked up life too nigga! " Lisa said talking about Kya.**

"**wow so you guys grew up together." Tea said.**

**Lisa nodds her head.**

My Life by The Game feat Lil Wayne

"**listen to dis song." Lisa told Tea. Lisa sings along with the song so Tea could understand the song better.**

"**wow thats deep" Tea said understanding the song.**

"**my life... my life..." Lisa popping her collar.**

Put on for my city by Kanye West & Young Jeezy

"**Put on for my city...phx west side!" Lisa bangged. As she thorw up west side with her hand.**

"**how do you that?" Tea asked wondering how she did that.**

"**cross da middle finger over da ring fingers like dat!" Lisa said as she teaches her.**

"**like that?" Tea questioned.**

"**yea like dat. You got it." Lisa said.**

**Then Tea's phone rings. "hello"**

"**hey I'm home!" Seto said thruogh the phone.**

"**i be right there." Tea said.**

"**where are you?" Seto questioned over the phone.**

"**im with Lisa in her Escalade I'm on my way." Tea said. Both getting out of the Escalade. Lisa was done her blunt. Both going into the mansion.**

**Then Lisa pulls her phone and plays the song **She Got Her Own (Miss Independent Remix) by Ne-Yo Feat Jamie Foxx & Fabolous**. "wat do you kno' about dis." Lisa's phone in her hand. Lisa dancing p****romiscuous. Going with the song. Lisa popping her pussy.**

"**dis is you ****Tea,****Miss Independent. You definelly got your own. N' yes she does. Anit nuthin on da.****" Lisa said. "wait, dis is you." Lisa plays **Put It On Ya by Plies Ft. Chris J. **"dis is you." Lisa tease."someone is getting getting dat.... Tea is gotta put her legs over Seto's shoulder. Put. Put,put,put,put,put it on him,Put,put,put,put,put it on him,Put,put,put,put,put it on him." Lisa making fun of her. She is high so she didn't give a fuck.**

**Tea rolled her eyes. Then Seto comes over to Tea then. They start to macking.**

"**oh todayz popquiz hot spot oh find her wet boxz." Lisa teased.**

"**i already found it!" Seto told Lisa.**

"**there's more if you know where to look." Lisa said. Telling him.**

"**where?" Seto asked her hoping to get an answer.**

"**every gurl is different. You have to find them. You need to play with her more. Urr'll find them. Hopyfully you cand find them." Lisa teased incoruge them to fuck.**

**She plays the song Bring out the freak in you by Lil' Rob. Then Tea starts grinning on him.**

"**do da nasty y'all. y'all freaks. " Lisa said believe that they are. **112

"**and you are not!" Seto said.**

"**no why would think dat?" Lisa playing stupid.**

"**whose teaching my girlfriend how to be a freak and those dance moves? " Seto points out.**

"**not me! Of course not me." Lisa denys it. "well I'm gotta dip duess peoplz." Lisa said as she go into her room. Let the 2 love birds have the rest of the night themselves.**

**CH 26**

**Tea and Seto goes to school. Kya flight was leaving at 6:00 so after Seto, Tea and Lisa took Kya to the airport. When the plane was about to leave. Seto and Tea said their good byes to Kya. Lisa doing that gangsta hand shake and hugged her like a brotherz hugged. In the hood.**

"**too bad you aint comin back with me" Kya said sadly Lisa to go with her.**

"'**got nigga bullhit I gotta hand." Lisa said knowing what she has to do.**

"**I feel ya!" kya said**

"**ill call makin sure you kool." Lisa said.**

"**I got you!" Kya said as she leaves for her plane.**

"**I see why you see like a sister." Tea said**

"**dats my home gurl for life. Aint nothing in da worl can change dat." Lisa said.**

"**I can feel it." Tea said knowing the feeling.**

**So they all left the airport. Tea wanted to know more about Lisa. But Tea thinks that Lisa won't tell her anything.**

**Al lunch the next day.**

"**So what's Lisa story?" Tea asked.**

"**Lisa go a lot of shit. Lisa was young. Always getting into fights with her folks and in school. So she tried to live life. But she fell in love with a nigga. So Lisa didn't want to tell him. So Lisa didn't think she was good enough. While the nigga got a bitch. Then Lisa got depressed. So she turns to drugs and liquor. So she had friends. But those friends bang in a gang. So after a while kicking with. And Lisa knew the leader from back in da dayz. So Lisa joined them. In 2****nd**** command. You never get dat when you join a gang. But Lisa get hook ups. So Lisa was in in it for a few years. She robbed people, robbed stores. Jump rival gangs and so on. She did drops of pounds everything for bud, coke and more. She has killed a few nigga. Sumthing she aint to proud of. But day hanging out with Kya. The crib the gang used to kick it at got raided and got shot up. By but the time Lisa rolled up. There were already dead. Lisa was the only one not there, so she lived. Lisa got everything and called the poe-poes and left. She took the money. There was about 10,000 in the bag. So she used it to buy her club. She named it after her fallen gang.??????????. so that's how. She started. She felt bad dat she wasn't there. Like she left then to die. If you asked me. If she was there she'd be dead. She wouldn't be here with us. Lisa still keeps them in her hearts tho' but life has been better since she got out of dat gang. I met her when she was banging. She's like a whole different person now. She's more happier. It's better. Life has not been easy on her. She still deal with stupid niggas. But Lisa is trying to keep her repp clean. Lisa knows a lot of otha gangs dat are kool. With eachotha. Anytime Lisa needs something to happen. She can call up her home boyz. She can make anything happen. Dats the thug chapter in her life. Since she started with clubs. Its like a new chapter in her life." Keisha finished her story on Lisa. **

"**wow so she made the best of it!" Tea said looking on the brighter side of Lisa's life.**

"**yeah, lisa storg, she'll make it." Keshia said.**

"**yeah!" tea argreed.**

**So lunch ended. Dance class was over when tea phone vibrates after school. "hey Lisa."**

"**wats popping?" Lisa said over the phone.**

"**hey where are you at?" tea asked over the phone.**

"**keshia's cirb. Dip over here. I might gets sume ideas about da dance!" Lisa said wanting tea to stop by.**

"**your at keshia's place?" tea asked making sure she is at keshia.**

"**yeah gurl come over." Lisa told her.**

"**ok!" tea agreed.**

**So tea goes to keshia's house. Lisa and keshia are playing dominos black people style. Lisa smoking a clush blunt and keshia smoking a dobbey blunt. Keshia open the door to let tea in. "wat up honey." Keshia greeted her.**

"**nothing." Tea said.**

"**wats poping bay gurl." Lisa sound happy to see her. Lisa gets up to give her a hug.**

"**what are you guys ding?" tea asked.**

"**wer're playing dominos." Lisa said look at her dominos. Then sits down.**

**Tea takes a seat. "it looks weird." Tea said not understanding the game.**

"**Its easy. Washed em'" Lisa said.**

"**Wash them?" tea questioned.**

"**Yea! It means shuffle." Keshia said as she was washing the dominos.**

**As both touches the dominos them grabbing her 7 as well. You can feel the comtieve sprit running through the room. **

**Keshia slams down the big 6.**

**Lisa immediately. Slams down a 6-3. "15!" Lisa is now on broad.**

**Keshia slap the down the big 3 to get it out of her hand.**

**So Lisa plays a 6-4 10!"" Lisa calls her points leaving her with 25.**

"**10!" Keshia yelled out the same thing and plays a6-blank on the spinner.**

"**You feeding me Keshia…. 15!" Lisa played that blank-5.**

**Keshia was knocking, so Keshia started picking up the bones. {dominos}.**

**Keshia picks up other. "Someone is picking up!!!" Lisa yell teasing.**

**Keshia picked up 5 dominos and plays the big-4 on the 4-6.**

"**Damn I was hoping you get more bones gurl." Lisa said laugh at the fact the she was picking up.**

"**Fuck this." Keshia said as she is losing.**

**Lisa laughing then yells "20!" plays the 6-1 on the spinner. Then Keshia picks up more. "yea keep knocking, keep it going…" Lisa said liking that Keshia is picking up.**

**Keshia stops at the 2****nd**** domino and places it the 2-3 on 3-1.**

"**10!" Keshia called as she slams the dominos on the table. Play her 3-blank. **

**Lisa plays a blank-blank. "10! Domino" Lisa said to say she won this round. "show me wat up got."**

**So shows Lisa what she got. Keshia had that big 5, 4-5, 3-4, 6-2, 4-2, big 2, 6-1 and, 4-1.**

**So Lisa dominos with 56. Lisa having 130. Keshia having 20 points.**

**So Keshia waching the dominos again. Then Lisa picks up and starts again. Lisa plays the big 5. "10!" Lisa yelled getting her points.**

**Keshia plays the 5-3 on the spinner. **

**Lisa plays the 3-blank the 3-5. " I getting a dime!" Lisa said calling her 10.**

"**can I get that 10 too!" Keshia slam the double blank dominos down hard.**

"15!" Lisa said slapping the blak-5 and puts its on the double blank.

So Keshia pulls out the 5-4 on the spinner.

Lisa's turn, slams the 1-5 and put it on the spinner that is the big 5 "15!"

Keshia puts the big 4 to get that bitch out of her hand.

"oooohhhhhh! Urr feeding me. Im fonna make this bread. 20! Im makin da good bread." Lisa said. "urr gonea eat too!" Lisa said seeing if Keshia is going to get her points.

"tea im eating tonight." Keshia said. The slams down the 6-1 to the 6-5. 15! Im might not get as much as you. But im still getting da good bread."

Lisa plays the big one.

So Keshia picks up 3 bones. So she plays a 1-3.


	5. Doing something not want to do

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	6. Partners

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	7. Hurt I'm sorry!

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	8. Are We Talking?

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	9. A Date With Love!

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	10. Going on Vacation!

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	11. The Gift from the Heart!

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	12. Beyonce concert it London

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	13. the Katt williams show in London

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	14. Chapter 14

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	15. Chapter 15

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	16. The Call that tells the truth!

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	17. the house filp up side down

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	18. I love you!

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	19. Got to the club then shoot da haterz!

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	20. We Have to Work, Baby

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	21. Rock 'em hips!

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	22. Lisa is staying

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


	23. Reunited, and then smoke blunt!

CH 4

After a month of school, and photoshoot . Tea didn't care. Everyday Seto would dog the shit out of her. For what.(What does he stare at me. I didn't do shit to him even though I should.) Tea thought after a month of starting at her.(maybe I should confront about it? Maybe ask what the fuck is his problem. Or maybe I shouldn't. he might say I'm harassing him. But wait isn't he harassing me by staring at me all fucking day. Its pissing me off. I should ju---!) Tea's thoughts out interrupted when Mr. phoenix called her name.

"Ms. Gardner. I like it for you to stop daydreaming and attention to my class. I don't want my best student in this class for her grades to start slipping right Ms. Gardner " Mr. phoenix talking to me in front of the whole class.

"Yes Mr. phoenix." Tea responded wanting to quickly end that conversion.

"Now, I am going to pair you guys up with your partner. and no no. switching partners. No doing by yourself. No trying to talk to me about it. No making someone else doing it for you. You come to me and complain . ill fail both of you. You are grown up so work with it. Do you understand? " Mr phoenix finish his little speech.

"Yes." The whole class answered.

"You know the requirements to complete this essay. And ill give you a month. That should be more enough time to finish it. you all have to be he but 3-10. If not, I fail you and you partner. No if and or buts. Now on to pair you guys up. Mark Leonetti with Susan Platt next. Jermaine Gordon with steepen Thomas. Next Hilary smith with Jennifer Harmon next Jason Morgan with Dana Wechsler. Next… "

The list was going on and on .meanwhile the people who were getting had to sit next to each other So the teacher know that those students getting paired. A half an hour Tea was not called.

(Do you think he forgot about me. But he said I'm one of him best. Is he saving someone special for me!) Tea thoughts.

"Tea Gardner."Mr. phoenix got her attention.

"Yes." Tea answered looking around the room to see everyone else gots a partner.

(maybe I'm doing a different assignment. Since I'm his top student.) Tea thought.

"Your partner is Seto Kabia."

(I working with Kabia.) Tea's thought.

(I'm working with this dweeb. Can my life get any worse with this. Maybe the teacher likes her.

Mr. phoenix might be favorings her.) Seto's thought.

"Seto Kabia and Tea Gardner will work together. Now class u will be work on this on your free time. Hopefully you can be friends with your partner and you get to know someone in this class."

The bell rang "Okay Ill see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Mr. phoenix finish as

everyone is leaving the classroom.

Lunch time

"I cant believe I'm working with Kabia. What the hell. Life suck." Tea complain.

"Well I wouldn't say that. A lots of girls would love to be in your shoes right now. By the way love your Nikes." Melissa comment.

"I ratter be dead that to work with him. And if there is someone else that could take my place they should." Tea protest.

"Well it is a big class can you switch with someone else partner." Rachel trying to get some ideas.

"No he said we cant plus he check Monday to see if were with them." Tea wanting a way out of this mess.

"What if you drop the class." Sofia talk for the first time.

"No I need the class. Plus I'm paying for it this crazy." Tea say while her brain is going 70 mph.

"Then you shit out of luck then." Melissa said meaning your going to have to deal with it.

"Hey what if I kill tho teacher. Your ain't finna work with that nigga Kabia anymore. Gurl you kno' I'm down. Tell me when to scarp a bitch and I'm really. Fasho, fasho. Gurl you feel me. Keshia said to help Tea.

"No don't kill him what would happen if you get caught." Tea reminded her that killings is against the law.

"I aint finna get caught. Gurl I'm raised for da streets. If I have to put some thangs on a nigga I would. I would beat the brakes off a nigga. I would. " Keshia said.

"What is 'beat the brakes off a nigga' what does it mean?" Tea asked confusing because Tea doesn't know how to talk like the street.

"It means. Bent down and I give him an ass wiping." Keshia laughing.

But the other guys didn't get it and they starting at her like she's crazy.

"God. It mean I'm gotta kick his ass." Keshia said surprise that they didn't get the joke.

"Well don't do that either. Ill just have to work with him." Tea said not looking forward to this.

"Yo. By the way, where are da boyz?" Keshia asked know all the girls are here. But the boys are missing in action.

"Oh they left for and the whole weekend." Melissa explain. May Nick told her.

The rest of the day and weekend was over. Time to face the music. Of Seto Kabia.


End file.
